Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures
by Cartoonfan4072
Summary: A Kingdom Hearts remake with your favorite cartoon characters old and new. Dive right in as Sora, Daffy Duck, and Porky Pig battle Heartless in one epic tale. Rated for violence and mild language. Sora encounters Danny Phantom in the tournaments!
1. Prologue: The Awekening

Disclaimer: Hello all you fan fiction writers out there. It's me again. Haven't heard much from me in about a month now, have you? Well, that's 'cause I've been doing a lot of thinking for what I'm going to do for fan fiction. That and the fact my computer's been having some problems. Nonetheless, I've had an idea for a Kingdom Hearts parody for quite a while, I just couldn't decide which cartoons I wanted to use the most or how to format it properly. Now I'm ready and have finally decided. Sora, Riku, Kairi, Ansem and the Final Fantasy characters will reprise their roles. I don't own any cartoon I put into this parody. They are owned by Disney, Warner Bros, Cartoon Network, 20th century Fox, Nickelodeon, and their respective animation companies. So without further ado, Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures

Prologue: The Awakening

For centuries mankind has wondered if there are other worlds out there besides our own and if it was possible to get to them and see what's out there. Very few people know to this day if the outside world can be explored. Only those brave enough to venture into the unknown can solve its mysteries. For a young 14-year-old boy he's about to find out those mysteries. He has spiky brown hair with blue eyes, and wears a black/gray colored coat with a hood over a red jumpsuit, a blue belt on his waist, gray gloves with his fingers sticking out, a necklace with a crown on it around his neck, and big yellow shoes. When he opened his eyes, it looked like he was falling through water as he looked up.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately," he whispered to himself, "like is any of this for real or not?"

The boy wakes up and sees himself on a sandy beach of the Destiny Islands. A beach with palm trees, a small water fall, wooden docks and a shed. He looks out in the distance while protecting his eyes from the sun, and saw his friend, standing in the water. He had silver hair, and wore a sleeveless yellow shirt, blue jeans, plus gloves and shoes that were both black and blue. The waves looked big as the boy steps back a bit nervous. As a tidal wave comes in as the boy looks a bit worried, but his friend just turns and sticks out his hand for him to grab. The boy runs towards him, but the tidal wave hits them both and he spins through the water. His friend was still holding out his hand, but the boy couldn't reach as the waves pulled him back. He came to the surface and gasped for air. It was now sunset and he turned to see his other friend, waving at him from the beach. He smiles and waves as well as he ran up to her. She had blue eyes as well, plus red hair, and wore a white tank top with a pink skirt over shorts, white shoes and a blue belt on her waist. She giggled as the boy tried to catch his breath and smiled at her. Then the girl looked to the sky to see someone falling as a meteor shower also fell. When the boy turned, both of them were shocked to see it was he falling while unconscious. The boy then fell backwards as the girl looked down and watched him fall back into the water. He floated down until he landed safely on the ground. He stepped forward, only for a light to trigger on the ground and the blackness turned into birds that flew away. He put his hands down from his eyes and watched the birds fly away. He looked down to see a glass platform with a picture of a girl in a racecar. The car itself was pink and yellow with a number five on the back with it's front looking like a woman's face. There top was down and there was a little umbrella to keep the girl shaded. The girl wore pink racing clothes and had blonde hair.

"So much to do, so little time…" called a mysterious voice.

The boy looked around to see what that voice was, but didn't see anyone. He thought being in this dark place was creepy and the voice made things a little spooky. It was like a spirit or some other force was speaking to him. What was this place? What was he doing here? Who is that voice? So many questions ran through the young boys mind.

"Take your time, don't be afraid," the voice continued, "The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?"

The boy wondered about this situation, unsure if he could trust this voice and take its words for granted. He breathed slowly and stepped forward towards the light coming down from above. The boy looked up at the light as he came towards the middle of the platform. Suddenly three trapezoid pedestals came out of the ground. The boy looked left, then right, then forward again as each pedestal appeared and revealed a weapon on each one. One had a sword, one had a staff, and one had a red shield.

"If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose well," the voice said.

The boy scratched his head with confusion. The voice wanted him to choose a weapon, but it didn't say why. The boy wondered if this was a test to see how good he can fight with a weapon. He smirked knowing he had been practicing a lot with sparing, but felt unsure about the whole situation before him still. After looking at each weapon carefully, he walked over to the pedestal with the sword, jumped on, and put the weapon in his hands. The sword had a black handle with gold yellow tips holding the blade. A symbol on the sword was a silhouette of what looked like a face with rabbit ears.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction," the voice explained, "Is this the power you seek?"

The boy looked over the sword with a bit of intrigue. Power of a warrior in his hands, courage that couldn't be beat, and yet, the last part about terrible destruction he didn't like. Power should be used responsibly, not to cause mayhem. After thinking for a good minute, the boy thought the good outweighed the bad in choosing, and nodded slowly thinking, "Yes."

"Your path is set," the voice said. The sword disappeared from the boy's hand startling him a bit.

"Now, what will you give up in exchange?" the voice asked.

The boy felt disappointed knowing he couldn't take each weapon with him, but what was with this "Earn something, but give up something in return" bit? Wanting to continue anyway, the boy looked back and forth between the staff and shield. The staff was had a handle like a piton that you see in marching bands, and the top was blue with the same shape of a face with rabbit ears. The shield was metal and the front was black with a red stripe surrounding it with a red symbol of the same face with rabbit ears. The boy wondered what the symbol meant. After careful consideration, he walked over to the pedestal with the shield, and took it in his hands.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all," the voice explained, "You give up this power?"

The boy didn't like the sound of giving up kindness to aid friends. If there's one thing he liked more than anything, it's his friends. Seeing as how he already chose the sword, he knew had to either give up either this or the staff. He felt he'd rather want to be a warrior than a guardian, so he nodded his with a thought of, "Yes."

The shield disappeared from his hands.

"You have chosen the power of the warrior. You have given up the power of the guardian. Is this the form you choose?" the voice asked.

The boy wasn't exactly sure who this voice was or why it wanted him to do this. Choosing weapons with gaining one thing, but giving up another, just by what the weapon does. More and more questions ran through the boy's head as he looked up at the darkness of his surroundings. He thought about the question the voice asked him for a while and whether or not he should continue. Then he got a smile of confidence and nodded with a thought of, "Yes."

As soon as he said that, the pedestals fell over and the platform vibrated until it shattered like glass causing the boy to fall. The boy kept falling into the dark void wondering where it would take him next. He continued freefalling in darkness until he floated so he could land on his feet. He found himself on another platform. This one had a picture of a woman posing like a super heroine. The woman had black hair, blue eyes and wore a gold crown, which had a star in the middle, on her forehead. Her earrings were silver stars. She had wristbands reaching to the middle of her lower arms and her suit. The suit, which looked like armor, was red on top and blue with white stars on the bottom like it was a symbol of America. Her arms, shoulders and legs otherwise were uncovered. There was a gold W shape across her suit, the top area to be precise, and her boots were red. The sword that the boy picked earlier appeared in his hand out of nowhere, surprising him.

"You have gained the power to fight," the voice said.

The boy swung the sword a little bit to get a feel for it in his hand. He then gave it a good thrust and a couple of swings like a bit of practice.

"Alright! You've got it," the voice said, "Use this power to protect yourself and others."

Protect him and others from what? The boy was curious. A small black spot appeared on the platform. The boy bent down a bit to get a closer look. The spot then did the impossible; it appeared out of the ground and morphed into an insect looking creature with glowing, yellow eyes. Shadow creatures appeared from the ground. The boy backed up a bit, not wanting to get near these creatures.

"There will be times you have to fight," the voice rang out, "Keep your light burning strong."

The boy's eyes widened at the thought. He doesn't even know what these things are, and this voice of someone he cannot see wants him to fight them? That's crazy!

The five creatures all surrounded the boy not giving him a chance to escape. One creature leaned back and jumped up in the air pouncing on the boy, who had no time to react and got knocked to the ground. The creature lifted its claws and brought them down to scratch the boy. He jerked his head left, then right, then left again to avoid being scratched. He gave the creature a good left punch to the face to knock it off of him, so he could get back up. The other creatures all crept towards him and all jumped one at a time to scratch the boy. The boy was ready this time and jumped, ducked and dodged the first three attempts, and gave a left hook to the fourth one knocking it down. The boy smiled feeling good that he was fighting off these creatures, but it was short lived. The creatures all morphed into the ground giving the boy a perplexed look on his face. The all traveled through the ground like shadows. The boy tried to step on them, but it didn't do any harm. This must be a defense that these creatures use. They all morphed back up above ground and gave the boy five scratches at once, causing him to scream in pain.

The boy clutched himself and winced in pain of about ten claws digging into his skin like needles. He looked at his skin to see several scratches. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger that these creatures did him harm. The boy remembered the sword in his hands and figured punching wasn't enough to get rid of them. He'd have to defend himself with the weapon like the voice said. The boy gave a hard slash to one of the shadows slicing off parts of its skin like it was paper. The boy gave another slash stabbing it in the chest making the creature screech. One horizontal slash from there, and the creature disappeared from sight. The creatures went back into the ground and disappeared making the boy feel triumphant that they had taken a hint and left.

The boy saw green balls on the ground that the shadow dropped when he eliminated it. When he picked them up, he felt a sparkling aura around him healing both inside and out. The boy looked where the creatures scratched him and to his surprise, the scratches were gone. He felt happy to be better, bit it was short lived, as he was unaware that one of the shadows morphed into the ground, sneaking up behind him and morphing solid again to attack.

"Behind you!" the voice called out.

The boy quickly turned around and saw the four remaining shadows wanting to fight him again. He went into a fighting stance with his sword ready for battle. A shadow jumped right at the boy bringing down its claw. The boy put the sword up to block the claw from scratching him, and the claw clashed with his sword. The boy saw another shadow sneaking behind him with its morphing trick. While still in a blade lock with the other shadows claw, he turned around to knock the shadow behind him with a back kick. The boy let go of the lock and swung his sword to strike, but the shadow he aimed for leaped away.

Another shadow head-butted the boy in the stomach while he wasn't looking, knocking him to the ground. The boy saw the last shadow bring down its claw to scratch his face, but he quickly rolled away and got back to his feet. The boy clashed with one shadows claws and then kicked it in the gut. While the shadow was on the ground, the boy stuck the sword right in its chest and it turned to dust. The boy knew he still had three other shadows to deal with. Seeing them three in a row next to each other, the boy saw an opportunity for a combo. He brought his sword down on one eliminating it, stuck the sword in the face of the shadow to his left destroying that one as well, and then gave a hard slash to the right to get rid of the last shadow.

What happened next surprised the boy as it melted into the platform itself turning the whole platform black. The dark void covered up the platform and the boy felt himself being pulled in like someone grabbed his leg and kept tugging on it. The boy tried as hard as he could to get himself out, but he kept getting sunk in like he was trapped in quick sand until his whole body finally got pulled in. The boy shook his arms and legs around wildly still thinking he was trapped. When he opened his eyes, he stopped and looked to see he was on yet another platform with hearts on it and shaded in pink, white, and red.

The boy got up and noticed a door in the middle of the platform. He walked over to the door to examine it. Once he got close, he saw that the door wasn't solid. It was faded like a hologram or some other kind of image caused by light.

The boy crossed his arms and thought, _"I can't seem to open it. If I put my hands on the door handles, they'll just go right through them."_

The boy looked behind him and saw a treasure chest. Thinking there might be something inside the chest, he waked over and opened it up by tapping it with his sword. As soon as it opened, it disappeared leaving the boy to wonder what happened to it. All of a sudden, a large wooden crate appeared behind him.

"Show me how strong you are," the voice said.

How strong he was? The boy assumed it was another test the voice wanted to put in front of him. This was getting stranger and stranger to the boy. What did the voice want him to prove out of all this? Deciding to go along with this, he put his hands against the crate and pushed it around the platform for a bit. Wondering if something was inside, the boy took out his sword and gave a few swings to smash it open. A little box fell on the ground and the boy picked up to open it. He found a small bottle with a green liquid inside. The label on the bottle said "Potion. Drink this if you get hurt". Thinking it might come in handy; he put it in his pocket for later.

The exterior of the door became solid, but the test wasn't over yet. A barrel then appeared out of nowhere. The boy thought he could show how strong he was by lifting the barrel over his head. He did so, and even walked around with it for a bit before dropping it behind him like he was pressing weights. This time, the door became fully solid. The boy smiled knowing that now he can open it. He grabbed the handles and pulled as hard as he could. He heard a creak and that meant he was succeeding. But the door started opening itself, and the boy let go of the handles and stepped back a bit. The door shined a light so bright that the boy had to shield his eyes. The light dimmed just enough for him to put his hands down. He walked forward curious of what was behind the door. It could be a way out. The light shined again, and once it dimmed, the boy was now on top of a wooden roof on the island from earlier. Three of his friends were there just hanging out. The boy smiled thinking he was home.

"Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First, tell me more about yourself," the voice told him.

Hearing the voice made the boy frown a bit. Looks like the voice still hadn't seen all he wanted out of him. The boy was starting to get weary if he can still trust it. Telling someone about yourself isn't exactly easy to someone you never met before, much less someone you can't even see. Maybe talking to the other kids would take his mind off of things. He walked over to the first boy, who had blond hair and wore a yellow shirt, gray pants, and sandals. Before the spiky haired boy could say anything, the blonde boy spoke saying something that came out of nowhere.

"What are you afraid of?" asked the blond boy.

Afraid of? Why would the blonde boy ask something like that? The spiky haired boy wondered if this was a trick. Maybe this was the mysterious voices way of getting to know him better. The voice must've figured that since he might not trust it, the boy would feel better talking to his friends instead. The spiky haired boy thought a bit. What was he afraid of? When you're a kid, there are always a couple of things to be weary about when you grow up. There was getting old, being different, being indecisive among other things. Out of those three, the spiky haired boy thought the first one was what he feared the most.

"Getting old," he responded.

"Is getting old really that scary?" the blond boy asked.

The spiky haired boy scratched his head, puzzled at this whole set of circumstances. He shrugged his shoulders deciding maybe it's best not to think about it. He then walked over to the Jamaican looking boy. He wore a yellow shirt and pants, a blue headband on his forehead, and spike like hair.

"What do you want out of life?" he asked in his Jamaican accent.

The spiky haired boy was, again, wondering where these questions were coming from. His friends never asked him these kinds of questions before, but then again, there wasn't a bodiless voice putting him through a series of tests before. The spiky haired boy thought about this question, a little harder since it was tougher. Did he want to see rare sights? Or perhaps broaden his horizons. Of course, being strong is something else he wanted.

Since the spiky haired boy had a big sense for adventure he answered, "To see rare sights."

"To see rare sights, huh?" the Jamaican boy asked.

The spiky haired boy nodded slowly still unsure about all this. His friends asking him all these questions. The boy thought they would know him a little better than that. The voices tests were starting to get on the boy's nerves a little. How much longer was this going to take? Wanting to get this over with, he walked over to the girl. She had brown hair, and wore brown shoes and a yellow dress.

"What's most important to you?" she asked.

Now this one was the hardest question since there were a lot of things that were important to him. He always did his best and thrived for success, so being number one was important to him. Then again, he had a lot of friends like these three, as well as the silver haired boy and the red haired girl. His prized possessions were also important, seeing as how he's grown to them over the years, especially if someone important in his life gave them to him.

Knowing his friends would give his full support to succeed the boy answered, "Being number one."

"Is being number one such a big deal?" the girl asked. The boy quirked his eyebrow at her question, since to some people it is a big deal. Being number one usually meant you were the best.

"You're afraid of getting old. You want to see rare sights. You want to be number one," the voice reiterated, "Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one."

"Sounds good to me," the boy said with a smile.

"The day you will open the door is both far off and very near," the voice said.

What was this door? He mentioned it more than once already, and the boy wondered what kind of door was so important. Before he could think about it further, a bright flash happened and when it died down, the boy appeared on another platform, this time with a picture of a red haired woman. She had blue eyes and wore a purple sweater with a yellow sweatshirt over it, jeans, and red boots. Behind her was a man in a red and blue suit with a symbol of a spider on his chest. The boy stepped towards the light in the middle to see what this platform had for him. The whole situation was starting to sink in a little bit, but he was still left without explanation. All of a sudden shadows appeared once more. The boy immediately let his sword materialize in his hand and got ready to fight one more time. He didn't know what these shadows were, but he knew they were dangerous.

Nine shadows surrounded him in a circle ready to pounce at any given moment. When one did, the boy did a somersault out of the way and turned around with a swing of his sword to clash with its claw. Two shadows came close to the boy. When they did, he jumped and landed by putting one foot on each of the creatures' heads. He then stabbed the sword right threw the shadow in front of him eliminating it, and using his momentum, jumped off the other two shadows' heads and did a handstand keeping a tight grip on the handle as the sword was in the ground. The boy then turned around towards the shadows and spun down to give a spin kick to both of them, knocking them into other shadows.

When he put himself to his feet, he saw five of them all got up and were in a row looking vertical to the boy's point of view. The boy smirked and put the sword up to a throwing position and threw it like a dart. The sword went threw each shadow one by one, destroying them upon impact. The boy, who ran as soon as he threw the dart, caught the sword in his hands like he was catching a football. He held the sword up high with a smile, until another shadow kicked him right in the back, sending him sliding across the floor. He got to up to one knee, shaking his head because he was a bit dazed. He still had three more shadows to deal with. The boy turned his head to see them sneak up with their little shadow trick, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. As soon as the three shadows got close, the boy spun around with his sword sticking out and slashed all three shadows cutting them to pieces.

The boy noticed a circle on the ground in the middle of the platform. He walked over to it and when he got in the middle of it, he saw a beam of light moving to the end of the platform. Out of nowhere, stairs that were painted like mural colored windows formed and went upwards to one more platform. The boy hoped this whole event was almost over. He bravely walked up the stairs. The platform had a portrait of a young anthropomorphic girl chipmunk. She had brownish hair wrapped in a ponytail and wore a pink dress with a skirt and a darker pink sash around her waist. She also had a yellow scarf on her neck and her legs had blue stockings, yellow socks, and brown shoes. The boy saw another beam coming down from the sky and got closer to it as it shined down.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," said the voice.

The voices words couldn't be truer, as the boy noticed his shadow got taller and longer as he stepped further into the beam of light. But then, the unimaginable happened again. The shadow rose from the ground and became solid much like the creatures the boy had fought throughout this whole venture. The boy took a step back and stared at what was happening with his mouth dropped in fear. The shadow got bigger, larger, ten times the boy's size. A giant dark creature came to the ground. It had glowing yellow eyes, stringy, wavy spaghetti like hair, and had a heart shape cut out of its chest. The boy backed away nervously at the mere sight of this monster like creature.

"But don't be afraid. And don't forget…" the voice said.

Don't be afraid? The boy was so afraid, he ran away from the creature. Unfortunately, there was nowhere for him to run but around the platform. When the boy got towards the edge, he almost fell off, but he regained his balance and turned around. He was trapped like a rat. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, all he could do was stand his ground. This thing, known as Darkside, was probably the same as the shadow creatures he fought earlier. The boy readied his sword knowing that if this creature is anything like the shadows, it'll attempt to do him harm.

Darkside slowly moved towards the boy. The boy had to be prepared if it was going to defeat this gigantic monstrosity. Darkside lifted its hand up and bent down a bit getting closer to the ground. Its hand had a glowing circle form in it for a few seconds. It then picked its hand up above its head and slammed it right into the ground causing the whole platform to shake. The boy lost his balance and fell down landing hard on his rear. A dark pool of darkness swirled around where its fist was and the same shadow creatures came out of it, about three to be exact.

The boy had to get rid of these quick if he wanted to put his focus back on Darkside. The shadows all put their focus on the boy and one jumped up ready to pounce. Thinking quickly, the boy threw the sword right at the shadow piercing it in the face. The boy jumped up, grabbed the sword pushed his legs against the shadow, and back-flipped off it taking the sword out. As he came down, he brought his sword down and cut the shadow in half making it vanish for good. The second shadow tried to scratch the boy, but the boy spun away and gave a sweep kick to the shadow, knocking it on it's back. The third shadow leaped from behind, and the boy jerked his body to the left. When the shadow came down, the boy swung the sword right at it, slashing the shadow down right on top of the second shadow. The boy had them right where he wanted them and gave the sword a good sweep like a golf club turning the shadows into nothingness.

Now the boy had to concentrate again on Darkside. Darkside got down on its knees and stuck out its chest exposing the heart shape. The boy wondered what its next move would be, and he got his answer when the heart started to glow and it shot an energy beam right out of it. The boy saw it come straight at him and he quickly jumped away to avoid it. Another energy beam shot out, and the boy noticed these beams had some sort of homing effect on him as it came right to wherever he was. He swung his sword to knock the beam away like a he hit a baseball out of a park. Then three beams shot out. This time, the boy hid behind Darkside's left hand. Then a breakthrough came, the beams all hit Darkside's hand causing it to clutch the hand and scream in pain. The boy raised an eyebrow at this at first, but then had a big grin on his face, as he knew what to attack, its hands.

He ran around behind Darkside and slashed the other hand causing dark skin to peel off as the sword did the damage. The boy slashed at the hand again, and again, and again. Darkside brought its hands up to prevent the boy from slashing them again. It threw a punch at the boy, but he quickly rolled away. It threw another punch at the boy, and this time the boy spun to avoid being hit. It tried to swat the boy, but he jumped on the creatures arm and when it tried to swat him again, he swung his sword and slashed the palm of the hand causing more pain to the dark being. The boy jumped off the arm with a smile on his face thinking he had it in the bag.

Darkside wouldn't stand for this and it tired to swat both hands together in a clap to try and squash the boy. The boy had to think fast to get out of this one. He quickly jumped as high as he could in the air as Darkside made an ear shattering clapping noise upon colliding its hands together. The boy landed right on top of the closed hands and ran up the arms to give a good hard horizontal slash right to Darkside's face. The monster swung itself violently causing the boy to lose his balance and fall hard on the ground giving a hard thud when he landed on his back. The boy winced and rolled over a bit putting his free hand on his back feeling the pain.

The boy managed to get up on one knee and panted hard, as he was starting get exhausted from fighting. He had to find a way to work smart, not hard. Darkside held its hand out again collecting energy into a glowing ball. Once again, it raised its first over its head and slammed it to the ground causing a dark pool to form. The boy saw this as an opening as it wasn't moving and had its hand wide open to slash at. The boy charged right at the hand and slashed at it with a few swings. Shadows began to form out of the vortex in the ground like last time, and the boy punched one and kicked another one away so he could continue slashing. One shadow swatted the boy in the face making him stumble back a few steps. The boy felt these shadows were doing nothing but distracting him, so wasting no time, he slashed at one shadow vertically and stuck the sword right in its face to finish it off. Then he gave a swing to the other two making them disappear from sight.

Sweat poured down the boys face and he took a second to wipe his forehead. He looked back up at Darkside, who once again was in the kneeled down position with its chest sticking out ready to shoot energy beams. The boy thought for a minute if he should dodge them or stand his ground and deflect them. He chose the latter and stood his ground as three beams shot out of Darkside's chest. The boy deflected the beams away. The boy then remembered something; Darkside was in pain when he slashed his face. He knew the perfect way to fight smart, not hard. Three beams were shot at the boy and he quickly spun his sword to deflect the beams back at him sending them straight to its face.

The boy pumped his fist in the air as the monster was once again in pain, but then, five beams shot out of the monsters chest making the boy a bit shocked. He swung his sword quickly to deflect three of them, but the other two hit him dead on causing him to scream. They hurt so badly that the boy was once again on his knees panting hard. Just when he thinks he has the battle won, Darkside keeps forcing him to rethink his strategy.

Darkside put its hand down right on the boy, placing him right on this stomach. The boy was now stuck and couldn't get up. He tried to push himself out of this predicament, but try as he squirmed, squeezed and pushed, he couldn't break free. Darkside pushed harder down on him. The boy felt every muscle and bone in his body was going to be squashed like a bug. He could hardly breath as the pushing down continued, feeling he could suffocate at any moment.

The boy opened his eyes and noticed he had let go of his sword, and it was right in front of him. He went over to grab it, but the sword was just out of his reach. He kept trying to reach for it, for even if a tip of his finger touched it; he had a chance to bring it closer to him. Tears started streaming down the boy's face from the excruciating pain his body felt. He lifted his right hand up, and got his fingers on the handle, and pushed it towards him. He now had it in his hands and stuck the blade part right in the hand causing it to let go.

With Darkside thriving in pain for the time being, the boy took this moment to catch his breath. He's never been in a fight like this before, and it was starting to take a toll on his body, slowing down his recovery rate and slowing down his stamina. He used all the strength he could to get to his feet and used the sword to hold himself up. He managed to get to one knee, and used every ounce left he had in him to weakly stand up. The boy shot a glare at Darkside trying to find out a quicker and easier way to defeat this creature. He remembered the potion he had put in his pocket earlier, and took out knowing it would heal him and help him stay on his feet. After the battle he's been through, he needed it. He pulled the bottle out of his pocket, took the top of and drank it all down, taking small sips to not rush himself. He put he bottle down once he was finished. He got a good amount of his strength back, and felt he had a second wind.

Darkside raised its right hand high up in the air ready to bring the finishing blow. The boy had to think of a finishing blow of his own if the battle was finally going to end with him victorious. Darkside brought the hand down about to squish the boy, but the boy front flipped up away from the hand and landed on its arm. The boy shot a look at the other hand, unprotected. He squatted down on his legs and lunged himself forward. It looked like he was gliding through the air as he was going so fast. He put his hands out, caught the other arm, and swung on top of it like a gymnast. The boy then spun his sword around his head like a helicopter and stuck the sharp point down delivering a blow that went right through the hand. That was that.

The boy jumped back, and felt good that he was able to finish the battle. He had no time to celebrate though, as the sword disappeared from his hand. He looked back up in surprise and jumped out of the way as Darkside brought its hands down on the ground defeated. The boy fell down and sat on the platform to afraid to move. A dark circle appeared under him and surrounded him. The mysterious voice rang out again.

"But don't be afraid," it said.

The darkness started to engulf the boy. It wrapped around his legs.

"You hold the mightiest weapon of all," the voice spoke.

The boy tried his hardest to crawl away from the black circle and Darkside, who was looking down at him this entire time, from taking him in. He pulled his hardest, but the darkness holding down his legs prevented him from going anywhere. He stuck his hand out, but it got stuck in the dark circle as well.

"So don't forget" the voice continued.

The boy looked up one last time as a frightened look came across his face. The darkness covered him completely. He felt he couldn't move, couldn't breath, everything around him was dark, he could feel nothing, see nothing, hear nothing.

Nothing except the mysterious voice one last time, "You are the one who will open the door."

Wow! What a chapter! And this is just the prologue! If you can't tell this story is going to be something special, well, I don't know what to tell you. I wanted to make sure this story was not just another Kingdom Hearts parody, but one on the caliber of the ones done by my friends JusSonic and Key19, who wrote Kingdom Nicktoons and Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version respectively. I hope you readers enjoyed it. The next chapter will take us to the Destiny Islands, and in case you couldn't tell by the bunny rabbit symbols, I'll be having some very loony characters introduced as well. I'll be back soon with another chapter of fan fiction goodness. I also have a new chapter in the works for my Sailor Moon/KH crossover "A Silver Key Millennium" and if you haven't had the chance to see my Kim Possible story yet, check it out. I hope to have a chapter up for that soon, too. So, from me, to all of you, thanks a lot for reading, and I'll see you next time.


	2. The Beginning to Adventure Part 1

Disclaimer: "Good day to you sir. And now prepare to die!" I'm just kidding. Sorry, it's an old line of Stewie Griffin from Family Guy. I just wanted to get a quick laugh out of the way before you read this chapter. I'll start by thanking each of you who reviewed the prologue because your support is appreciated. And now to get started on the next chapter in which we meet the children of the Destiny Islands, as well as meet some Looney Characters from a far away land. So without further ado, Heeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeee's Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures!

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Adventure Part 1

Silence is what was heard. No sign of the mysterious bodiless voice rang out upon the horizon. The strange looking shadow creatures would not be found. Platforms that the young boy had walked on and put through tests on were nowhere in sight. It all seemed so quiet because nothing could be seen but darkness for miles and miles. The boy himself didn't feel a thing. His body was so comfortably numb, to coin a popular song. The battle against the creatures was over, but getting engulfed made him feel like he wasn't alive. Soon, the silence was broken at that very moment. Sounds of seagulls flying through the sky could be heard, as could waves of water rustling onto shore of a beach. A feeling of warm sand is what the boy felt underneath. A familiar salty sea air smell was in the air.

The boy slowly opened his eyes to see what all the sounds and the feelings were about, and saw a bright blue sky with the sun shining down on him. He tiredly got up and looked around. He saw the ocean view go out for what seemed like forever. As it began sinking in, the young man realized it now: he was back on the same Island from before where his friends all were. But just a minute, what of the strange place he was just at?

The boy let out a big yawn and stretched his arms and legs while still sitting down and said tiredly, "I'm glad to be back to a place I'm familiar with. Hope I don't have to go through that again."

The teenager rubbed his eyes not only from feeling tired, but because of the bright yellow sun. Still needing a little more time to wake up, he laid back down on the sand to give himself a moment. When he got his head down, he saw the red headed girl looking down at him. From his point of view she looked upside down.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the boy as he sprung back up, though still sitting down.

The sight of the girl startled him a bit. After all, he didn't expect her to be there, nor did he expect a rude awakening for that matter. He turned around and got up on his knees to face the girl who bent down to his eye level putting her hands on her knees. The girl let out a laugh with a grin across her face finding it funny how the boy reacted to seeing her. The boy just shook his head with a small smile. He wasn't angry, but was a bit disappointed since this has happened before.

"Kairi, how many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me like that?" he asked the girl, "Gimme a break once in a while."

Kairi put her hands behind her back and said, "Sora, you can be such a lazy bum. I thought I saw somebody snoozing down here. A person could see you lying on the sand from anywhere on this side of the island."

Sora quickly got defensive in protest, "What do you mean I was snoozing? You don't understand! This huge, giant, black THING swallowed me up. I couldn't feel anything! I couldn't see, couldn't breath, couldn't-Ow!" he said rubbing his head, "My head hurts just thinking about it."

"It was just a dream, wasn't it?" Kairi asked, "As far as I know, you've been on the island this whole time."

"It didn't feel like a dream, but it sure seemed like one," Sora just put his head down giving up, "I don't know, and to be honest, I don't care now that it's over. What a weird place I was in. There were these strange creatures, and these multi-colored platforms, and this mysterious voice. Two words; so bizarre."

Kairi shrugged her shoulders about the whole thing, "Yeah, I'm sure it was."

Sora watched as Kairi walked down towards the water. She looked out at the ocean, like anyone would if they were on the beach.

"Hey, Kairi, I was wondering. Do you know what your hometown was like? You know, the place where you grew up before you came to the island?" Sora asked.

"Why are you so curious?" Kairi asked back.

Sora put his legs out and was now sitting on the sand, "Because I know you came here during a night when there was a meteor shower back when we were little. We all knew you weren't from the islands."

"Yeah, I remember, but I've told you before that I don't remember where I grew up," Kairi answered.

"You can't think of what it could've been like at all?" Sora asked.

"Nothing really, no," Kairi answered with a bit of disappointment in her voice.

"Do you ever miss it, or get the feeling of wanting to go back there?" Sora was full of questions today.

"So I could live there again? Nah. I'm happy here with my parents. I'd miss this place too much, and I would miss you and the other kids with all the fun we have," Kairi responded.

Sora let out a sly smile, "Oh, really…"

"Really, really!" Kairi chuckled.

Kairi was certainly right about having fun with her friends, no doubt about it. Still looking out at the water, she did have one feeling inside her about the place she grew up.

"I'll tell you what, though. I wouldn't mind going to see my hometown just for a visit," Kairi smiled.

Sora lifted his right leg up and rested his elbow on his knee, "I'd like to see it, too. Of course, that's not all I want to see. There are so many other worlds out there to go, new people to meet, sights to be seen. I don't want to come back home until I've seen each and everyone one!"

Kairi turned to face him with a grin and her eyes closed, "So what are we waiting for? We have been planning our trip out to sea so we can visit other worlds. Let's get to it!"

"Now wait a second!" a voice rang out. Sora and Kairi looked to see the silver haired boy standing with a log over his shoulder, "Aren't the two of you guys forgetting about something? Like, oh say, me?"

Sora played along with it, "Aw, we couldn't forget about you, Riku," he looked at Kairi, "Would we?"

"Don't be silly," Kairi said.

"So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft. How typical. I'm the oldest, so just because I'm responsible for the both of you, I get stuck doing the dirty work," Riku told them with a bit of complaint in his voice.

He tossed the log to Sora, but Sora wasn't ready and fell backwards catching the log in his arms with a yelp. The sight of that made Kairi snicker at him. Riku walked over to her and put his hands on his hips

"Don't laugh. You're just as lazy as he is," Riku pointed out.

Kairi chuckled a bit putting her hand behind her head, "Nice of you to notice," she put her arms down and jumped feeling a bit excited, "Okay, let's finish it together! I'll race the two of you there!" she challenged the boys pointing at them.

"Huh?" Sora said caught off guard.

Riku had sat down next to Sora. A race was the last thing he wanted, "What? You got to be kidding."

Kairi smirked, "Oh yeah?" she put her hands to her mouth, "Ready? Go!"

The two boys looked at each other and quickly got up on their feet and started to run. Kairi ran behind them, not intending to win the race, but just have some fun. Riku looked behind him and smiled at his two best buds. Sora felt good and didn't have a care in the world. This was just what he needed to get that weird dream off his mind and on to having fun and working on the raft. Kairi laughed while she was chasing the boys. The three had been working on this raft so they could explore the ocean to find a way to travel to the great unknown. Kind of a risky trip for a bunch of kids with no adult supervision. Little did they realize, in the next couple of days they were going to be sent on the biggest adventure ever.

Welcome to Destiny Islands

Sometime later, Kairi was standing in front of a wooden door that led to the other side of the island. Sora was there with him going over what they needed before they went on their trip.

"We're going to need some more things if we're going to finish the raft up. I have a list of all the things we need. You think you can gather up the supplies?" Kairi explained.

Sora seemed in deep thought about something. It looked like he wasn't paying attention. He probably had a lot on his mind it seemed.

"Sora? Are you listening to me?" Kairi asked trying to get his attention.

Sora snapped out of his daze and said, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I heard you. Sorry."

"It's okay," Kairi said, "You thinking about that weird dream you told me about earlier?"

"Well, it's not important now. We got work to do," Sora said focused.

"That's the spirit!" Kairi cheered. She pulled a list out of her pocket and looked it over, "Let's see. We need two logs. One cloth. One rope," she handed the list to Sora, "Bring everything back here once you gathered them all up. If you need any help, just ask me or one of the other kids where you can find some of the stuff. I'm counting on you!"

Sora pocketed the list and gave Kairi the thumbs up, "No worries. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Sora went off in search for the items Kairi asked him to get. He decided to look for the two logs first. He immediately found one under the pier and picked it up over his shoulder. He kept walking until he came near the wooden shed near the spring. The Jamaican boy was nearby fooling around with a white ball with a blue stripe. He kicked it around a bit to build some momentum, and then he sent up in the air to give a big kick. Unfortunately, he kicked it a little too hard and sent it straight at Sora who didn't see it coming. It hit him right on the head making him stumble a bit and fall backwards dropping the log in the process. He got up and rubbed his head.

"Okay, who's the wise guy?" Sora groaned.

The ball fell into his lap and he recognized it as a blitzball. Blitzball was an underwater sport that was similar to soccer with a few exceptions like you could touch the ball with your hands and tackle your opponents to try and steal the ball. Sora looked to his side to see that the log landed standing up on the sand, so it wasn't going anywhere. He sighed with relief at that, and knew right away who the ball belonged to. Sora got up and walked over to the Jamaican boy.

"Wakka?" Sora said getting the boy's attention.

"Hey, Sora. What's happening, man?" Wakka greeted.

"For one thing, your ball got me square on the noggin," Sora said tossing the ball back to Wakka, which he caught.

"Oh, sorry about that. I wasn't watching where I was kicking, ya?" Wakka apologized.

"Oh, that's okay. I've gotten used to it with all the duels we've had," Sora explained.

"Now that you mentioned it, how's about some one on one right now? I'm getting tired of just playing around," Wakka offered. Then he made a joke, "And I doubt the sun could make me any tanner than I've been since I was born."

"That I can believe," Sora said laughing at the joke, "But I'm kind of busy right now gathering things."

"Sure, but you've got a few minutes," Wakka pointed out.

Sora thought about it for a minute. He did have supplies to gather up, but he didn't have all that much to find and bring back. Plus, Kairi was a very patient person. Sora decided he could just do one duel with him.

"Okay, let's take a few minutes," Sora then smirked, "You always lose against me anyway."

"Don't get too cocky, man. I've upped my game since last time," Wakka said with confidence in his tone.

Sora took out a wooden sword and declared, "Prove it!"

The two boys went to the middle of the beach and got into fighting stances ready to go head to head with each other.

"You better watch yourself!" Wakka shouted.

He started the duel by throwing one of his blitzballs at Sora. Sora just jumped out of the way so it wouldn't hit him.

"You're so predictable," Sora taunted.

"Oh yeah?" Wakka said offended.

He threw more balls at Sora. Sora jumped away from one ball, ducked to avoid another, and dodged one more. He stuck out his tongue at Wakka while putting his thumbs in the sides of his head and waving his hands, teasing him.

"Nah, nah! You missed me!" Sora teased.

But the next move caught Sora by surprise. Three balls got thrown at once hitting him in the stomach, the arm and the head knocking him down.

"Okay, maybe he has upped his game," Sora whispered to himself tending to his sides.

He got up and quickly ran at Wakka with his sword ready to strike. Wakka continued his offense of throwing balls trying to slow Sora down. Sora either moved out of the way while still running, or deflected the balls away by swinging his sword at them. Once Sora got up close, he swung his sword at Wakka. Wakka sidestepped so Sora would miss. Sora swung horizontally, but Wakka spun out of the way, and doing a trick by throwing the ball from behind his back and catching it up front. Sora ran at Wakka trying to hit him with his sword again, but Wakka did a split legged jump in the air letting Sora run under him, missing him.

Sora tripped over the sand and stumbled a little bit. While he was trying to catch his balance, Wakka bounced the ball on his head several times setting up another move. When Sora stood up straight, Wakka bounced the ball up high and used his head to send it straight at Sora. Sora gasped as he saw the ball come straight at him and quickly squatted so it would miss him. Wakka snapped his fingers since he didn't get him. Sora ran back up to Wakka and tried giving him a kick to the stomach, but Wakka knocked his foot away with his ball.

Wakka tried to punch Sora with his free hand, but Sora moved his head. Wakka then bounced his ball off of Sora's head to psych him out and then threw another punch that hit Sora square in the jaw making him take a few steps back. Sora rubbed his jaw to try and comfort it. Sora then got an idea. He swung his sword head on at Wakka, causing Wakka to step out of the way, but Sora had expected that. He gave a back kick to Wakka hitting him in chest and sending him down. Sora then brought his sword down while Wakka was wide open, but Wakka saw this and quickly rolled out of the way and got back on his feet. Sora saw this as another opening, and hit Wakka in the head with his sword and gave a good swing hitting his side and sending him back a few feet.

"Ow! That really hurt," Wakka complained.

"I have to give you credit. You have gotten better since last time, but I'm still getting the better of you," Sora gloated.

Wakka got up and shook his head to try and get focused again. He then gave a glare to Sora with a devilish smile.

"Not for long. Take this!" Wakka screamed.

He jumped high in the air with his ball over his head and threw it as hard as he could at Sora.

"Huh?" was all Sora could say before he got hit with ball right in the chest, "Whoa!"

The impact knocked him so hard that his back slid across the sand leaving a trail behind. Wakka took this opportunity to set up another move. He threw his ball up in the air and caught on his finger. The ball spun around like it was a basketball. Wakka then threw it up in the air and when it came back down, he kicked it. Sora got back up brushing the sand off of him. He didn't have time to react to the ball coming at him, as it hit him in his legs tripping him making him fall forward. He caught himself with his hands and pushed himself back to his feet.

"Enough games, Wakka!" Sora declared pointing his sword at him.

"This isn't kid stuff, man. You should learn to…" Wakka didn't have a chance to finish that sentence.

Sora ran up to him and swung his sword causing Wakka to jump away. Sora kept swinging his sword from all directions to try and hit Wakka. Wakka kept putting his ball in the way to block Sora's sword. After about ten tries, Sora knocked the ball out of Wakka's hand by hitting his wrist. Wakka cringed in pain and clutched his wrist. Sora punched Wakka in the stomach making him keel over and then swung his sword hitting the right side of Wakka's face making him fall.

Sora brought his foot down on Wakka, but Wakka grabbed it and stood up holding Sora's foot. Sora kept hopping on his free leg to try and keep his balance.

"Your feet aren't that hard to grab with how big they are," Wakka joked.

"Big, are they?" Sora said offended.

Sora jumped on his free leg to try and roundhouse kick Wakka. Wakka ducked out of the way of that one, but Sora brought up his leg again and kicked Wakka away making him let go of Sora's foot. Both boys fell to the ground, but got back up. Sora gave a thrust with his sword. Wakka spun out of the way, and grabbed the sword. He knocked it back to Sora straight in the stomach, and threw it back pushing Sora down to the ground. Wakka spotted his ball next to the door leading into the shed. He went over and picked it up.

"Okay, Sora! Prepare yourself for the big one!" Wakka warned.

"The big one?" Sora said worried, "What should I do?"

He remembered back in his dream to when he fought that huge black monster. When the monster shot energy blasts at him, he deflected them back at it with his sword.

"Wait, that's it!" Sora said snapping his fingers.

He got back up to his feet and put his sword to his side like it was a baseball bat.

"Hit me with your best shot!" He called out to Wakka.

"You asked for it!" Wakka called back.

Wakka jumped up in the air and threw his ball at Sora. Sora knew what to do and as soon as the ball got close, he gave a big swing to knock it right back at Wakka. Wakka was surprised by this and got hit right in the head by the ball making him stumble around because he was dizzy. Sora took this moment while Wakka was distracted to run up and hit him with his sword. Sora gave a swing to Wakka's chest and then to his back making him stumble some more. Sora put his sword to Wakka's chin and lifted his head up to give a jab right to his jaw. He connected and Wakka hit the ground hard. So hard that was unable to get up and continue.

"I think I've had enough," Wakka grunted.

"Yes!" Sora cheered.

It took a few seconds, but Wakka was able to get himself up to at least a knee. Sora put his hand out for Wakka to take.

"Need a hand?" Sora asked.

Wakka smiled and took Sora's hand pulling himself up.

"Thanks, ya?" Wakka thanked, "You put up a good fight, a pretty good fight."

"So did you. I see you have been practicing, good job," Sora congratulated, "Well, thanks for the duel, but I have to get going."

"Anytime, man. See you later," Wakka said as he grabbed his blitzball, "I got some warming up to do anyway since I got a game coming up."

"Bye!" Sora waved.

Wakka waved back as Sora went off to collect the rest of the supplies. He picked up the log he found earlier and thought to himself where he might find another one. He saw Riku over on another part of the island that was connected by the bridge. Riku was sitting down on a bent over palm tree looking out at the ocean.

"Maybe Riku knows where I can find another log," Sora thought out loud.

Sora entered the wooden shed and climbed up the stairs inside until he went out through the other door. He was now on the surface that had the bridge and he walked across it to the small island Riku was on. Riku heard footsteps and turned to see his friend walking with the log on his shoulder.

"Nice to see you're finally working," Riku greeted.

"Hey, you're the one who came up with idea for the raft in the first place," Sora mentioned.

"No argument there," Riku agreed.

"I need another log. You know where I can find one more?" Sora asked.

Riku pointed to a loose log under the tree he was sitting on.

"Thanks, dude," Sora said. Sora saw that Riku was still looking out at the ocean, "You seem to be looking out at the ocean a lot lately."

"Yeah. Your point being?" Riku asked rhetorically.

"Just pointing out the obvious. You're probably just wondering what we might find out there on our trip," Sora guessed.

"You might say that," Riku nodded, "I know you and Kairi got excited when we planned out this journey. So why don't you go back to work?"

"Okay, but could you look after these logs for me please?" Sora asked politely, "I want to make sure I have everything before I take them all to Kairi."

"Sure. I'm not going anywhere," Riku told him.

Sora smiled and put the log he was holding next to the second one. He'd pick them back up once he found the rope and the cloth. As Sora walked off back to the beach, he wondered to himself where he could find the cloth. Maybe one of the other kids knew where he could find one. He spotted the yellow dressed girl sitting on the docks where all the kid's boats were. Rowboats were the best transportation the kids had to get from their homes over to the island where they can play all day and not have to worry about their parents or anything else bugging them or telling them what to do. Sora climbed up onto the docks. The girl was letting the gentle wind blow in her face.

"Ah, the breeze feels great," said the girl.

"Excuse me, Selphie?" Sora said trying to get her attention.

Selphie turned around and greeted Sora, "Oh, hi, Sora. What's up?"

"Well, I'm up here looking for supplies. You know by any chance where I can find a cloth and a piece of rope?" Sora explained.

"If you go up the ladder, there's a cloth hanging inside the hut. You can use that if you want. I don't think anyone will mind if you take it. As for a rope, there's one on the roof top where Tidus is," Selphie instructed.

"Perfect!" Sora said rubbing his hands.

"But first, how about some one on one?" Selphie offered.

"Eh, thanks, but I already had a duel with Wakka," Sora declined, "Besides, I should really get that stuff. Kairi is counting on me."

"Aw, you just don't want to duel me because I'm a girl," Selphie pouted.

"Oh, you know that's not the case!" Sora said in his defense.

"So let's do it then," Selphie said taking out a jump rope.

"You're on!" Sora accepted.

The two went down to the beach and got into fighting stances. Sora once again pulled out his wooden sword.

"Okay, don't hold back," Selphie said.

The two started the fight by charging at each other. Sora swiped his sword at Selphie, but Selphie sidestepped away from it. She swung her rope around and threw one end at Sora. Sora whacked the rope away with his sword. Selphie kept swinging in hopes that the wooden end of the rope would hit Sora, but Sora blocked about twenty attempts. Sora brought this sword down to strike and Selphie brought up the rope. When the sword got in it, she tired the rope around the sword and pulled on it. Sora pulled back as well, and now the two were in a tug of war. Selphie and Sora tugged back on forth with each one budging a little bit, but neither of them getting the upper hand.

"Get your rope off my sword!" Sora said struggling.

"Not a chance!" Selphie said, also struggling, "You're best shot would be to let go of the sword."

Sora smirked, "Alright, I will!"

He let go of the sword and with Selphie still pulling, she fell backwards landing hard on her back. Sora picked up his sword, got the rope untangled and dropped it back to Selphie.

"You did say to let go," Sora said rubbing it in her face.

Selphie got up and brushed herself off with rope back in her hands, "Very clever, but I have some tricks up my sleeves, too."

Selphie then threw her rope like a whip. Sora knocked the rope away three times with his sword. On the fourth whip, it wrapped around his wrist. Selphie wrapped the other end on her wrist. Now the rope had the two together so they wouldn't go anywhere. Sora put his sword in his left hand and tired a horizontal slash to hit Selphie. Selphie hopped out of the way. She got a good piece of her rope up and used to whip Sora on the back about five times. Sora winced a bit in pain from the whipping he took. He used his wooden sword to trip her feet and she fell down. Sora brought down his sword, but Selphie rolled away and back to her feet.

Sora tried punch with his free hand and Selphie ducked. Selphie tried a front kick and then a side kick and Sora ducked then jumped away. Selphie ran around Sora wrapping the rope around his body.

"What the?" Sora said perplexed.

Selphie then gave a good thrust of the rope and it sent Sora spinning until the fell in the water with a splash. The rope was no longer on his wrist either. Sora stood up dripping wet and shook himself off.

"You always did say you wanted to make a big splash," Selphie kidded.

"Not funny!" Sora exclaimed.

Sora charged at Selphie again and gave a vertical swipe, which Selphie blocked by holding up her rope. She tried to kick Sora. Sora spun out of the way and tried a diagonal slash. Selpie jerked her head left to avoid it. Selpie whipped and Sora swiped going back and forth several times as the rope and sword hit each other. It continued until Sora and Selphie were now near the support beams holding up the docks. Selphie was now backed into a corner. Sora smirked as he readied his sword for a swing. Fortunately, for Selphie, she ducked just in time for the sword to collide with the support beam with a thud. Sora couldn't move the sword because he swung so hard that it got stuck in the support beam. He tried as hard as he could to pull it out.

While Sora was distracted, Selphie got an idea. She went over to one part of the dock and tied her rope around a piece of the wood. Sora was still trying to pull the sword out giving Selphie the chance to tie the other half of the rope around his ankle while he wasn't looking. Sora finally got the sword out leaving its mark on the wood. He turned walked over to continue the duel, but stopped about two steps ahead as he felt something pulling on his leg. He looked down to see his ankle was tied up to the dock.

"Selphie! I can't move now!" Sora yelped.

"That was the point," Selphie smirked.

She pushed Sora back and backed away as Sora tried to swipe his sword at her. Sora was just out of reach to get her. Selphie took this chance to give a sweep kick to Sora hitting him in the cheek and then a jab to the chest. Sora was again on the ground. Selphie had him trapped and he couldn't move any further then a few steps.

"Had enough yet?" Selphie asked seeing if he wanted to forfeit.

Sora took his sword and hit in the shin tripping her.

"Does that answer your question?" Sora shot back.

Selphie and Sora both got back to their feet and Sora swung his sword, missing Selphie who dodged. Selphie was again too far away for Sora to reach her. Sora threw his sword at her as a last resort. Selphie jumped away to let the sword hit the sand. Now that he was without a weapon, she charged at Sora while he was caught in the rope. Sora then realized that he could still use the rope against her. When Selphie got close, Sora pulled the rope up and she ran right into it knee first and did a face plant into the sand. Sora now had the chance to untie the rope from his ankle and get loose. He was successful.

Sora got up and went over to grab his sword. Selphie got up and wiped the sand off her face. When she turned around, she saw that Sora was no longer tied up and she had to quickly get her rope from the dock if she wanted this duel to continue. She ran over and untied quickly. She got it off just in time to see Sora bring his sword down on her and she brought up the rope to block. Sora brought his sword down and hit her in the hip, then hit her in the shoulder. Selphie spun away from a third thrust and was now behind Sora.

She put the rope around his neck trying to choke him out. Sora swung his arms around wildly like a wrestler stuck in a sleeper hold. Selphie kept a tight noose hoping it would put Sora to sleep and knock him out. Sora grabbed the rope and tried to pull it away from his neck, but was no use. He felt himself getting lightheaded because he couldn't breath as well as he could. And with no circulation to his brain, he couldn't think straight and his vision was getting blurry. Sora went to the ground landing on his rear and it looked like Selphie had this won. Little did she realize, Sora still had his sword in his hand and with her head now in a good place, Sora brought the sword up and nailed her right on the head making her let go of the hold as she clutched her head.

Sora got up and coughed a little bit as he got his wind back. He rolled backwards and got himself back to his feet. Selphie tired every trick with her rope she could think of to put Sora out, but Sora's will to not give up made him get out of each one. She decided the best thing she could do at this point is just try to whip him again, and she did. She swung her rope wildly and Sora used his sword to knock it away each time. After the fifteenth swing, Sora took one mighty swing and made her drop the rope.

Sora hit her in the back several times. Selphie kept shouting as each blow hit her. She went down to one knee after ten strikes. She couldn't take it anymore and was starting to grow tired. She finally fell to the ground after twenty five blows.

"Aw! I lost!" she sighed in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Selphie, but you did say to not hold back," Sora reminded her.

"So I did," Selphie said with a weak chuckle, "Don't worry. I'm okay."

Sora helped her up and gave her the jump rope back.

"Thanks. You can go back to getting your supplies now that we're finished. I'm going to enjoy the breeze some more," Selphie said as she climbed back to the dock.

"Okay. Nice dueling with you!" Sora said as he hurried off.

The two young people said their goodbyes. Sora headed up the ramps surrounding the giant tree to get to the hut near the top of it. Selphie did say there was a cloth hanging up inside. Sure enough he found it right there on the wall like a curtain.

"Ah, just what I was looking for where Selphie said it would be," Sora said as he picked it off the wall and wrapped it up.

He rolled up the cloth like a sleeping bag and put it under his arm to carry it out of the hut. One more thing was needed, the rope. Sora stepped back outside and took a good look down from the balcony he was standing on. He saw a little kid swinging a stick. It was none other than Tidus. Near Tidus was the rope Sora was looking for right in the corner of the small deck area. He climbed down the ladder and made his way over there. Tidus heard someone land on the deck behind him and turned around with his stick ready to strike in defense.

Sora put his hands up, "Hey! Tidus, relax! It's me!"

Tidus put his stick down at the sight of a familiar face, "Oh, Sora. Hi."

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Sora apologized.

"You scare me? Nah!" Tidus said shrugging it off.

"I was just here to grab the rope in the corner to use for building the raft," Sora explained.

"I'll let you go and have it, but answer me this: You feeling lucky today?" Tidus said slyly.

"Let me guess. You want a duel?" Sora asked annoyed.

"How could you tell?" Tidus asked as if he didn't know.

"Because Wakka and Selphie already challenged me," Sora said pointing to the beach.

"Come on, Sora. It's no fun just swinging at the air all the time," Tidus said urging him. Then he egged him on, "And I think you should earn the rope by beating me."

Sora sighed out of exasperation. But he thought one more duel wouldn't hurt. He'd just battle with Tidus, get the rope, and get all the objects back to Kairi.

"Alright. Just one," Sora accepted.

"Alright!" Tidus cheered.

The two boys headed down to the beach and got their weapons ready. Sora put the cloth down under the bridge so he'd pick it up later. Tidus put the rope next to it. They both got into fighting stances. Sora knew Tidus was a bit stronger than Selphie and Wakka, so he'd have to fight extra hard.

"You're going down!" Tidus shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Sora spat back.

The two boys charged at each other. Sora attacked first with a swing that Tidus hopped up from. The two clashed their weapons together. Tidus brought his stick down. Sora held his sword up and guarded it. Sora did a swipe at Tidus, which Tidus blocked by turning around and putting his stick up and across behind him. The boys brought their weapons back and clashed again, then jumped back away from each other. Tidus jumped up and swiped the stick at Sora again from the air, which made Sora bring his sword up again to guard. Only this time, Tidus knocked him backwards, making Sora land on his back from the force of the impact.

"Maybe swinging the stick at the air was worth the pay off after all," Tidus said with overconfidence.

Enough overconfidence in fact, that Sora snuck up from behind and hit him in the back sending him front first to the sand. Tidus got up and spat any sand out of his mouth.

"Or maybe not," Tidus groaned in disgust.

"You'd think fighting three duels in a row would make me tired, but third time's the charm I suppose," Sora said.

"I'm not done yet!" Tidus said charging again.

Sora and Tidus got into a vicious duel clashing and blocking their wooden weapons together back and forth thirty times in a row. Sora swiped at Tidus. Tidus did a backwards flip landing on his hands and landed on his feet to dodge like a gymnast. He cart wheeled forward and spun around swinging his stick with him at Sora. Sora brought his sword down and stuck in the ground. He swung around on it like a pole to not get hit and he landed behind Tidus. Tidus turned around and sent a back kick to Sora. Sora grabbed Tidus' foot and put it back down. Sora threw a left hook at Tidus. Tidus sidestepped away and turned around so he was facing front at Sora.

Sora tried to hit again with his sword, but Tidus ducked. Tidus did the same with his stick, but Sora ducked as well. They clashed their weapons again and got into a lock. They struggled for a little bit. It seemed Tidus started getting the upper hand because Sora was starting to get down to one knee. The other two duels might've been catching up to him. Knowing he had to get out of the lock, he punched Tidus in the stomach making him let go and keel over. Sora sent a roundhouse kick that sent Tidus down. Tidus, out of desperation, swatted at Sora's ankle making Sora trip and land on his back hard. The two got back up and stared each other down.

"Neat job, pal," Tidus complimented.

"I'm gonna do what I can to get that rope," Sora panted.

Sora and Tidus charged at each other again. Tidus sent a kick at Sora, and Sora jerked to the right so Tidus would miss. Sora tried a sweep kick, which Tidus evaded by jumping over. They clashed again, and this time, Sora used his sword to push Tidus' stick up. Sora went for a thrust. Tidus knocked the sword down with his stick. The two kept clashing their weapons together while trailing on the beach. At one point, they stepped into the water. Tidus swiped his stick at the water causing a splash. The water went right into Sora's face. With him distracted, Tidus gave a thrust to the gut making Sora land hard on his rear and drop his sword. He went over to reach it, but Tidus stepped on it and held his stick to Sora's face.

"You ready to surrender, Sora?" Tidus asked feeling he won.

Sora just kicked the stick away and hit an uppercut on Tidus sending him back a ways. Sora picked up his sword now that Tidus was no longer standing on it, and charged again while Tidus was down. What Sora didn't count on was Tidus giving him a taste of his own medicine as he gave him and uppercut right to the chin. Sora shook his head to try and get focused again. He and Tidus clashed their weapons repeatedly again going back and forth across the beach for about a minute blocking and dodging one another's attacks. Sora swung his sword five times and Tidus evaded them by flipping back and doing handstands to catch himself.

The two boys got into another sword/stick lock trying to push the other back. Sora started to pant a little bit from all the fighting he's done today.

"_Boy, I'm exhausted. I don't know how much more I can take. I can't give up now, though. No matter how tired I am, I won't let Tidus see me sweat," _Sora thought to himself. A drop of sweat did fall down the left side of his face.

Sora pushed back as hard as he could. Tidus legs we're starting to slip on the sand and he kept trying to put them back in position to keep himself up. Sora managed to get Tidus down to one knee making Sora feel he was starting to win. Tidus knew he had to get out of this lock, and did so twisting his body to the left and getting back up. The two boys clashed back and forth again. They found their way to the dock and Sora got backed up to the edge where Selphie was sitting on earlier. Sora felt his foot slip as he felt no surface. He looked behind him to see he that if he went any further, he'd fall back to the water. Tidus got a wicked smirk and gave a crescent kick right to Sora's jaw. Sora fell into the water making a splash.

Sora got up and spat some of the water, "Blah, salt water!"

Tidus went up to one of the corners of the dock. He brought his sword over his head and jumped off ready to hit Sora as he came down. Sora reacted just in the nick of time and dropkicked Tidus right into the chest making him hit the support beam has he felt back.

"Man that stung!" Tidus groaned rubbing his back.

Sora and Tidus got up and shook themselves off since they were all wet. They then got into another sword/stick lock. They trailed back to the beach as they were in the lock stepping back and forth not taking their eyes off each other.

"Come on, Tidus. Just call this off and give me the rope," Sora pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not about to say uncle just because you're getting sore," Tidus declined.

"Then I guess I have to do this the old fashioned way," Sora glared.

"You want to mess with the best?" Tidus asked, "Don't sing it, bring it!"

Sora smirked, "Don't say I didn't warn you," the two then jumped back, "'cause I didn't!"

The boys went at it again with clashing each others weapons back and forth. The wood kept making knocking sounds as they hit each other. Sora kept thrusting his sword at Tidus, but kept missing as Tidus jerked his head back and forth. Tidus got a hit in when the stick got Sora in the side. Sora gritted his teeth making Tidus smile. Sora looked back at Tidus with a look in his eyes that made Tidus surprised. Sora hit Tidus right in the chest with his sword knocking his opponent down. While Tidus was down, Sora took this time to catch his breath a bit. He kept making hand gestures almost daring for Tidus to get back up and continue.

Tidus was slow to get up, but he managed to get back on his feet. Sora got his sword into position and when Tidus turned around, Sora ran right at him and hit him hard with the sword sending him back a few feet. Tidus had the wind knocked out of him as he hit the ground, but still tried as hard as he could to get up. It was to no avail, as he fell back.

"That's three for three!" Sora cheered.

Tidus looked back at the ground, disappointed that he lost.

"Man, I'm really off today!" Tidus sighed.

Sora bent down a bit concerned for his friend, "Are you okay?"

"Other than getting the snot beat out of me," Tidus mentioned wiping his nose that was running, "I'm alright."

Sora helped his friend up and Tidus gave him a pat on the back.

"You did great, Sora," Tidus congratulated, "You can have the rope now as I promised. You earned it."

Sora blushed, "Thanks buddy."

"No problem. Catch you later!" Tidus said waving goodbye as he took off.

"Bye!" Sora called waving back, "Now to get the logs and head back to Kairi."

Sora picked up the rope and the cloth and headed back to the island where Riku was with the logs. When he got there he put the rope and cloth down.

"Riku, I'm back," Sora said.

Riku jumped off the tree and turned to his friend, "Well, it's about time. I thought you weren't coming back with all the duels you were having."

"You saw me dueling with the other kids?" Sora asked surprised.

"Just call it a little free entertainment. Just keeping my eyes on the logs made my eyelids heavy," Riku said playing with his eyelid. This made Sora laugh, "I don't blame you for getting in a little practice. You'll have to be extra strong when we go on our journey. It could be dangerous out there."

"So we can look out for each other, right?" Sora asked.

"Bingo," Riku answered, "Hey, how will get all that stuff back at once anyway? It could be too much for you to carry."

Sora laid out the cloth on the ground and put the logs on top of it, "Simple. I work smart, not hard. First, I wrap the cloth over the logs," Sora explained as he did so. He then took the rope, "Then I use the rope to tie them up."

"That's very, very clever," Riku complimented.

Sora had a bit of a hard time getting a knot.

"Dude, don't tell me you don't know how to tie a knot," Riku said shaking his head.

"Well, don't say it's like tying my shoes. I never did were shoes with laces on them," Sora joked showing off his big yellow shoes.

"Boy Scout attitude, and yet, arts and crafts aren't your strong suit," Riku said with a chuckle.

"Oh, really? Well, let me try something first," Sora took both ends of the rope and made a loop de loop out of each one, "Loop de loop like rabbit ears then over, under, and pull," Sora mumbled as he put one loop over the other and pulled as he put the other loop into the hole. Sora pulled it tight and now he had a bow.

"I stand corrected," Riku said astonished.

Sora picked the supplies up and smiled, "I told you I could do it. Now to get these to Kairi."

"Make sure she puts them in a good place so we don't loose them!" Riku called as Sora walked off.

"I will!" Sora called back.

About a minute later, Sora got over where Kairi was and put down the supplies

"Here you go, Kairi," Sora said wiping his forehead.

"What took you so long?" Kairi asked crossing her arms, "You better have a good excuse."

Sora got a little nervous, "Oh, boy. How do I explain this?"

Kairi chuckled, "Don't worry. I didn't mean it."

Sora smiled with relief, "Oh. Well, the other kids wanted a practice duel, so it took a little longer than expected."

"That's alright. I'm just glad you got all the supplies. Thanks, Sora." Kairi said grateful.

Sora rubbed his arms a bit, "Sure got hit where it hurts a few times."

Kairi felt a little concerned about Sora. She then remembered she had something in her pocket and took it out.

"I found this today and thought it might be useful. Here, you can have it," Kairi explained hading it to Sora.

Sora looked it over and saw that was a familiar green liquid in a bottle. It was a hi-potion. Drinking this would get his strength back more than a regular potion.

"Gee, thanks," Sora said pocketing it, "Good looking at out, Kairi."

"That's what friends are for. And you've been a good friend to me for a long time. I care about you, you know," Kairi covered her mouth. She felt that wasn't supposed to slip out, "I mean, I meant to say…"

Sora's eyes widened in surprise. This caught his interest, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kairi got a bit nervous and blushed a bit, "Well…that is. What I mean to say is, you know, because you're one of the closest people to me."

"Hey, Kairi? I care about you, too," Sora confessed.

The two children smiled and a moment of silence came upon them. The two had really grown to like each other as friends over the years that they've known each other. Perhaps, maybe even more than just liking each other. The way the two had become close, one would think that they might be more than just friends. Sora always thought Kairi was nice and looked pretty. Her blue eyes, her beautiful red hair, her day brightening smile. Kairi felt the same and always thought Sora was a nice boy. He, too, had looks going for him with his blue eyes, that spiky hair always standing up, his big happy grins. The silence was broken when Sora let out a yawn.

"You look pretty tired," Kairi observed, "Want to call it a day?"

"Sounds good to me," Sora told her, "Let's go home."

"It is getting a little late," Kairi nodded, "We can finish preparing for out trip tomorrow."

Before Kairi and Sora went home, they decided to watch the sunset like they did every evening. Riku joined them in watching the sun go down over the ocean. Wakka, Selphie and Tidus had already gone home. Sora and Kairi sat on the tree of the little island with the bridge while Riku leaned on it with his arms crossed. The three struck up a conversation about the possibilities of other worlds out there. They were all big dreamers and had a sense of adventure to them. There was no telling what dangers or what cool new things they might encounter in the great beyond.

"So, you think Kairi's home is somewhere out there?" Sora asked Riku.

"It could be," Riku guessed, "We're not going to figure it out just by staying here. I do think it's a possibility considering how she got here."

"But how far could a raft take us? We could see nothing but water for weeks before we reach any land," Sora pointed out.

Riku just put his hand up shrugging, "Who knows how far? We'll think of something else if we have to. A raft isn't the only form of transportation we could take."

"Okay, my turn for a question," Kairi said speaking up, "Suppose you did get to another world," she laughed a bit thinking it was a silly question, but asked anyhow, "What would you do once you got there anyway?"

Riku pondered about that one. That's one thing that hadn't come to mind when planning this trip.

"Hm," Riku murmured, "Well, to be honest, I haven't really given it that much thought. What I have wondered, though, is why did the three of us end up here on this island? What I mean is if there are other worlds out there, why did we all end up on this one? It can't just be coincidence. And hypothetically, let's say there are other worlds. That means that our world is part of something that is much greater and much bigger than anything. So we could have just as easily ended up someplace else, couldn't we have?"

Riku looked to his friends for an answer. Sora just put leg over the tree and laid back on it with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know," Sora answered unsure.

"Exactly!" Riku uncrossed his arms, "That's why all of us need to go out there and find out the answers to these questions," He walked a bit towards the edge still talking, "If we stay here, nothing's going to change," Kairi shook her head getting a piece of hair out of her face that was bothering her. Sora just looked back out at the water, "The same old stuff day after day. The status quo. The usual routine. So let's go and search."

Kairi looked at Riku and asked, "You've been thinking a lot about this stuff lately, haven't you?"

"And it's all thanks to you," Riku said turning to her.

Sora looked back at Riku for a second thinking, _"What does he mean by that? Oh, right, because Kairi's not from here,"_ Sora went back to looking at the water while Kairi and Riku talked.

"If you hadn't have come here the night of the meteor shower, I probably wouldn't have thought of any of this. I guess you were kind of my inspiration. So, Kairi, thanks," Riku said sincerely.

"You're welcome," Kairi smiled. She jumped off the branch, "Come on. Let's go home."

Sora jumped off almost on cue, "Right behind you."

The teenagers walked across the bridge ready to take their boats back home. Tomorrow would be the day they'd finish up getting ready for their trip, and then the next day, they'd head off on their journey to see the world, and any other worlds out there.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku shouted.

Sora turned around to face his friend, "What's up, pal?"

"Heads up!" Riku called.

Riku tossed Sora something, which Sora caught with both hands. It was a strange looking food. It was yellow and was shaped like a star. He looked down at it a bit perplexed.

"You did want one, didn't you?" Riku asked pointing to the fruit.

"A paopu fruit?" Sora asked confused, "What would I want this for?"

Riku walked passed Sora explaining why, "I'll tell you. I heard somewhere that if two people share it, their destinies will become intertwined and they'll remain in each others lives no matter what happens."

Sora looked back at his friend strangely. Why would his friend tell him about this and give it to him? Unless…

"C'mon!" Riku chuckled waving his hand up, "I know that you want to try it with a certain someone."

"What are you talking"- Sora didn't know what he meant at first, but he got an assumption of the person he was referring to, "We're you saying I wanted to share it with…"

He was going to say Kairi, but got interrupted by Riku laughing teasingly at him. Sora looked back and forth between Riku and the fruit. He just threw away the fruit and chased after his friend. The two ran all the way back to the dock and got ready to head back home for the night.

Meanwhile, somewhere in another world far beyond the boundaries of the Destiny Islands, something important was about to happen that will surely affect the people and creatures that lived there. One of the creatures was walking through the forest humming a tune entitled "The Marry-go-round broke down". It was an anthropomorphic duck with black feathers, an orange bill and orange webbed feet with a white collar around his neck. He passed by a sign that said "Looney Tune land: Home of Warner Bros. most beloved stars, the Looney Tunes. Population 106 and counting. Anything can happen here."

The duck, known to everyone as Daffy Duck began to sing.

"Oh, people call me Daffy. They say that I am goony. Just because I'm happy is no sign I'm Looney Tuney!" he sang.

He made his way through the bushes jumping out onto the grass carrying a bottle of ketchup in one hand and an umbrella in another.

"When people call me zany it sure brings me a pain, please pass the ketchup, I think it's going to rain," he sang.

He threw the ketchup bottle and the umbrella behind him and jumped into a lake. He was a water fowl after all.

He continued to sing as he swam, "Oh, you can't bounce a meatball. Go try with all your might. Turn on the radio; I want to fly a kite!" He put out his arms all dramatic like and sang like he was a crooner, "Good evening friends!"

Daffy's singing came to a sudden halt as gunfire boomed throughout the forest. Daffy got an alarmed look on his face and in logic you only see in cartoons, jumped up in the air with his feet running like mad and zoomed off leaving a cloud of smoke behind that formed into letters saying, "See you later!"

Daffy swam as fast he could so he could reach land. When he did reach land, he kept swimming leaving a trail of dirt in the ground not realizing he was out of the water. He didn't see where he was going and hit his head on a tree. An oversized lump came on his head and he saw little stars spinning around in his daze. Daffy quickly shook off the feeling to get his senses back and stood up. More gunfire was heard and he started running away in hopes that he wouldn't get shot. He screeched to a halt for a minute to look at you, the readers.

"I'll be with you in just a second, folks," Daffy said in breaking the fictional fourth wall, "First I need to find a place where I'll be safe from the Daniel Boobs who are guns-a-blazing."

More gunfire rang through the forest and Daffy jerked his head down as a bullet almost hit him between the eyes. More bullets were fired and he made another run for it. Daffy dodged and jumped over bullets that were shot while he ran. It wasn't easy being a duck living in the middle of the forest. It was a common place for hunters to look for wild game during the open season. In a bit of a twist, Daffy usually turned the tables on the hunters, getting the better of them to avoid getting killed. He still got shot on occasion though, but usually he was more embarrassed than hurt, so he survived another day. He kept running and went head first into a rabbit hole. The hole was peculiar, as it had a mail box above it with the name Bugs Bunny on it.

Daffy, now in the rabbit hole with his back against the wall, was panting heavily. He wiped the sweat off his face with a sigh of relief as he lost the hunters. For the time being at least. Daffy got annoyed look on his face as he walked through the hole. It had furniture in it that you would normally find inside a house. A couch, a television, a fireplace, a potted plant, in this case a small tree with carrots growing out of it, a bookshelf with many books on it, a recliner, a carpet on the floor, a shower with tiles and two towels on a rack, one said "His" the other said "Hares", a bed with white comforters on it and with the initials, BB, on the end of it, a table, and a small kitchen with a fridge and a stove.

"What a revolting development this is!" Daffy exclaimed with a lisp. He often spat with his tongue when ever he had to use words with S sounds in them, "I should've known better than to have agreed to watch over this stinky rabbit hole! Normally, I don't mind looking after his home and checking his mail while he's gone and won't be back for an extended period, but he did his most recent one at the worst possible time, hunting season!"

Daffy put his hands on his face and just dragged them down making his beak wave like a diving board as his fingers let go.

He paced back and forth waving his hands back and forth in an exaggerated motion, "He just had to leave during the one time he and I both have it worst in the woods. And without a rabbit I can point the fingers to in hopes no one would shoot me, I'm on the hunters most wanted list ready to be their Sunday's supper!"

"Mail call!" a voice shouted from above ground.

"Aha!" Daffy said in a now calm tone, "Just as I anticipated. The postal services have dropped off their supply. Time to collect it," Daffy climbed up the latter, but stopped about half way, "Now hold on, duck. Hunters could still be out there. You have to be quick like a fox, sneaky like a snake and swift like an eagle."

Daffy quickly whooshed up and back down again in the blink of an eye, now with letters in his hand. He checked each envelope with his finger like the paper was a flipbook and looked them over.

"Bills, bills, junk, junk, bill, bill, junk, you may have already one thirty seven million carrots," he said to himself as he read the print. He snorted at the next one exasperated, "Great! A letter from the save the sea monkey's foundation," what that was doing in the mail, Daffy had no idea. One letter caught his interest, "Oh, what's this?" on the back it had a seal that was shaped like a head with rabbit ears.

"The seal of Bugs Bunny!" Daffy guessed right away.

He quickly tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper that was inside. Daffy read what was written muttering to himself as he did. At first he just shrugged it off like it was nothing and walked off throwing the paper behind him. The paper slowly floated in the air. Just before it landed on the ground, Daffy's arm stretched out like a rubber band and caught the letter in his hand (hey, that rhymes). His pupils bugged out and stretched his eyes out not taking them off the letter. The rest of his body came into alignment and he quickly read through the letter again with a worried look on his face.

What he double checked and now understood made him shocked and surprised. Daffy was jaw dropped. So jaw dropped that it went straight to the floor, literally, stretching his mouth open a couple of feet. When his jaw came back up, the force knocked his eyeballs off. Soon his whole body fell apart into pieces on the floor like he became disassembled.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Daffy screamed as he ran out of the rabbit hole and out into the horizon. A circle did an iris out making the sound of "Bo-whoop!"

A few minutes later in the suburbs, Daffy was running down the dirt path in the park. He passed trees, he passed a fountain, he passed pedestrians and he passed pigeons. What he didn't pass for was a picnic table with various foods on it. He grabbed a sandwich and quickly chewed it up and swallowed it down before running again. Over between two trees, an anthropomorphic pig was sleeping on a hammock. He had pointy pig's ears, pig's feet with small black hooves, and pink skin. The only clothing he wore was a blue jacket and a red bow tie. Daffy ran over to him and started poking his head.

"Porky! Wake up! We got a small problem here!" Daffy yelled trying to wake him up, "Actually, a big small problem!" Porky wasn't waking up. Daffy then knocked on his head like a door, "Hey! Sir, pork-a-lot! Rise and swine! Porky! Porky!" Porky still wouldn't get up. Daffy pulled out an alarm clock, "This should wake him up!" Daffy then did the unexpected and hit him on the head with the clock. He looked to you, the readers and said, "Well, how did you expect me to use it?" Daffy threw the clock away as Porky still wouldn't wake up. He was dead asleep. Daffy got another idea and chuckled mischievously. He pulled out a pack of matches, took one out and put it under Porky's foot, "This'll fix his little red wagon!" Daffy took out another match and lit on fire. He used to light the match under Porky's foot. Daffy was giving him a hot foot! It proved a useful tactic, as Porky suddenly jumped high into the air.

"YEOW!" Porky screamed.

Daffy watched as Porky went up and then all the way back down into the hammock. When Porky landed on the hammock, it spun around twisting and tightening with Porky tied in it. The hammock then untwisted itself spinning around and Porky fell on the ground. The pig shook his head wildly shaking off his daze and looked up to see Daffy standing next to him.

"Oh! H-hello, D-D-Daffy," Porky greeted with a grunt that to a normal person sounded like a stutter, "G-g-g-good morning."

"Don't give me any of that good morning stuff!" Daffy snapped, "Something serious has come up, butterball!" Daffy looked to the left and right of him to make sure no one was around. He put up his hand near his beak and whispered to Porky, "Just don't go around telling anybody. Okay?"

"L-L-Lola Bunny?" Porky asked. He looked like he wasn't paying attention to Daffy.

"Nope, not even the girl rabbit!" Daffy said sternly with his hands on his hips.

"M-M-Melissa?" Porky asked. He still looked like he was distracted by something, but Daffy thought he was still talking to him.

"Absolutely Uh-uh!" Daffy snapped shaking his head, "It's as top secret as top secrets can get!"

Porky saw someone standing behind Daffy and waved hello to them, "G-g-good morning to you girls."

Daffy finally understood what Porky was saying. Porky wasn't talking to him; the two people he just mentioned were standing right behind him. Daffy got a nervous look on his face. He looked at you, the readers again and held up a sign that read, "You all saw this coming, didn't you?" Daffy slowly turned around and saw Lola Bunny and his girlfriend, the fare Melissa. Lola was as anthropomorphic as Daffy and Porky were. She had brown fur, white fur on her feet, as well as from the bottom half her face reaching down to her stomach and back to the back of her fluffy tail, and pink skin in the insides of her ears. She had a little pink nose, eyes with blue iris', and blond hair. Her buckteeth stuck out of her mouth. She wore white gloves, purple gym shorts, a yellow tank top and a purple band in her hair. Melissa was a duck like Daffy with yellowish orange feathers, an orange beak with orange legs and webbed feet, and blond hair. She also wore a blue dress.

Melissa cleared her throat and put her hand on her hips a bit disappointed at Daffy causing him to laugh a bit nervously.

"Okay, Daffy. What emergency is so serious that you can't tell us about?" Lola asked referring to overhearing the conversation to him and Porky.

Daffy was a bit lost for words trying to come up with an answer, "Well, toots, it's like this, um, how should I explain this?"

"L-l-looks like there's no backing ou-ou-ou, looks like there's no way out for you, Daffy," Porky said. He was at times the cool observer to Daffy's Looney nature.

Daffy shot a glare at the pig and said in a low voice, "You're despicable!"

"Gee, what's the matter, Daffy? You're not afraid to tell us, are you?" asked Melissa curiously.

"Afraid?" Daffy laughed off the thought, "Certainly not. I just didn't want anyone to worry, is all."

"Why don't we all get out of this park and talk about this over some lunch and carrot juice?" Lola suggested.

Porky got up and rubbed his stomach, "Good, I'm famish-starv-hungr-my stomach is growling."

"Come to think of it, I could use another sandwich myself," Daffy said thinking it over, "Come on, Porkster. Let's see what's on the menu. As long as it isn't us."

The four animals all laughed at the joke as they walked out of the park. Whatever this emergency was, it was going to shake the foundation of the Looney Tunes indeed.

And there you have it! I know it's been almost a month since my last post, but with computer problems and laziness, it's just as bad as being busy with other things. At any rate, I hope you guys enjoyed the first look at the islands as well as the stuff I came up with for the Looney Tunes. I decided to put the Looney Tunes as a replacement for Disney characters because other than Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny is as a big an icon in animated cartoons. Plus, I've always been a fan of the Warner Bros. cartoons since I was a little boy, so I couldn't pass up this opportunity. That's all for now, I'll see you again right her at 


	3. The Beginning to Adventure Part 2

Disclaimer: Eh, what's up, fan fiction readers? I noticed in most of your reviews that you very much enjoyed the Looney Tunes gags and such. Well, you can expect a lot more in this story because, what the hay? I can't pass up the opportunity to have all the cartoon physics we laugh at so much. But I do hope you're enjoying Sora's story as well, after all, he's the hero. So to show how much I appreciated the kind words, here's day two of the Destiny Islands and when Daffy Duck and Porky Pig launch off to find a certain somebody. Before that, Daffy wanted to tell you that this story is brought to you by the Eagle Hand Laundry, who would like to remind you that if your eagle's hands are dirty, they'll wash them clean. (That's a reference to a Daffy and Porky cartoon directed by Chuck Jones) Now back to our story.

Chapter II: The Beginning to Adventure Part 2

To say the least, the Looney Tunes seemed to be more aware that an impending crisis was coming soon. The Destiny Islanders didn't know it at the time of course. Sora was sleeping peacefully. To him, it was going to be just another typical day, except that he set his alarm clock to go off late in the morning. At precisely ten o'clock, his radio came on with a radio DJ talking.

"Welcome back, everyone. It's ten o'clock in the morning and we're setting your day off right with 50 minutes of non stop music from the 60's, 70's, 80's, 90's and today every hour with classic hits and the best new songs all in one place, but first, for the weather. It's a beautiful day outside. If you're not enjoying this bombing seventy-two degree weather, you should be. That means you who are still in bed!"

Sora slowly opened his eyes and yawned trying to get up.

"Since when do I set my alarm for a Saturday?" Sora asked himself tiredly. He looked back at his clock and realized he set it at the wrong time. He gasped, "Holy cow! I set the alarm to go off an hour after nine! The others are expecting me at the island!"

"And now back to the music as we play a hit from 1984. Here's Ratt's "Round and Round," The DJ said.

As the song played, Sora quickly jumped out of bed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

On the radio, Stephen Percy sang: "Out on the streets, that's where we'll meet/You make the night, I always cross the line/Tightened our belts, abuse ourselves/Get in our way, we'll put you on your shelf/Another day, some other way/We're gonna go, but then we'll see you again/I've had enough, we've had enough/Cold in vain, she said/"

Sora slid down the railing and ran to the kitchen. He saw some toast and orange juice on the table already. He poured himself some milk and spread jelly on the toast. It took him about a minute to eat and drink his breakfast. 

"I knew right from the beginning/That you would end up winnin'/I knew right from the start/You'd put an arrow through my heart/Round and round/With love we'll find a way just give it time/Round and round/What comes around goes around/I'll tell you why/"

Sora headed off into the bathroom. He got in front of the sink and put some toothpaste on his toothbrush so he could brush his teeth. He took a minute and a half to do the front, back, top, bottom and middle of his mouth. Sora spat out the toothpaste and took a sip of water so he could gargle then rinse.

"Dig/Lookin' at you, lookin' at me/The way you move, you know it's easy to see/The neon light's on me tonight/I've got a way, we're gonna prove it tonight/Like Romeo to Juliet/Time and time, I'm gonna make you mine/I've had enough, we've had enough/It's all the same, she said/"

Sora went into the shower and closed the curtains. Only a silhouette of him could be seen from the outside. He threw his pajamas over head and turned on the warm water. For the next two minutes, he washed his hair and used body soap and a brush to wash the rest of his body.

"I knew right from the beginning/That you would end up winnin'/I knew right from the start/You'd put an arrow through my heart/Round and round/With love we'll find a way just give it time/Round and round/What comes around goes around/I'll tell you why/"

Sora turned off the water and grabbed a towel to dry himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub to wipe his feet. He went back to the mirror to grab a hair brush. He brushed his hair in several strands to give it the spiky look he's famous for having. He looked back at his reflection and smiled.

"Yeah!/(Guitar Solo)"

Once Sora was back up in his bedroom, he quickly got dressed. He put on his regular outfit and zipped up his jumpsuit. He put on his necklace, his jacket, then his socks and shoes.

"Going out, dear?" Sora's mom called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be at the island for a few hours, mom!" Sora responded.

"Okay, I'll save you some supper," his mom told him.

"Thanks, mom! Love you. Bye!" Sora shouted as he headed out the door.

"Out on the streets, that's where we'll meet/You make the night, I always cross the line/Tightened our belts, abuse ourselves/Get in our way, we'll put you on your shelf/"

Sora ran down the streets of his town passing the houses and grassy plains as he headed to the docks. He made it to the beach and looked to his left to see the boats.

"IRound and round/With love we'll find a way just give it time/Round and round/What comes around goes around/I'll tell you why/Round and round/With love we'll find a way just give it time, time, time, time/Round and round/What comes around goes around/I'll tell you why, why, why, why/Round and round/"

Sora ran as fast he could to the docks. When he got there, he went over to where his boat was. He let loose of the rope keeping it parked, and hopped into the boat. He grabbed his oar to and rowed as fast he could to the island. The current today was rather easy going so he didn't have much trouble and arrived there pretty quickly. When he finally got to the island, he parked his boat to the dock, tied it up, and hopped out. Selphie was standing at the end of it, like yesterday, and was the first to greet the boy.

"Good morning, Sora," Selphie greeted.

"Hi, Selphie," Sora said catching his breath from running and rowing his way here, "What's going on?"

"Well, have you heard about the legendary power of the paopu fruit?" She asked.

"That sounds familiar," Sora answered, remembering what Riku told him yesterday when he gave him one before heading home.

"Oh. So I guess you heard that if you share it with someone you really care for, it binds you together forever and ever, through eternity!" Selphie explained. She sighed in a dreamy stare, "It's so romantic. I should try it sometime."

"That's what Riku told me when he gave me one yesterday," Sora told her.

"So you could share it with Kairi?" Selphie asked curious.

Sora blushed big time and couldn't find the right words to say, "I, uh, what are you saying? No! Share it with Kairi? I…no! What gave you that crazy idea?"

"Hey, stop teasing him, ya?" called a familiar Jamaican voice. It was Wakka, along with Tidus, walking over to them.

"You know Sora gets sensitive when you talk about him and Kairi like that," Tidus said waving his finger.

"Does everyone have to get on my case about me and her? For crying out loud!" Sora yelped annoyed.

"Sora, no need to get upset," Selphie assured trying to calm him down.

"We were just teasing you, dude. Relax," Tidus added.

Sora decided to switch subjects, "So, um, what are you guys doing?"

"Me and Tidus, we're going to do some exploring today to the secret base beyond that tree," Wakka pointed to the secret place where a small cave stood, "There's got to be something in there, ya?"

"Good luck with that. I've been in there before and haven't seen much, except for that door. What would a door be doing there?" the thought of the door being in the secret place always left the kids baffled.

"Beats me," Tidus answered perplexed as he leaned on his stick.

"Still practicing?" Sora asked intrigued.

"And why not? You've definitely gotten stronger, Sora," Tidus complimented, "But odds are you're still no match for Riku."

Sora shook his head in disbelief, playfully of course, "Oh yeah, smart guy? Why not?"

"Because he took us on three on one the other day, and he whipped us all," Tidus rubbed his head being reminded of when that happened.

Sora seemed a bit surprised, but not too surprised as Riku was that good. He was older, faster and stronger than the rest of the kids on the island, and was a skilled swordsman. Because of this, Sora and Riku at times got competitive with each other. They would always settle their differences with a spar, or a race, or a game of tag, one on one with basketball, hitting baseballs to see who could hit the farthest, video games, etc. In the end, they still remained friends as it was friendly competition. The boys felt they got better each time since they always pushed themselves to get better. In time, they became as close as brothers.

"Oh well. I guess all that means is Kairi can always count on him," Tidus shrugged.

"And what does that make me, chopped liver?" Sora asked a bit offended.

All the kids made groused out faces at the thought of a food they didn't like, "Ewwww! Chopped liver!" the kids then laughed for having a good joke.

"Oh! Where are Riku and Kairi anyway?" Sora said remembering.

"Um, I think they're on the other side of the island," suggested Selphie.

"Okay, I got to run. Thanks guys!" Sora called as he ran off.

The other kids waved goodbye. Sora went over to the wooden door that Kairi was hanging out at yesterday and went through it. The other side of the island had wooden docks over a bit of water that was there from a fountain spitting it out. There were also palm trees on the other end and a tree with a star. Rock formations made up the bulk that separated it from the other end of the island. Sora saw Riku nearby and tapped on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Riku said, startled as he turned around, "Oh, Sora, it's you. What kept you, man?"

Sora felt a bit sheepish, "Would you believe I set my alarm for the wrong time?"

"Well, now that you're here, we haven't figured out a name for our raft yet. I was thinking Highwind," Riku explained.

"How's about we call it Excalibur instead?" Sora threw out.

"I said Highwind," Riku argued.

"Boring," Sora said with a bored face.

"Is not!" Riku snapped.

"So is!" Sora responded.

"So not!" Riku urged.

"Are you two going at each others throats again?" called out a voice. It was Kairi, who walked over from a ledge.

"What's it to you?" The boys asked in unison. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the boy's competitive nature. She's seen it since the first time she met the two.

"How about…" Riku began.

"The usual?" Sora finished.

"Okay, I'll be the judge," Kairi pointed to the other side of the island, "A running race to the other side and back again. When you reach the other side, you need to tag that star. Choose any route you want to take. First one to make it back here is the winner."

Sora decided to raise the stakes a little bit, "Tell you what, if I win, I get to be the captain. If you win…"

"I get to share the paopu with Kairi," Riku blurted out.

"Huh?" Sora said caught of guard. Where did that come from?

"Is it a deal? The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi and gets to be captain," Riku reiterated.

This turn of events left Sora puzzled. Yesterday, Riku gave him the fruit and teased him to share it with Kairi. Now all of a sudden, he wants to share it with her? Something smelled rotten in Denmark, and it wasn't the salty sea air of the island or the fish.

Sora put his hand to his chin trying to make sense out of this confusion, "Wait a second, I don't understand…"

His thoughts were interrupted when Kairi raised her hand, "Okay! You guys can race when I give the signal!" The boys got into position, "On your mark, get set, go!"

No sooner than Kairi said go, the boys made a run for it. Riku gained somewhat of an early lead. The boys ran across the wooden pier, jumping across the gap to make it on the sand. They crisscrossed around the bushes and came near a watch tower. While Riku would beeline straight to the ramp on the far side, Sora thought of a different route and climbed up the watch tower. It was going to cost him some time by climbing the ladder, but the payoff would be worth it if it worked. There was a zip line that connected to the other side where Riku was running to. Once Sora got to the top, he grabbed and held on as he slid to the end of the zip line. He made it to the star and jumped up to tag it.

Now it was time to head back. He took the route of jumping on the top of the palm trees. They had flat surfaces so Sora wouldn't fall off so easily if he kept his balance. He jumped down to the sand again and headed down the stairs that were there. Sora was starting to feel pretty good for himself, until Riku passed him by, seemingly out of nowhere. Sora was a bit shocked at first thinking Riku was way behind, but he remembered Riku was faster than that. Sora got out of his shock quickly since there was still a race going on, he had to get passed Riku if he was going to win.

Sora sprinted fast to try and catch up. Sweat was starting to ooze from his face and he wiped the drops away with his hand as he continued running. Sora started to get a little out of breath, possibly from running to the docks and rowing to the island so quickly. Sora managed to get back on the pier. Riku looked back to see his friend still behind him and had a cocky smile on his face feeling like he was going to beat Sora again. Not watching where he was going cost him, as part of the pier was loose and if too much weight was put on it, it would break. Riku stepped on it and fell down to the water making a splash. Sora jumped over smiling knowing this was his chance and made it to the other side. He stopped to catch his breath.

"And the winner is Sora!" Kairi announced, raising Sora's hand in victory.

"I'm lean! I'm mean! I'm a racing machine!" Sora exclaimed triumphed.

Riku walked back to the kids a bit distraught for two reasons. One was because he lost, and two was he was dripping soak and wet. His long silver hair was drooped over his face as water dripped down the strands. Sora and Kairi tired their best to hold back their laughter, but couldn't and let out a big laugh at the sight of their friend looking like that. Riku pulled the hair away from his face so his eyes showed and he could see.

"Very funny, you two. Very funny!" Riku said sarcastically. He shook himself off and squeezed his hair and clothes of water so he could dry off, "If anyone's wondering I'm okay."

Sora and Kairi stopped laughing and Sora smirked, "I'll tell you something else, Riku. You lost! And now you've taken new meaning to the term washed up!"

"Cut the puns and lighten up, will you? It was just race," Riku said nonchalant. Sora made a pout on his face, being disappointed at his friend. Riku handed something to Sora, "Hey, to show no hard feelings, you can have this pretty stone as a reward."

Sora looked over the stone and smiled, "Hey, not bad."

Riku whispered into Sora's ear, "And I was just kidding about the paopu fruit like I was yesterday."

Sora nodded and whispered, "Okay that makes me feel so much better."

Riku began to walk away, "I'm going to go dry off. Finish up with the raft before sunset, alright?"

"Okay!" Sora and Kairi said together.

Kairi looked down at her hand to see Sora was still holding it. She felt a little embarrassed and said, "Um, Sora, you're still holding my hand."

"Huh?" Sora looked back down and realized he never took his hand off. Sora quickly let go and jumped back a bit.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realize," Sora said blushing.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it," Kairi said blushing herself, twiddling her fingers. She had to think of something quick to get their minds on other things, "Come on. Follow me."

Sora and Kairi walked over to the side of the island where all the palm trees were. Kairi and Sora stopped when they got to the raft. Several logs made up the ship while one log made up the mass and the cloth Sora found yesterday was the sail.

Sora whistled impressed, "Nice raft, Kairi."

"Yeah, Riku got up early to work on it," Kairi agreed, "Looks like all those arts and crafts he made back in summer camp finally paid off," turning back to Sora, she took out a list from her pocket, "Today, we need provisions for the trip."

"And you want me to go after it," Sora sighed a bit angry, "And you call me a lazy bum. While everyone else goofs off doing whatever, I'm going around collecting all the supplies!" Sora put his hand in his pockets, "I got to get a day job."

Kairi rolled her eyes, "No need for an attitude, grouchy."

"Alright, alright," Sora complied, "I hope you appreciate that I'm doing my part."

"I wouldn't ask you to do it if I didn't," Kairi smiled. She looked over her list, "Now, you'll need to look for one seagull egg. Three mushrooms. Two coconuts. Three fish. And you'll need to fill this up with water, but not from the ocean of course."

Kairi handed Sora a water bottle, "Right, I'll take some from the spring."

"Bring everything back and just ask if you need help," Kairi instructed.

"I'll be back later then!" Sora said taking the list.

Sora decided to look for two of the mushrooms first. The first one was ripe for the picking and he plucked it from behind a bush. The second one was a little trickier since it was behind a big rock. He went to the side of the boulder and pushed it out of the way. He reached in under the small cave and took the mushroom. Sora went over to the palm trees to get the coconuts. He took out his wooden sword and gave each tree a good whack to shake them, causing coconuts to fall in the process. Most of them were already brown and didn't look ripe enough to take with him for the trip. He kept looking until he found a couple of yellow coconuts. Yellow meant they were ripe enough to take along.

Sora went back to the other side of the island to do some fishing. He took a fishing pole out of his pocket that he could pull in and out like an antenna just by pushing a button. He pushed it to make the pole longer and put a fishing lure on the hook. He pulled back on the rod and gave a good thrust so it reached out to a good place in the water. Sora stuck his rod down in the sand and leaned back on it, waiting for any bites. He put a piece of straw in his mouth like he was Huck Finn. It took him a few hours, but he managed to catch three fish. Each one was trickier to reel in than the last and Sora almost lost one, but he prevailed to catch what he needed.

Sora remembered there was a seagull egg at the top of the tree on the island connected to the wooden shed. He jumped up on the roof of the shed and got on the platform. He climbed one of the trees to get to the top off the one with the egg, and he picked it up and put it in the backpack he was carrying with him. This was where he put the rest of the food. He climbed off and went over to the spring where fresh water came out of the fountain. Sora filled up the bottle and decided to take a drink. It was so fresh and clean that it was delicious. After drinking it all down, he filled it up again so there would be some for their trip.

Sora needed one last mushroom and remembered he saw one in the secret place. He walked over to the small opening, where he had to duck his head in to get inside, and walked all the way to the end of the path. There were all kinds of chalk drawings on the wall that the kids would draw. The door that Sora was talking about with the other kids earlier was right there in the middle. What purpose it would have there is beyond any of the children. Sora bent down to pick up the last mushroom he needed and put it in the bag.

Before Sora left, he noticed one scribble on the wall. One that was, oh, very familiar indeed. It was a kid's caricature of Sora and Kairi's faces. Sora put his hand on the wall near the drawing and just looked at it. It was one he and Kairi made when they were about eight years old or so. Looking at the picture made Sora drift back down memory lane. Sora and Kairi were little and had started to become friends. They first did those drawings of each other to show they liked each other. Thinking about this, Sora sat down and grabbed a piece of chalk out of his pocket. He drew on the wall where the drawing of him was and drew a hand giving a star to Kairi. It was like the paopu fruit. Sora was starting to ponder to himself to if he would really give it Kairi to share. If the legends of them being together forever were true, Kairi would be one person Sora would love to spend his life with. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard something.

Soar turned around to see a brown hooded man behind him, standing against the cave wall. Sora stood up and asked, "Wh-Who's there? Who is it?"

"Excuse me for startling you," the cloaked man asked in a rather deep voice, "I'm simply here to see to the door to this world."

"Huh?" Sora didn't know what the figure meant by that.

"This world has been connected," said the cloaked man.

"Wh-what on Earth are you talking about?" Sora said curiously at the mysterious man's words.

"Tied to the darkness and soon to become completely eclipsed into nothingness," the figure continued.

Sora got a bit irritated at this man trying to scare him. He was already nervous enough as it is, "I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but stop freaking me out like this! It's getting on my nerves!" Sora realized what he said. He never seen this man before, and he knows everyone in his hometown, "Huh? Wh-where did you come from anyway?"

"If I were to wager a guess, I'd say you do not yet know what lies behind the door," The man observed.

Sora thought he meant the wooden door next to them. This could only mean one thing, "So, you're from another world!" Sora couldn't believe it. His first meeting with someone from beyond. Though it would be a less than pleasant one as he was to find out.

"What a pity. There is so very much to learn. Naturally, you understand so little," the man said pointing at Sora.

This made Sora furious as he clenched his fists and shouted at the man, "Those are big words, but just wait and see. I'm going to get out and learn what's out there. I'll show you!"

"Such a meaningless effort for you to attempt. One who knows nothing can understand nothing," the man told him.

Sora heard some noises coming from behind the wooden door. Sora looked back at the door, but when he looked back, the hooded figure was gone. Sora felt uneasy and a little chill came to his skin. What the man said left Sora with many questions. He didn't have the time to think about it now. He had to take all the previsions back to Kairi. Sora made his way out of the cave and back to the other side of the island where Kairi was waiting for him. Kairi was leaning back on the mast making something with her hands.

"What's that you're making?" Sora asked greeting her.

Kairi looked up to see him, "You mean this?" she asked holding up what she was making, "I'm making a necklace out of thalassa shells. I was told that back in the old days, sailors would wear these shells. They were kind of a good luck charm to ensure a safe voyage."

"I see," Sora put down his back pack, "Here, Kairi. I got all the food you asked me to find."

"Thanks, Sora. I knew you'd do a good job. I found another hi-potion like the one I gave you yesterday. You can have it for a job well done," Kairi said taking out the potion.

Sora pocketed the potion for later, "I think I'll save it," Sora rubbed his eyes a bit feeling tired. He did have another long day.

"You want to call it quits for the day?" Kairi asked, noticing Sora looking exhausted.

"You can say that again. It's almost time to go home," Sora mentioned.

"Okay. After all, we should rest up for the big day tomorrow when we set sail!" Kairi said with excitement in her voice.

Kairi and Sora decided to watch the sunset, like yesterday. They sat at the end of the dock as the horizon made a beautiful red and yellow sky. The two kids wondered to themselves about the big day tomorrow when they begin their trip to other worlds. They thought about what kind of sights and sounds their new adventures might bring. So many new things to experience that most would only dream of. For them, it would be a dream come true. Doing the impossible, seeing the amazing, doing what's never dared to be done, and they'd keep each others backs no matter what.

Kairi broke her thoughts as she spoke up, "Maybe it's my imagination, but to me it looks like Riku has changed."

Sora turned to her and asked, "Oh yeah? Well, what do you mean?"

"Well…how do I explain?" Kairi wondered. She sighed a bit and looked down at her feet as they hung in the air above the water.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sora asked softly.

Kairi sprung up with an idea, "Sora, Let's you and I take the raft and go - Just the two of us!"

"Huh?" Sora asked in surprise.

Kairi laughed, "Just kidding! I wasn't serious."

Sora laughed trying to get his sentence out, "What's gotten in to you all of sudden? Acting like that makes me think you're one that's changed, Kairi."

"Maybe…" Kairi said sincerely. The gentle breeze blew through Kairi's and Sora's hair. The two embraced it in their faces feeling its nice touch. Kairi looked out at the water as she continued, "To be honest with you, I was afraid at first when we made this trip. I thought about all the dangerous things that could happen, but now I'm ready. After all, no matter where I go or what I see, I can have it safe in my mind that I can always come back here," She looked at Sora for reassurance, "Right?"

"Of course you can!" Sora nodded, "You know you'll always have a home here."

"That's good to know," Kairi said looking at the water again. She knew she can take Sora's word for it. He wouldn't lie to her, "Sora, do me a favor and don't ever change."

"Huh?" Sora said a bit confused.

He watched Kairi as she stood back up and put her hands behind her back, "I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great."

Sora stood up himself, and looked at Kairi, "You got that right. And I'll be right there with you and Riku along the way. If you ever need to ask me for something or need my help, I'll be there and look out for you. You know that, right?"

Kairi smiled looking back at Sora, "You seem trustworthy enough," She rested her head on Sora's shoulder, snuggling a bit to him. Sora was a bit taken back, but it turned into a warm smile as he put his arm around Kairi's shoulder. The two looked out at the sunset one last time, not interrupting this nice moment until they went home.

While things seemed to go smoothly at the islands, Looney Tune Land had their share of troubles as they were about to find out. Daffy, Porky, Lola and Melissa were all in a cafeteria having finished their lunch. Daffy leaned against the wall while Lola waited anxiously for the letter to be read.

"Well, come on. You going to read it or not?" Lola asked twirling a basketball in her finger.

"Alright, alright!" Daffy exclaimed impatient, "Jeez, it's getting so you can't have a moment to gather your thoughts around here!" Daffy was about to read, but coughed a little bit with his voice feeling hoarse. He took a small spray bottle out and sprayed in his mouth to help clear up his throat, "Ahem!" He read the letter out loud to everyone, "Dear Daffy, what's up, duck? But seriously, sorry that I left for my trip without saying goodbye to everyone, but I found out there's big trouble coming our way. I don't know why this is happening, but I've noticed looking up at the sky that many of the stars have been disappearing faster than a "Tickle Me Elmo" doll off the shelves during the Christmas of '97, or was it '96? If I didn't know better, I'd say all the worlds across the universe are in danger, including our own. I had to go investigate, but don't panic like maroon just yet 'cause I think I know a solution. There's this Mac who has this special kind of "key", as in the key to our survival. What you and Porky need to do is find whoever holds this key and stick by his or her side, 'cause if we don't have it, we're history. Dr. I.Q High should supply you with the rocket ship you're going to need and I assigned Sylvester and Tweety Bird as your navigators. First stop to make is in a place called Traverse Town where a guy named Leon resides. He should know a thing or two about the "key's" whereabouts. Good luck and so along screwy. See you in St. Louie! Lot's of love, you're pal, Bugs Bunny. P.S. Give an apology to my honey, Lola, for me. Thanks a lot, bud."

"Oh dear! Oh my! Oh my goodness, gracious!" Melissa said worried, "What do you suppose this could mean?"

Lola stopped spinning her basketball and felt a bit sad, "We just have to take Bugs' word for it. If there's anyone who has gotten out of more jams than anyone, it's him."

"G-g-g-gosh. I hope he's ok-ok-ok-alright," Porky said concerned.

Daffy crossed his arms and scoffed, "Typical, the rabbit goes away and everyone's worried sick. I bet if it was me, no one would give a darn!"

"Aw, y-y-y-you're worried about him, too," Porky pointed out, knowing that even Daffy may have a soft spot for the rabbit despite some animosity inside because he was the biggest star the Looney Tunes had before Bugs' rise to stardom.

"I am not!" Daffy tried to lie.

"You are! You are! You are! You are!" Melissa teased in a sing song-y tone. Daffy just stuck out his tongue in response.

A thought then came across Daffy's mind. He smiled devilishly imagining himself in a patriotic pose with the American flag behind him as a general stood beside him.

"Daffy Duck!" the general began, "For finding Bugs Bunny and returning him safely to Looney Tune Land, we present to you, one billion dollars and Warner Bros. Lifetime Achievement Award!"

As Daffy's fantasy stopped, he stood with red circles spinning through his eyes like he ways hypnotized. He snapped out of his daze and got a smile of confidence across his face pounding his chest.

"Fare not, fear lady!" Daffy slurped. He realized his mistake and quickly corrected himself, "I mean, fear not, fare lady. We'll not only find Bugs, but we will find this key."

"Thank you, to you both," Lola smiled with relief.

Daffy recited Shakespeare saying, "Parting is such sweet sorrow, Melissa. Be a dear and keep the forest clean, will you?"

"Don't worry, Daffy," Melissa assured, "You and Porky be careful so my tall, dark and gruesome comes home safe."

Daffy laughed feeling a little embarrassed at the compliments his lady was giving to him.

"Oh, I want someone to keep track of your journey," Lola remembered, "So I found someone to accompany you," She cupped her hand to her mouth and called, "Penny! Come over here."

Daffy scratched his head a bit confused. He's never heard of a girl with that name before. And he shouldn't have, because she wasn't a Looney Tune. She was an eleven year old girl with blue eyes, blonde hair tied in pigtails and wore a red shirt with a white stripe, green pants with lighter green pockets on her knees and red sneakers. She carried a tan bag with a strap over her shoulder as she walked to the animals.

"Yes, Miss Lola?" Penny asked.

"I want you to keep track of Porky and Daffy's travels while they find what they're looking for," Lola instructed, "A chronicle of their adventure should keep us up to date on what happened."

Porky walked up to Penny and shook her hand, "Hello, I'm P-p-p-porky Pig," he pointed to Daffy, "And he's Daffy Duck. W-w-welcome to Looney Tune Land."

"Thank you. My name is Penny, niece to the world famous Inspector Gadget," Penny introduced. She held her hand out for Daffy to shake, but Daffy just stood there looking suspiciously at the girl.

"World famous, huh? Never heard of him," Daffy dismissed, "Lola, where did you find this kid?"

"I should explain. What Bugs said in his letter about worlds disappearing happened to her not too long ago, so I figured…" Before Lola could finish, Daffy spoke.

"That you would keep her here until further notice," Daffy finished in interruption, "If she's a fan looking for autographs, we're not holding any signings."

"Oh, I'm not here as a fan," Penny told him.

"Well, thanks for stopping by," Daffy said ready to leave.

"Wait!" Penny cried, stopping Daffy from going anywhere, "I want to go on this trip with you so I can find my Uncle Gadget and my dog, Brain."

"P-p-penny, it's not polite to c-c-call people names," Porky said, misunderstanding what Penny said.

Daffy pulled out a script of this story and put in front of Porky. Daffy put his finger on the line that Penny just said, "No, fat boy. Notice the comma there between dog and Brain. That's her dog's name."

"Oh! Her dog, B-b-b-brain!" Porky laughed slapping his head.

"Brother, what a way to run a railroad!" Daffy rolled his eyes.

Penny unzipped her bag and pulled out a blue book. When she opened it up, there were several buttons as well as a screen inside. She showed to Porky and Daffy, "I can use my computer book to keep journal entries as well as help with anything else you might need."

"Say! That's a nice little gizmo you got there," Daffy said admiring the book, "It looks like a precursor to one of those computers that you put on you lap," Daffy decided to now to shaker Penny's hand, "Welcome aboard, kiddo!" this made Penny smile knowing now she was welcomed to come on this trip.

"All of us will be waiting for you. Drive carefully, alright? And please make sure Bugs ends up home okay," Lola told Daffy concerned.

Daffy pointed at his heart and made a cross gesture. That meant he crossed his heart. He looked at you the readers and said, "Hey, I don't put my hand over it unless it's to say the Pledge of Allegiance. I'm an all American," Daffy looked back at Lola and Melissa one last time, but caught Porky saluting to him and grabbed him, "He said both of us to go, so you're coming, too!"

As Porky got dragged away, he said to you, the readers, "It's the J-job-jo-it's the life of the sidekick."

A few moments later, Daffy, Porky and Penny were all in a car heading to where their freighter was to take them on their travels. Porky was driving. The back of the car had three suitcases, one of each belonged to the three. Along the way, Penny told about Metro City, where she lived and about how she, her uncle and her dog would match wits with the evil Dr. Claw.

"M-m-m-my goodness, Penny, and no more of that since your world disappeared," Porky said feeling sorry for the young girl.

"It was very scary. I tired calling my uncle's Gadget phones and tried calling Brain on my watch, but no one ever answered. I'm worried about them," Penny said concerned, "What I figured was that I was the only one who made it to your home. I've been staying at a small motel ever since, so that I would have some food and a bed to sleep in."

"That reminds me, Porky. You know what we got to keep to ourselves while we're out and about. Right?" Daffy implied.

Porky thought for a few seconds until he figured out what Daffy was getting at, "Oh! I know w-w-w-what you mean. While we go around searching in other w-w-w-worlds, neither of us should tell anyone else where we liv-liv-liv-where we came from. That way, we can protect the world boarder."

Daffy slapped his forehead in frustration, "That's "order", you walking piece of bacon strip!"

"Oh, d-d-d-don't resort to arguing!" Porky snapped, "I made a simple mistake of not saying world order. Now, d-don't make me turn this car around!"

"Okay. Have it your way," Daffy spat as he put his chin against his hand and put on the window.

Porky took the exit off the road that they needed to take. It was somewhere in the southwestern American desert.

"W-w-we might want to get us some new suits once we get there," Porky said to Daffy, commenting about what to wear.

"Yeah, for all we know, other worlds might have that no shirt, no shoes, no service rule," Daffy added.

As the ride continued, Penny would start pushing buttons and add journal entries just as Lola asked her to. Porky had to stop at a red light, but not because of in coming cars, but because what passed them was another anthropomorphic animal chasing a very fast bird. The bird had a very small body, a long neck, long orange bird legs with two claws on each foot, blue feathers, purple feathers to make up its wings and head feathers, a big tail, and a yellow beak. The animal chasing it was a coyote with brown fur, and light tan fur going from his eyebrows and snout all the way to his stomach, as well as the insides of his ears. He also had yellow eyes. The whole scene stopped for a brief time, for names to appear above the animals. The first was "Road Runner (Speedicus Birdicus)" the second name to appear had read, "Coyote (Canis Ravenous)". The scene went back to normal as the road runner stuck out its tongue and saying, "Beep! Beep!"

Meanwhile, at a launch station where Daffy, Porky and Penny were to arrive at, a little yellow feathered bird with orange feet and beak, and blue eyes with eye lashes was swinging back and forth in a birdcage while singing, "I'm just a bird in a gilded cage/Tweety's my name, but I don't know my age/I don't have to wowwy and that is that/I'm safe in here from that old putty tat."

The bird swinging, making a screeching noise as it did, and saw a cat behind him liking his lips. The cat had black fur all over him, with white fur covering his inner ears, cheeks down to his stomach, hands, feet and the tip of his tail. He had a red nose and four whiskers. He looked at the bird sinisterly, as it looked to him like the sight of supper.

The bird looked at you, the readers and said, "I tawt I taw a putty tat."

The cat opened the cage and grabbed the bird in his hand, "You did, you did see a pussy cat!" the cat taunted in a sloppy lisp of a voice, not unlike Daffy's, only deeper.

The bird grabbed the cat's red nose and said, "Got your nose!"

The cat let go of the bird and gasped as his nose was completely removed from his face. (The cat himself is also anthropomorphic) He angrily grabbed a led pipe, "Give me back my nose!" and started swinging, trying to hit the bird.

The bird ran around with the nose in his hands while the cat banged the pipe against the floor, just missing the bird. The pipe clanged every time it hit the floor, about ten times. The bird ran away with the cat chasing it, still wielding the pipe. The bird ran as fast as he could, looking over his shoulder to see how far the cat was behind him. The bird ran into a cabinet door and closed it. The cat felt he had the bird trapped.

"Okay, Buster! Let me have it!" The cat angrily slurped as he opened the door. What he got was a cream pie in the face.

The bird put the cat's nose back on the cats face like a cherry since he was covered in whipped cream.

"So I wet him have it," the bird said to you, the readers.

The cat licked the whipped cream of his face and tried to hit the bird with the pipe. The bird quickly flew up and slammed the cats hand with the cabinet door.

"YEOW!" the cat screamed holding his hand, dropping the pipe in the process.

The bird ran behind a corner. He put out a stuffed animal likeness of him with a lit piece of dynamite in it in view for the cat to catch. The cat, thinking he got the bird, smiled as he put the stuffed bird in his mouth and swallowed it whole. The dynamite blew up causing his stomach to expand for a second. Smoke came out of the cat's ears and he quickly ran to a bucket and drank the water in it. He felt relived as the nice cool liquid went down his throat. Too bad the water came out through little holes around his stomach like fountains.

The bird walked up and said confused, "I thought putty tats hated water."

The cat tried to pounce on the bird, but the bird jumped and ran away with the cat chasing it. The bird found three empty soup cans all in a row and hid under the one in the middle. The cat stopped in front of the cans and they all seemed to move trying to confuse the cat. Once the cans stopped moving, the cat had to now look under each one to find the bird. He tried the middle one, but found nothing. He looked under the one on the right, still nothing. He made a sly smile as he picked up the last can, knowing that the bird was under there. To his surprise, the bird wasn't there. He looked inside the soup can and it turns out the bird was in there and it poked the cat right in the eyes. The cat covered his eyes allowing the bird to escape.

The bird found a tool box to hide in and closed the lid on it. The cat ran up to the tool box and opened it, only for the bird to hit him on the head with a hammer. The cat's whole body started to crackle and then broke into hundreds of pieces like broken glass. The bird swept the mess up with a broom and dust pan. In spite of his small size, the bird carried it like a normal person.

"Aw, the poor putty tat made a mess," the bird said as he swept, "You aways have to cwean up after your pets."

After the bird got all the pieces on a dust pan, he picked it up and dumped the pieces into a garbage can nearby and put the lid on it.

"There, all better," The bird said wiping his hands clean.

The bird walked away and the cat quickly sprung up from out of the can with the lid on his head to grab the bird again.

"Ha! It's been hard trying to catch you, but it's been worth it!" the cat told the bird, holding him in his hand.

The bird plucked a whisker from the cat's face, causing the cat to tend his wounds again and allowing the bird to escape. The bird ran and dove into an opening to take refuge in it.

"That bad old putty tat will never find me in here," The bird said assuring himself.

The cat saw what the bird jumped into. It was a pistol of all things! The cat picked up the pistol and saw that it was loaded. A devilish smirk came across his face as the cat knew just how to get the bird out. He was going to shoot him out! The cat pointed the gun out in front of him and pulled the trigger. The gun let out a loud bang as it was shot. The bird was now riding a bullet holding tight as it flew across the room.

"Hi ho, silver buwwet! Away!" the bird shouted like the Lone Ranger.

The bullet took the bird all the way to another room. The cat followed and he hurried down the stairs. It was so dark that it was pitch black and nothing could be seen. Nothing that is, except for the cats eyeballs. They blinked a couple of times and the cat lit a match so there would be some light. He found a candle near by and lit it up before fanning the flame off the match and throwing it away. He picked up the candle and looked around the room for where the bird could've gone.

"Alright, you little squirt! Come on out!" the cat demanded, "You can run, but you can't hide! The only way out of here for you when I'm finished is down the hatch!"

The cat saw a light nearby and looked over to investigate. A shadow of a dog appeared in the light, barking and snarling at the cat. The cat jumped off his feet and his eyeballs popped out of his sockets attached to springs. They sprung back to his face and quickly ran behind a crate, shaking like a sacredly cat. The cat got on all fours and hat to sneak his way back to the stairs. Then something caught his eye. It was the bird making shadow puppets with a flashlight. He was making dog noises to make it seem like a dog was really there. The flashlight ran out of batteries and went out, leaving the bird in the dark. Again, nothing but his eyeballs could be seen.

"Uh oh! Who turned out the wights?" the bird asked looking around, "It's wike being in a bottle of ink."

A candle was put near the bird, "Oh, tank you," but the bird looked behind him to see the cat laughing sinisterly with the shadows on his face making him look scary, "Help! Help! The bad ol' putty tat is after me!"

The cat chased the bird all the way back up the stairs and into the next room. Meanwhile, Daffy, Porky and Penny made it to the launch base where the rocket stood tall ready for take off. First thing was first; they had to talk to the launch crew.

Daffy turned to Penny, "You take the elevator up to the ship and find a good seat, Penny, while we go and talk to Sylvester and Tweety."

"Okay," Penny nodded. She looked in aw at the rocket, "Wow! This is going to be more exciting than when Uncle Gadget took us to outer space."

Daffy called into a loud speaker hoping someone on the other end would hear him, "Yoo-hoo! Over here! Daffy Duck to the launch crew! I'll have some baked lasagna and a few hotdogs for my friends!"

"B-b-b-but Daffy, this is the launch crew, not the lunch crew," Porky corrected.

"I knew that!" Daffy spat in annoyance, "I just wanted to see if they had any food. I'm still hungry."

The cat chased the bird all the way to the other end of the speaker, where the bird ran inside to get away. The cat went in to go after the bird. A little tunnel wasn't going to stop him from getting his prey. The bird made it to the end where Daffy and Porky were waiting and screamed in panic. 

"Help! Help! Don't wet the putty tat get me! Help!" the bird shouted.

"Hey, wait a minute," Daffy said trying to clam the bird down. The bird kept flying around Daffy in panic, "Wait a minute!" Daffy finally got fed up and shouted out loud, "WAIT A MINUTE!" the bird finally calmed down and landed on Daffy's hand, "What's going on here, pipsqueak?"

The cat made it to the other end as well, but only his head and shoulders made it through. The rest of his body got stuck in the speaker.

"Sufferin' succotash!" the cat yelped in defeat.

"S-S-S-Sylvester!" Porky stomped over to him angrily, "Just what do you think you're doing? How many times do I have to tel-tel-tel-warn you about chasing that Tweety Bird? Now you come out of there!"

Porky pulled on Sylvester as hard as he could to try and get him out. However, he pulled too hard and yanked out Sylvester's fur like it was a suit. Sylvester got out of the loud speaker himself and was now just bare skinned with polka dotted boxers on. He stomped over to Porky and snatched his fur out of Porky's hand so he could put it back on. Once he was zipped up, Daffy spoke again.

"Alright, now if that's settled, anytime you two are ready, we need to prepare for take off. Now mend you stations!" Daffy ordered.

Sylvester and Tweety both saluted and made their way to the control tower. (Pretend the music called "Powerhouse" is playing until it's written where it ends). Sylvester pulled down a lever and Tweety pushed a button. A mechanical hand with a crank on it started to move and it put the crank into a little slot. The hand gave it three good three hundred and sixty degree turns like it was a wind up. As the crank spun, a lot of the machinery started up. Wheels started spinning and pumps started pumping out steam to keep it running. The whole machine ran like clockwork. Then the one hand poked another mechanical hand to wake it up. One hand looked at the other as the other pointed at Daffy and Porky.

The hands went over to pick up Daffy and Porky and grabbed them, though the two Looney Tunes were now upside down. Porky felt a bit odd being hung in this position while Daffy crossed his arms exasperated. One hand stopped about half way so that a wardrobe could come by. The hand put flipped Porky right side up and a few claws took of his bow and jacket and put him in a pink jumpsuit with the neck part, belt, gloves and boots all purple. The suit hand a head part of it covering all but his face and had slots for his ears to stick out. The head part also had an antenna on it with a yellow circle on top. The hand then took Porky an moved so Daffy could have his turn.

The hand holding Daffy stopped where the hand holding Porky was and flipped Daffy right side up. Another wardrobe came by and a few claws dressed Daffy in a jumpsuit. His suit was green and his neck part, belt, gloves and boots were yellow. (Powerhouse ends here) While this was going on, the Coyote and Road Runner that were seen in the desert earlier made their way to the launch site. The Road Runner got into the elevator while it was opened.

The Road Runner stuck its tongue and went, "Beep! Beep!" before the door closed, forcing the Coyote to run right into it and fall backwards.

The elevator took the Road Runner up to the bridge connecting to the entrance to the rocket. The door opened allowing it to step out. The door closed and went back down. The Coyote kicked himself up, but landed right in the way of the elevator and it crushed right on top of him. The door opened to reveal the Coyote as a flat lump with only his eyeballs visible as he hoped around making sounds like an accordion. The Coyote sprung his body back to normal and pushed the button to close the door and take him up. When he got up to the bridge and the door opened, the Road Runner was still there and surprised him.

"Beep! Beep!" the Road Runner said.

This forced the Coyote to jump and hit his head on the ceiling. His head was now a flat surface and he glared at the Road Runner. He shook his head back to normal and chased the Road Runner across the bridge and into the rocket, where the door slammed shut. At City hall, Lola and Melissa were with the other Looney Tunes watching the launch on TV. Daffy was in the pilot seat of the rocket. The control panel looked oddly enough, like piano keys.

"Are you ready, eager young space cadet?" Daffy addressed Porky, who was sitting in the seat behind Daffy.

"Absolutely, c-c-c-commander, sir," Porky responded.

Daffy pulled the ignition stick in gear ready to go into space. Then the unexpected happened as the rocket went backwards into the ground. Only the top of the rocket was shown above the ground.

"Whoops!" Daffy laughed sheepishly, "Had the silly thing in reverse!"

He put the ignition into the correct gear and this time, the rocket had a proper lift off as the engines burned, sending the ship right into the confines of Inter-space. The Looney Tunes cheered as they watched the rocket disappear into the sky on TV. Lola and Melissa smiled and hoped that they would return with Bugs Bunny safely.

"We're counting on you," Lola whispered.

Back on the rocket, the Coyote was a little confused as to what just happened. He went over to the door and opened it up only to look down and see he was moving miles away from Looney Tune Land. He quickly closed the door and put his back against the wall breathing heavily. The Road Runner zipped up to him.

"Beep! Beep!" the Road Runner called.

The Coyote got startled and turned to glare angrily at the Road Runner. He chased the bird around the room for the rest of the trip as they ran in circles. The adventure for the Looney Tunes was just beginning, but what of the adventure for Sora and his friends? The islanders would soon find out their destiny.

And there you have it! Another chapter for all of you to enjoy. Now, I'm sure you have a couple of questions and I'll answer them here. The musical score called "Powerhouse" is a piece that is often played in the old Looney Tunes cartoons. You most likely have heard it when factory work is happening or during a chase scene. The outfits of Daffy and Porky, as you probably guessed by now are the clothes they wore in the Duck Dodgers animated series from Cartoon Network. Hope that clears up everything. In the next chapter, disaster will hit the Destiny Islands in biblical proportions. How, you ask? Stay tuned and I'll see you again right here next time.


	4. The Beginning to Adventure Part 3

Disclaimer: And now, it's time for everyone's favorite game show, "Be Sora's Date!" where tonight, Sora of Kingdom Hearts fame makes one lucky girls dream come true…what's that? Oh, this is a fan fiction story? Whoops! Pardon me folks, my mistake. Ha, ha, ha! I love opening these author notes with a good joke. In all seriousness, time for another chapter from yours truly. What will happen the night before the children set off on their rafting trip? Let's find out. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: The Beginning of Adventure Part 3

With the launch out of orbit from Looney Tune Land, the spaceship was now flying through space, zooming at a fast pace. Inside the ship, Daffy…or shall we say, Duck Dodgers was relaxing in the main control room. He had his hands behind his head, and put his foot against the panel while resting one leg over his other leg. It was quiet and relaxing for the waterfowl as he rested in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Space cadet, status report if you please," Daffy asked to Porky, nonchalant in a way.

Porky marched over in a blissful sort of way as only the loyal first class cadet would to follow orders (Loony characters equal Loony behavior)

Porky gave a salute and told Daffy, "Everything is all set for our tr-tr-tr…our journey, your hero-ship!"

A screen was flashing with the word "Alert!" on it.

"It must be the doctor!" Daffy thought out loud as he pushed a button, "Dodgers here!"

On screen appeared a man with a long nose and wearing a gray shirt with a light bulb hat on his head. This was Dr. I.Q. High, who briefed Duck Dodgers of his missions.

"Congratulations on a successful launch, Dodgers," the doctor complimented, "Your mission officially starts now. Looney Tune Land cannot stress enough how important it is that Bugs Bunny return home safe."

As the doctor continued to talk, Daffy ran up a flight of stairs to the outside of the ship and onto a stand.

"Our only hope now is…" the doctor began.

Daffy finished while pointing to the sky and making a dramatic pose, "Duck Dodgers in the twenty fourth and a half century!"

Daffy ran back into the ship for his briefing as the doctor continued.

"Our identification readings searched files off all current residents living in Traverse Town," The screen flashed for a second was now showing what Traverse Town looked like as a world, it had houses and buildings all around on a sphere, "They deducted that a man named Squall Leonhart is going by the alias Leon. The same Leon that Bugs Bunny's letter was talking about. The second district is where you need to go."

"So that's Traverse Town, eh?" Daffy asked intrigued, "It's a small world after all."

"Can you do it, Dodgers?" asked Dr. I.Q. High.

Porky saluted while he told him, "Oh, indubidab-b-b-indubidab-b-b…absolutely, sir!"

Daffy ran up the flight of stairs again to the same ramp on the ship as Porky said, "No one knows his way around space like…"

Daffy once again struck the pose with pointing his finger to the sky, "Duck Dodgers in the twenty fourth and a half century!"

The screen went off as Dr. High was done with his briefing. Daffy sat back down in his chair and yawned a bit.

"I'm going to take a few winks," he said tiredly, "Set monitors to wake me up when we get to town."

"Y-y-y-yes sir, I'll set them r-r-right away!" Porky saluted.

Porky went to a machine and did as he was ordered. While he was doing that, an explosion was heard. It was so big that it rocked the whole ship making Porky stumble a bit and make Daffy fall out of his seat. Daffy sprung up in panic.

"Ah! Set up the defenses, Cadet! Or we'll be taken down by Martians!" Daffy ordered.

Penny came into the room with a worried look on her face, "Mr. Duck, I heard some noises coming from one of the rooms."

Daffy calmed down, but now had a confused look, "No Martians? That noise was in a room…of MY ship?"

Penny moved out of the way as Porky came up to the door and yelled out in the halls, "Hey, w-w-what's going on down there? W-w-what's all that racket?"

"I'll just see about this!" Daffy spat as he stomped out into the halls. He said to Porky, "Come on!"

Porky followed his hero-ship out of the room. Down inside the holographic projection room, the setting of it was that of a desert. All the noise was coming from there because the Coyote and the Road Runner that came on board were now there. The Coyote opened up a sewer lid to stick his head out of a manhole. He looked like he was waiting for something.

"Beep, Beep!" a noise rang out.

The Road Runner was running down the road, blissfully unaware of any danger. Once it ran past the manhole, the Coyote jumped out and had springs on his feet. He bounced forward chasing the Road Runner. The Coyote bounced close enough to grab the Road Runner, when the Road Runner came to an intersection and made a left turn. The Coyote looked behind him looking disappointed that he just missed. The next time he bounced, the springs sent him up high into sky many feet above. A jet plane zoomed by and hit the Coyote, with him now caught in front of the plane as it flew.

Later, the Coyote was ready with another plan as he had a tire swing with sticks of dynamite. He struck a match and lit the fuses around. He fanned the flame and prepared the swing for when the Road Runner came.

"Beep, Beep!" made the noise of the bird.

The Coyote gave a hard push of the swing. The Road Runner was so fast; it ran past with a cloud of dust with the tire swing just missing him. Unfortunately for the Coyote, the tire swing swung right back to where he was. It landed with the Coyote now wedged in the tire and had a look of embarrassment until the dynamite exploded leaving him in a smoke cloud!

With the Coyote recovered (fast recovery rate, isn't it?), he prepared another way of catching his speedy adversary. The Coyote was set up on a large red rocket. This would give him the speed he needed to catch his prey faster. The Coyote rubbed his back a little bit until he heard that familiar sound.

"Beep, Beep!" The Road Runner zipped by.

The Coyote lit the fuse with a match and got into position for the ride. The rocket blasted off with Coyote riding, leaving a tail of hot fire as it flew. The rocket chased the Road Runner at incredible speed down the road like a race car. The Road Runner saw a railroad track and ran on it. The Coyote turned the rocket so it would still give chase. The chase continued down a long trail of railroad tracks and ended up inside a tunnel. However, the Coyote quickly came out of it, still on the rocket, with a train right behind him! The train whistle rang out as it was tailgating the rocket. The track came along a bridge, and the Coyote decided it was time to ditch his ride and jumped off. He wiped his head with a sigh of relief, but then looked down to notice something. He was right in midair! The Coyote's eyes enlarged with an "Aooogah!" noise. He took a look at you, the viewers and waved as he went further and further until he was out of sight from a birds eye view and hit the ground with a cloud of dust.

Sometime after, the Coyote now set up another trap. It was a safe, courtesy of the Acme Safe Corporation, with a rope tied to it and on a ledge. The Coyote was on a ledge on the other side holding the rope. Below was the road, and he was going to drop the safe on the Road Runner.

"Beep, Beep!" was heard once again.

The Coyote yanked the rope, but he slipped and swung forward right into the rocky wall! He slid down to the ground with his legs crossed when he hit it. He pushed himself up only for the Road Runner to run over him.

"Beep, Beep!" he cried again as he ran past.

The Coyote got up and clenched his fists in anger at his 'breakfast'. He saw the rope coming down as well as a shadow forming above him. He looked to realize something was going to fall on top of him and pulled out a little umbrella to open as he braced himself. The umbrella did little good, as the safe crushed him with a loud clang.

The Road Runner continued its running down the road going, "Beep, Beep!"

The Coyote, now fully recovered from his last incident, was chasing him with a blowgun in his hands. He took a deep breath, put the blowgun to his face and blew to shoot out a dart. The dart flew and gained up right above the Road Runners body but not close enough to reach his neck.

The Road Runner looked behind him at the dart, stuck his tongue out and went, "Beep, Beep!" Before zipping and to the left as the road continued that way.

The dart continued to fly off, but the Coyote came to a screeching halt as he looked down the road. The dart eventually came to a cactus. A branch of the cactus bent backwards as the dart hit it, and threw it right back to where it came from. The dart was now pointed the other way as it flew in the other direction. The Coyote was scratching his head trying to think about what to do next when the point of the dart got in his tail. The Coyote screamed out in pain and jumped high up in the air. He went so high that his head hit a rocky ledge and went right through it. The rest of his body was now dangling in the air.

After he got his head unstuck, the Coyote set up some TNT under a bridge and had a fuse box attached the wiring, ready to pull it down when the Road Runner showed up.

"Beep, Beep!" the Coyote heard.

That was the signal, and he pushed down on the lever. The unexpected happened as the fuse box blew up instead! The Coyote was left looking at you, the viewers, with a look of humiliation and his fur black from the ashes. The Road Runner stopped to take a look at the Coyote and his situation before sticking out its tongue.

"Beep, Beep!" it went before running off.

The Coyote, now with his fur back to normal, was in-between two rock ledges, so he could hide yet still keep the road in sight. He stuck a round shiny bomb into an arrow. He took out a match and lit the fuse. After fanning the flame, he picked up the bow and bent it backwards ready to shoot the projectile. Too bad he bent the wire too far back because it snapped in half. The Coyote looked back at the still lit bomb and gave a worried look to you, the viewers before it exploded. When the smoke cloud cleared, the Coyote was now pacing back and forth trying to think up his next move. He stopped and put his finger in the air. The finger wiggling a bit and the Coyote got a big smile on his face.

Out of another hiding place, the Coyote tiptoed to the middle of the road and poured out two things. First he poured a can of steel shots into a pile. One ball was rolling away, so he had to push it back. Then he poured some bird seed over it to cover it up. He went back into his hiding place and awaited the Road Runner for his arrival.

"Beep, Beep!" came out of a dust cloud.

The Road Runner stopped when he saw the bird seed. He bent his head down and pecked at the bird seed until he was finished. He smacked his lips of the tasty treat and swallowed with a lump going down his long neck.

"Beep, Beep!" he said again as he hopped in the air clapping his feet together and then continuing his running.

The Coyote came out of the alley pushing a giant magnet attached to some controls. He pulled on a lever to activate the magnet and then went out in front of it ready to catch the steel filled bird. What he didn't see coming was an army tank coming his way. The Coyote jumped up in alarm and tried to run away, but the tank ran right over him from the force of the magnet. The Coyote was now flat as a pancake on the road and blinked two times before holding up a sing for you, the viewers to read

"Tanks a lot!" was what the sign said.

Sometime later, the Coyote had set up a gadget of his own to get catch the Road Runner. He looked over some blue prints that had a picture of a giant hammer. It had a list of steps on it.

The steps read, "1. Pull string. 2. Hammer gets released. 3: Road Runner runs up. 4. Smash! 5: Road Runner pancake."

The Coyote set down the blue prints as he heard the Road Runner coming.

"Beep, Beep!" was heard once more.

The Coyote pulled on the string as the bird ran by and pulled on it. He looked on to witness his prayers being answered of a road runner surprise. His smile quickly turned into a frown as nothing happened. He looked up at the giant hammer and put his hands on his hips in disappointment. He shook the hammer to try and make it go. He put his back against it and tried pulling it up to no avail. He jumped up on the wooden handle and jumped up and down like crazy to try and make it go. He even banged on it with its fist a few times. He jumped on the hammer part several times. Bad move since it spring into action and hit the road with the Coyote still on the part that hit the road! A loud metal noise was heard. The Coyote walked back in frustration and his body going up and down like an accordion and sounding like one. He took one look at you, the viewers and looked back as he walked.

The Coyote wasn't out of ideas yet. Once he was back to normal, he set up a trap under another bridge. He set up a rocket under the bridge and was ready for the bird once again.

"Beep, Beep!" came from above.

The Coyote took out a match and lit the fuse and the rocket set off into the air. The Coyote put his hands up to his face and was on one foot hoping to shield himself. Up above, the Road Runner stopped before he crossed the bridge. The rocket hit the bridge and blew it to smithereens. The Coyote looked up at his handy work with a smile only for concrete pieces to fall on top of him in a pile.

Out of the pile, the Coyote had yet another trick up his sleeve. A box nearby said, "One (1) Acme Hang Glider".

The Coyote already had the hang glider set up and was waiting patiently.

"Beep, Beep!" the Coyote smiled as he knew what that noise meant.

The Road Runner ran past and the Coyote ran to gain a little speed and jumped off the rock platform her was on. The Coyote glided off the ground in the air. He noticed the cloud of dust on the road and eyed his prey with a stuck out tongue at the delicious dinner he was about to have. The road had ended abruptly and the Road Runner made a right turn, while the Coyote flew off a cliff. The Coyote looked back and snapped his fingers at the sight of his meal getting away again. Up in the sky, a black cloud struck lighting. The lightning bolt hit the hang glider and fried it to cinders. There was just one problem however; the Coyote was still in the air! The Coyote watched the burned up pieces fall down. He took a glance at you, the viewers with a sad look and waved goodbye before falling. His neck stretched a bit before his head followed as did his arm before falling. His arm stretched back up to hold up a sign.

"Goodbye again!" the sign said.

The Coyote continued to fall again until he hit the ground leaving a cloud of dust.

Daffy and Porky finally arrived into the holographic projection room and took a look around.

"Okay, who's the wise guy that turned on this room?" Daffy asked impatiently while tapping his foot. He then got a grin on his face, "When it could have been set to look like a party! Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo!"

Daffy hopped around with Porky trying to get his attention.

"D-d-daffy, we need to find who's responsible. D-daffy! D-daffy!" Porky tried to point out. He pulled out a megaphone and said into it, "D-daffy!"

Daffy stopped in front of Porky and said in a butler type voice, "Yeeeeeeees?"

"I th-th-thought we were here to find out what the noise was," Porky brought up.

"Good thinking, Cadet! You go search over there, while I go search over here!" Daffy instructed.

Porky and Daffy walked in different directions. Porky continued along until he saw a box on the ground.

"W-w-what's this now?" Porky asked himself. He bent over to pick up the box and opened it up to see what was inside, "Uh oh, s-s-someone left a box of odd looking eggs here."

Porky was being naïve as he didn't realize the 'weird looking eggs' were really hand grenades! One exploded and soon the others exploded one by one. When the cloud of smoke appeared, Porky was now covered in black ash and in a dazed and confused look.

"Some way to hatch an egg!" Porky said in a high pitched voice.

The Coyote walked over to where Porky was and looked around confused to see that the box of grenades he was going to use were nowhere in sight. He looked all around and even lifted Porky up too see if he was under the pig. The Coyote scratched his head with the biggest thought of confusion. He looked at you, the viewers, gave a shrug and walked off to think up a new plan.

"Hey, Porky, I thought I heard a noise over…" Daffy was saying walking up. Porky had fainted from the explosions and Daffy put his hands on his hips disappointed, "Oh, sleeping on the job, huh? Well, open your eyes, slacker, because we got to find whatever's…"

As Daffy bent down to pick up Porky, the Road Runner stopped behind him.

"Beep, Beep!" the noise scared Daffy making him jump.

The Road Runner ran away again, and Daffy saw a cloud of smoke left in the wake.

"Hey! Stop!" Daffy demanded as he gave chase.

The Road Runner ran under something that was set up in the road. When Daffy ran under after him, a guillotine dropped down and sliced off some of the back of his clothing and feathers.

"Wow wees!" Daffy exclaimed. He looked behind him at his back to see a long trail of tan skin exposed. Daffy walked down the streets in deep thought.

"If I didn't know any better," Daffy murmured to himself, tapping his finger on his beak as he walked, "I'd say that this whole place was booby trapped."

Daffy didn't know how right he was. He stepped on a piece of wire unknowingly, which made a cannon come out a manhole and had its aim right at Daffy. Daffy stopped, wondering if something was behind him. When he looked back, he saw the cannon and looked at you, the viewers with a look of fear.

"Mother!" Daffy said in a childish voice.

The cannon shot right at Daffy. When the smoke cleared, the top of his out fit had been ripped off and his feathers blown off, leaving his skin exposed. Daffy laughed nervously.

Meanwhile back outside

"Mr. Duck and Mr. Pig have been gone for a while," Penny said to herself. She was walking down the hallways with as bit of worry since Daffy and Porky haven't been back for a while. She thought they must have searched the entire rocket. She came to a room and read the print on the door, "Holographic projection room?" She opened her computer book and pushed a few keys, "Let's see…"

Back in the desert projection, the Coyote was loading a cannonball and packing it down good. He stopped packing when he saw Daffy and Porky, back to normal on the other side. Porky was leaning on the cannon with his elbow and resting his hand on his chin, putting his weight on one leg with the other crossed and his other hand on his hip. Daffy was on top of the cannon lying on his stomach with his arms crossed in front of him and his legs up.

"And j-j-just what were you planning on shooting this cannon at?" Porky asked slyly.

The Coyote made a nervous grin as he put down the patter. Daffy revealed he had a string in his hand. It was the trigger for the cannon. They Coyote knew what he was about to do and shook his head no with a smile and waving his finger. Daffy just nodded indicating he'll do it. The Coyote continued to shake his head while Daffy still nodded his head. The Coyote got on his knees and begged that Daffy wouldn't do it. All Daffy did was continue to have a mischievous smile and move his eyebrows up and down.

Back outside, Penny made her discovery. A few blips appeared on the radar of the screen in her book.

"That must be them, but what are these other two?" Penny pondered as there were four blips instead of just two. An explosion was heard on the other side of the door making her gasp.

"Wowsers!" Penny exclaimed.

The door opened to reveal a peeved Porky marching out with dazed and stumbling Coyote, "Th-th-this is unbelievable!"

"Who is that?" Penny asked about the Coyote.

"I'll tell you who it is! It's a stowaw-it's a stowaw-it's someone who's not supposed to be on board!" Porky explained furiously. He took the Coyote's hand and dragged him down the hall with Penny following, "He must've snuck ab-ab-aboard before the l-l-launch while we weren't looking."

Daffy came out with the biggest stumped look while scratching his head and said, "I can't understand how we could've missed that."

The Road Runner ran out in front of the duck and went, "Beep, Beep!"

Daffy jumped back and the Road Runner zoomed down the hallway. Daffy blinked twice before looking at you, the viewers. He pointed at the speedy bird with his thumb and pulled out a sign.

"Fast, isn't he," was written on the sign. Daffy pulled out a second sign that read "?!"

Back in the control room Porky marched right up to the pilots seat and sat down, "I'm g-g-going to turn this around and d-d-drop these two back home!"

Daffy turned the chair around so that Porky would face him. He had a stern look on his face, "Oh no! The last thing we need to be is behind schedule. We're staying on course until we get to town and that is that!"

"B-b-but Duck Dodgers, sir," Porky tried explaining.

"Attention!" Daffy shouted like a general. Porky got out the chair and into a soldier stance, "Space Cadet First Class Porky Pig, Bugs Bunny gave a direct order for us to go search for a 'key'. We cannot waste time worrying about minor setbacks such as stowaways. Since they're already here on the ship, we might as well let them tag along, so go put them in another room and we'll figure out what to do with them. That's an order!"

"Y-y-yes, sir, you're hero-ship, uh, sir!" Porky saluted. Porky left the room to carry out his orders.

"Whew!" Daffy sighed with relief, "Well, that saved us a roundabout trip."

"So we could get to Traverse Town faster?" Penny asked.

"Are you kidding? I only said that so that Porky would follow orders," Daffy revealed, "You know how much rocket fuel costs? And besides that if I don't show my face at home without Bugs, no praise, no prize money, no recognition!" Daffy counted on his fingers at the last part.

Penny crossed her arms with a disgusted look at Daffy's reasons, "So you're just in it for the glory? You had everyone going thinking you wanted to save everyone."

"Daffy Duck is always in it for profit," Daffy reminded her. He then yawned and sat back in his chair, "Better add journal entries for our stowaways while you're filling up pages."

Penny just shook her head with the thought that Daffy was in this for the wrong reasons. She tried to take her mind off it by continuing her journal.

Meanwhile, evening had now fallen over the Destiny Islands. The sky was dark and sparkling with beautiful stars. Crickets chirped in the grass playing their music of the night. Frogs were croaking softly in the distance. Owls would hoot as they flew through the horizon. The waves of the water, as it would every night and day, could be heard as the pushed near the shore. All of the residents of the main island were in their houses eating dinner and doing other nightly activities. Riku was outside on the front porch of his house, carving chips off a block of wood with a pocket knife. A chilling gust of wind blew through the air making him put his hands to his arms while shivering.

"Brrr. My house isn't even near the beach and it feels like I'm right near the water where it's cooler," Riku put his knife and woodblock in to his pockets and got up to go inside, "I better put on a warm jacket if I decide to stay out here," Riku heard some thunder rumble and began to have second thoughts about staying outside, "Uh oh, sounds like a storm is coming. I better get in before it rains."

"Come. Come," an eerie voice chanted in the air.

Riku started to get Goosebumps from hearing that voice. It was like something out of a scary movie, and he didn't like it.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Riku asked feeling a little scared. He called inside the house, "Hey, dad, did you hear anything?" but no one answered, "Sora? Kairi? Was that you guys? If this is a joke, it isn't funny!"

"To the island. Come to the island," the voice called.

Riku began to walk down to the streets like he was in some sort of trance. It was like he had no control over his will. The voice needed to be obeyed. Riku walked like a wondering zombie to the ends of the shore so he could take his rowboat. On the way he passed Kairi's house. Kairi was inside watching television. She was watching a rerun of an 80's sitcom.

"I can't believe it," said Uncle Jessie on the TV.

"I know. That's the way it could be the rest of our lives," Danny Tanner sighed sadly.

"No, not that! My hair!" Uncle Jessie pointed out.

Kairi laughed along with the laugh track at the joke. It was one of many gags about Jessie's hair.

"That one never gets old," Kairi chuckled.

A strike of lightning flashed causing her to look outside, "Huh?" a few seconds later, thunder crackled through the sky, "A lightning storm? I better close the window!" Kairi said as she got out of the couch. She walked over to the window near the front door and pulled it down to close it. Before she could turn away, she saw Riku still in his trance walking down the street.

"Riku? What is he doing outside?" Kairi pondered, "I'll go out and ask him."

Kairi turned off the television before she went outside. She called out to Riku while on her porch.

"Riku? What are you doing out here? Where are you going?" Kairi shouted.

Riku just kept walking, not even turning his head to acknowledge Kairi.

"I guess he didn't hear me," Kairi said to herself.

She decided to go to the streets and follow Riku, wherever he was going. Riku made it to the docks, untied the rope to his rowboat and took it to the island. Kairi ran up to try and catch him before he could get too far away.

"Riku! Why are you going to the island?" Kairi shouted. She stopped running before her shoes hit the water, "Riku! Riku!"

It was no use. Riku still wouldn't answer her. Kairi was starting to get worried. Why wasn't Riku answering her? What was the deal with him going to the island? There was only one way to find out, take her rowboat and follow him to the island, which she did.

Meanwhile, Sora was up in his bedroom lying on his bed. His room was rather regular. All it had was a wooden desk and a closet plus an oval shaped carpet on the floor. A lamp was over his desk, which provided him with some light. Some of his clothes were on the floor. Sora lay there with his hands behind his head, resting his left leg against his right leg. He looked up at a wooden toy boat hanging above on the ceiling with two dolls on it. The dolls reminded him of himself and Kairi and got him thinking about the adventure they were going to have starting tomorrow.

"_I just can't wait. Once we set sail, it'll be great," _said Kairi's voice ringing through Sora's head.

"Yeah, it will be great," Sora said quietly. Thunder again rumbled through the sky with Sora looking out the window, seeing lightning strikes, "A storm? I don't remember hearing anything about rain during the whether report," Sora suddenly sprang up from his bed alarmed as he realized something, "Oh no! The raft! I better check to make sure nothing got damaged!"

Sora's mother could be heard on the other side of Sora's bedroom door, "Sora! Dinner's ready, dear! Come on down! I fixed your favorite. Sora?" but there was no one in the room to answer her. The windows were open with the curtains blowing in the wind, which meant Sora had snuck out to check on the raft.

Sora arrived to island a few minutes later on his rowboat, rowing as fast as he could. Surprisingly, the current seemed unusually calm, so the storm wasn't that sever. As he reached the dock and tied a rope around it to park his boat, he looked up to notice giant ball in the sky, glowing with some sort of dark energy.

"What in the world is that?" Sora exclaimed as he's never seen such a thing.

He climbed up to the dock and was about to head off, but noticed two other boats were parked at the dock, "Wait a minute. That's Riku's boat, and Kairi's is right next to it! I knew they took it with them when they went home earlier. What are they doing back here?"

Sora thought he heard a noise and turned around with a look of suspicion on his face. At first he thought it might have been Riku or Kairi, but it wasn't. In fact, it was something bad. Shadow creatures, ones with glowing yellow eyes rose up from the ground making their presence known. Sora gasped in shock at the sight of them. He couldn't believe it. The exact same creatures from his dream were here on the island. Only this time, it wasn't a dream. It was for real!

"This can't be! Those are the same creatures I saw in my dream! What are they doing here?" Sora asked baffled.

Then Sora remembered that in his dream, he fought them off with a sword. He quickly took out his wooden sword and looked at it for a minute. A sly smile came across the young boy's face as he looked back at the creatures.

"You want me?" Sora dared the creatures. He got into a fighting stance and said, "Come get me!"

One shadow creature jumped and brought down a claw on Sora. Sora jumped out of the way and gave a hard swing of his sword. To his surprise, when he hit the creature, nothing happened.

"Huh?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

He hit the creature two more times, but the sword swipes did nothing to effect it. Sora got worried that his attacks weren't working and even more so when the creature slashed the sword with its claws, knocking it out of Sora's hand.

This alarmed Sora, "Oh no!"

Another shadow creature gave a head-butt to Sora's stomach, making him stumble back. Sora nearly fell off the edge of the dock and into the water, but he swung his arms around to keep his balance. The shadows just kept appearing in numbers, and it looked like Sora was trapped. Sora did the only thing he could do, jump over the group in front of him and start running. He ran across the dock and onto the beach as fast as he could. More and more shadows appeared and what started as two shadows turned into five, then ten, then twenty. It was a shadow army invasion across the island. Sora kept running while several shadows chased him like a stampede. He spotted the old shack and went inside, slamming the door behind him. Sora breathed heavily from running so fast combined with the many shadow creatures appearing.

Sora whipped the sweat off his forehead and thought, _"I don't get it! How can the same creatures from my dreams be here?" _Just then Sora got a terrible thought, "_They might try to harm Riku and Kairi! I've got to find them!" _

Sora ran up the stairs and up to where the bridge that connected to the island with the bent over palm tree was. Sora looked thought he saw something on the smaller island and saw a glimpse of silver. It was none other than Riku, who was standing there. Sora smiled that he found his friend unharmed. He ran as fast as he could across the bridge. Riku meanwhile stood where he was with his eyes closed not even looking behind him as Sora ran up to him and stopped.

"Riku am I glad to see you! What's going on here?" Sora asked in a panic, "And for that matter, where's Kairi? I thought you two stuck together since both of you were here."

"It's the door. The door has opened…" Riku whispered tilting his head slightly down and up.

"What?" Sora asked not hearing what he said, "Say that again, I couldn't hear you."

Riku looked behind him to eye Sora, "That's what's going on here, Sora. The door has opened! Now we can go out into the outside world! Our prayers to go and see what's out there have finally been answered! It's a dream come true!"

"To boldly go where no man has gone before," Sora mockingly and sarcastically toned in his voice. He then snapped, "What on earth are you talking about? Quit fooling around!"

Riku snapped back at his friend, "I could say the same thing to you with that tone of yours!"

"Well, I'm worried with all of this!" Sora explained with his closed fists, "Those weird creatures appearing, that huge black ball in the sky causing the storm, and we still need to go find Kairi!"

"Kairi's coming with us when all is said and done!" Riku urged in reassurance.

Sora was taken back by that, but quickly grew suspicious, "So what will happen to us?"

Riku looked up at the dark sphere in the sky and pointed to it, "Simple. I told you that we could go to the outside world, but I should warn you, once we step through and make it out of here, we might not be able to come back to island. I know that it means we may never see our friends or our parents again," Riku then gained a look of confidence, "We can't turn back now because this might be our only chance to experience what we've always dreamed of doing. None of us should be scared, otherwise, fear will stop us," Riku blinked and boomed, "Darkness doesn't make me afraid! Sora, don't let it make you afraid either," Riku held out his hand for Sora to take, "Take my hand and together our journey will start."

Sora was very unsure about this. If what Riku said was true, that means the start of their quest to see what's out there will finally become a reality. Unfortunately, Sora felt nervous and concerned about the strange goings on and how his friend was acting right now. If he took Riku's hand now, he'd leave everything behind. Did he really want to do risk not seeing his family again? He had to tell Riku his feelings now.

"Riku, I…" Sora began to say with a sincere look in his eyes.

Before he could finish, a dark wave suddenly appeared right below where Riku was standing. It looked like a puddle of black and purple liquid. Strands of the darkness wrapped around Riku's body like branches starting to engulf him. Sora gasped at the thought of Riku disappearing and started to run to him. He soon stopped as another dark wave came around and strands of darkness wrapped around his body as well. Riku still held out his hand for Sora to grab, paying no mind to the dark pool around him. Sora looked around frantically as he got caught by darkness, and put his hand out to reach Riku's hand. He struggled as hard as he could and the hand was just out of reach.

The darkness covered up Sora completely. He closed his eyes as the waves surrounded his entire body. He started to lose all his senses. He couldn't see, hear, feel, or smell anything. Sora couldn't breath or move, stuck in paralysis, no way out. All seemed lost until a bright light appeared out of nowhere. The light was so beautiful and in a flash, it lit up all the darkness around Sora. Sora felt himself able to move around again and opened his eyes to see himself still on the island. There was just one problem; Riku was gone from where he previously stood.

Sora gasped that his friend was nowhere to be found, "Riku! Riku, where did you go?" he shouted to no answer. Sora thought, _"He just disappeared!" _Sora felt something in his right hand and was surprised to see what he was now holding.

"Where did this come from?" Sora asked in curiosity while observing the object.

The object itself looked like a key, but it was large enough to be held like a sword. The yellow bow had a handle within it that Sora held. The blade part was silver and the cut notches resembled the shape of a crown. The bow also had a keychain on it with the end shaped like the head of a rabbit.

Sora thought he heard voices saying "Keyblade…Keyblade."

He had no time to react to the voices, as the shadow creatures once again, made an appearance creeping up to Sora.

"Not you freaks again! Stay away from me!" Sora yelled at the creatures.

He pointed the Keyblade at them and they backed away at the sight of the weapon. Sora wondered. Were they scared now that he had a weapon?

"_If they're afraid of me pointing this thing at them…then it must be a weapon I can use to fight these things!"_ Sora thought in revelation.

A shadow jumped to attack Sora. Sora gave a hard thrust of his new weapon and knocked the creature down. While it was down, Sora stuck the blade into the creature, making it vanish in a poof of darkness. Sora looked at his new weapon in astonishment.

"Wow! This thing has the power to harm these things!" Sora gained a confident smirk on his face as he got into a fighting stance, "Time to show you guys that if you mess with my island, you mess with me!"

Several shadows appeared out of the ground and one lunged at Sora. Sora jumped up to avoid it and brought the Keyblade down on another shadow, slicing it to bits. He gave a downward strike to one shadow, a horizontal slash to another, and stuck his blade tip point right into a third one. Then with one big one hundred and eighty degree turn, he slashed all three in a row, destroying them. The impact sent a couple creatures backwards, some hitting the trees on the little island and some falling off. Sora threw the Keyblade at the ones who hit the tree. The blade went right through them eliminating them and when it hit the tree, the blade did something surprising, it disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared back into Sora's hand.

"Wow!" Sora yelped thinking that was cool.

While he was distracted by the power the Keyblade had just shown, a shadow snuck up to Sora while it was in the ground and when it formed back up out of the ground, it lifted its claws, scratching Sora right in the face.

"Ouch!" Sora screamed in pain.

Sora put a hand on his face at the feeling of the sharp claws against his skin. He rubbed his left cheek and felt some scratch marks. He then got kicked in the back making him fall forward, hitting the ground hard. Sora clenched his fists in anger at these creatures attacking him while he was down.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Sora growled.

Sora rolled back up and held the Keyblade tight with both hands ready to fight the shadows. He charged at one shadow and did a vertical slash, which the shadow jumped away from. Sora did a horizontal slash at the next shadow, but it jumped away as well. Sora quickly spun around with the Keyblade out and slashed the two to pieces. He charged at another shadow. The shadow went into the ground just as Sora tried an attack. As it crawled around the ground like a real shadow, Sora tried poking at it with the Keyblade, but to no effect. These shadows couldn't be harmed while they materialized into ground.

"_I guess I can't do anything while they're in the ground like that,"_ Sora assumed in thought.

Once the shadow reappeared out of the ground, Sora lifted the Keyblade up, only to be interrupted when it jumped onto his head. It pulled on Sora's hair making the boy cringe. He punched the shadow in the face repeatedly trying to get it off his head. The shadow just kept pulling back on Sora's hair in response. Sora started to get tears in his eyes from feeling his hair get pulled so hard. To make things worse, there were more shadows creeping up to Sora. Sora thought of a way to get the shadow off his head. He put his head forward and ran as fast as he could like a football player across the bridge. Shadows appeared on the bridge only to be slashed apart by Sora swinging the Keyblade as he ran. When he got to the other side, Sora bashed the shadow on his head right up against a palm tree. The shadow finally fell off of Sora's head and onto the ground.

"Don't mess with the spiky hair," Sora told the creature in a tough guy voice, before slashing it with the Keyblade, obliterating it.

Shadows continued to appear. Two shadows leaped at Sora. Sora dodged them and went behind one of the trees. The shadows were confused until Sora appeared from the other side of the tree with a spin, holding the Keyblade out in front of him and the swing took out the two shadows. Sora hid behind another tree to try that ambush attack again. What he didn't realize was three shadows went into the ground and crawled up to behind Sora materializing and raking his back making him yelp. He looked behind him to see the shadows and climbed the tree. The shadows tried getting Sora with their claws, leaving scratch marks on the tree as he climbed up. As the shadows made a leap for it, Sora pushed his foot against the bark and leaped off of the tree, doing a back flip sticking out the Keyblade to slice the shadows in a row as he came down and landed on the ground.

No time for celebration as more shadows appeared. Sora jumped up another tree and using his free hand, did a swing around. As he swung, he held out the Keyblade with his other hand, and sliced the shadows apart as he spun all in a row. He stopped swinging, so he cold put his feet on the tree and jump off throwing the Keyblade at one more shadow to finish it off. Sora landed on his feet and saw that the Keyblade now stood in the ground like if you put a shovel in hard dirt. He remembered that it could return to his hand, so he held out his right hand and the Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in his hand.

He got surrounded by more shadows where he was. Sora gripped his hands tightly around his weapon and charged. Sora slid down the sand and stuck his sword right out, sticking it in the chest of one shadow, making it vanish. He tried a diagonal swing at another shadow, which went into the ground so it wouldn't be harmed. Sora did a sweep swing at one shadow, but it jumped out of the way. The shadow that avoided the first swing crawled over behind Sora and formed solid. Sora took this chance to do a sweep swing at the shadow in front of him as it landed, and continue the sweep behind him to slash away the shadow behind him. One shadow jumped up in the air and Sora took it out by swinging the Keyblade upward. Three more jumped at him and Sora swung above him not once, not twice, but three times back and forth to take out each shadow with each swing.

More shadows appeared as Sora made a run for it. He jumped up and put the notch of the key on the bridge so he could swing forward. Two shadows jumped to try an ambush only for Sora to kick them away as he swung. Sora put his feet on the bottom of the bridge and using his momentum, he swung the Keyblade down and it moved like a pendulum in a clock, taking out any shadows on the sand. He put the notches on the bridge again, this time on the other side, so he could swing again, kicking away two shadows that made a leap at him. Sora swung himself up landing on the bridge and while the two shadows he kicked were recovering leaped off the bridge with a four hundred and fifty degree spin and slashed the two with the Keyblade when he landed.

When more shadows appeared on the beach, they all made a leap at Sora. Sora jumped and while he was in the air, he kicked one shadow, did one kick behind him at another shadow and turned to kick away a third shadow, and then, he did a diagonal spin around with his sword out to slash a shadow behind him and a shadow in front of him, brought the Keyblade up and stuck in a shadow above him, did a three hundred and sixty degree spin with the sword out to slash shadows all around him and finally, stuck his sword below him like a spear and when he landed on one knee, the Keyblade slashed a shadow that was on the ground. He then jumped up and did a back flip onto the dock where three shadows leaped up after him. Sora swung his Keyblade up slicing one shadow as he jumped into the air, slashed a shadow in the air with a downward swing of the blade and finished the combination by slashing a third shadow as he landed on the dock.

"_All these creatures just keep on coming. Good thing I have this Keyblade with me, or I'd have been mincemeat,"_ Sora thought in his mind. He wiped the sweat off his face and took a few deep breaths. All this fighting really gave him an adrenaline rush. Sora gasped with a terrible thought as her remembered something, _"Wait! I still haven't found Kairi yet in all the commotion!" _Sora saw the latter that led up to the hut, _"Maybe she's up there." _

Sora ran up to the latter and climbed it until he made it to the top, on the wooden ramp. Unfortunately for him, more shadows appeared up top. Sora snarled in annoyance at these things popping up and not leaving him alone. One shadow leaped at Sora and tried to scratch him. Sora put the Keyblade up to a horizontal base and the claw of the shadow clashed with the weapon making a loud clang sound. Sora swung at the shadow, only for the shadow to go into the ground, avoiding it. It crawled around in different directions almost confusing Sora until it came back up. Sora did a split-legged jump over the shadow, but before he could do anything else, another shadow appeared and tried to claw him. Sora jerked his body away from the attack, but started losing his balance from being on the edge of the ramp. The two shadows jumped at Sora, who while surprised, slipped and fell off the ramp letting out a scream of worry. He managed to hold on the edge with his left hand.

Sora looked down and gasped in surprise to see it was a long way down to the ground. He could see his feet dangling in midair as he hung on. If he wasn't careful, he could seriously hurt himself, or worse! One of the shadows on top stuck its claws right into Sora's hand, making the boy cringe from the sharpness digging through his glove and into his skin. Sora had to find a way to get back up as his current position gave him the best chance to fall. Thinking fast, Sora threw the Keyblade up in the air so that his right hand was free and punched the shadow right in the face, getting its claws off his hand in the process. He put his hand down on the ledge and swung himself up to give the second shadow a kick to the jaw, knocking it into the first shadow. He caught the Keyblade in his right hand and horizontally slashed the two shadows into nothingness.

Sora ran into the hut and looked in all four corners to see if Kairi was inside. To his disappointment, all he found were four more shadows. He was surrounded as he stayed in his fighting stance to await their attacks. The four of them all went into the ground. Sora stood his ground, ready to strike the first shadow that appeared back out. Once one of them did, Sora attacked with the Keyblade. However, the shadow jumped away, and another shadow came back up in its place clawing Sora in the stomach. Sora groaned as he keeled over, leaving himself open for a third shadow to kick him in the jaw. Sora hit the wall hard in the corner. His head bounced off the wall on the exposed wood. Sora hoped he didn't get a concussion. The fourth shadow leaped right at Sora while he was down. The boy saw this and ducked his head. The shadow stuck its claws right into the wall and was now on it like a bug.

Sora rolled himself up into the second corner, and ducked another shadow leaping at him. That shadow was now clawed into the wall. Sora was in the third corner and ducked from the next shadow, leaving it stuck on the wall. In the last corner, he ducked the last shadow and the results were the same, stuck to the wall. Sora looked around him to see all four shadows stuck in the wall. He smirked now that all of them were wide open for him to attack. Sora slashed at the first shadow with a crisscross down its back to get rid of it, then put his feet on the wall to jump to the opposite corner and slashed the next shadow, next, he did a cartwheel on the wall to the third corner. After slashing that shadow, he jumped to the ceiling, pushed his hands against it, pushed himself off, stuck the Keyblade into the final shadow to defeat it, and flipped over to land on his feet.

"_Thank goodness for fast reflexes," _thought Sora as he smiled in victory. That smile quickly turned into a frown as he didn't find Kairi, _"Well, she's not in here. I know! I'll try the secret place! That's probably the best place she could hide from these shadow freaks." _

Sora exited the hut and to make sure he was right, went to the wooden rooftop. No sign of Kairi, just more shadows. Sora did a three hundred and sixty degree spin with the Keyblade out, which slashed each shadow back to where they came from. Sora then went back to the latter and climbed down to the lower level. He ran into more shadows along the way. He ducked one that made a leap for him, jumped over another one spun away from a third, and was almost to the secret place when he tripped over one shadow he didn't see and stumbled into the spring. His impact made a splash in the water. Sora tried to get up, but shadows started to pile on top of him one after the other. Sora struggled to try to get up, but the weight of the piling shadows was starting to become too much to the point where he had trouble keeping his head above the water. He took a deep breath as he went under and tried to think of a strategy. If he didn't soon, he would run out of air and drown.

Sora put both hands on the Keyblade, turned it around so the notch was facing the ground and stuck it right into the surface. Sora stuck his hands out of the water and grabbed the handle with both of them. Sora got his head out of the water and gasped for air. He slowly pulled himself towards the Keyblade trying to slide out of the pile of shadows on top of him. He put both hands on top of the bow and pushed himself straight up. The sudden movement knocked the shadows off. Sora then got the Keyblade loose and slashed each shadow, which resulted in some splashing when the Keyblade hit the water. With the last shadow defeated Sora got out of the spring and shook himself wildly since he was all wet. He looked over to his right to look at the secret place, and gave a double look to see something strange. It was a door! The same door he saw in his dream.

"_I don't remember this door being here! If it's trying to keep me out, it won't work! I need to find Kairi!" _Sora thought determined.

Sora put both hands on the handles and pulled the door open. Once inside, he ran down the long tunnel to the secret place and he finally found who he was looking for.

"Kairi!" he called, "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Sora was relieved to find Kairi alright and unharmed…or so he thought. Kairi slowly turned around to look at Sora with droopy eyes and looked weak and pale.

"Sora…" was all she could say.

Sora looked with a concerned face, "Kairi, are you okay?"

Kairi put up her hand and looked like she was reaching out to Sora. All of a sudden, the wooden door burst wide open and let in a very strong gust of wind. The wind knocked Kairi into the air and she was flying straight towards Sora. Sora put his hands out to catch her when she got towards him, but, to his surprise, Kairi's body went right through him and vanished. Sora was left with a stunned look at what just transpired.

"_I felt like I just saw a ghost,"_ Sora thought in his mind.

The gust of wind got strong enough that he sent him flying through the tunnel he came in from.

"Ouch!" Sora cried as he landed on his stomach, "Huh?" Sora wasn't sure where he was at first, but upon further inspection, he realized he wasn't on his island anymore, but what's left of it, "Whoa!" it was a platform high up in the sky with scattered wood and plants from the apparent destruction. The dark sphere was right there above, with energy sparking out. Sora didn't have time do think about what happened to his island, because he sensed something right behind him. He gasped in shock at what he saw. It was Darkside, the same black monster from his dream!

"What the…what are you doing here?" Sora asked the monster, pointing to it.

Darkside simply looked down at the boy. The same glowing yellow eyes, same wavy hair, and the same sinister look on his face. Sora was now in the same spot he was in his strange dream, only this time, it was real.

Sora looked to the left and right of him to make sure if there was any way out. Sadly, there wasn't.

"Were you the one that trapped me here?" Sora asked nervously.

Darkside slowly moved forward. All it had on its mind was one thing, and that was the boy. Having no choice in the matter, Sora got into a fighting stance and drew the Keyblade into his hands.

"I guess you want to fight me for real? Well, I'm not in the best moods right now since I have no idea what's happening," Sora told Darkside, standing bravely, "But I know who I can take it out on!"

The battle was on! Sora against Darkside, for real!

Sora charged at Darkside's hand. He remembered that in his dream, Darkside would be harmed by striking the hands. Sora was ready to swing, when Darkside brought up its hand out of Sora's reach. The only thing Sora struck at was air. He almost tripped, but regained his balance. Darkside bent down and collected energy in the form of a dark sphere. Sora knew what this attack was, and charged right at his hand as Darkside slammed its fist into the ground, making a dark pool. Sora jumped over the initial shockwave, and was about to strike, when a shadow came out of the pool and tried to scratch him.

Sora brought up the Keyblade, clashing with its claw, and gave it the old one-two crisscross attack. He slashed another shadow in his way, and did a diagonally slashed it to make it disappear. Then he did a slash across to defeat two more shadows. He got knocked down by a shadow that jumped and landed on his back. He pushed himself up, only for a second shadow to knock his head face first into the sand. Sora spit out the sand out of his mouth and pushed himself up. The two shadows leaped to him and Sora jumped at them. He did an upward slash with his one hand at the first shadow, and hit a downward slash at the second shadow. While Sora was still in the air, he threw the Keyblade like a dart and it made quick work of the two shadows. Sora landed on his feet took the Keyblade into his hands.

Darkside got on its knees and after crossing its arms in an X like shape, bent backwards to stick its chest out, exposing its heart shaped cut on its chest. Sora knew what this move was, too, and stood his ground. The heart shape glowed and shot out a beam that homed in on Sora. Sora knocked it away with a swing of his Keyblade. Darkside shot out a second beam, which Sora knocked right back at Darkside's face, making the monster scream in pain. It shot out three beams at Sora, knowing at least one of them would hit. Sora had other plans, however. He jumped up to avoid the first two beams, and swing the Keyblade to knock away the third beam. After that, he charged at Darkside's hand and attacked it with nine strikes. Darkside picked up its hand and held it in hurt.

"_If he's supposed to hit me with the same moves like he did in my dreams, this will be a piece of cake,"_ Sora thought with confidence.

But then, Darkside bent down its knees again, and put its right hand on the ground.

"_Hey! What's he doing?" _Sora thought in confusion.

Darkside stuck its left arm deep into the ground. It looked like it was reaching for something. When it pulled its arm out of the ground, he now had a giant sphere and stood back up. Darkside slapped the sphere with its free hand and it got thrown up into the air. Now it was raining little blobs of energy.

"Well, that's new," Sora said surprised.

Sora was distracted looking at the rain of blobs come down that one energy blob landed on him and made him cry out at how much it hurt. Sora kneeled over to one knee and tried to shake off the bad feeling from the blob. He panted and looked up to see another blob coming down towards him. Sora got up and ran away as the blobs kept falling around. Sora almost got one in front of him, and ran the other direction. He gave a swing of the Keyblade and one, causing it to disappear. He jumped and slashed away another blob, and when he landed on his feet, he spun away from a third blob. Sora stopped and saw that no more blobs were falling. Darkside stuck out its right hand and collected more dark energy, ready to slam its fist down into the ground. Sora snapped his fingers as he thought of another way to attack its head.

Darkside slammed its fist, and while it was in the ground, Sora jumped up onto Darkside's arm and ran up towards its face. This gave him easy access to slash it, which he did. Sora slashed it again, and again, and a fourth time. Each time, dark dust and particles would tear off. Darkside put its free hand to its face to tend its wounds. It stood back up, causing Sora nearly to lose his balance. He quickly got up on Darkside's shoulder and held on tight. When Darkside stopped, Sora looked down and gasped at how high he was.

"_I must be crazy! I could get killed if I fall from this high up!" _Sora exclaimed in his thoughts.

Darkside was able to see Sora out of the corner of its eye. It brought its left hand up and swatted at Sora like he was a bug. Sora quickly jumped up and all the hand swatted was the shoulder. Sora landed on the hand and grinned at the big mistake Darkside just made. Sora swung the Keyblade down like a golf club, slicing the hand. Darkside let out a monstrous roar from the punishment. It took its hand off the shoulder quickly as it roared, which caused Sora to jump and stay on the shoulder since he didn't want to slip by the movement. It tried to swat Sora with its other hand, but Sora jumped away again. Darkside was about to swat at Sora again. Sora saw one of Darkside's large hair strands and got an idea. When Darkside swatted again, Sora dove off the right shoulder and grabbed on to the hair. He swung across the back of Darkside's head by using the hair like a rope swing and landed on the left shoulder.

"Wait a minute," Sora thought out loud, "If I can do that from the back of its head…" Sora got a big grin on his face, "Time to rub it in this monsters face!"

Sora dove off the shoulder and grabbed on to a long strand of hair again, only this time, he was swinging in front of Darkside's face. He swung back and forth to build up a little steam and stuck the Keyblade out with his right hand. When he came back down, he slashed Darkside's face while he swung forward. Sora came back, swinging backward now, and swung the Keyblade behind him with another slash at the monsters face. Sora turned around to swing backward in the other direction, but this time, held out the Keyblade with his left hand and slashed the face. Sora swung forward again, slashing it the face once more. Darkside put both its hands on its face, grieving from all the chunks of darkness slashed off from the Keyblade. Sora stopped swinging and while still hanging on, joked in the face of his dangerous foe.

"Aw, what's-a-matter, big bad monster got a boo-boo face?" Sora asked in a mocking baby talk tone.

Darkside didn't find it very humorous as he took his hands off his face to reveal an emotionless glare at Sora for what he did. Sora's laughing at the monsters expense stopped, instead having an alarmed look while wondering what the giant was about to do. Darkside rolled its head around and around, picking up speed, which caused Sora to spin at a fast pace while still hanging on to the hair. Sora held on for dear life as he spun faster and faster like he was on a swing ride at the carnival. The boy was starting to feel dizzy and his facial skin was almost flapping from the fast wind. Darkside moved its head back causing Sora and the hair to go back a ways. Darkside then swung its head forward very hard. The hair Sora was on flung with Sora screaming along the way. Darkside snapped its head back and the whiplash effect caused the hair to slip out of Sora's hands.

"Yikes!" Sora screamed out.

He started to fall down to the sandy platform. He had to think fast to get out of this one. Seeing the Keyblade still in his hand, he decided to take a chance. Sora threw the Keyblade down, which made the blade stick right into the ground with its handle upward. Sora stuck out his feet with the hope that they would absorb the impact. Sora's feet landed on the top of the Keyblade and Sora squatted down, putting his hand on the bar that he held onto when he had the object in his hands. Sora whipped the sweat off his forehead and sighed.

"Scratch acrobat off of the list of things I could be when I grow up," Sora muttered to himself.

Sora was about to get up, but ducked a shadow leaping at him. Sora forgot about the shadows that appeared from the dark pool during the last time Darkside slammed its fist. Sora looked around and saw he was surrounded by shadows. Sora gripped the top of the Keyblade with both hands and flipped at a shadow to kick it. The shadow went into the ground to avoid Sora's foot. It went around to the other side and formed solid again, only for Sora to spin around and kick it down. Sora moved his hands around the Keyblade as he swung. He dropkicked one shadow, then put his feet on another, thrust himself off to spin kick a fourth shadow, then finished the combination by putting his feet back on the Keyblade, jumping off it and hitting the last shadow with a flying kick.

The shadows were slow to get up, but they managed to and started stalking Sora. Sora took the Keyblade out of the ground and went into a fighting stance. Three of them went into the ground scattered. Sora focused on the other two while they were still solid. He changed at on of them and swung his blade, only the shadow jumped away. Sora brought his weapon over his head to strike, but the shadow got to him first, scratching Sora's cheek with its claws. Sora cringed now with both sides of his face with scratch marks. The three shadows from the ground were solid again. Two of them scratched Sora's legs and the other scratched Sora's arm. Sora gritted his teeth and had tears coming down his eyes. He angrily glared at the shadows and in a fit of rage slashed each of them, wildly swinging the Keyblade.

With the shadows gone for the moment, Sora panted heavily from being in quite a battle. He thought he heard a noise and looked behind him. He gasped with worry seeing a beam heading toward him. He dodged it and looked at Darkside. It was on its knees sticking out the heart cut on its chest. It shot out three beams, which dove away from. He weakly started to get up, only to be knocked down by three more beams that hit him. Sora moaned as he fell. Darkside bent down and picked up Sora by the shirt and brought him up to his eye level. It looked like his work was done and Sora was easy pickings. Sora slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurry as he saw Darkside in front of him. Sora was running out of energy, so he did the only thing he could do.

He put his hand into his pocket, and pulled out one of the potions Kairi gave him. He put the top to his mouth and pulled off the cap with his teeth, spit out the cap and drank the liquid. He had used up the last bit of energy drinking the potion and when he was finished, his arm drooped down and the bottle fell out of his hand, breaking when it hit the ground. Sora could feel the inside of him recover, his energy coming back, and the scratch marks he got on his skin from fighting all the shadows disappear as if they were never there. He looked up at the monster with his famous grin now that he was at one hundred percent again.

"See ya!" was all he said before throwing the Keyblade at Darkside's face.

The Keyblade hit Darkside between the eyes causing it to let go of Sora. Since he wasn't that high up, he landed on his feet without too much worry. Darkside gutted through the pain with the Keyblade in its face as it bent down further to reach deep into the ground. Sora walked over to Darkside's face and took the Keyblade out.

"I'll take that, thank you," Sora politely acted.

Darkside pulled its arm out and had another sphere in its hand. Sora remembered what happened earlier and was now ready for the attack. The sphere was thrown up into the sky and blobs rained down. Sora ran around in a figure eight as they fell, so not to get hit again. He took this chance to charge to Darkside's hand. Sora let out a battle cry really loud with the Keyblade over his head until he slashed it hard. That did it, the final blow. Darkside felt its whole body go numb and wouldn't move. It just let the strong wind suck itself in to the sphere above. The winds got stronger and stronger with force. Sora was holding on to a wooden plank with his whole body floating getting blown away. Sora couldn't hold on much longer and his fingers slipped, letting go of the plank.

"Ah!" Sora cried out as he flew right into the abyss. Where was it going to take him? He was about to find out.

Man oh man! That was some action, eh, readers? And the Coyote stuff was funny, too, I bet. The reason I separated the shadow invasion into a separate chapter was because I wanted to extend it into a big action sequence and do some interesting things with Sora fighting with the Keyblade. While the fighting ended up kind of short, if I had added that on to the last chapter, I feel it would have been too long. I try to find a balance of making a chapter at least twenty pages long, so it wouldn't bee to short, but not so long as it would be too long. With that said, I decided to fill up a few pages with some more Looney Tunes scenes. Think of it as a "short subject" before the main presentation. That's all for now, I'll see you again with another chapter very soon.


	5. Going Downtown to Traverse Town

Disclaimer: "Llllllllaides and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages, fan fiction dot net is proud to present the next chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Cartoon Adventures!" "And if you're not down with that, we've got two words for ya, fan art!" Okay, now that my introduction based on DX is out of the way, I can introduce this chapter thusly. In case you guys were wondering, the reason I hadn't updated in a bit was because something was up with the site and the email alerts wouldn't come in. Thankfully, it got fixed and I can now start writing and posting more since you all out there asked for it. Now for the moment a lot of you have been waiting for. It's off to Traverse Town! Yes, I'm keeping it Traverse Town like a lot of the writers, but only because I couldn't decide what other alternatives could have been used. Nonetheless, expect a few surprise cameos for the Dalmatians and the Item Shop crew replacements. Final Fantasy fans, I hope you can contain your excitement! Will Sora finally meet Daffy and Porky? Let's find out. Oh, and just a fair warning to be on the safe side, this chapter will contain use of tobacco. That being said, let's see where our adventure takes us. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Going downtown to Traverse Town

Daffy Duck was asleep in his pilot's chair. It was so peaceful and quiet. In space, no noise could be made. Unless it was in the inside of the ship, when a ring from the computer Porky set to wake Daffy up made all sorts of noises. Daffy flipped his chair back and yelled almost upside down. He cupped a hand up to his beak.

"I'm up already! Shut that thing off!" Daffy shouted.

Porky ran in and quickly covered his ears at the loudness. He quickly reached over and pulled a lever to make the noises stop.

"Whew!" Porky sighed wiping his forehead, "W-w-we're nearing our approach to T-t-traverse Town, sir."

Daffy sprung up in his chair with a smile, "Excellent! Time to land this baby and do a little explor-i-ating." Daffy grabbed a microphone and spoke into it, putting on a pilot's hat while he was at it, "This is your pilot speaking. We have turned on the fasten seatbelt signs. Please make sure the seats are in an upright position and remain seated until the ship has come to a complete stop. Thank you again for flying twenty fourth and a half century rocket boosters! That is all," Daffy put down the microphone and took off his pilot's hat before looking at the controls, "Let's see now, which one of these is the landing mechanism?"

Porky popped his head out from behind Daffy's seat and pointed, "Th-th-there it is!"

"You mean this button?" Daffy asked while pointing at a switch labeled 'This button'.

"N-n-no, I meant that button!" Porky corrected.

Daffy pushed the correct switch, which was labeled 'That button'. The engines at the bottom stopped and the ship started falling at a rather fast speed. Luckily, a parachute came out of the top of the ship. It descended slowly down until it made it to the landing pad. The doors opened up and Daffy and Porky stepped out.

Porky looked back inside the ship, "Y-y-you two better come with us."

"Beep, beep!" beeped the Road Runner as he ran past. The Coyote walked out of the ship after.

"W-w-wait here, Penny. We'll be back as soon as we fin-fin-fin, once we locate this "key"," Porky told penny inside.

"Alright. Be careful," Penny warned.

The doors closed as Dodgers looked at his eager young space cadet, "This should be the place. Let's find a store and get a change of clothes."

"Y-y-yes, sir!" Porky saluted.

Traverse Town had the architecture to that of a High Victorian Gothic style that was seen the England during the nineteenth century. The sky was always dark blue and black with stars, always shrouded in nighttime and the town itself was made of fragments from the many worlds that had disappeared as Bugs Bunny said in his letter. People who lived here were survivors of the destruction of their home worlds and were oblivious to the fact they got there through corridors of darkness. The town itself was separated by three different districts. The first district was where Daffy and Porky headed once they got out on the street. Their space age jumpsuits were now replaced with special traveling clothes that were not only stylish, but also made them fit amongst the commoners.

Daffy's clothing was a blue suit, like a wizard's type suit with a hat to match. The suit included pockets and a few zippers while the hat had a black stripe stitched across. He also wore yellow wristbands. Porky's outfit consisted of a green shirt under a black leather vest with pockets and zippers as well. As a change of pace, he also wore cargo pants that were yellowish tan and had a black belt. He also wore goggles on his head.

"It s-s-sure was nice of the clerk to give us a d-d-discount," Porky mentioned.

"I can't get over the fact that after all these years, you're finally wearing pants!" Daffy exclaimed baffled.

The two walked along the open until Porky stopped when he noticed something in the sky and tried to get Daffy's attention, "L-l-look up in the sky!"

Daffy rolled his eyes in disbelief, "I know, not plane, nor, bird, nor even frog. It's just little old Underdog."

"Th-th-that's not what I meant!" Porky told him annoyed with his hands on his hips.

"What's the matter then? Did a kid lose a balloon?" Daffy asked with a shrug.

Porky shook his head and pointed upward. Daffy looked to see what he meant and both were stood in awe and shock at what they saw.

"I c-c-can't believe it! A star is going out!" Porky announced. Boy, he wasn't kidding. A star blinked out from the sky and vanished in the blink of an eye. That could only mean one thing. Another world was lost. Porky looked back at Daffy with concern in his eyes, "My w-w-what an unfortunate set of circumstance."

Daffy put his hands on his face with an overly dramatic demeanor, "Oh! Agony! AG-O-NY!" He calmed down and looked back at Porky, "Say…that means another world disappeared along with it. We better hurry while there are still worlds left to save."

Porky nodded and the two Looney friends, along with the Coyote, walked further into town in search of the "key" and the man called Leon. It was going to be the most epic adventure a Tune ever had.

Welcome to Traverse Town

The first district was made up of various shops for people to buy supplies. It had a rocky road with two grassy islands that had lampposts. A coffee shop with tables and a balcony was on the left side where people liked to eat. Various colored lights flashed across the town, almost like Christmas lights. The buildings had lanterns on as well as odd looking windows and red roofs. One shop had a sign that read "Items" while the shop up the stairs with a chain railing said, "Jewelry". A mailbox stood next to the stairs and two double doors on the right side. A sign on a pole read "East" and "West" with two gloved fingers pointing in both directions.

The Road Runner ran up ahead, speedy as usual as Porky and Daffy walked and pondered about the first place to look.

Daffy crossed his arms and rubbed a finger against his chin, "Let's see now. Key…Where would I be if I was a person with a special "Key"? A key rack? A key smith? Hmm…"

"I think our b-b-best bet is to find Leon," Porky suggested, "He should be ar-ar-ar- he should be here someplace. Whoops!" Porky yelped. He slipped and fell on his back. He rubbed his wound as he sat up, "Ouch," a banana peel landed on his head and he assumed that he slipped on it. He looked at you, the readers to say, "Either someone is an l-l-l-litterbug in this town or likes to g-g-g-go for cheap laughs!"

Porky stood back up and put the banana peel in the garbage. Meanwhile, Daffy was looking at the ground with a magnifying glass like a detective searching for clues. He continued walking and even walked up one of the buildings unaware of gravity. Porky looked up at Daffy and then put his eyes on you, the readers and pulled out a sign that said, "Pretty defying, isn't he?" Daffy got to the top of the roof and once on the other end, put his free hand above his eyes to look around. All he saw was another shop, a couple of crates and barrels, as well as more stairs to make it to the upper levels. There were also two double doors, which led to the second district. As Daffy walked back down to where he was, Porky was noticing the Coyote looking down an alleyway. The Coyote tapped his foot a bit and scratched his back since the Road Runner was the one who ran down said alley.

"D-d-daffy," Porky motioned trying to get the duck's attention, "M-m-maybe we should…"

"Look on another side of town?" Daffy interrupted, "Can't say I blame you. I don't see one person out here, much less with one with any keys," Daffy put the magnifying glass around Porky's neck. It had no lens at all!

"B-b-but I think that…" Porky tried to say, but Daffy cut him off again.

Daffy shushed with a finger up to his lip, "Can't you see I'm hot on the trail?"

Daffy continued to walk as Porky took the lens less magnifying glass off his neck and put it in his pocket. He motioned over to the Coyote, "Well, f-f-find the Road Runner and tell him we n-n-need to go."

In the alleyway, the Road Runner was standing before a fallen figure unconscious against a building behind some crates and barrels. It was none other than Sora. Had Daffy and Porky actually went down the alley, they would have found him without much trouble. The Road Runner bent its head down and nudged his beak against Sora's cheek. Sora groaned a bit with droopy eyes. His vision was a bit blurry and for a second thought he was sleeping.

"What a dream. I dreamt that I fought all these creatures. It was nuts," Sora whispered.

The Road Runner stuck its tongue and did it's usual, "Beep, Beep!"

Sora's eyes snapped awake and he stood up straight with a gasp, "Whoa! This isn't a dream! This isn't even my bedroom!" Sora got up to his feet and observed his surroundings, moving his head slowly like a surveillance camera, "Where am I?" he asked himself as he looked at a wooden fence, "Oh boy. Something tells me I'm not on my islands anymore," He noticed the Road Runner looking at him and asked, "Hey, bird. Do you know where we are?"

The Coyote put his fingers between his teeth and let out a whistle. This caught the Road Runner's attention. The Coyote swung his hand in a let's go type gesture. The Road Runner clapped his feet together and sped away.

"Beep, Beep!" It said before the Coyote gave chase.

"Wait!" Sora called reaching out his hand, "I'm in the middle of nowhere!" Sora walked out of the alley. No place for a kid to be. When Sora stepped out into the open and look at the town, he couldn't believe what he saw, "Wow! Would you get a look at this," he said to himself, "So weird…this couldn't be any city I ever saw," Sora thought for a second and one explanation came to his head, "I'm, in another world!"

It finally happened. Sora was getting his first glimpse at exploring a whole new world. He walked down the stairs and took in his surroundings. The district was so beautiful with all the lights and the nighttime atmosphere made it feel like it was a night in a big city like New York, or Los Angeles, or Chicago, or Seattle. It was nothing like the scenery back at Sora's home. Sora had a grin from ear to ear at this new experience. However, that grin would soon turn into a frown. There was still one thing that was bothering him about this. How did he get there?

"_While I'm happy to see this city and all, I don't even know how I got here," _Sora thought, _"I should ask around and see if anyone knows more about this place." _

Sora talked to a woman at the coffee shop first. The lady replied, "Everyone in this town has a secret past. It's best not to ask them about it."

Sora next talked to a boy around his age, who was standing near a lamppost. He told Sora that, "I ended up here and got separated from my mom and dad. I don't know where they are, but I hope they're okay."

Sora then talked to a man standing next to a doubled door that looked like it wouldn't open as the man described, "You'll have to go around back if you want to head to the other two districts. The doors are boarded up and locked."

Finally, Sora talked to a large man who told him the importance of having currency for the shops, "You won't get much for free in this town. If you find any munny around, it's a good idea to keep it in your pockets. Around here, munny talks."

The man left and Sora pondered to himself, "Well, that solves that problem, but I've got a bigger problem," Sora looked to notice the item shop, "Maybe someone in there can help me."

The inside of the item shop was pretty basic. It had a counter with shelves behind it displaying various items, a stairway leading to another exit, and a scale to test your weight. One of the store attendants was on a ladder fixing the ceiling fan. It was a large, anthropomorphic adult rooster with white feathers, a red comb and wattle, dark red/brownish feathers on its head and tail, and a yellowish orange beak and feet.

The rooster sang a little tune to the sound of "Camptown Races", "La, da, dum, da, da, de, da dum. Doo-DAH! Doo-DAH! La, da, dum, da, da, de, da, dum. Oh, Doo-Dah Day!"

The rooster climbed down the ladder, but suddenly shivered when he felt the door open, "Someone, I say, someone close the door. I feel a draft," he said in his thick southern accent, which sounded like Senator Claghorn, a character from a radio program in the 1940's Fred Allen radio show.

Sora closed the door behind him since he was the one who opened it to come in, "Excuse me."

The rooster turned around to notice Sora and greeted him, "Well, hello there, boy! Foghorn Leghorn's the name. Farmhouse rooster's my clam to fame. What can I do you for?"

"Well, Mr. Leghorn, I was wondering if you…" Sora stopped his sentence when he noticed something peculiar about who he was talking to, "What's with the chicken suit?"

"Chicken suit?" asked Foghorn, who laughed off the question like Sora was joking, "Why, it's perfectly obvious. I AM a chicken. Rooster, that is."

"I'm serious! You're no rooster!" Sora disagreed.

"Alright, son, then what am I?" Foghorn asked playing a long.

"You're just a man in a costume," Sora guessed.

Foghorn was appalled at the accusation, "Costume! Why that's absurd! I am not, nor have I ever, I say, have I ever been a human," He looked at you, the viewers and said, "Nice kid, but he doesn't listen to a word you say," He looked back at Sora, continuing his rant, "You got it all wrong, son. Where I come from, many of the animals have hands, can talk, walk on two legs; they even live in houses amongst the people."

Sora didn't believe it at first and decided he needed proof, "Okay, Mr. Leghorn, prove me wrong."

"Hmm…prove you wrong, eh?" Foghorn wondered while tapping his fingers against his beak. He put his index finger up as an idea came to his head, "I got it!" a light bulb flashed above his head, but then shorted out a bit. Foghorn looked up and tapped the light, which was really the light on the wall, "I should, I say, I should do something about that light."

"Hello! Remember me?" Sora cried waving his arms to try to get Foghorn's attention.

"Oh, right!" Foghorn unzipped his feathers and took it off like it was a full body suit. Foghorn now had exposed skin and polka dotted underwear, much to Sora's surprise, "Pay attention, Boy! As you can see, my feathers could be the only thing that qualifies, I say, qualifies as a suit," he put his feathers back on and zipped it up, "Any of this sitting in, boy?"

Sora was about to speak when he though he smelled something. In fact the smell was coming from a streaking aura coming from behind the counter. Sora stuck his tongue out in disgust from such a strong stench, "What is that smell!?"

The smell came from a skunk, which was looking over things on the shelves as he sang a French tune. He was black all over, save for white fur covering his face all the way down his stomach, a white stripe going down his back to his bushy tail, and white inside his ears. He also had a black nose.

"Affair d'amour? Affair d'coeur? Je ne sais quoi ... je vis en espoir," the skunk sang. He took a bottle of the shelf and took off the cap to smell the fragrance inside, "Mmmm m mm ... un smella voo feenay ..." he put the bottle down, humming the tune.

Sora just covered his nose from the odor, "Pew that stinks!"

The skunk overheard this and stepped out from behind the counter, "Not pew, Le Pew."

"Say that again?" Sora didn't quite catch that.

"My name is Pepe Le Pew," introduced the skunk with a French accent, resembling the voice of "Professor Le Blanc", a character from the old Jack Benny program, "I am responsible for keeping le store clean," Pepe looked at Foghorn a bit curious, "I come off too strong, do I not? No?"

"Arriba! Arriba! Andale! 'Andale! Arriba! Arriba! Arriba!" a shout came from the back room.

Sora looked towards the desk and noticed from a trail of dust that was coming onto the counter. When the dust cleared, it revealed a small mouse standing on the counter. He had brown fur, a black nose and pink skin in his ears. He also had four whiskers and wore an oversized yellow sombrero, a white shirt and pants, and a red ascot.

"Hello, senior costumer," greeted the mouse in a Spanish accent, "You looking to buy, sell or trade?"

"And what are you supposed to be?" Sora asked getting a bit uneasy. The thought of three talking animals was starting to freak him out.

"I am Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in all Mexico," Speedy answered, though he pronounced the country as MA-HEE-CO.

Sora started to back away. The skunk and the mouse were too short to be people in costumes. The young teenager thought of all possible explanations for how this could be possible. He couldn't handle the fact that three animals were talking to him and acting like people, after all, who heard of such a thing outside of television?

"This is so freaky. Either I bumped my head too hard or I'm hallucinating," Sora tried to convince himself, "You guys can't be real!"

"Come now, young man. You must not doubt your senses about this," Pepe tried to tell him, "Do not be afraid of what you see."

"I'm sorry. I just never met any animals that could talk before," Sora confessed, "Where I come from, animals just don't speak like people." just then, a thought popped in Sora's head. It was what Foghorn said about where he came from. Sora hoped his hunch was going to be correct, "Wait a second."

"Oui, messieur," nodded Pepe, "We are, how do you say, outsiders."

"Si, but we came here and opened a shop to raise enough munny to go on an adventure all our own," Speedy started day dreaming, "All the places to go and people to see. Such singings, such dancing's!"

Sora, who was now over his initial shock, smiled a bit, "I suppose anything's possible."

"But of course," Pepe agreed, "Nothing is impossible to those who wish to prove it is. We could spend the rest of our lives finding possible love! The female skunk fettles around ze grand…"

"Anyway," Foghorn interrupted. The last thing he wanted was for Pepe to go on another of his rants about romance, "You want to buy something from us, son, or not?" Foghorn asked putting his hand on Sora's shoulder and showing him around, "We have a wide variety of things just waiting to be purchased, I say, purchased by your hard earned dollars."

Sora reached into his pockets, "I don't have any munny to buy something, but I do have one thing I can sell," he pulled out the pretty stone he won from the race with Riku.

"That rare pretty stone is good for thirty pesos. If you want us to have him, we'll give you some munny to start," Speedy offered.

"Okay, I'll sell it," Sora handed out the pretty stone for them to take.

"Arriba! Arriba! Andale! Andale! Arriba! Arriba! Arriba!" Speedy cried as he ran over at lightning speed to Sora's hand, snatched the pretty stone away, rang up the register and ran back to give Sora the currency. Sora looked at his hand and noticed he had a pouch with thirty munny inside.

"Whoa! You really are the fasted mouse!" Sora complimented the Mexican rodent in aw.

"It's nothing, senior," Speedy smiled humble.

"Please, call me Sora," the boy corrected, "I'll come back when I have more to spend, but right now I need to find more information to where I am."

"I know just the person who can help you out!" Foghorn pointed to the stairs that led to the other door, "Right outside that door, I say, outside that door is an accessory shop. A fellow named Cid," Foghorn looked back at Sora sternly, "Look at me when I'm talking to you, sonny," Foghorn turned his attention back to the door, "Cid can probably tell you more than we can."

"Great! I'll head right over!" Sora went over and climbed up the stairs. When he exited the shop, Foghorn stood at the doorway to say one more thing.

"Just one thing you should know, boy. Cid has a bit of a temper," the rooster warned, "It's so short that if he were a bomb, the fuse would go out soon," he stopped himself finding out he just made a connection, "Short. Fuse. Short fuse! That's a joke!" and with that, he closed the door.

Sora walked by the signs with the pointing fingers that showed him which way and went humph at the obscure directions, "With signs like that you'd think this was a cartoon or something."

Sora opened the door and made his way into the shop. The room had a fire place to Sora's right as well as a couple of couches and a glass display of Jewels. There was a ladder that was on the roof, which led to a second floor. To Sora's left was a shelf with kitchenware inside the small doors. The cashier counter was there as well with a display of a rare jewel. Behind the desk was a man who looked to be middle aged and happened to be the store attendant. He had blonde hair that stood up and blue eyes. Goggles sat on his forehead. He was chewing a long toothpick like piece of wood sticking out of his mouth. He wore a white t-shirt and had a pendent/dog tag around his neck, as well as a large tan belt like clothing around his waist, blue pants, grey socks and black shoes.

The man looked toward the door thinking it was a costumer and spoke with a southern like accent, "Welcome to the accessory shop, how may I…" before he could finish, he changed his attitude once he saw Sora, "Ah, so much for a costumer. It's just some kid."

Sora walked over to the counter and was a bit annoyed at the tone of the attendant, "Don't call me "kid"! I have a name, you know, and it's Sora!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't blow yourself up over nothin'," the attendant told Sora, trying to calm him down. He couldn't help but notice Sora didn't look very happy about something, "Aw, why such a long face, Sora? You look like your bicycle got thrown in the garbage. I bet you're lost."

"Lost? Do I look lost to you!?" Sora protested, "Uh, don't answer that, it's a rhetorical question."

"Well, mine wasn't, so you better answer it, buy somethin' or head to the exit," the attendant motioned with his finger at the door.

"Well, to be honest, I'm not sure where I am. I was wondering if you have any information of where we are," Sora explained.

The attendant took the toothpick out of his mouth and replaced it with a cigarette, "You managed to catch me during my break," he lit the cigarette with a lighter and blew some smoke out of his nose, "Take a seat and I'll tell you what I know."

Sora nodded and took a seat on the bench. Sora explained to the attendant that he lived in a town that had an island where he and his friends liked to play. The attendant told him that this city was a place called Traverse Town. He said Sora wasn't the only one who came here lost and abandoned. Several of the people in the town were victims of having their homes invaded by creatures of darkness and those who survived the onslaughts took refuge here and started life anew now that they left their old homes behind. Sora listened carefully to try and let this all sink in.

"And that's the story, my friend," Cid finished, "Not a happy one, is it?"

Sora shook his head with some deep thought, "So, Traverse Town…I'm really in another world, aren't I, gramps?"

"You could say…" Cid then caught Sora calling him 'gramps' and snapped in a fit, slamming his hand on the counter, "Hey! You don't like me calling you, kid; I don't like you calling me gramps! My name is Cid!"

Sora had his ears covered and his face squinted at how loud Cid's voice got. He put his hands off his ears and tried calming Cid down, "You don't have to yell at me! I'll make sure to call you Cid. Don't get so touchy."

Cid regained his composure and felt a bit guilty for snapping at a kid, "Hey, sorry. I wasn't trying to scare you like that. I have a bit of a short fuse."

"I kind of figured that out the way threw a fit," Sora said in a bit of a kidding tone. He thought in his mind,_ "Note to self: recommend Cid a good psychiatrist." _

"As far as your situation…" Cid said to get back on topic, "I have no idea about what your island is, but this place isn't it. In fact, this town doesn't even have a beach in it or nothin'."

Sora took a moment to think about his current dilemma. He was now in a strange new world totally separated from his island. Most likely, he wasn't going back home anytime soon. This was a dream come true for any child who wanted to go on an exploration, and that was something Sora more than wanted to do. There was just one small problem, he originally planned on exploring along with friends, and the two friends that were going to go with him weren't in this town when he arrived, nor were they found when Sora asked around the district. Sora felt a bit worried about where Riku and Kairi could have gone. He remembered how Riku told him they were going to the outside world and that Kairi would come with them. Sora's decided it was time to go look for them. They could have been in one of the other districts.

"Hey, Cid, it was nice of you to tell me about the city," Sora said grateful, "But I need to get going so I can find Riku and Kairi."

"My pleasure, and good luck with your search. Just come to me if you manage to find trouble. I'll look out for you," Cid assured.

"You'd do that for me?" Sora asked with wide eyes. He was a bit surprised that a person he just met would do such a noble thing.

"Well, somebody has to. If you came alone, that means your parents aren't here. Someone has to keep an eye on a kid, especially around your age," Cid pointed out.

"You have a point there," Sora nodded, "See you later!"

Cid waved goodbye as Sora headed out the door. He shook his head a bit feeling sorry for the young teen, "Poor kid. Well, back to work," he put out his cigarette in an ashtray and put another toothpick in his mouth. He considered it a good alternative since he wasn't allowed to smoke during shifts, just in-between. He caught two people walking into the store. He recognized them right away as the two owed him some cash, "Hey! Where's my munny!?" he demanded. The two quickly sprinted out the door. Cid reached down in the counter and pulled out a spear and chased after them, "You won't get away from me!"

Meanwhile, Sora made his way up the stairs around the back of the shop to get to the two double doors that led to the second district. He noticed a couple of shops weren't open at the moment, but he didn't have much currency, or have the time to shop around. There were more important things to do.

"_Sure was nice of Cid to say he's look out for me,"_ Sora thought in his mind. The look on his face soon turned saddened as it just dawned on him that he's never been this far away from his parents, _"I wonder if instead of Riku and Kairi I should worry more about what happened to my mom and dad?" _

Riku's voice echoed in Sora's mind, _"Once we step through and make it out of here, we might not be able to come back to island. I know that it means we may never see our friends or our parents again."_

It wouldn't have been much use for Sora to try and call home as a different world means his home phone number wouldn't exist. Sora sniffled a bit at the thought of maybe never seeing his loved ones again. He shook his head to try and get the feeling out. It's a lot better to look at the positive side of things. Sora didn't have to worry about chores, or having to do any schoolwork. He gets to do something different and see a place that's almost the opposite of the islands. Most importantly, Sora had met some new faces when he got here. The more Sora thought about it, the more a smile came across his face. Once he found Riku and Kairi, he was going to start having the time of his life.

With a renewed confidence, Sora opened the double doors and went through to the second district. The second district was separated by two paths. The left path would take you to a small hotel and further up was a building with stained glass windows that made it look like a church, but was really the local gizmo shop and on top of that, the bell tower. The second pathway had a bunch of clothing stores with awnings over the windows and a stairway that led to the lower level which had several benches for people to sit on for a rest. Sora walked forward as the doors closed behind him. At that moment, a man was running down the street in a panic. He fell to the ground on his back.

Sora gasped and quickly asked, "Are you okay, sir!?"

The man did not answer. Sora quickly ran up to him and bent down. He lifted the man's arm up with his hand and shook it a few times before dropping it down. The man was absolutely motionless. Sora put two fingers together and put it against the man's neck to check for a pulse. Getting no response after waiting a few seconds, Sora got up to his feet in shock at what he saw. Sora put his hands to his mouth and walked back slowly. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"He's…he's dead!" Sora said dumbfounded, "What could have killed him?"

Sora got his answer when a dark aura formed around the man's chest with something looking like a heart came floating out. It was the man's own heart, which floated for a little bit before forming into a creature that disappeared in thin air as soon as it came. Sora ran to where the creature was and was awe stricken. What was that strange being that just came and what was the deal with that heart coming out? Sora had never seen something like this before. What just happened left him scratching his head thinking about what just transpired. Those thoughts were interrupted when several shadows formed out of the ground and became solid. Sora recognized them right away.

"_It's those creatures from the island! Where did they come from?"_ Sora wandered. The Keyblade appeared in his hands out of nowhere startling him for a second, but immediately got into a fighting stance, _"I'll just have to do what I did last time." _

A shadow made its move by going into the ground and sneaking around while another shadow leaped at Sora.

"You just don't stop, do you?" Sora asked rhetorically.

Sora swung his weapon and knocked the Shadow away. The other Shadow came up through the ground. Sora looked back to see it and did a one hundred and eighty degree turn to block its claws with his blade, then he pulled the Keyblade down and around and slashed the Shadow in the face. He grabbed the Shadow and threw it into the others, knocking them back, then gave a mighty slash across and got rid of three of them. A shadow behind Sora leaped on the boys back and scratched his neck. Sora gritted his teeth at the force and put his hand on the back of his neck to feel the scratch. An idea came to the boy and he brought the Keyblade behind his neck, holding with both hands. The sword was between Sora's neck and the Shadows neck. Sora hurried backwards and slammed the Shadow against a wall with the Keyblade, and that did it in.

A bunch of shadows chased after Sora. Sora ran and jumped, grabbing on to an awning. He swung the Keyblade while holding on, slashing a shadow that was trying to attack. Sora flipped onto the awning. He jumped off at the same time a Shadow jumped. Sora slashed the Shadow against the wall, and stuck the Keyblade into its stomach while its back was against it to destroy it. One shadow was going after him, but Sora thought fast and ran to the wall, jumped up and put his foot against it to do a back-flip. When he landed on his feet, the shadow was now in front of him. A second shadow, which he didn't see coming, dropkicked him in the back. Sora stumbled a little and fell, but quickly rolled on his back and got back up.

Sora looked to the left and right of him to see he was now in between the two creatures of the dark. He rubbed his back a bit from the hard kick.

"Better finish you before the numbers game catches up to me," Sora glared.

The two shadows jumped at the same time with its claws ready. Sora jumped up in the air and twirled his Keyblade around, turning his hands in different positions to keep up the pace. The magical sword slashed the shadow to Sora's left into oblivion, came around again, and slashed the Shadow to Sora's right with the same results. Sora landed on one knee, bent down with a hand on the ground, panting a bit. He got back up to a fighting stance and looked around for anymore. When no one appeared after a few seconds, he got out of his stance and relaxed.

"Hey, what's that?" Sora walked over and bent down to pick something off the ground that he spotted. It was munny that got dropped when the shadows were defeated. Sora smirked as he picked up the pieces and put them in his pockets, "EZ munny!" Sora chuckled as he knew he was going to need them if he wanted to shop back in the first district. He put his hands into his pockets when he was finished and went into deep thought.

"I don't know what happened to that guy back there, but I don't feel safe if those black weirdoes are here," Sora said to himself. The young man looked to his left at the hotel deciding that it was the first place he should probably look or ask, "I'll check for Riku and Kairi in there. Maybe one or both of them checked in."

Sora walked over to the hotel doors and went inside. At the very moment the door closed behind him, Daffy and Porky just arrived into the district looking for Leon. Perhaps if Sora stayed in place a little longer, the three would have met.

"I w-w-wonder where we should look first," Porky asked. He walked forward as Daffy spoke.

"He should be around here somewhere," Daffy mentioned, "Let's check the hotel first, see if he's in a room."

Sora looked around the lobby of the hotel as he walked down. It had several tables with pots potted flowers. Several windows were down a row to his right. There were a few paintings on the walls and the walls themselves had various colored wallpapers and designs. The side with all the windows was white with little diamond shapes. The left side was more colorful with shades of tan, red, blue, green, yellow and white. The rooms were to Sora's left and had different colors, each of which most likely indicated what kind of room it was. He hoped it wasn't expensive in case he had to use his munny to spend the night. When he got up to the service desk, he saw a pamphlet with a message from management that mentioned that the hotel was holding a multicultural art exhibit. Sora figured that's what the paintings were about.

Even though the red curtain was down with a sign that said closed, Sora hoped to find someone anyway and rang the bell, "Excuse me! Is there anyone here?"

The curtain opened up a bit and a voice came out, "Ah! Good evening and welcome to the Traverse Town hotel. Are you checking in or here for the art exhibit? The paintings are very nice, aren't they?"

"They are actually," Sora nodded, "But that's not why I'm here. I wanted to ask if two certain people might've gotten a room in the past hour or so."

"Names?" asked the desk clerk.

"Riku or Kairi," Sora replied.

"One moment please," said the clerk before closing the curtains. They remained closed for a few seconds before opening back up, "There's nothing in the book with either name, I'm sorry."

"Oh," Sora sighed in disappointment, "Well, thank you for your time. I'll be back later if I decide to check in myself."

"Thank you, and hope you enjoy your stay in Traverse Town!" and that was the last the voice said before Sora left out the doors. About a moment later, Daffy came bursting in with a panic, jumping up and down on one leg.

Daffy hit the desk bell frantically, sweat pouring down his face, "Can I use the bathroom by any chance?"

The curtain opened up again for the desk clerk to talk, "Hotel residents only."

Porky came in and Daffy quickly pushed him over to the desk, "Hey! S-s-stop that!"

"You do the checking in while I find some place to go before I write my name in the snow!" Daffy demanded. He looked at you, the readers, calm for a second, "Not that there is any snow around here," and quickly rushed through one of the doors.

Porky rolled his eyes and looked at the desk, "D-d-do you have any rooms available?"

The clerk dropped a book on the desk with a pen attached, "Sign in and I'll give you your key. Would you like a free newspaper in the morning?"

"P-p-please," Porky asked as he opened the book up and took the pen.

"Our complimentary clean up service is recommended. We've had some damage done to hotel rooms recently by unwanted creatures," the clerk explained sadly.

"I'm very s-s-s-sorry to hear that," Porky said feeling sincere. The pig finished signing his name, as well as Daffy's, and put the pen down, "There we are."

The clerk handed Porky his room key, "Thank you and enjoy your stay!" and with that, the curtain closed.

"Oh, D-d-daffy!" Porky called.

"Just a minute. Just a minute," Daffy responded from behind a door. A sound of a toilet flushing was heard and Daffy rushed back, almost slipping on the floor, "Whoops! Slippery when wet!"

Porky noticed some toilet paper stuck to the bottom of Daffy's webbed foot, causing him to laugh sheepishly and quickly pick it up, crumple it and throw it away over his shoulder, "L-l-let's go find our room and then we can contin-con-con-keep searching for Mr. Leon."

Daffy nodded and the two headed for their room. Meanwhile, back outside, Sora had just stepped out of the Gizmo shop.

"_Nothing in there. The machines weren't even working. Wonder if the engineers are fixing a problem?"_ Sora pondered in his head, _"Better look on the lower level." _

Sora jumped down from the path and down to the ground level. A little makeshift shortcut if you will. All these ambushes made him proceed with a bit of caution in case those creatures that keep attacking him came around again. Sora noticed a door in an alley in front of him, which had its lights on and went over to knock.

"They might be asleep," Sora said to himself before going inside. Just as he went in, Porky and Daffy came out to the upper level, again, just missing the boy. It seemed no matter which way Sora went, the two Looney Tunes would be trailing behind.

Daffy cupped his hands to his beak and called out, "Leon!"

Porky did the same, "M-m-mister Leon!"

Daffy took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth, "This is preposterous!" he said impatiently as he lit a match and lit up his cigarette, "Where could he be?"

Porky took out a cigarette himself and lit it with a match to smoke, "I'm s-s-sure he's here. W-w-we're just looking hard enough."

Inside the house, Sora looked around and saw no one in sight, "Is anybody home?"

A sound of a yawn came in the room, followed by an elderly voice, "Is it morning already? I was Smurfing like a baby."

"Hello?" Sora shouted, continuing to look around.

"Oh, hello there," answered a nasally sounding voice. Sora thought he was hearing things since he didn't see anyone, "Down here!" instructed the same voice.

Sora looked down on the floor and jumped back startled at what he saw. It was two little blue people, sky blue to be exact, no taller than if you put three apples on top of each other. One wore a white hat and white pants with glasses while the other had a red hat, and red pants plus a white beard. Their hats were in the style of a Phrygian cap, and their trousers left a little hole for their short tails.

"First a rooster, a skunk and a mouse, now I'm seeing gnomes or elves?" Sora asked rubbing his eyes. Things just kept getting weirder and weirder for him at the new people he was meeting.

"Gnomes?" asked the one with glasses.

"Elves?" asked the elderly one.

They both laughed at the Sora's guesses as they were anything but that. This made Sora quirk an eyebrow. What else could these little blue men be? Aliens perhaps? Shrunken people? The two blue creatures stopped laughing and turned their attention back at Sora.

"We're neither of those things. We're Smurfs," the one with glasses corrected.

Sora bent down to get a closer look at them, "What's a Smurf?"

"That's what we are," repeated the one with glasses.

"But you're not. You're a human," the elderly one pointed out.

"Oh, my name is Sora. I was just passing through," Sora reassured.

The one with the glasses made an annoyed look, "Well, it's not polite to go Smurfing around other people's business. There is such a thing as invasion of other people's privacy, meaning that everyone has a right to his or her own private matters and it would be considered inappropriate to Smurf their noses into matters other than their own. This would be as if someone Smurfed into a persons house without thinking of the consequences that…"

The elderly Smurf put his hand over his face in exasperation at the ranting lecture. It was time to put a stop to it and took away the lecturing Smurf's glasses, knowing full well he was near sighted.

"Hey! Papa Smurf, give me back my glasses. I can't see a thing!" Pleaded the lecturing one.

"I will if you promise, Brainy, to stop Smurfing around with your ranting," Papa Smurf said sternly.

"Alright, alright! I promise!" Brainy Smurf yelped with a crack in his voice while reaching out with his hands blindly, "Hurry, before I run into something!"

"Very well," Papa Smurf complied and put the glasses back on Brainy.

Sora gave a light chuckle at the poor Smurf's situation.

"What are you Smurfing at, wise guy?" Brainy glared.

"Don't you mean what am I laughing at?" Sora asked a tad confused with them using the word Smurf frequently as they talked.

"I suppose I should explain. Lift us up to your eye level, and I'll tell you a story the likes of which you haven't heard," Papa Smurf offered.

"This could be interesting," Sora said as he held out his hand.

Brainy and Papa Smurf hopped on as Sora stood back up. Papa Smurf cleared his throat before telling the story, "Ahem. The Smurfs are a species that lived at Smurf village in a forest during medieval Europe. We have a language of our own where we would say Smurf quite often with words and each Smurf had something different about him. They could be a Lazy Smurf, a Grouchy Smurf, or a Brainy Smurf."

"That's me," Brainy interjected.

"Exactly!" Papa Smurf smiled, "We lived for bold adventure whether it is a quest outside the forest or just to get a bite of smurfberries growing on the smilax leaves," Papa then frowned, "But one day, the evil wizard Gargamel cast a spell hoping to get rid of us forever. Brainy and I ended up here and the kind people of the town gave us a place to stay, and we can only assume that the spell separated the rest of the Smurfs, banishing them to other worlds."

"Wow! That's quite a story," Sora said impressed, "I bet you miss your village though."

"We do, and I've been concocting many different formulas and equations to try and Smurf a solution," Brainy explained as he fiddled with his glasses, "And I have some good news and bad news."

"What's that?" Sora asked interested.

"The good news is I found in one of my books that there is a way to get back to Smurf village by a spell. In order to do this spell, we would have to play a magical flute, playing the correct tune for transportation," Brainy pointed to a table with said flute on it, "We just have to think of our home and we'll be back in a matter of moments."

"And the bad news?" Sora dreaded.

"The bad news is that the two of us are the only ones here and don't want to go back to our mushroom houses in the forests with out the rest of the Smurfs. As Papa Smurf told you, many of them were banished to different worlds and we don't have any way of getting there," Sora was about to say something, but Brainy continued on, "I know what you're going to say, but the traveling tune only takes you to places back in our own world, so we cannot use it to go to other worlds ourselves. We wish we could."

Sora felt sorry for the little guys. Separated from the rest of their own kind, lost out there across many different worlds, one way to get back home that came with a price. Sora wished he could do something to help them except he didn't have any means of travel himself to get to other worlds. With him separated from his island without the raft and no sign so far of his friends, he almost felt like he knew how the Smurfs felt. Like he could relate to their situation. Still, something in Sora still wanted to anything he could that might try to help them. Sora put the little guys down on a dresser and spoke up after a small moment of thinking.

"I understand. I don't have a way to go home or my friends with me either. Tell you what," Sora began to negotiate, "I'll keep my eye out to see if any other Smurfs might be in this city, and if I ever find a way to get to other worlds, and that's a big IF, I'll bring them all back here."

The two Smurfs were quite taken a back by this. Here was Sora, a boy whom they just met, who just made an offer to find their lost friends/citizens and bring them back so they can all go home. They didn't know what to say. Brainy was almost speechless, which was a rarity for him, as he would often lecture the other Smurfs until he got on everybody's nerves and paid the price for it. Papa Smurf wondered if he could take the boys words for granted, that maybe he could bring them back and reunite them. He felt so grateful already to Sora, that he wanted to give some sort of reward for doing something he didn't have to do, but offered to do it.

"Would you really do that for us, son?" asked Papa Smurf with hope.

"You don't have to," Brainy reminded Sora.

"I'm not sure how far I can go, but I wouldn't mind doing it. All I would need would be something to carry them in," Sora tapped his finger against the palm of his hand.

"If it's baggage you're worried about, you can take an extra pouch out of the drawer below us," suggested Brainy.

Sora opened the drawer to look inside until he found a medium sized pouch. He showed it to Brainy to make sure he got the right one. Brainy nodded, indicating he was correct.

"There are ninety nine other Smurfs in all to find. When you find them, just put them in the pouch until you bring them back to this house. It's a large number, but don't let that pressure you. Just find what you can," Papa then gave what he felt would be the best motivation to Sora, "But the more you bring back, you'll get plenty back in return."

"Seriously?" Sora asked with wide eyes.

"It's the least I can do to repay you," Papa Smurf obliged.

"Then it's a promise! I'll bring back whatever Smurfs I can find," Sora gripped the pouch with a pumped fist as he said this.

"That's the spirit!" Brainy cheered.

"Well, goodbye and good luck, my lad," Papa Smurf bowed.

"See you when I see you," Sora waved saying goodbye.

The two Smurfs waved as well as Sora went out the door. Once he was gone, Brainy turned to Papa with a worried look.

"Papa Smurf, even Sora agreed with my hypothesis that it's not very likely he'll find anymore than possibly a bunch of Smurfs at best," Brainy thought out loud.

"Yes, I know it's a long shot," agreed Papa, "But Sora might just be the ray of light we've been Smurfing for. A few Smurfs are better than none after all. I just hope he finds them in good condition."

Sora put the pouch into a pocket on his coat before continuing on. He hoped he didn't put too much hope into his two new friends. No doubt it was good that he knows now what a Smurf looks like, so they shouldn't be too hard to find. All it takes is a keen eye on the ground for blue. On the other side of the coin, Sora was glad he tried to be realistic about this mess because he didn't know how many he was going to find. In his mind, he made a mental note to thank Papa Smurf later for any rewards he might get for retrieving his lost villagers. Looking at the ground, Sora didn't see any signs of blue and white, but rather saw signs of black. It was the Shadows once again!

Sora shook his head in annoyance, "You've got to be putting me on!"

The Shadows all eyed Sora and without warning, grabbed on to Sora.

"Hey!" Sora gasped in horror.

He had six Shadows all clamped on to his body. One on his front side, one on his back, one on each of his arms, and one on each of his legs. Sora shook his right arm wildly in hopes of making it let go. He shook his left arm next, then his right leg, finally his left leg. The Shadows wouldn't budge off no matter how hard Sora shook. What did they do in response? Dig their claws into his skin. Sora shouted his lungs out at the sheer pain of sharp nails cutting into his body, feeling like forty eight small knives stabbing him at once. Sora's teeth were gritted, his eyes misty. There was only one way out. Crush them! Bash them! Slay them! Do something before this writer gets carried away…

Sora ran up towards a corner, put his right arm up, and smashed the Shadow against the wall. The impact managed to knock it down and off. Sora brought up his left arm and smashed that Shadow against the wall as well, then he swung his left leg to smash that shadow, then the Shadow on his right leg, next body slamming against the wall to knock the Shadow off his chest. For the finishing touch, he took of his jacket, which got that Shadow of his back. It still had its claws in Sora's jacket, and that was all she wrote as he swung his jacket and whipped the Shadow to the wall. The Shadows were all in a pile, dazed and confused (no pun intended). Sora looked at his arms and legs, he saw his skin not only had scratch marks, but bits of blood trickled out of them. Plus his clothes had been torn apart.

Sora's knees shook as he stared at the state he was in. He put his arms to his side, closing his eyes with a face like he was about to cry. Both hands balled up into fists, the heartbeat inside him was racing, adrenaline started to rush until it reached a boiling point. Sora's sad face quickly turned into an angry one. Glaring at the Shadows, he put his jacket back on, not caring at the moment about any bloodstains that might get on. Drawing his Keyblade, the boy gave a mad battle cry as he slashed violently. The Shadows stood no chance. Sora brought his Keyblade down hard on each shadow like a hammer. Banging them against the floor, he brought it back up and slashed across, to his right, then left, then a swing slash followed by a five hundred and fifty degree spin slash. Each of these blows sliced a Shadow in half, until Sora finished his onslaught by sticking the Keyblade right into the final Shadows shoulder, eliminating it.

Sora panted heavily with sweat producing all over his body. What a rush of energy. Too much of a rush in fact, for he started to feel dizzy. Sora groaned while holding his head and sat down on the stairs. It could have been from the sweat, or perhaps he was loosing more blood than he thought. Take it easy, Sora thought to himself. The Shadows are gone for now. Sora reached into his pocket to pull out another hi-potion he had saved and drank it. As he did, he felt his headache go away, the cuts start to cover up and fade, and even his clothes had its rips sown back together. Sora looked at the bottle with a small smile on his face.

Sora kissed the bottle and whispered, "Thank you, Kairi."

Sora couldn't have been more thankful at that moment that his best friend gave him that healing liquid. When he started to stand up, more Shadows came out in front of the fountain that was against the wall. Sora wanted no part of them after getting such a scratching.

"I'm out of here!" was all Sora said before throwing the glass bottle at a Shadow, bonking it hard in the head.

Sora ran up the stairs as fast as he could and down the path back to the double doors. He knew he'd be safe back in the first district since it was devoid of any Shadows. Looking over his shoulder to make sure none of them would follow him; the teen stepped through, catching his breath while the doors closed behind him.

"I think I finally lost them," Sora sighed with relief, but before he could take two steps, Shadows came up from the ground, making him whine, "Not here, too!"

Sora quickly turned around, paying for it as he bumped his head against the doors.

"Ouch! Jeez!" Sora cringed.

Looking back, he saw the Shadows creeping up to him. Sora sprinted around the menaces, passing any that appeared above the ground while he ran down the stairs. Making it to the accessory shop, Sora tired opening the door, but it was locked. He kept pushing and pushing with it not budging an inch. Giving up, he banged on the door.

"Cid! Open the door! Let me in!" Sora cried hoping he was inside.

Cid was on the phone inside talking with someone, "That's right. The little guy was in here earlier. You better go looking for him if you want him now."

The banging continued and he put his hand over the receiver, "We're closed!"

"It's me, Sora!" the voice outside yelped.

"What the hell is going on?" Cid asked puzzled. He talked back into the phone, "Actually, he's back here right now. I'm puttin' you on hold for a sec. I'll get back to you," he put the phone down, pushing a button to put the person on hold and called outside, "Sora, what's happening out there?"

Back outside, Sora was in a state of panic, "I got a bunch of guys chasing me! They've been bugging me for a long time now and I almost got seriously hurt!"

"Hang on, little buddy! I'll have you in the store in a jiffy!" Cid called back from inside.

Sora looked to his right to notice the creatures were getting dangerously close to him.

"I've got a jiffy!" Sora yelled.

Sounds of several locks were heard clanging on the other side of the door until it opened up. Sora quickly ran in. Afterwards, Cid popped his head out with a grenade in his hand.

"Leave the little guy alone! He's just a kid!" Cid shouted angrily at the Shadows.

Cid bit down on the pick with his teeth and pulled it out of the grenade before throwing it to the Shadow group. He quickly slammed the door and bent down a bit, putting his fingers in his ears since the blast would be a big one. An explosion occurred with a flash of light appearing in the windows for two seconds. Smoke came out of the cracks in the door. Cid glanced over to Sora, who was sitting on the desk trying to calm down.

"You alright?" Cid asked concerned.

Sora looked back and smiled at the man for letting him in, "Yeah, thanks."

"What?" Cid didn't quite catch that, "I can't hear you!"

Sora tried to compress his laughter at the way Cid looked right now. Cid didn't know what was so funny until Sora pointed at him and then pointed at his own head. His ears in particular. Cid still had his fingers in his ears! He pulled them out quickly and laughed a bit embarrassed.

"Okay, maybe my last costumer was right accusing me of having old timers," Cid mentioned while recollecting someone who made that comment as a joke.

"I just have one question. Where did the grenade come from?" Sora had the right to ask because it would be unusual to have a hand grenade when they weren't near a place to find explosives.

"Anything can happen when you can't expect the unexpected. Might as well be prepared," Cid answered, though not really answering the question.

Sora pushed himself off the desk, "Fair enough. At least I now know why the door was locked. Those guys made it here, too."

Cid walked back behind the desk, nodding in agreement at Sora's statement, "They came in, everybody ran, locked their doors and windows, I'm closing up shop until then. Anyway, besides those jerks, you find those friends you looking for?" Sora sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head sadly that he hadn't found Riku or Kairi yet, "Well, cheer up and take another look around. I'll bet you hadn't searched everywhere just yet."

Sora perked up a bit knowing Cid was right. He hadn't checked the third district yet, and he thought he spotted a door next to the fountain back in the second district, so he gave a small wave to Cid before going back out the door. Once Sora was gone, Cid pushed a button on the phone and picked the receiver back up to talk to the person he had on hold.

"He just left the building. You'll find him right outside near the corner. Alright, goodbye," Cid hung up the phone with that over.

Sora took out the Keyblade to feel safe in case more of the Shadows showed their ugly faces again. A voice came from his left making him stop walking before he went down stairs.

"You might've noticed those monsters will come after you out of nowhere," warned a quiet voice with subtlety in it.

Sora turned to see who that was coming from, "Who are you?"

Out from the corner came a 25 year old man with long brown hair, and was very muscular, who wore black gloves on his hands, small leather belts around his left wrist, two belts that crisscrossed around his hips, including a belt on his black pants, black shoes on his feet, a white t-shirt under a short leather jacket with red wings on his back, and a griever necklace around his neck.

"And each of them will just keep going after you," the man continued without giving Sora an introduction. The stranger pointed at the Keyblade that was still in Sora's hand, "As long as the Keyblade remains in your possession," Sora kept his eye on this mysterious person in case anything happened. The unknown man put his fingers over his eyes indicating some worry, "Now what I want to know is why it would choose a kid of all things?"

"Is that some sort of crack?" Sora snapped offended.

"Forget about it," the stranger started walking towards Sora with his hand reached out to take Keyblade off his hands, "What's important is I see that Keyblade."

Sora got into a defensive position upon hearing that, "Oh no, you don't! You think I would just give it to a total stranger? Dream on! Besides, I need it in case those monsters come back."

The older man glazed his brown eyes on Sora. He remained calm and collected as he spoke, "I'm giving you an easy choice. I suggest you take it if you want those little "problems" off your back, but I understand why you won't since you don't even know me," while he respected Sora's decision, the stranger was pretty intent on obtaining the key shaped sword and took out a weapon. It was a sword with a revolver embedded in it, complete with a trigger and a chain hanging down the handle, "I'll just have to take it the hard way, but you can't say I didn't warn you."

The stranger put his Gunblade in front of him, gripped the handle with both hands, and built up a fire ball by collecting magic. The shot got fired at Sora, but Sora saw this coming as it got built up and jumped away, over the stairs and landing on the lower level. The stranger jumped up and landed where Sora was. The two sword wielders walked around in a circle, Sora walking to the left, the Stranger walking to the right. They didn't take their eyes off each other.

"You missed me with that shot," Sora teased.

"I'll get you eventually," The stranger calmly replied.

The Stranger kept his sword up in his right hand with the blade behind his head until he was ready to strike. Pulling down on the trigger for a round from the gun chamber sent a shockwave through the blade. When he and Sora clashed their weapons together, Sora felt said shockwave with the blades and their hands shaking a bit. Sora never felt such power before, but a Gunblade was no ordinary weapon. The stranger went for a horizontal strike. Sora jumped out of reach and tried a thrust, which the stranger blocked with his sword. The stranger pushed the Keyblade away before clashing with Sora again. They were in a standstill until the stranger gave a left hook to Sora's jaw. Sora responded with a kick to the stranger's stomach. The hit made the stranger keel over for a second. Sora brought his Keyblade down on the stranger. The stranger quickly recovered to bring his Gunblade up, clashing again.

Sora and the stranger clashed their weapons together ten times in what was quickly becoming a vicious duel. The stranger spun out of the way of a thrust from Sora. Sora then ducked a diagonal slash the stranger tried. Sora swung the Keyblade to his right. The stranger hoped to dodge the attack. Coming down, the stranger brought down his blade. Sora had a strategy in mind as that swing left him with a free hand. The stranger and the teen clashed blades with Sora seizing the moment by using his free hand to punch the stranger in the side.. The Stranger winched a bit, but wouldn't let it lose his focus and he clashed with Sora again. Sora pushed back against the force of the Gunblade since he used both hands to push. He got a bit of an advantage, the stranger now struggling much to his own surprise, until the stranger gripped his other hand with his sword and pushed Sora back and out of the lock.

"Having second thoughts?" the Stranger asked.

"Okay, so you're tough, but that won't stop me!" Sora declared.

"You asked for it," the Stranger said without much emotion in his face.

Sora thought this man was an iceman, cold as ice, but that was just the way he came across. The stranger made a run towards Sora ready to strike. Sora noticed he was near a lamppost and decided to take advantage. He threw the Keyblade into the air and jumped up in the process dodging a sword strike. All the stranger hit was the lamppost with a loud clang noise, then Sora caught the Keyblade and hit the stranger's arm as he came down. The stranger clutched his arm, which made him drop the Gunblade unknowingly. Sora charged at his defenseless opponent. The stranger squatted down, put his back to the ground and double kicked Sora's legs, making him fall on the ground hard. The stranger got up and picked up his Gunblade.

"Lucky shot," he groaned a bit.

The stranger pointed the tip of the blade at Sora and shot another fire spell at Sora, who was trying to get up. The shot got him right in the back sending him back and knocking him chest first against a table in the coffee shop. It almost knocked the wind out of Sora.

Sora turned and glared at his fellow dueler, "What a cheap shot getting me in the back!"

The stranger walked over to Sora while speaking, "You need to take whatever advantage you can if you want to beat whoever your facing."

"Take advantage of this!" Sora raised his voice before elbowing the stranger in the chest.

The stranger groaned a little at the hard elbow. Sora took the opportunity to knock the stranger of his feet and was now on top of him. The two clashed with Sora pushing down the Keyblade as the stranger held the Gunblade up with both hands. The stranger rolled over and the two did this around the ground still with their blades locked until the man pushed the boy off and got to his feet. The stranger swung his sword causing Sora to jump away and onto one of the tables. Sora dodged jumped up to avoid another swing, pushed his feet against the support beam and jumped up again, holding onto a ledge to the balcony.

"And the candles are still standing, ladies and gentlemen!" Sora joked with a voice like an announcer.

The stranger jumped up and grabbed on to the ledge himself. He was now right in front of Sora and the two clashed it out again ten times one handed. The stranger then swung forward, wrapped his legs around Sora, let go of the ledge and kicked Sora away. While the stranger landed on his feet, Sora got sent flying. Sora stuck the notch of the Keyblade against the lamppost. That stopped him from going further, but he fell to the ground on his stomach. Sora saw the stranger jump at him with the Gunblade over his head with a battle cry, and got out of the way just in time for the Gunblade to hit nothing but concrete and marble. Sora was starting to get exhausted, sweat pouring down his face. This man definitely had some experience with sword fighting.

"Time for me to end this!" announced the stranger.

The stranger clashed with Sora, only every time the Gunblade got a hit, he pulled the trigger for a shockwave. Sora tried not to let the shockwave phase him, but his pace started to slow down with each strike. The stranger went for his twentieth swing and slashed Sora right in the chest making the boy let out a loud screech in agony. Sora panted hard while holding his front side with crossed arms. The stranger brought his sword up to deliver the final blow. Sora angrily slashed the stranger with his Keyblade right in the shin as payback for what he did.

"Ah! My shin!" shouted the stranger as he got down to one knee. He couldn't believe the willingness of this kid, "No way can I lose!"

Sora panted heavily from the grueling battle he got drawn into, "Serves you right…you big…" before Sora could finish, his vision got blurry and he blacked out, falling on his back unconscious.

The stranger stood back up with some respect in his voice, "He put up a better fight than I expected. I'm impressed."

"And I thought you were slipping, Leon," a voice from behind him said in a joking voice.

The man known as Leon turned his head to see a young girl standing behind him with her knuckles on her hips. She had black/brunet hair and violet eyes. She wore a silver headband around her forehead, a yellow scarf around her neck, a green tank-top with blue straps leaving her stomach exposed, orange open fingered gloves on her hands with some net that stretched back up to her arm pits, yellow shorts with a blue belt, long white stockings on her legs, and orange/yellowish shoes on her feet.

"Cut the comedy, Yuffie," Leon addressed the girl, "I went easy on him. After all, I wasn't trying to hurt him, just get his weapon away from him."

"So what do you want to do with him?" Yuffie asked curious.

"Take him back to the hotel room and lock the doors. Things have gotten worse off than we originally feared," Leon explained looking at Yuffie then looking back at Sora, "A lot worse."

In another place completely separate from Traverse Town, a familiar figure was lying on a floating pillar of ice. It was Riku who has ended up in a different place after all. He slowly opened his eyes trying to wake up, seeing waterfalls in front of him as he lay there like he was too tired to move. What was odd about the falls was that they were going up, not down. Riku got himself up to his feet and glanced at his new environment.

"Where…am I? I've never been to this place before," Riku whispered to himself. He noticed there was no one there with him and quickly got worried that his friends weren't with him as he had hoped. Riku called out with his voice echoing out, "Sora! Kairi! Where are you guys? Can anybody hear me?" Riku looked sad that no one answered, "Where is everybody?"

Up on another platform was a figure, which was over looking the situation. He was a man wearing a goblin costume and get up. His entire body was green from head to toe, complete with pointy ears, yellow eyes and a grin with sharp teeth. The suit, hat, gloves and boots he wore were all purple. In addition to those clothes, he wore a tan belt and had a blue bag on him. What was this sinister being thinking about as he spotted Riku below?

To be continued

Alright! Another chapter is in the books! Funny that I should leave that description of who will be replacing Maleficent in this story, because if you had been paying attention, you'd know it was a very well known super-villain of a certain spider hero who just had a third movie come out in theaters recently in another record breaking smash. Great movie by the way and I hope all of you out there get the chance to see it in case you didn't because you were shut out of the sold out theaters. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I should be back with a follow up soon. In the meantime, I'm going to continue to look for a job before the summer starts. That's all for now, I hope to see you again right here on fan fiction dot net. See you next time!


	6. Meetings and Revelations

Disclaimer: Wow! I got eight reviews on my last chapter. That's the most I've gotten so far on this story. Probably the most I've gotten ever for just one chapter in a story I've written. I guess I should be surprised, but then again, I AM writing a good story. May sound like I'm tooting my own horn, but, "Toot, toot!" And now, the moment you've all been waiting for: The chapter where Sora finally meets Daffy and Porky! How will they? When will they? Where will they? Don't be lazy and read the chapter, sillies…relax, I was just kidding. Seriously, go ahead and read on, you'll love the Heartless battles in it. Enjoy!

Chapter 5: Meetings and Revelations

While Leon and Yuffie took the unconscious Sora back to the hotel, the alleyway behind said building also had an occurrence, though not in a ruckus. The alley had several wooden crates and barrels stocked on one side. There was a lamppost on the side with the crates, plus several lamps on the building, which lit up the area. Balconies stuck out on the hotel, which were connected to the rooms, which doors and surrounding walls were designed just as they were on the inside of the hotel. One balcony had a table and chairs. Above the doors were rainbow colored designs. A couple of tanks with shallow water were in the brick ground with wooden caution signs. One tank led to the sewers and on the same end had a doorway that led back to the house that the Smurfs were living. Ropes hung above with several banners advertising various places in the town to shop and eat.

In walked Daffy and Porky, both of whom were still smoking the same cigarettes from earlier. As the doors closed behind them, Porky felt a little spooked out as he called out for anyone who might be there.

"Is anybody home?" Porky could hear his echo ring out in the area, "Anybody home…nybody home…body home…home…"

Daffy put a finger to his beak and shushed his curly tailed friend, "Don't be so loud! People in the hotel could be trying to sleep."

Daffy motioned with his hand to follow him. He and Porky walked down, but Porky couldn't help but feel this place would give anybody goose-bumps.

"Gee, its k-k-k-kind of scary," Porky mentioned.

"These are beautiful designs," Daffy observed while he looked around.

"D-d-do you really think Leon would be down here?" Porky asked unsure.

"Don't know, but if I were being as mysterious as he is, this looks like the kind of place I'd hang out," Daffy explained. Daffy stopped walking causing Porky to stop as well, "Hold on," Daffy looked behind him suspiciously, "I thought I heard something."

Porky looked around along with his friend to see if there was anything that could have made a sound, but didn't see a thing, "I d-d-d-don't see anyone here. Just makes this place creepy and a little dar-dar-dar-, s-s-s-spooky."

"Now this is no time to turn tail and run," Daffy scoffed, "There's nothing to be afraid of," that was until a hand tapped him on his shoulder. The duck all of a sudden got very nervous, "Unless someone's right behind me," and he inhaled a puff from his cigarette so deep, not only did the cigarette turn to ash, but it continued onto Daffy's body and he turned into ash as well, puffing into a pile! Daffy materialized back to normal and jumped up with an ear shattering scream before clamping on to Porky's back. He squeezed the pig so hard, Porky spat out his cigarette and it bounced back all around the end of the alley like a pinball before landing in the water leaving one last smoke cloud.

"Hey! W-w-what's the big idea? G-g-get off! I can't breath!" Porky struggled with his hands swinging wildly. He put his hands on his hips and looked back at Daffy with a dirty look, "D-d-daffy, w-w-what were you saying about not being scared?" All Daffy could do is give a big old grin with his teeth showing. Why a duck would have teeth, no one had any idea.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," a voice behind them apologized.

Daffy got off of Porky's back and turned around, as did Porky. Behind them was a young woman with vivid green eyes and long brown hair tied in a braid with a red ribbon. She wore a neck band tied in a bow, a pink dress that was buttoned down, silver bracelets on her left arm, a purple belt that was tied around her waist, and brown hiking boots. The two animals sighed with relief as it wasn't anything to fret about, but rather someone very sincere.

"Oh," Porky chuckled sheepishly, "Hello."

"Excuse me. Did Bugs Bunny send you?" asked the woman.

Daffy and Porky were surprised that a person unknown to them would know of the very rabbit they're looking for.

"Yes we are as a matt-matt-matter of fact. Why?" Porky asked curious.

"Tremendous!" the woman cheered, "It was important that I find you. Come inside the hotel with me. We need to talk."

"And why's that, gorgeous?" Daffy asked flirtatiously causing the woman to chuckle a bit.

"My name is Aerith and I'm a friend of Leon's," Aerith introduced.

"Leon!?" asked the duo in unison.

Aerith nodded before continuing, "He sent me to look for you thinking you'd be in town by now. Also, you should come into the hotel so I can tell you about the goings on around the districts. It's too dangerous to talk about it here," She motioned with her hand towards the hotel, "Follow me."

Porky and Daffy looked at each other and simply shrugged their shoulders. At this rate, finding a friend of Leon's was better than not finding him at all. Unbeknownst to them was that Leon was in the middle of other matters. Exactly what did happen to Sora after the duel in the first district? He was still unconscious not moving and all he could see was pitch black while his eyes were closed. Silence was broken when he thought he heard a familiar voice.

"Wake up, lazy bum. Come on," the voice said.

Sora quickly opened his eyes and looked around frantically, "What? What happened?" a small pain came to his head and he put a hand on it to ease it, "Oh, my head!" Must have gotten it from the fight he was in. The boy looked around with his vision still a bit blurry to notice he was in an unfamiliar room, "Where am I? How did I get in this room?"

Sora was sitting on a king sized bed with a tan colored bed spread, the wooden cornered end against the wall. A cupboard stood on the wall on the right side of the bed and on the left side stood a side table with a lamp. The room itself had an orange and tan color scheme on the walls as well as an orange yellow carpet on the floor. There was a dresser on the other side of the room and a few paintings most likely as part of the art display. A table with a hair stood in the middle. Tea cups and a tea pot sat on top. There were three doors in the room, one brown with a green exterior design surrounding it, one that led to the balcony, and one red, all with yellow shapes. A green cuckoo clock hung atop the door with the green surroundings, plus a few more lamps. There were also a few windows on the side that had red curtains with yellow tips, plus a couch against the wall, and a few lamps on the ceiling. Sora looked to his left and saw where the voice came from. It was Kairi standing right next to him, knuckles on her hips.

"Feeling any better?" Kairi asked with concern.

Sora couldn't believe it. His best friend was right here, alive and well. She must have checked in just recently.

"A little bit," Sora nodded answering her question.

"You probably have a lot of questions about those creatures that attacked you. They did it because they want their hands on the Keyblade," Kairi explained. Sora lifted his right knee up and rested his hand on it as Kairi continued, "But it's your heart they really want since you're the one wielding the Keyblade."

"Okay. That answers that question," Sora mumbled. He made a smile at his friend knowing she was alright, "As well as the question to where you went. Great to see you're okay, Kairi."

"Who in the world is Kairi? Do you have me mistaken for somebody else?" Kairi asked puzzled. Her voice then changed and sounded grown up, "I happen to be the great ninja Yuffie."

"Huh?" Sora asked wide eyed. He rubbed his eyes, and in a flash of light, in Kairi's place stood Yuffie bent down to Sora's eye level with her hands on her knees. Sora pointed at the stranger and said, "Hey! You're not my best friend!"

"Maybe not now, but I will be if you want to," Yuffie offered in her usual cute and happy-go-lucky demeanor.

Sora rubbed his eyes a little more to make sure he didn't get anymore visions that weren't really there, "I must not be fully woken up. I'm seeing things."

Yuffie put her hand on Sora's forehead and felt different parts around his face, "Hmm…I don't feel a fever. Sure you're okay?"

"Just a little dizzy," Sora reassured.

Yuffie put her hand off of Sora and looked behind her, "That last hit you gave him might have overdone it, Squall."

'Squall' just happened to be Leon, who walked into the room.

"My name is no longer Squall. It's Leon," Corrected Leon to Yuffie.

"It's you!" Sora pointed accusingly, "Come to pick another fight with me, pal!?"

Yuffie put her hands up and waved them in a 'calm down' motion at Sora, "No, wait! We can explain everything!"

Sora noticed his weapon leaning against the exterior surrounding the door Leon just walked in from, "The Keyblade…"

Yuffie walked with her back towards Sora with her fist on her hip and her finger up, "Yeah, about that. The reason we wanted to get it away from was so we could get those creatures of your back," Yuffie then faced Sora and put her other fist on her other hip before continuing, "Turned out to be the reason they could track you down."

Leon crossed his arms and picked up where Yuffie left off, "I apologize that it had to come to taking it by force to get it away from you, but taking it was only to conceal your heart from those things. Sadly, it won't work much longer."

Sora put his legs over the bed so he was in a better seating position to face Leon and Yuffie, "When you put it that way, maybe I should have gave it to you in the first place," Sora put his head down a bit guilty.

"Don't worry about it. Since I didn't tell you right away, I blame myself for it leading to that squabble we had," Leon explained. Sora lifted his head up feeling less guilty as Leon spoke more, "I still find it hard to believe out of all the people it could have gone to that you are the chosen one," Leon picked up the Keyblade and held it up to his side, after which, it disappeared and reappeared in Sora's hands, causing him to gasp in surprise. The teenager still wasn't used to that happening. Leon walked back towards Sora, "Well, you know what they say; beggars can't be choosers."

"I've had enough of all this small talk!" Sora demanded, getting impatient, "How's about telling me what's going on here?"

In the room next door, Aerith had just arrived with Daffy and Porky. The room itself had a white and red design all over the walls. A brown door with yellow shapes led to the outside balcony and next to it was a table with what looked like a gold jewelry box and a flower in a blue vase, plus a window next to it. There was a banner with writing on each side of the bed. A red door led to the hotel lobby and there were a few more paintings on the walls due to the art exhibit. Large lamps stood on the corners of the ceiling. A few cupboards were on the walls and a table stood with a blue jar on it. A shelf with various pots stood against the door that led to the room Sora was in right now. Next to the bed was a side table with another flower in a vase. The bed itself had poles on it to hang bed curtains. Aerith sat on the end of the bed while the Looney Tunes stood in front of her.

"Okay, now where do I begin?" Aerith asked herself thinking of a good place to start explaining, "First of all, what are your names?"

"Daffy Duck and Porky Pig, ma'am," Daffy introduced, "Now that we all know each other, what did you want to tell us?"

"Well Daffy, it's like this," Aerith began, "You must be familiar that there are more worlds out there besides your home and this town, right?"

"Of course," Daffy nodded.

Porky put his hands up to his mouth and spoke in a muffle, "B-b-b-but I heard they were kept secret."

"The reason they've been secret was since they were never connected before. Until now, that is," Aerith told the pig, "All of that changed once the Heartless entered the picture," Aerith closed her eyes in sorrow over the thought of it.

Back in the other room, Leon and Yuffie were telling the same things to Sora.

"Who are the Heartless?" Sora asked intrigued.

Yuffie sat next to Sora on the bed putting her weight on her arms and hands with one foot over the other, "Those black beings that kept attacking you, remember?"

Sora wished he hadn't and he spoke with some dry wit and sarcasm at Yuffie's question, "Um, how could I forget?"

Yuffie rubbed Sora's hair and giggled, "Come on, now. Don't get touchy about it," Sora smiled as he brushed her hand away.

"As the name suggests, they are beings that have no hearts," Leon pointed out.

"What attracts them is the darkness in people's hearts," Yuffie explained.

"And believe me when I say there is darkness within every heart," Leon said grimly.

"Even yours and mine have it?" Sora asked a bit uneasy.

"Every heart," Leon reiterated. Sora certainly didn't like the sound of that.

"By the way," Yuffie began as she turned her head to Sora, "Have you heard of somebody by the name of Ansem?"

The same question was told to Daffy and Porky in the other room.

"Ansem?" pondered Porky with his finger against his chin, "I don't seem to recal-cal-cal-doesn't ring a bell."

"He researched and studied the Heartless as well as their behavior," described Aerith. Daffy crossed his arms and tapped his foot thinking while Aerith talked, "All of his data and findings were kept in a report. Not to mention it was very detailed."

Porky held out his hand towards her, "W-w-where is it? Let's see it."

Aerith shook her head, "I don't have it with me. The pages are scattered all over."

"Scattered over where exactly?" Daffy asked while he uncrossed his arms and his foot stopped taping.

"There are too many worlds to think of where they could have gone to," Aerith responded.

Porky balled up a fist and put it in his hand. A thought had come to his head, "I'll b-b-bet Bugs left to go look for the p-p-papers," Daffy nodded in agreement at his friends theory.

"That is just what I was thinking," Aerith agreed.

"Th-th-then what are we waiting for? Let's go find him!" Porky said almost frantic.

"Hey, just one tarred and feathered minute," Daffy halted. The little black duck looked to notice the focus wasn't on him and whispered, "Psst, Porky, the webcam is out of focus."

"St-st-stand over here then while I g-g-go to your side," Porky whispered back. When they did so, the "camera" moved with Porky. The two Looney Tunes were confused, but went back to their original spots. The "camera", unfortunately started to trail off until Porky grabbed it with annoyance, "Hold still!" He moved the camera to a better position so it was focused on Daffy, but before continuing, Porky told you, the readers, "D-d-do not adjust your computer screen. It's alright n-n-now," he signaled to Daffy, "On with the story."

"We need that "key" first before we do anything else," Daffy reminded him.

"The Keyblade. That's right," Aerith said indicating she knew about the oddly shaped weapon.

Sora in the other room looked over his weapon with a new understanding of it, "So you're saying that this is the key?"

"Correct!" Yuffie nodded.

"The Heartless all have a great amount of fear of the Keyblade since it's a weapon that can destroy them all easily. I'm sure you know that already," Leon said walking away from Sora and Yuffie, "You should also know that it's the reason they'll keep trying to get you no matter what happens."

"Not like I asked for this or anything," Sora protested, "The Keyblade appeared in my hands out of thin air."

"The Keyblade has such magical power that it won't trust just anyone to be its master," Yuffie told Sora while keeping her head towards him, "It chose you like it or not."

"That's a tough break, kid," Leon said as he leaned against the door, crossing his arms and legs so all his weight was put on his right leg, "Learn to love it and learn to live with it."

Sora scratched his head trying to put all the pieces together, "There should be a reasonable explanation for how all this happened. First I remember being in my room…" Sora then gasped in fear when he remembered all that happened on back at his world "Hold it! What happened to my home world and island?" Sora looked around in a panic at what could have transpired, "For that matter, where are my friends Riku and Kairi?"

"You're asking the wrong people. I don't have a clue to what happened," Leon told him in sorrow with his eyes closed.

Sora put his head down and fell backwards on the bed arms stretched out above him, "Aw man! Now I know how a runaway feels like," he put his free hand over his face and started rubbing it, "Now what do I do? My friends are heaven knows where, my home is heaven knows what, this is NOT what I asked for when I planned to visit other worlds!" Sora put his hand back down and sniffled a bit, "Leon, Yuffie, I just feel like crying."

Yuffie lay back on the bed next to Sora and looked at him, patting his arm for comfort, "Aw, don't look at it that way. You'll just get glummer. Forget about being separated from home for now and think of yourself as on an adventure. Can you do that for me?"

Sora looked back at Yuffie's cheerful face and thought about what she said. It was something he certainly needed to hear. She seemed like the kind of girl to always make someone happy even when times were tough, and Sora was in a tough spot right now.

"Sorry, Yuffie, I guess I'm just a little scared. I've never been this far away from home before," Sora told the ninja.

"I don't blame you," Yuffie knew how it felt, "It's easy to get scared, but sooner or later you have to conquer your fears. Know what I mean?"

"Is that what you did when you came here?" Sora asked curiously. Yuffie nodded a bit and Sora made a joke, "You just saved yourself one wet bed pillow."

Yuffie laughed at the joke, "By the way, the Keyblade isn't just used for fighting. It can open all sorts of things. If you ever find a chest or a lock, try it out."

"Oh really?" Sora asked admiring his weapon again, "I could have some fun with this."

"Maybe, but be warned," Leon told Sora as the boy stood up on his feet, "The Heartless are bound to find you at any time. My suggestion would be to prepare yourself."

"Prepare myself for what?" asked Sora.

"To fight for your life. The Heartless and anyone who can control them will stop at nothing to destroy you, so use the Keyblade wisely," Leon advised, "Are you ready?"

Sora didn't have to think twice about it. No way was he going to let these Heartless take his heart and leave him for dead.

"Dude, I was born ready!" Sora declared.

Leon gave a small smile at him, "Now that's good to here," he got off the door and uncrossed his arms, "Yuffie, we should go join Aerith now. Wouldn't surprise me if she was with the other visitors right now."

Other visitors? This caught Sora's attention, but before he could say anything, Yuffie got to her feet and pointed.

"Leon!" She shrieked.

A Heartless wearing a helmet and knights armor appeared from a dark portal. This one was a common one known as a Soldier.

"Run, Yuffie! Get out of here!" Leon ordered taking charge of the situation.

"Hate to run out like this. What was your name anyway?" Yuffie asked quickly to Sora.

"Sora's my name!" Sora answered quickly.

"Bye, Sora!" after that, Yuffie quickly ran for the door.

Daffy on the other side heard all the noise and went up to the door, "Hey! What's all that racket?" The only answer he got was the door slamming in his face causing him to groan and send feathers flying.

Yuffie ran past with Aerith looking on concerned for her friend, "Yuffie, what's going on?" she asked going after her.

Sora gripped the handles of his Keyblade as Leon drew his Gunblade, "Guess you were right in them finding me."

"Let's go, Sora! It's show time!" Leon then gave a hard swing at the Soldier, making it crash threw the window into the alleyway. He then ran to the balcony, put his hand on the end of it and leaped off to the lower level.

"Wait for me!" Sora called as he ran out after Leon.

Porky meanwhile looked on at the door that smashed against his duckbilled companion, "D-d-daffy! Speak to me!"

The door opened to reveal Daffy flattened against the wall. Porky put his hands on Daffy and ripped him off the walls. The duck was flat as a piece of paper flapping in the wind. Speaking of which, Porky flapped Daffy like a rug and he snapped back to his full form before getting back on his webbed feet.

"Alright, where's the wise guy?" asked Daffy as he looked around in annoyance.

Porky pointed to the door that Yuffie and Aerith went out of, "Th-th-they went that-a-way!"

Daffy jumped up and ran in mid air for about two seconds before zooming off in a flash. Porky's feet ran in a cycle motion for the same length of time before zooming off following Daffy.

Outside, Leon and Sora had Soldiers surrounding them.

"I don't suppose you know why they're here," Sora assumed.

"Leave the small fry's alone. Find wherever the leader Heartless is and stop it. That should stop them for a good amount of time. I'll be in the first district making sure it's clear. Check the second and third districts. Let's move!" and with that, Leon put his sword over his shoulder and ran for it.

Sora still had the four Soldiers to deal with and practically dared them to come near him, "You want the Keyblade, freak shows? Don't sing it," he made a 'come here' gesture with his hand, "Bring it!"

The Soldiers all ran up to Sora. Sora clashed with each one of their claws with the Keyblade as they aimed to scratch. One tried punching at Sora, to which the boy jerked his stomach away from, but another dashed at him and smacked him down. Instead of hitting the ground, Sora somersaulted backwards and rolled up to his feet. Sora rubbed his chest from the blow, and charged at the Heartless. The Keyblade holder swung at one who jumped away. What it didn't count on was Sora using his weapon as if he was pole-vaulting. Sora did this by putting on the ground and lunging himself to kick the Heartless into the water making a splash. One of the other Soldiers sent a wheel kick that Sora dodged, then another dashed at him, who he jumped away from, but the last one did a spin kick and got Sora in the chin.

Sora twisted his body going down so he was facing the ground. When his hands landed on the floor, he pushed himself back up to his feet. After that, Sora elbowed the Heartless behind him, gave it a back-kick to the chest, and horizontally slashed it away. Using his free hand, he punched a second Soldier in the jaw and vertically slashed it down. A third Heartless dashed at Sora, who was one step ahead and did a flip in the air, slashing the Soldier in the back which made it hit the ground hard. Coming down with split legs, Sora slashed the fourth one and landed on his feet, finishing with a diagonal slash at the Soldier to knock it down. While it was on the ground, Sora slashed that Heartless and it was defeated, sending a heart into the air.

"One down, three to go!" Sora noticed the other Soldiers getting up.

The first Soldier tried to dash at Sora, but Sora slashed it to stop the attack. Then the other two did a spin kick each. Sora swung the Keyblade at one and the impact made it crash into the other, sending one to the ground and the other one against the wall. Sora stuck the Keyblade into the chest of the one on the ground, getting rid of it, put his feet up against the hotel, jumped off aiming for the one against the wall, stuck the Keyblade into that one to finish it off, and jumped off that wall up to the ropes with all the banners. Sora hung onto the rope, threw the Keyblade down like a spear at the final Heartless. The Soldier looked up in the air, got the Keyblade stuck right in its face causing it to roar in agony. Sora let go of the rope, landed on the ground, and when he grabbed the Keyblade, he slashed the Soldier in half, finishing the battle.

Sora put his guard down and thought quietly to himself, "Don't deal with anymore lesser Heartless. Got to find that leader Leon mentioned. I know! I haven't been to the third district yet! I'll check there!"

Sora ran over to the door to the second district, noticing more Soldiers appearing.

"Sorry, I can't bother with you right now," Sora taunted sticking out his tongue.

Sora quickly opened the door and slammed it in the face of a Soldier that tried to attack him. Three more appeared before the young man. Sora jumped up on the top of one of the bell signs of the fountain, leaped over to the second one, and then the third one, jumped off, started running on the railing up. When he got to the top, he got off it and landed in the trail between two buildings. That was the way to lead him to the third district. Sora ran down and made a sharp right, seeing a door at the end. A Soldier and four Shadows appeared right in front of him. When the Soldier made a leap at Sora, Sora continued running and did a baseball slide right under it. Getting between the four Shadows, he did a cartwheel and ran right to the door and went through it.

"That wasn't so hard," Sora smiled with pride. He drew his Keyblade out, "Now to find that leader!"

The third district had various blends of colors and had probably the most neon lights of all three of the districts. Lights, much like the first district were hung like Christmas lights. More buildings and houses with windows you'd see in a church were around as well. On the lower level, there were several lampposts with red banners hanging on them. A pipe with a broken circuit stood behind barriers and had a sign with lights in the shape of lighting bolts on the wall above it. A large neon lit star was on the wall next to it. Two large wooden doors stood in the middle, no doubt the ones that led to the first district. The doors had a small keyhole on the wall that would most likely unlock it. There was even a green and yellow lit picture of a moon and stars on the wall. There was also another walk way, and on the corner of it on the lower level was a golden plated fountain with a statue of a Moose and Squirrel. The text read, "Rocky and Bullwinkle".

While Sora ran off to the bottom level, Porky and Daffy were on a rooftop above. Porky looked down below impressed, "Gosh! What a nice v-v-vie-you can see the whole district from up here."

"My point exactly, we could find the Keyblade much faster this way," Daffy mentioned, "Now keep looking!"

Porky thought he heard something behind him, but it wasn't Daffy. It was something dark. The pig looked behind him to see two Soldiers appear in front of him and his fine feathered friend. Daffy and Porky both drew out weapons to defend themselves. Daffy had a bow along with a supply of arrows hanging in a container strapped to his back while Porky had a quarter staff, but more used for defense rather than attacking.

"I have a feel-feel-feel-a hunch that these are the Heartless," Porky assumed gripping his staff.

"Obviously, so let's get 'em, Porky!" Daffy shouted with determination.

Daffy pulled an arrow out and readied it in the bow, pulling the string back to shoot the projectile right at his targets. Unfortunately, when the arrow was shot and hit the Heartless, an explosion occurred that sent both him and Porky screaming off the roof. They recovered quickly in time enough for them to notice they were in midair. Daffy took a quick glance at you, the readers before falling.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Daffy screeched as gravity caught up with him.

Porky also shot a glance at you, the readers before his body feel, stretched his neck a bit, and his head fell with it. Sora was now in the middle of the district keeping his eye out for that leader when he heard someone yelling.

"What's that sound?" Sora asked himself.

When he looked up, he saw two figures falling from the sky. Sora panicked and started to run away, but it was no use. Daffy and Porky fell right on top of Sora and they hit the ground hard on their stomachs.

"Oof!" they all said in unison.

Sora groaned and gritted his teeth at the sheer weight of Daffy and Porky falling on him like that. Daffy squished his eyes shut moaning. Stars were spinning around his head with little bubbles popping. Porky was so dazed that his pupils were spinning around in his eyes in different directions from each other, and also had stars spinning above his head with bubble pops. Daffy and Porky blinked a few times to get their focus back and their eyes widened at a discovery.

"The key!" Both said when they saw the Keyblade in Sora's hand, stuck out of the pile.

Sora looked on both sides of him to see who landed on him, "What hit me?" he quickly moved his head quickly back and forth to make sure he wasn't seeing things again. Two animals fell right on top of him, "You know I've heard of it raining cats and dogs, but never pigs and ducks."

"Hated to drop in on you like that, kid," Daffy apologized.

Sora gasped. This was the third time in the evening he's met talking creatures other than humans, "You can talk!"

"J-j-just be thankful I don't have wings," Porky joked. Then he glared at Daffy, "Speaking of w-w-which, how come you didn't remember you can f-f-fly?"

Daffy's eyes glared back in annoyance, "Yoo-hoo! I'm wearing long sleeves! It's covering up a good amount of the feathers in my wings!" Sora winced at Daffy's saliva splashing on his face. Daffy took notice and quickly wiped it off with his hand, "Oops. Sorry."

Rumbling was starting to be heard and the whole district started to shake causing the three to move their heads up to get a better view.

"What is this, an earthquake?" Sora asked.

As soon as he said that, rectangular pillars started to rise from the ground, blocking any way the three could get out. It was a trap! Heartless Soldiers appeared on top of the pillars and six surrounded Sora, Daffy and Porky.

Daffy jumped up to his feet in alarm, "It's an ambush! IT'S AN AMBUSH!"

Sora and Porky also got to their feet and all three drew their weapons.

"Limbo anybody?" Porky jokingly said at the Soldiers. Then he hit one with his staff, "Have a nice t-t-trip," and the Soldier fell to the ground, "See you n-n-next fall."

Daffy put an arrow in his bow and aimed it at the Heartless, "Shot through the heart! Oh, that's right. You don't have any to shoot!" he taunted. Next he shot the arrow, which materialized into a fireball. The Heartless ran so it would miss them, "Play with fire and you're bound to get burned!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Sora asked trying to get Daffy and Porky's attention.

"I've seen b-b-better…" Porky didn't get the chance to finish the joke since Sora interrupted.

"Excuse me!" Sora yelped.

"What!?" Daffy snapped with a groan.

"I don't know what's worse, the fact that we're trapped or you guys doing puns," Sora scoffed.

"We're c-c-comedians," Porky mentioned.

"I don't see you coming up with any witty banter," Daffy accused. As he was about to shoot another arrow, Sora interrupted again.

"Wait a minute!" this caused Daffy's hand to let go of the bow instead, and the wooden part collided in his face. The impact caused the ducks beak to bend back in an upward position. Sora tried his hardest to compress his laughter at the stranger's situation.

Daffy put both his hands on his beak and pushed it down to straighten it back, "Don't break my concentration while I'm concentrating. Now what is it?"

Sora still got a giggle in as he tried to talk, "Sorry. I was just wondering how that arrow turned into a fireball."

Daffy turned around so his back was facing Sora and pointed at the label on the arrow container, "Acme element materializing arrows. Just aim, shoot and it turns into an elemental projectile as if by magic. Only by Acme, for fifty years, the revolutionary force in handy gadgets and devices."

"Wow!" Sora said impressed.

"A little help here!" Porky shouted worried. He was being chased by all six Soldiers while Sora and Daffy were talking. Porky had his staff out in front of him while he was walking, but kept looking back at the Heartless gaining on them, not realizing that he was about to run right into the wall. The staff got to the wall first and as Porky started running forward, it bent like it was made out of a stretchy material instead of wood. The reflex effect finally caught up, causing it to bend back straight, sending Porky flying backwards and colliding with the Heartless. The Heartless fell like bowling pins, even sounded like pins as they got hit.

Sora and Daffy witnessed it all. Sora looked at Daffy to ask, "Is that staff made out of wood or rubber?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a rubber tree?" Daffy asked back. A sound of a drum and cymbal rim shot echoed after the joke.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Forget I asked."

Porky got up and dusted himself off, and all three got into fighting stances being as they were surrounded by Heartless.

"Since we all want to get rid of the Heartless, let's work together," Sora told the two animals, studying the Heartless carefully to figure out the best scenario, "Split up and take a group of two. Move now!"

Sora, Daffy and Porky charged at the enemy. Daffy took his bow in one hand and arrow in another as he stared down at two Soldiers. They tried to scratch the duck with their claws. Daffy blocked one with the bow, and the other with the arrow. Next, he jumped, put one foot on each Soldier, and leaped away to get a good distance. The first Soldier caught up with him when it dashed at Daffy, and wheel kicked him in the back making him stumble. The second Soldier tried the spin kick move, but Daffy spun away to avoid and gave the Heartless a kick of his own. While the Soldier was down, Daffy readied his bow and was about to shoot the arrow at close range until the other Soldier dashed and scratched Daffy in the back, causing him to yelp. Turning around, Daffy stuck the arrow head in the Soldiers face. He pulled the arrow out and tripped the Heartless with his bow.

"_I need more distance to shoot my arrows or keep one of them down long enough,"_ Daffy thought in his mind.

He set the bow on the ground and then put his feet against the string and his hands both on the wood part. Once he stretched long enough, Daffy launched himself, taking the bow with him. He tackled down one Soldier, and then he flipped over on his feet, readied the arrow at the other Heartless and shot it. With the arrow turning into a fireball, the second Soldier jumped away, but the one getting up wasn't so lucky and got hit, burning to smithereens. Daffy took out another arrow, and the Soldier was about to dash again. When it did, Daffy bent backwards, kicked the Heartless into the air with both feet, got to his feet and shot the arrow into the air. Another fireball formed and it hit the Heartless making the creature vanish in defeat.

Porky had two shadows on each side of him. Both tried to claw him, and Porky took the chance to put his staff horizontal, so both ends got caught in the Heartless' claws. Like a gymnast, Porky jumped and flipped over while still holding the staff, and when he landed on his feet, he did a sweep kick to knock one Soldier down, and then spun the staff at the other to trip it. The Soldier that got knocked down came back up with an upwards back rake at Porky, causing him to wince. The other Soldier spin kicked Porky in the face causing him to spin to the ground hard. Porky got up to his knees, put the tip of his staff on the ground so it was vertical, spun up while still holding on, and finished with putting the staff between the legs of one Soldier, lifting it up and sending it bumping into the other.

Porky wiped his forehead, "Whew! W-w-what a challenge."

The challenge continued as both Heartless got back to their feet. One did a dash, to which Porky put his staff vertical again and jumped away from. The other Heartless tried to get Porky has he came back down, but when Porky fell to the ground, he did a split legged landing, where one leg was in front and another leg was behind him, to duck from the attack. Porky twirled back up to face the Soldiers again. The staff clashed with the claws of one Soldier, and Porky slid his body under the staff and kicked the other one. While it was off the ground Porky stuck the staff right into its face to defeat it and when he got back up, tripped the other Soldier with the staff and stuck the staff into the Soldiers chest, defeating that one as well.

Sora stood his ground against the two Soldiers he had to face. A dash attack from the first one caused Sora to jump away to the second Soldier and block its dash attack with the Keyblade. While the Soldier was stunned, Sora hit a diagonal slash, his Keyblade making crackling noises when he hit the armor. The first Soldier wrapped its arms around Sora from behind and Sora struggled to get free. The second Soldier looked for a free shot in and tried a kick. Sora just fell to the ground and not only avoided the kick, but also landed hard on the Soldier holding him, causing it to let go. When Sora got back up, he slashed the second Soldier vertically. Trying to charge at it some more, Sora's legs got grabbed by the first Soldier, which caused him to trip and fall on his stomach. Sora turned around and struggled with his feet to get free. He made the Soldier leg to by holding on to the notch part of the Keyblade and hitting the Soldier in the face with the bow.

"And stay off!" Sora spat.

Sora got back to his feet again. The first Soldiers claws clashed with Sora's weapon. The second Soldier was coming for the boy, but Sora was a step ahead and swung the Keyblade around clockwise to slash it. While it was open, Sora put his left hand on the notch and held the blade like a sledgehammer before thrusting the notch into the Soldiers face. The Soldier fell on the ground as a result. Swinging the Keyblade up, he turned around and hit the other Soldier in the shoulder causing it to fall down, too. Sora put his Keyblade up in a stance and looked like he was waiting for them to get back up.

"Wait for it…Wait for it…" Sora kept saying to himself. The Heartless slowly got back to their feet, but once they did, "Now!"

Sora gave a spin and one hard swing finished both Soldiers off. Sora, Daffy and Porky regrouped and looked around to see if anymore wanted to stand up to them. Once the coast was clear, they withdrew their weapons.

"You two really have some skills," Sora complimented.

"W-w-we're not surprised by your skill. You are the K-k-keyblade master after all," Porky said.

"Hold on, the Keyblade Master is a kid? I'm out of here!" Daffy threw his bow to the ground and stomped off.

"Hey, c-c-come back here!" Porky ordered, trying to stop Daffy.

"What's wrong with me being a kid?" Sora asked, feeling a little hurt by that comment.

Daffy came back with a piece of paper in his hands, "My twenty year contract that I renewed several years ago states that I will no longer work with children!"

Daffy put the contract in front of Sora for him to read, "The party known as Daffy do herby claim that…" Sora started reading quietly to himself until he found something in the paragraph, "But it says here that it's only for motion pictures."

This caused Daffy to slap his forehead frustrated, "Must all contracts have their loopholes?"

The mention of motion pictures caught Sora's attention, "Motion pictures? Do you guys make movies?"

Porky and Daffy gave Sora blank looks. After a blinking a few times, Porky spoke first, "You've never heard of us? We're part of the world famous L-L-Looney Tunes."

Daffy started to act like his arrogant side, "You should consider it an honor to have two celebrities in your mist."

While the thought having celebrities in front of him did make Sora excited, he had to contain that excitement for now until he finds what he was looking for, "As much as I'd like to, I'm trying to find the leader of all the Heartless in this town."

Sora started walked over to the middle of the district, and Daffy walked closer with curiosity, "Any idea what it may look like?"

Sora and Daffy looked up at the sky and noticed something was falling down. They were purple colored metal body parts. A torso, two hands and two feet that hit the ground, bounced up and spun around until the hands and feet somewhat attached to the body and stood on the ground. The gang noticed there was an emblem on its chest, it was a Heartless alright. A helmet came down and finished what was known as Guard Armor.

Porky's knees started to shake at the site of the large monstrosity, "I think he m-m-might be it!"

Daffy took out a ruler and did a comparison to how tall he was compared to the much larger Guard Armor. After thinking about it for a second, he pulled out a bag and said, "So along, sucker!" before putting it over the helmet.

"Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Hoo-hoo!" Daffy said in his Looney hopping up and down routine. Dashing away from the Heartless, he now had a large pile of suitcases in his hands and Porky and Sora placed on top of the pile. Unfortunately, he ran into one of the barriers, the collision made him shake with a cymbal sound, "Whoops! Forgot about being trapped in here."

The collision also made him leg go of the suitcases, which dropped to the ground followed by Porky landing on his chest and Sora landing on Porky!

"At least I landed on something soft," Sora said with relief.

"Are you implying something?" Porky asked thinking it was another pig joke.

Guard Armor pulled the bag off its head before it walked closer to the three ready to attack. Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. What were our heroes to do? Sora felt nervous as he got off of Porky. Another giant monster was going to attempt to kill him, but with the Keyblade and two new allies, his chances were probably greater than they would be if he was alone.

"We don't have a choice in the matter. Come on, let's take this freak out!" Sora said bravely.

Porky (who got up) and Daffy stood with their weapons drawn, realizing they were left with no other option. Guard Armor started its assault by backing its hands up.

"Duck!" Sora said dropping down.

"I'm right here," Daffy said thinking Sora was referring to him.

"No, I meant drop!" Sora corrected.

Daffy and Porky both did as Sora said. Guard Armor spun its hands around at a fast speed. The three could feel the wind of the hands, the claws just barely missing their backs. Once that was over, the heroes stood back up. Daffy put another arrow in his bow and shot it, and it resulted in a fireball to its right foot. Porky jumped up and hit the right hand with his staff, while Sora did two Arial slashes to the left hand then finished the combo with a slash to the left foot. Guard Armor jumped up and twirled until it collided with the ground. A shockwave formed and knocked the heroes back, the three hitting the ground a few times before stopping. Its hands detached and started floating in the air. Making two fists, the hands tried to punch the heroes. Porky ducked, Daffy jumped away and Sora dodged then knocked the right hand with the Keyblade.

The hand fell on the ground, to which the other hand had to tap on it to get its attention, and it got up just before Sora could slash it. Daffy readied another fire arrow as the hands flew counter clockwise in the air, but missed the shot. Fists balled up again, they went for a punch each, both of which Porky deflected with his staff. The next one-two punch was blocked by Sora bringing up his Keyblade. The second fist and Sora got into a struggle with Sora pushing back with both his hands on each side of his weapon. Sora saw Daffy with another fire arrow ready, and backed out of the struggle so Daffy had a clear shot. The fireball hit the hand dead on.

"Nice shot!" Sora smiled.

"Yeah, I had pretty big target," Daffy said confident.

The hands tried another punch attempt. Daffy and Porky jumped to avoid, and then grabbed onto the hands as they got back in the air. As the two Looney Tunes went for a ride, Sora saw the feet had also detached and was stomping right to him. Sora ran as the feet got closer. Stuck in a corner, Sora turned to see the feet right in front of him. The left foot went for a stomp, but Sora jumped away and grabbed onto the right foot. The right foot did a football kick shaking Sora off and sending the boy flying. Sora noticed the fountain up ahead and stuck his feet out to land on top. Seeing the feet walk over to him, Sora hopped down, stuck the notch of the Keyblade on a lower bar, so he would be hanging, then swung off to grab a pole and slide down. With the feet right in front of him, he landed on one foot and slashed it down, while he blocked the other foot trying to stomp him and knocked that one down as well.

Sora gave a vertical, diagonal, horizontal slash combo to both feet before the feet hopped back up. The feet and hands reattached themselves to the torso. Daffy jumped off of the hand he rode and got on top of the head. From there, he put the string part of the bow in front of it and pulled it back. This caused Guard Armor to shake around.

"Drip Along Daffy rides again! Yee-haw!" Daffy chanted like he was riding a mechanical bull.

Porky leaped off the hand and started running around the torso. Daffy's distraction caused the armor to move up and down so Porky didn't have to worry about falling. He hit the left hand with his staff and then ran and hit the right hand with the staff, following up by sticking the staff into the left foot coming down, landing, and finally, hitting the right foot. Daffy's distraction didn't last any longer for the head sling shot the duck off sending him flying right into Sora. The two rolled on the ground, and Porky joined them as he got hit by another hand spin attack. The three were slow to get up and Daffy and Porky each took out a potion to drink, and even gave one to Sora. Finished with their drinking, they looked back at Guard Armor.

The feet went right on top of Daffy and Porky, keeping them down. The hands meanwhile grabbed a hold of Sora and brought him up to the helmeted head, which gave the boy a head-butt. Sora hit the ground hard and slid on his back. Porky grabbed hold of his staff and stuck it under the foot and tried to lift it up. Tried he did with all his might until it got up just enough for him to squirm out and then remove his staff for the foot to drop down. Daffy took his bow and stuck under the foot keeping him down and stood the bow upright on the ground, which made the foot balance on it. Daffy grabbed the string part and bent it back as he ran out from underneath. The bow started slide against the foot and got out of it, flying back into Daffy's hands. A loud clang sounded as the foot hit the ground, as usual. The two animals ran over to Sora to see if he's alright.

"It's okay, I'm fine," Sora reassured dusting himself off.

"Good thing we gave you that p-p-potion or you'd be out cold," said Porky.

The hands detached and tried various boxing moves at the group. The left one tried an uppercut that the group rolled away from. The right hand tried a cross that Sora jumped over, followed by a left hook that Sora ducked under. The hand punched the wall instead, Sora jumped on top of the hand, and then jumped again as the other hand tried to scratch with its nails. Sora landed on that hand, and then the left hand tried to slam Sora. Sora avoided this by hopping down, sticking the notch of the Keyblade on the smaller end of the hand, swinging upwards and landing on top again. The hands flew back to the torso and Sora took this opportunity to jump up and hit the head with the Keyblade. Sora's feet landed on the ground and moved out of the way before one of the hands could pound him.

Daffy and Porky had similar trouble with the feet. The right foot tried a football kick at Porky, and he pole-vaulted away with his staff.

"Q-q-quit treating me like a pig skin!" Porky shouted waving his fist.

Daffy jumped up as a foot tried a side-kick. While in the air Daffy stuck an arrow into the wall, and climbed up. He continued this process as the feet kept trying to slam him against the wall. Once he reached the top, he hopped down onto a lower arrow, pulled the arrow on top of him out of the wall, and shot it at the feet. He repeated this process going down and sending fireballs at the feet, and about half of them hit by the time Daffy got back on the ground.

"Ta da!" Daffy said in a pose, until the right foot gave him a roundhouse kick sending him to the wall.

Porky made a run for it as the feet walked to him. Porky stuck his staff on the wall, leaped up, put his feet against the wall and lunged himself into the air. He gave a mighty swing of his staff and it collided with the foot that was in the air, knocking it down. When he got the other side, he repeated this process, but when he hit the other foot, the force sent him backwards until he slammed on the ground. Porky sat up and looked on in horror at the foot about squish him like a bug. Fortunately for him, Daffy came in and kicked the foot down. The parts all attached back to Guard Armor and Sora, Daffy and Porky regrouped to think of another strategy.

"Hey, I know! A simple process of elimination. This battle could be easier if we take out the other body parts first!" Sora suggested.

"Okay, we'll each put all our attacks on one body part, then move on to the next one," Daffy planned out, "Charge!"

All three charged at the Heartless head on. When the Heartless tried another spin attack with its hands, Sora swung the Keyblade and deflected the attack, causing the hands to go up. Porky put the staff onto the ground so it stood up; Sora jumped up, put a foot on top of the staff, leaped off and slashed the right hand, breaking it to pieces. Porky then got on one end of the staff and stuck up the other end where Daffy jumped on and catapulted the pig into the air. Staff still in hand, Porky twirled around at a fast pace and cut right through the other hand, breaking it. Daffy set up the string part of the arrow against the top part of the left leg and bent it back all the way with an arrow inside, until he let go resulting in the foot burning to ashes, though his bow was resistant to the elements. Guard Armor hopped down on the one foot it had left. Sora jumped up in the air and brought his Keyblade down on the foot, cutting it in half and eliminating it. Guard Armor fell to the ground in a daze. No body parts left but the torso.

"G-g-get it while it's down!" Porky called.

Sora, Daffy and Porky all got to the torso and attacked it relentlessly. Sora slashed it in a combo, Daffy hit it with his bow, jumped back and hit it again, and Porky ran all around whacking it with his staff. The torso got up and went high into the air. The three fighters jumped as high as they can to attack, but didn't touch Guard Armor with their weapons.

"We can't reach!" Sora sighed.

Guard Armor went back down to their level, but not without a plan of attack, for the torso spun around fast like its hands did until it dashed right at the heroes and hit them, sending them colliding against the wall. Sora, Daffy and Porky all moaned and rubbed their wounds. Just as the torso was going to go for another shockwave, the three got up and jumped. Sora grabbed onto the torso and held on as it went through the air. Guard Armor spun the body around at a fast pace to get Sora off. Sora felt the wind blow in his face as he held on for dear life with his eyes closed until he finally got sent flying. Just as he was about to hit the wall, Daffy and Porky caught the boy on each side and got him safely on the ground.

"Thanks a bunch," Sora thanked.

"You owe us, pal," Daffy said trying to get something out of it.

"N-n-never mind that. What do we do?" Porky asked getting back to the subject at hand. An idea popped in his head and whispered it to Sora who liked the plan and gave him the thumbs up.

Porky stuck the staff under the torso and stood it up with Guard Armor on top of it. Sora ran up and gave a hard hit of the Keyblade, sending Guard Armor spinning. While that happened Sora stuck his Keyblade out and let scrape against the torso. Electricity sparked from the scrapping and a loud scratching noise occurred causing Daffy and Porky cover their ears. It sounded like nails against a chalkboard. Sora let go when the spinning slowed down and the monster roared in anguish and pain. Guard Armor let the torso fall to the ground and it began to roll towards the heroes. Sora quickly made a run for it with the torso closing in on him. Sora saw the wall up ahead and had to time this move just right if it was going to work. Once he close enough, Sora jumped up, put his foot against the wall and leaped over the torso as it slammed against the wall.

Sora leaped all the way to the other side to the fountain. When he got there, he grabbed onto one of the polls, spun around, put his feet against it and jumped back towards Guard Armor. One mighty hit with the Keyblade sent Guard Armor into the wall. Dust and debris flew and formed into a cloud. Guard Armor dropped down to the ground once more and started to roll. Porky leaped up and got on top of the torso, running as it kept rolling. Porky took his staff and put against the armor, causing the same effect that Sora did with the Keyblade. Porky leaped off before Guard Armor hit the wall.

Daffy looked at the arrow in his hand, "Hmm…one last arrow," as he readied his bow, he knew he had to make this one count, "This one will go straight to its head!" Daffy waited until Guard Armor got close enough and then shot the arrow, resulting in fire knocking the head back.

Sora used this as the time to finish this and leaped up into the air, digging the Keyblade right into the torso, sliding down and cutting it in half with a loud screech of cracked metal. Guard Armor started to shake violently. Clanging noises were made as the head fell off. A heart appeared out of the torso and floated away, and then Guard Armor disappeared in defeat, leaving behind a Brave Warrior accessory that landed in Sora's hands. Sora looked at it and decided to pocket it for later.

"That was c-c-c-close," Porky sighed with relief.

"You can say that again, brother," Daffy agreed.

"Thanks for all your help," said Sora grateful, "All three of us worked pretty good as a team."

"Aw shucks," Porky put his hands behind his back and rubbed his foot in the ground feeling humble, "T-t-t-'t weren't nothing."

Sora put his finger and thumb up to his chin curiously, "By any chance were you two looking for me?" He remembered them being excited that they found the Keyblade.

"Uh-huh!" The two animals nodded.

"A friend of ours named Aerith told us they were seeking the wielder of the Keyblade like we were," said a voice from behind.

Sora turned to notice Leon right behind him, arms crossed. Yuffie was there, too, knuckles on her hips as usual. Sora smiled to see the two, "Leon! Yuffie! Glad to see you're alright."

"Right back at ya!" Yuffie winked.

"Leon? Hey! We looked everywhere for you!" Daffy pointed.

Porky shot a glance at Yuffie thinking there was something familiar about her. That was it! She was the one she saw earlier, "That's her! She's the one who s-s-s-slammed the door on you when we were in the hotel room!"

"The girl?" Daffy shot a glare at Yuffie and started marching to her, "She's dead meat!"

Sora held Daffy back before he could do anything over this misunderstanding, "No, no, hold on! It was an accident. I was in the room when it happened. A Heartless got into the hotel and Leon told her to run for it. Not her fault!"

Daffy just sighed and shook his head, waving his arms up in defeat as he walked back to Porky who asked, "Now that we found you, why don't y-y-y-y-you come with us out of this town? We can all head to other worlds on our r-r-rock-on our space vessel."

Porky said the magic words to get Sora all excited, "You mean it!? Oh boy!" sadly, the excitement died down with Sora looking down to the ground unhappy, "I wonder if it's possible to find Riku and Kairi while I'm out there?" Leon closed his eyes feeling sorry for the boy.

"Can't see why not," what Daffy said made Sora look up with hope.

Porky whispered to Daffy so no one else would here, "What are the chances of us r-r-r-really finding them?"

Daffy whispered in Porky's ear, putting his finger and thumb on the tip of it "About as much chance of us finding Bugs, which is pretty slim," Daffy pointed to Sora with his thumb, "Either way, we'll have a greater chance at finding anything if he's with us."

Leon put his arms back to his sides and took a step forward, "Sora, my advice would be to go with the two of them. Especially since you're set on finding both of your friends."

Sora sighed with another unhappy look, "Guess you're right, Leon. I got nowhere else to go."

Daffy got annoyed at Sora's unhappy demeanor and waved his index finger, "No way are we going to allow you to come tagging along if that's the expression you'll have on this trip," Porky looked at Daffy wondering where he was going with this as the duck continued, "No frowning," Daffy put his hands on his hips with a frown to show what he meant, and then put on a sad look, "Or sad faces," and put on a regular expression, "That's lesson one."

Porky put his face in Daffy's way to further try and help with a funny look on his face, "Yep. You have to be f-f-funny, or Looney, or w-w-w-whimsical like we are."

Daffy pushed Porky's face out of the way, "Step a side, slim. You bother me!" and turned back to Sora with a grin, "Looney Tunes run on two things, laughter and happy faces."

"Happy?" Sora asked unimpressed.

As everyone looked on, Sora stuck his head out and made a big smile. Actually, it was kind of scary looking. Sora looked back at Daffy and Porky and stopped smiling at the blank looks the two were giving him. Daffy and Porky looked at each other a brief moment and laughed hysterically. Daffy slapped his knee and Porky held onto his gut. Daffy even pulled out an empty soup can that read 'canned laughter' on the label and opened it to add more laughing.

"F-f-funniest face I've seen in years!" Porky managed to get out between laughs.

Leon and Yuffie laughed quietly to themselves at the whole situation. Laughter was always a good thing to break the tension.

Sora now feeling better took his new friends up on the offer, "How could I say no after something like that? Okay, I'll go with you guys. What are your names?"

"Daffy Duck," Daffy introduced holding his hand out.

"Name's P-P-Porky Pig," Porky saying the same and putting his hand on top of Daffy's.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Sora," Sora did as they did and put his hand on top of the pile.

"From here on it's all for o-o-one and one for all," Porky declared. Daffy and Sora nodded in agreement.

Unbeknownst to anyone in Traverse Town, in a dark room in another world, they were all being watched on a hologram projection. A group with a handful of different people and creatures gathered around as they observed the images. The first in the group was a being with an aura and look of a ghost. He had black hair that stood on end with a streak of grey in the middle, while his face had pointy ears, bluish white skin, black eyebrows, a black beard and red eyes. His clothing was a white suit, a black belt, black gloves, black boots and a cape that was red on the inside, all wrapped around his neck with a large collar.

"So he's the one who defeated that Heartless?" the ghost asked in disbelief. He looked to the person next to him, "But he's only a child."

The next person had a black color scheme to his clothes, which had silver body armor on his shoulders, upper arms, wrists and hands, upper and lower legs, and feet, plus a strap over his shoulder and a belt around his waste with several pockets. A mask covered up his face with holes at the mouth part so he can breathe, but the left part of the mask, which was a red orange copper like color, had only one eye.

"The boy didn't do it by himself. The Keyblade gave him the power to take it down," the armored man pointed out.

The next creature in the group was a robot with the appearance of a queen be or a wasp. She had green eyes and metallic skin, no hair, wings in the back of her, a black shape on her forehead as well as a golden sphere, teeth that looked razor sharp, and had green and yellow stripes all over her body with the exception of her hands, upper arms, waist and upper legs down to her feet, which were black.

"I say we turn the human into a Heartless, or better yet just make him a slave to the Cluster!" the robot chuckled with evil glee, "That should solve it in a snap of a finger."

The fourth person in the group looked like that of a samurai. The armor he wore included blade covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands and shins, and had black pants and a grey robe of a simple fabric and a belt, plus a purple cape. In addition, he wore a metal helmet on his head with a trident shaped ornament on top and a metal masked that covered all of his face except for the eyes.

"Not mention the brat's friends are the workmates of that rabbit!" the ninja said disgusted, "You can tell they're demented just by looking at them."

The creature next to him looked like an anthropomorphic cross between a dog, rat and weasel. Goggles were on his face, magnifying his menacing eyes. The rest of his clothes were a yellow jump suit and sky blue gloves and boots. His hat looked like a plug, a large battery was strapped to his back, and a large socket was on his chest.

"I bet you see that everyday looking in the mirror!" The weasel laughed at his own joke.

The ninja however didn't find it very amusing and threatened the animal, "Shut up, Sparky!"

The weasel got mad and started to spark with electricity. He hated being called that, "DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!"

"That's enough!" A voice rang in the room. All five figures in the shadows turned to see the Green Goblin, who just got back from finding Riku earlier, walk in the room, "Like it or not, the Keyblade chose the young man. Now the question remains of he beating the darkness, or the darkness taking full control of him," the Goblin then made an evil smile, "Nevertheless, he can be of some use to us."

The sinister group, whatever they were planning, certainly had evil intentions. Back at Traverse Town, Leon and Yuffie led Sora and the Looney Tunes back to the first district (Sora had used the Keyblade on the lock that was near the double doors in the third district to unlock the doors). Leon told Daffy and Porky to wait while they had a talk with Sora. Sora also met Aerith who joined them.

"So you're the Keyblade master," Aerith observed Sora, "My name's Aerith."

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced, "I see you already met Daffy and Porky."

"Before you decide to leave, you should prepare yourself for your journey. We're not quite sure how far the Heartless have spread, so watch yourself out there," Leon explained.

"There are so many shops around here to choose from," Yuffie added, "You're sure to find something really neat."

Aerith took out a bag filled with one hundred munny and handed it to Sora, "This is a little present from us for you to spend however you want."

Sora admired the bag he got, "Wow! Thanks!"

Aerith also handed him an Elixir, "This is from Leon to show there's no hard feelings from the encounter you two had."

Leon looked away not trying to show anything for it. He did have a reputation to think about.

"Um, is there anything else?" Sora asked.

"Nope, that's it," Yuffie said shaking her head, "We wish you the best of luck."

"I was told you were looking for your friends. Good luck finding them, too," Aerith added.

"From here, Porky, Daffy and you are on your own. Look out for each other and keep your spirits up. It'll help you guys in the long run and could prove each other to be good allies," Leon finished up.

"Yeah, I hear you. Thanks for the heads up," Sora said grateful.

"Don't mention it," Leon acknowledged.

After the three adults and Sora said their goodbyes, Sora walked over to Daffy and Porky who wanted to talk to him as well. He noticed there was a young girl with them he hadn't seen before.

"This is him, Penny. The Keyblade holder," Daffy pointed.

"You must be Sora. My name is Penny," Penny and Sora shook hands, "I've been asked to keep a recorded track of all the happenings on this trip."

"Awesome," Sora gestured. He looked to Daffy and Porky, "So what's up?"

Daffy motioned over to the double doors behind him, "You see that gate? Our space freighter is right outside."

"You'll feel just like a space-space-space-you'll fell just like an astronaut!" Porky added, trying to raise Sora's excitement.

"But before that, we have a few things for you, Sora," Daffy handed him one of his arrow heads, "There should be a slot somewhere in the Keyblade for you to put that in. Once you do, you'll be able to use magic."

"Does that mean I can shoot fire like you?" Sora asked with hope. Daffy nodded, "Sweet!"

Daffy looked at Porky, "Okay, Porky. Show him the other thing."

Porky looked at Daffy confused until he remembered what the other thing was, "Oh. The blueprints I had!" Porky handed Sora a piece of paper. Sora looked at the paper and it looked like instructions to perform a dodge roll, "These will show you how to do all sorts of cool abilities. You and I should see if we can find more like them."

"Great! If that's all you had for me, let's get a move on!" Sora said anxious.

"Not before I get some more arrows and Porky gets a new staff," Daffy pointed out. He showed off his container and moved it up and down with the opening on the bottom to indicate it was empty. Porky looked at his staff and realized the last move he did on Guard Armor reduced it to a toothpick.

Penny opened her computer book and started adding a few entries and said to herself, "I can tell these three are going to have quite an adventure or two. Better make sure it's all up to date in my journal."

A little later, Sora, Daffy and Porky went to the item shop. Daffy was surprised to see who was there, "Is that Speedy Gonzales?"

"Senior duck, what are you doing here?" Speedy asked equally surprised to see a familiar face.

"Well, if it ain't, I say, if it ain't farmer pig himself," Foghorn greeted Porky glad to see him.

"Hello, Mr. Leghorn," Porky greeted back.

"This may be pointing out the obvious, but I take it you know each other," Sora blurted out.

"W-w-we come from the same world," Porky told Sora, "D-d-didn't expect to run into them though."

"Sora, are you here because you got's more munny to buy things?" Speedy remembered Sora said he'd come back when he had more cash.

Sora nodded, catching Pepe's attention behind the counter, "Fabulous! What shall it be?"

Daffy held his nostrils at Pepe's scent, "Nose plugs will be nice."

Sora looked at what they had for sale and pointed to each item they wanted, "We'll take five potions, five ethers, plus some new arrows and a new staff."

"Coming right up, messieurs," Pepe walked to the shelves and got everything Sora asked for, put them on the counter and rang up the register, "That will be fifty munny."

Sora took out his pouch and handed fifty munny to the skunk. Pepe then put the munny in the register and put all the supplies in the bag, "Thank you for shopping. Come back anytime."

Porky took the bag with a smile, "Th-th-thanks a lot."

Saying goodbye to their friends, they left the item shop and went into the accessory shop next to be greeted by Cid.

"Hi, Sora," Cid waved. He noticed Daffy and Porky behind Sora, "Who are these fellers?"

"This is Daffy," Sora pointed to Daffy and then Porky, "and Porky. New friends I met. Guys, this is Cid."

"So you're the infamous Daffy Duck and Porky Pig the guys in the item shop keep talking about," Cid observed.

"So y-y-you've heard of us?" Porky asked.

"Are you kidding? You have to be the nuttiest, hair-brained characters I've ever heard of," Cid chuckled.

Daffy didn't know how to take that and just said, "But you have heard of us."

"Isn't that what I just said!?" Cid snapped.

"Yikes!" Daffy squeaked in a high voice.

"Yikes!" Porky stated same.

They both ran to the door, but it wouldn't open, so Daffy was left with his beak stuck in the door. He pulled himself out, detaching his beak in the process. Porky got on one foot with his hands up in an almost cowering motion at the sight of Daffy's beakless face. Pulling his beak out of the door, Daffy readjusted it back on his face.

"I guess the rooster, skunk, and mouse didn't tell you about my short fuse," Cid assumed.

"Don't mind Cid, guys. Just try not to make him mad," Sora reassured.

Porky crossed his arms in disbelief, "How hard could that b-b-be?" he asked sarcastically, earning him an elbow by Daffy, "Ouch!"

"Anyway, mind if we buy a few things?" Sora asked politely to Cid.

"Help yourselves," Cid answered.

They looked at all the jewelry that was in the store. Daffy especially got interested as he loved anything valuable he could get his hands on, nearly losing control of his urges. A few rings and wrist jewels looked good for defense and they made their purchase.

Cid rang up the register, "That'll be thirty munny," Sora took thirty money out of his pouch and gave it to Cid. After that, he put the accessories in a bag, "Enjoy!"

Daffy took the bag, "Thanks."

When the gang stepped out the door, Porky could hear his stomach growl, "Daffy, I'm g-g-getting hungry."

"Hmm, come to think of it, I didn't have dinner yet," Sora remembered.

"It is getting late," Daffy brought up, "Let's get something at the coffee shop and then head back to the hotel for some sleep. We'll leave for our journey in the morning."

Sora smiled knowing that this could end up being the greatest adventure of his young life. What lies ahead for the young man? What will be of the Heartless and Ansem's reports? Are Riku and Kairi close by? Did Bugs Bunny take a wrong turn?

Porky covered his ears, "STOP IT! One more q-q-question and I'll go c-c-craze-b-b-berserk!"

Well, I won't bother Porky or my faithful readers with anymore questions. I've been working on this chapter for several days and now that Daffy and Porky have met Sora, the real fun can begin. I'm going to visit some awesome cartoon worlds. That'll about do it for now. I'll be taking a break from this story to get back to a story I started some time ago that I didn't really follow up on, which is my Kingdom Hearts/Sailor Moon crossover, "A Silver Key Millennium". Also, I've been working with a friend of mine on another Kingdom Hearts project that has Sora and his friends visit the world of one of my friends fan fiction stories, so stay tuned for that. It'll be action packed, I assure you. Until then, I hope everyone has a great weekend and I'll see you next time right here on Fan Fiction dot net.


	7. Mistrial of the Century

Disclaimer: Sorry for being AWOL the last month

Disclaimer: Okay, anyone else think it's time I got back to this story? If so, then you're in for a treat. This chapter will feature the anima-nay totally insane-y, (insert rhyme here) Animaniacs and that's a fact! If anyone's wondering why I was AWOL for so long, call me lazy or call it having trouble finding a new job. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6: Mistrial of the Century

The next morning after Sora, Daffy, and Porky had breakfast; they went through the doors to the exit of Traverse Town and boarded the rocket ship. Sora was not only excited that he was going to travel to other worlds, but the fact that he was going to do so in a spaceship. Yes, most children have at least one point where they pretend they're astronauts or a science fiction hero. Here, Sora is going to live it.

Sora came in the cockpit with much enthusiasm, "Wow! This ride is awesome! I feel like a kid at space camp."

"D-d-don't count your stars until it's dark. We still have to bl-bl-blast off first," Porky reminded the key wielder.

Sora rubbed his hands together as he sat in his seat, "Then let's hit the road!"

"Roads?" Daffy simply smirked as he set up for take off, "Where we're going we don't need roads."

"Wait a minute!" Sora interrupted before Daffy could pull the lever, "Where's Penny?"

"Here I am!" Penny's voice answered, hurrying in the room, "Sorry if I overslept. I didn't expect you in so early," she explained as she sat in her desk chair.

Daffy shook his head in a sigh, "Kids. They think they can sleep all day," nevertheless, Daffy put his hand on the lever until realizing he was about to pull it backwards again, "No! No, not twice in the same week," he pulled it forward and the back of the ship ignited. Everyone held on to their seats as they took off at such speed before slowing down. They were now in space.

"Look outside, Sora," Penny pointed out the window.

Sora looked in awe at the wonders of inter-dimensional space, the place he and his friends might have eventually found if their trip ever happened.

"This is incredible!" Sora exclaimed, "Look at all the stars. It's beautiful," however, his feelings soon turned to sorrow, "But, Riku and Kairi aren't here to see this."

Porky tried cheering Sora up, "Aw, they'll en-j-j-joy it whenever we f-f-find them."

"Oh yeah," Sora chuckled.

Daffy turned on a monitor and looked at the worlds visible on the map and had two choices to make. He decided they'd go to the one on the left first, "In several minutes, we shall arrive to our first destination."

Everyone sat back in their seats and waited patiently. Sora decided to enjoy the scenery while Daffy and Porky concentrated on driving and navigating and Penny did a bit of finishing touches on her journal. As Bugs Bunny said in his letter, all these stars made up many different worlds. Sora's anticipation grew as he wondered what the first world they visited was going to be like.

About half way there, a red light flashed in the room with an alarm sounding off.

"Cadet, what's going on?" Daffy asked out loud.

Porky looked at the radar and pointed to a few blips, "We g-g-got Heartless ships approaching, sir!"

Out the window, Sora saw that indeed, spaceships with the Heartless symbol were aiming to attack them, "I didn't know Heartless could fly rockets."

"There's still a lot we don't know about the Heartless yet," Penny replied.

Daffy tightly held the controls, "Buckle up, crew. It's chase scene time! Music, maestro."

He turned on the radio and the song playing was "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins. Daffy activated the turbo rockets and sped up so the Heartless ships could play catch up. Sora, Penny and Porky held on to their seats and braced for any impact.

Kenny Loggins sang, "Revvin' up your engine/Listen to her howlin' roar/Metal under tension/Beggin' you to touch and go/"

Daffy saw some asteroids nearby and tilted to the left and right to evade them and hoping the Heartless would crash into them.

The song continued, "Highway to the Danger Zone/Ride into the Danger Zone/"

The ships avoided the asteroids at first, but Daffy saw one up ahead and gave a grin. He led the ships straight after him and when the time was right, he tilted the ship upwards and flew over the asteroid. One ship took the bait and crashed right into the rock, exploding upon contact with ship parts and broken rock flying everywhere.

More with the singing, "Headin' into twilight/Spreadin' out her wings tonight/She got you jumpin' off the track/And shovin' into overdrive/"

Daffy looked down and saw some surface covered in grass. It was time to go into phase two and he flew right toward the field.

"Highway to the Danger Zone/I'll take you right into the Danger Zone/"

The ships were right on the tail of our heroes' rocket. Daffy was descending at a good speed and right at the last second, ascended upward. One of the ships wasn't quick enough to react and crashed right into the surface flipping until it was torn apart.

"You'll never say hello to you/Until you get it on the red line overload/You'll never know what you can do/Until you get it up as high as you can go/"

Daffy got back to his original position of the rocket and saw some rings up ahead, giving him another idea. He flew through a ring on the right while the Heartless followed him through it, and he then went through one on the left, but when he got to one in the middle, he got as close to the top he could get without scraping the top of the rocket. One of the enemy ships was too high up and crashed right into the top of the ring, exploding and cracking part of the ring off.

"Out along the edges/Always where I burn to be/The further on the edge/The hotter the intensity/"

Some objects that looked like panels came into view up ahead, which gave Daffy more time to play "crash dummies" with the Heartless ships.

"Highway to the Danger Zone/Gonna take you right into the Danger Zone/Highway to the Danger Zone/Right into the Danger Zone/"

Daffy flew the ship over one panel looking object and under a second one. On the third one, he patiently waited for the right moment. Once he got close enough, he spun the ship out of the way making the others go "Whoa!" one of the ships didn't see it coming and flew right into the panel/object, destroying it. Now just one more ship to contend with.

Highway to the Danger Zone/Gonna take you right into the Danger Zone/Highway to the Danger Zone/Right into the Danger Zone/"

The final ship flying went to the side of the rocket and bumped into it on purpose to try and send it off course. Daffy grew irritated at that and rammed the ship right back. Daffy did a loop de loop so it was now above the enemy aircraft. He activated the landing gear, causing the wheels to drop out and hit the Heartless ship, which caused it to catch on fire and it descended into oblivion.

"Highway to the Danger Zone/Gonna take you right into the Danger Zone/Highway to the Danger Zone/Right into the Danger Zone/"

The resulting explosion of the last Heartless ship caused everyone in the ship to cheer. Daffy gave a look of victory and superiority as the song faded out.

"Everyone doing okay?" Daffy checked on the group.

"Terrific, Mr. Dodgers," Penny gave the a-okay sign.

Sora simply chuckled, "I can't wait to do that again!"

A few minutes of peace had passed before Porky spoke up again, "World d-d-dead ahead, sir!"

"I'm not blind, Cadet. I can see it," Daffy spat in annoyance. The world itself was covered around with what looked like a Hollywood studio. A water tower on top surrounded by buildings, a park area near some woods and a suburban neighborhood, "Now let's land this baby."

Before we get back to our friends, a narrator had an announcement, "It's now time for another Good idea, Bad idea. Good idea…"

Mr. Skullhead, a mute skeleton wearing a blue suit with a matching derby hat, walked up to an autograph-signing table. The narrator continued, "Getting an autograph from Arnold Schwarzenegger."

Arnold readied the pen and asked Mr. Skullhead, "Who do I make this out to?"

"Bad idea…" the narrator began, "Trying to get an autograph from the Terminator."

Mr. Skullhead showed something to sign to someone who looks like Arnold, but it was his robotic counterpart from the movies. The T-100 picks up Mr. Skullhead by the shirt collar and asks, "Are you Sarah Conner?"

Mr. Skullhead held up a sign that said, "Oh no!"

"The end," concluded the narrator.

Back with Sora and company, they were about to step off the ship. All except for Penny who informed them, "I have camera set up in my computer book that will be able to follow where you move. It'll help me keep track of everything while you're exploring."

"Roger," Sora gave the thumbs up. He and the Looney Tunes stepped off the ship and closed the door behind them.

"Anyone else n-n-noticed we parked on the edge of a cliff?" Porky asked while looking behind him.

"So what if we did?" Daffy asked back, "It's not like…"

"We got off on the wrong side!" Sora freaked.

All three friends looked down and screamed that they were floating in midair.

Daffy looked to you, the readers, "Oh no!" and held up a sign reading "Not again" before he, Sora and Porky all started falling. Their hats, or necklace in Sora's case, spun in the air for a minute before falling back to their respective owners.

Daffy took a rubber balloon out of his pocket, blew into it and tied a string around the end. Porky saw what the duck was doing and grabbed him, catching Sora's hand and they all fell much slower than before.

Just when things were looking up, Sora brought up something, "Hold on. Helium makes a balloon float. Not carbon dioxide."

After he said that, the balloon deflated even though the end was still tied. Daffy glared at Sora, "Rule number one. Real physics and Looney Tunes physics do not mix."

The trio fell again at a fast pace, screaming. Thankfully, Porky also had an ace in the hole. Smiling, he revealed a parachute on his back. Unfortunately, when he pulled it, all that came out was silverware making his face go back to freaking out. Down below, a black hole widened in midair and the group fell in it. It was still just lit enough to see each other. What caught them by surprise was the fact they started to float down at a slower rate.

As they started to lightly descend to the ground, Sora just had to comment, "I don't know what to make of this. First we're falling, now floating."

"The only way to fly," Daffy answered twirling around as they went down.

"At least the w-w-worst is over," Porky put his hands behind his back and rested one leg over the other, "It's all downhill from here, or in this c-c-case, down to the ground," he joked.

World number one: The World of Animaniacs

A minute later, they all came down to the bottom where a room was. Daffy landed on the couch with a picture hanging on the wall behind it and a side table to his right with a plant on it. Sora landed on the couch that had a window behind it, with curtains, and a coffee table in front. Porky on the other hand landed stomach first onto the receptionist desk since he wasn't paying attention. Sora laughed while Daffy put his hand over his eyes in distraught. Porky opened his eyes to notice someone pass by him. He, Daffy and Porky watched as a tall, thin, bald man wearing thick glasses and psychiatrists white coat ran and panted in a panic over the red carpeting.

"Oh dear! Oh my! Oh dear me! I'm very late!" the psychiatrist, known as Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, panicked. He spoke in a thick Austrian accent, "Last time I use a clock I got a discount store. Mr. Plotz will surely have me work twice as hard with only half pay!"

Daffy was the first to speak about the Doc, "Wonder where peanut head is going?"

Sora got off the couch to call out to Scratchansniff, "Excuse me, sir! I have a question!"

Scratchansniff shook his head no, "No, no, no, no! No sessions! No questions! I'm late for a very important date!" he stopped running when he caught on to what he said, "I can't help but think I read that in a book before," in the end, he just shrugged it off, "Oh well."

Porky didn't understand since it was still daylight outside. He could tell by looking out the window, "B-b-but don't people go on dates at n-n-n-in the evening?"

"A court date! A court date!" Scratchansniff confirmed, "Now no more small talk! Goodbye!" he ran into the other room.

Sora, Daffy and Porky went after him and went inside the next room, the laboratory. Sora was a bit confused though as to why the doctor would go inside a lab if he's supposed to be on his way to court. Sora observed the surroundings of the lab, "This doesn't look like a court to me. It kind of reminds me of my science classroom though. Blacktop tables with built in lighters, Bunsen burners with test tubes filled with liquid, except the lights were in tube bulbs instead of being in regular lamps hanging off the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Daffy took a beaker filled with liquid in his hand and sniffed the substance.

Porky felt a bit weary about his friend doing that. Could have been a chemical for all they knew, "I d-d-don't think you should be doing that."

"Alright then," Daffy handed Porky the beaker, "Drink it."

Porky's hand shook nervously before taking the beaker and slowly drinking the liquid. At first nothing happened, but a puff of smoke appeared and he changed into Richard Karn!

Daffy motioned his eyes up and down at his friends transformation, "You put on more weight?"

"Show me put on more weight!" announced "Richard". He pointed to the wall expecting something to happen.

Daffy looked at you, the readers wondering what that was about and then he looked at another test tube of liquid. He drank it and another puff of smoke appeared, transforming him into Tim Allen!

"Today, we're doing our salute…" both "Tim" and "Richard" now "Al" did a salute while thunder noises sounded, "To tools used in the laboratory. Al, hand me a flammable chemical."

"Al" shook his head, "I don't think so, Tim."

In another puff of smoke, Daffy and Porky returned to their original selves, left confused over what just transpired. Sora was too busy looking for Scratchansniff to notice his friends being foolish. The strangest thing was Scratchansniff was nowhere to be found. Sora just couldn't understand it; he knew he saw him come in here. People just don't vanish into thin air like that. While scratching his head thinking, Sora finally found him, but was wide eyed and didn't believe what he saw.

"You guys should probably see this!" Sora called to Daffy and Porky.

The two animals came to Sora's side to see what was up. Sora pointed and there was Scrachansniff. There was only one problem; he was now only a few inches tall and running across the table into an electrical outlet that opened like a door!

Sora put his hands on the table and got a closer look at the outlet, "I don't get it. How did he get so small?"

"Or maybe the question is are you too big?" A voice asked him back.

The trio looked down to where the voice was coming from. Two rodents were inside a small cage. They had tan hands and feet, white fur, pink skin in their ears and red noses.

Our heroes almost jumped in a startle. Sora quirked an eyebrow at the fact he found more talking animals.

"Talking lab rats?" Daffy asked in disbelief.

The smaller of the two rats with the larger head and a tail bent like a staircase, which spoke earlier, told Daffy in an Orson Welles deadpan voice, "No. We are genetically enhanced mice. My name is the Brain, and this is my associate, Pinky."

Pinky, the taller of the two rats with a straighter tail and an overbite, waved and spoke in a Cockney accent, "Oh, I love meeting new people, I do," he laughed, "Narf!"

Sora never heard of such a word before, "Narf? What does that mean?"

Pinky thought about it, "Well, it's kind of like Poit or Zort!"

Almost made Sora wish he hadn't said anything, "That's what I get for asking something ridiculous."

"P-p-pardon us, but we were following a psychiatrist looking man in his way to court," Porky explained.

"Court?" the Brain got a devilish smile with an idea, "Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering."

"I think so, Brain, but just because Han didn't shoot first doesn't make me hate the special editions," Pinky said off topic.

The Brain angrily grabbed Pinky by the nose and pulled it down so their eyes were right across from one another, "No, Pinky! Our plan for world domination!" he pulled back on Pinky's nose and let go, ricocheting back to Pinky's face, "I shall disguise myself as a lawyer and work my way up the latter until we get a case taken to the highest Supreme court! For he who controls a court of law, can eventually control the world!"

"Egad, Brain! Brilliant!" Pinky clapped his hands overjoyed, but stopped in realization, "Oh, wait. No. No. Won't you need a diploma from law school first?"

"That shouldn't be too difficult to acquire. My intellect can surely handle any test including one on law and justice," Brain picked at the lock of the cage door with a paperclip and unlocked it to open.

Mice that were trying to take over the world seemed farfetched to Sora, Daffy and Porky, especially the last two who thought they'd seen everything. Daffy pulled out a sign showing a picture of a screw and a baseball indicating he sees Pinky and the Brain as screwballs. Nevertheless, Sora needed to ask them one last thing.

"Before you go," Sora put his hand in the way of the two mice, "What do we have to if we want to be small?"

The Brain pointed to a table with two bottles on it, "There's a shrinking potion on that table. It'll make you as small as a mouse…so to speak," he turned his attention back to his comrade, "Come, Pinky! To Harvard!"

Music started to play after he said that. It was the anthem to Harvard usually played by the band during football games. As it turns out, it was simply Pinky playing lots of instruments ala a one-man band.

The Brain turned to Pinky annoyed, "Stop that, Pinky, or I will have to hurt you."

Pinky stopped playing, "Sorry."

Back with our heroes, Porky and Daffy didn't want another poof experience with drinking formulas so they said to Sora in unison, "You drink it first."

"Okaaay," Sora of course being oblivious to what happened between his friends.

He drank what was in the bottle then handed it to Daffy, who drank as well, then to Porky who drank last. After a few seconds, they all began to slowly shrink down until they were the size of a rodent. Everything in the room now was gigantic or oversized due to them being as small as they were.

"N-n-now I know how Micro-Machines feel like," Porky mentioned.

Daffy was walking, but stopped when he saw Sora and Porky weren't following him, "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Sora had his arms crossed and talked sarcastically, "You plan building stairs, an escalator or just an elevator?" he pointed up for his friends to see that it was a long way up now to the table where Scratchansniff was. At their current size, it would take a long time to get up.

"Neither," Daffy smirked rolling up his sleeves, "Hold on," he told Sora. Sora held on to Daffy's back and started flapping his wings to try and fly up. He had a bit of trouble, but managed to get off the ground flapping his wings, "Grab on, cadet."

Porky saluted, "Y-y-yes sir!"

Porky grabbed Daffy's legs and lifted Porky up. He flapped hardest he could and it looked they were going to make it up, but it was not to be as he panted and sweated from the weight Sora and Porky combined.

They started to descend back to the floor pretty fast and Porky got worried, "D-d-don't look now, but I think we're landing. W-w-w-w…" they hit the floor with all of them on their stomachs, "…oh my."

Sora, who was still on Daffy's back, stood up and helped up his friend, "Not used to carrying passengers, are you?"

Daffy dusted himself off, "Well, I'm a duck not a carrier pigeon."

Porky rested his chin on his hand and tapped his fingers frustrated, "N-n-now what?"

Sora began to wonder about another way they could go after Scratchansniff, then it occurred to him, "If one outlet led to the court room, maybe…" he saw another outlet at their level and walked over. Seeing it was more horizontal, he deuced that it would open like car trunk. He put his hands on the bottom and tried lifting it, but needed some help, "Come over here and give me a hand."

Daffy and Porky jogged over and they all lifted together. The outlet snapped out of the wall and the trio all backed as they got it open. Successful, they all went into the opening in hopes of catching up.

In the dark, white letters with red and blue highlights that red Warner Bros started lighting up as a narrator announced, "In the world of Hollywood pictures, humor is separated by two different types of comedy. One that involves dialogue jokes, and others that involve slapstick cartoon like jokes. This is a story about the latter," the Law & Order chong chong noise rang.

In a courtroom, an audience is sitting patiently for the session to start. WB security surrounded all the exits. One of the guards was carrying a wooden crate into the room. He was wearing a blue police uniform and was a rather large man with a five o'clock shadow of a beard. His name was Ralph. He put the crate down on the floor and opened it with a crowbar.

"Duuuuh, take cover people!" He warned in a voice that resembled Lenny from the novel Of Mice and Men.

Ralph ran to the side, and out of the crate bounced three puppy-looking animals with black fur, white faces, white feet and red noses and wearing white gloves. The tallest one was male and wore tan slacks with a yellow belt in it. The second male was wearing a red cap, sky blue turtleneck, and no pants. The third one was a girl wearing a pink skirt and a yellow flower tie in her ears.

"We're the Warner Brothers!" Announced the boys Yakko (the tall one) and Wakko (the one with the hat)

"And the Warner Sister!" added the girl known as Dot.

The siblings all did a little dance as they began to sing together, "There was a tallest Warner bro, and Yakko was his name-o/Y-A-K-K-O, Y-A-K-K-O, Y-A-K-K-O/"

Yakko sang solo, "And Yakko is my name-o!"

They sang in unison again, "And he had a little Warner Bro, and Wakko was his name-o/W-A-K-K-O, W-A-K-K-O, W-A-K-K-O/"

Wakko finished, "And Wakko is my name-o!"

Before the next verse could start, Yakko spoke up, "Stop! Stop the music!" the music ran slower like a tape recording until there was silence, "I just realized Dot has only three letters, this song needs five. Of course we could…"

Dot new what her brother was about to say and interrupted in a threatening tone, "Call me Dotty and you won't like what'll happen when we get home."

Yakko retorted that with a wisecrack, " We already have to see what you look like in the morning."

Before a sibling argument could ensue, Dr. Scratchansniff ran into the room and stopped to catch his breath "I need to get in better shape," he panted.

Wakko took that a bit too literal, "How about a circle?" he turned his body into what was to resemble a hula-hoop and rolled around until he toppled. He got back up and morphed his body again, "Or a triangle?" he indeed was now a triangle, took a little stick and rang himself like the musical instrument. One more time, he morphed, "Or a polygon?" he looked similar to a computerized version of himself.

Scratchansniff corrected finally corrected Wakko, "No, no. I meant running shape."

Dot raised a question, "Is that what they mean by running circles around the competition?"

Scratchansniff grew impatient as he always did with the Warner sibs, "I don't have time for this!" he looked at his watch again and freaked, "No time! No time! I'm late! I'm late!"

Wakko looked at Yakko and Dot, "Where have we heard that before?"

The trio all rubbed their chins in thought as the music from Final Jeopardy played. When the music stopped, they just shrugged it off.

Sora, Daffy and Porky all walked into the room soon after.

Sora was just as surprised as anyone, "That doctor led us right into a court."

Daffy rubbed his hand with glee, "Oh, boy! This ought to be interesting!"

Porky found an empty row and sat down followed by his two friends.

Scratchansniff made the announcement to the courtroom, clearing his throat. He read his announcement off a piece of paper, "Your attention please! The case of the Warner Bros. Studio versus the Warner Sister, Dot, is now in session!"

Dot gasped in shock, "I'm the one on trial? What did I do?"

In kid like brotherly fashion, Yakko and Wakko taunted Dot's misfortune in sing song-y voices, "You're in so much trouble."

Dot quickly protested, "I'm innocent, I tell ya! The only thing I'm guilty of is being so darn cute."

She made a cutesy face causing the people of jury go, "Aw," all Yakko and Wakko could do is roll their eyes.

Scratchansniff continued his announcement, "All rise for the C.E.O. of Warner Bros. Studio, Thaddeus Plotz, presiding as judge."

Everyone including Sora's company stood up. Walking to the judges stand was a short man with a girth of a stomach, though not as big as Ralph, and was bald with only a strand of white hair going around the back of his head. He wore a blue business suit, white shirt underneath, red tie, gray pants and black dress shoes. When Mr. Plotz sat down, he took the wooden gavel and hammered the sound block on his desk.

"Everyone, please take your seats," Plotz ordered. All but the Warner sibs took their seats, which he was quick to point out, "That includes you three."

Yakko joked to the C.E.O., "You didn't say Simon says."

Plotz had no time for jokes and sternly demanded, "Just please find your seats!"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot again took the literal road, searching around the room calling for their chairs like they were lost dogs, "Chair? Here boy! Where are you?"

Plotz gritted his teeth while a vein could be seen throbbing on his forehead. He took his aggression by hitting the gravel on the sound block and yelling, "Order! Order!"

Wakko thought that meant an order of food, "I'll have two patties with nice, soft, warm buns."

Yakko took his brothers sentence as something else and blew a kiss to the jury, "Goodnight, everybody!"

Ralph grabbed all three sibs by the ears and dropped them into their chairs.

Plotz took a deep breath to calm down, "Thank you, Ralph."

Ralph felt flattered and smiled while holding his hat, "Aw, don't thank me. It's my job."

Plotz turned his attention back to Dot and her brothers, "Now I'm sure you're wondering why you three are here today."

Dot was in a brides maid dress, "Because the wedding got postponed?"

Yakko had a yarmulke on his head, "Our cousins bar mitzvah is next week?"

Wakko revealed Bingo markers in his hands; "I'm too early for Bingo night?"

Plotz decided it was time to persuade the people in the room, "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, do not be fooled by the over cuteness of Dot. She is unanimously the guilty party involved in this scandal."

Wakko couldn't understand what Plotz is accusing Dot of doing, "What's the charge?"

Yakko put on a brimless hat with a see through green brim and started adding on a calculator, "Add up each of our salaries, take into account our savings, plus the credit cards, plus Animaniacs merchandise," Yakko showed the number to Wakko, who whistled at seeing a large number. Yakko nodded, "You're not just whistling Dixie."

Scratchansniff spoke up, "Now, children, I'm sure Mr. Plotz has a good reasonable explanation for his accusation. Don't you, sir?"

Plotz nodded, "Indeed, Scratchansniff," then he shouted, "She and her brothers are responsible for all the other ruckus that happens around the studio! Who's not to say Dot was also the cause of the crime?"

Dot looked at you, the readers and asked, "You call that explanation reasonable?"

Mr. Plotz finished his rant to relax, "Nevertheless, I must hear what the defendant has to say in her defense."

The Warner sibs were now wearing Football gear. Yakko spoke like the team captain, "You heard the man, we're down, but we're not out! Remember that the best defense is a strong offense. We hit the play off, and when they least expect it, BAM! We kick it right out of the park. Let's go!"

They put their hands over the others and chant together, "One, two, three, break!"

Mr. Plotz put rested his chin on one hand and tapped his fingers against the desk. He was not amused at all with the antics of these unknown species, "Are you finished?"

Yakko, Wakko and Dot said innocently, "Yes, Mr. Plotz."

"Good," Plotz pointed to Dot, "I call Dot Warner to the stand."

Dot walked up to the stand and took her seat. Wakko came to her sister with a book of law for her to put her hand on. She lifted her other hand as Wakko did the standard procedure, "You swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Dot made a peace sign with her fingers, "Scout's honor."

Wakko motioned to his brother, "Okay, brother, you're up."

Yakko jumped on the banister and put his index finger on Dot's nose, "Where were you on the night of July sixteenth?"

Dot responded back with a question of her own, "July sixteenth nineteen forty-seven, July sixteenth nineteen sixty-nine, July sixteenth nineteen eighty-five? Give me a hint here."

Yakko removed his finger from Dot's nose and responded calmly, "I can vouch for you on all of those. I was there," he then went back to being serious, "Sister Dot, is it true that Mel Gibson has threatened a lawsuit against you?"

"Is that what the paper was? I thought it was a marriage license," Dot giggled. Indeed, she had a celebrity crush on the movie star.

Yakko looked over the paper and looked it over, "Invasion of his privacy, the taking of personal belongings to sell over the internet, and always following him so stalking," He brings Mel himself into the room, "Don't take my word for it. Ask him yourself."

Dot's eyes filled with hearts and she melted into a puddle at the sight of her favorite film star. She quickly recovered and gave the Warners signature howl, "Hellooooooooooooo Nurse!"

All she got in return was a bullet shot that disintegrated the flower in her head. Mel pulled back his Beretta 92F, "…Has just been revoked."

"Get him out of here!" Plotz yelled at security.

"Do I still get my million bucks?" Mel asked Yakko.

Before Yakko could answer, Plotz yelled at him more impatiently, "NOW!"

Mel ran toward the exit, "Okay! Okay! #! "

Plotz gave a glare to Yakko, "This case has nothing to do with a lawsuit!"

Yakko's eyebrows raised, "Really? This could have been the pilot to a new show, celebrity court!" he whispered to you, the readers, "Don't get any ideas if you decide to go to Hollywood," he ripped apart the paper in his hand and threw it in the air, "Forget everything I just said."

Dot got just about fed up with this whole thing revolving around her for something she allegedly didn't do. The worst part being she doesn't even know what she did! "I protest! I'm as innocent as a newborn baby. C.E.O. of the studio or not, we're all in agreement that it doesn't mean you can boss around like a meanie mc-loudmouth."

"Quiet!" Plotz shouted so loud that it caused a gust of wind to blow against Dot's fur. He slammed the table with his fists in anger, "You dare question my authority?"

Wakko interjected, "That depends. Can we double dare you back?"

Continuing with the celebrity feel, game show host Marc Summers was behind the "Double Dare" stand on the side of the room, "Now worth eighty dollars or you can take the physical challenge."

Watching this made Sora almost speechless on what to say. Just one world visited and he already couldn't believe what he was witnessing, "This has to be the kookiest trial I've ever seen."

"If you think this is nuts, you should see what lawsuits get carried around nowadays," Commented Daffy, "All these kids doing lethal stunts, blaming video games and TV, but do the parents punish them for what they did? No! They grab the first lawyer they find so they don't have to take the blame! Believe me, with what lawyers get paid, that's an easy day at the office."

Sora scoffed, "What a bunch of idiots," getting back on topic with the court, he felt he and his friends need to do something, "If Dot claims she didn't do anything, maybe we should help her out, guys. The judge isn't giving her a fair trial."

Daffy and Porky glanced at each other with a worrying look on their face. Porky had to say something before Sora did something without thinking, "We c-c-can't do anything, Sora. We're not from this world, so it's against the rules to m-m-m-…"

Daffy jumped in to finish his friends' sentence to stop the grunt/stutter, "Meddling!"

Rules? What did they mean there were rules? Sora continued to find out; "You guys didn't tell me earlier that there were rules. Why can't I get involved?"

"It's like this," Daffy began, "Imagine introducing concepts to another world where an outsider's physics don't apply and pandemonium happening all because there's something they wouldn't understand, something they couldn't understand, things they shouldn't understand."

"M-m-mankinds fear of the unknown," Porky added.

Sora nodded in understanding, "Okay, that would be bad…obviously," he then sighed in disappointment. It wasn't like Sora to sit around and not help out a person in need. In fact, it was one of the reasons he makes a lot of friends. He thought to himself, _"Great, the girl's about to be sentenced and I can't do anything about it."_

The sentence came sooner than expected with Plotz being the judge, "Has the court reached the verdict?"

Wakko snatched a rope tied together in a noose from one of the jurors, "Either this is part of the execution, or it's a hung jury," he then slurped the rope like spaghetti and ate it.

"Then I'll decide the verdict," Plotz offered, "The court finds the defendant, Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third, guilty above all!" Dot's jaw dropped straight to the floor, seriously. Her jaw stretched so long it landed on the floor. Plotz resumed what he was saying, "On the crimes of assault and battery, as well as an attempted theft of my heart."

That last part caught the attention of Sora, Daffy and Porky. Sora gasped, "You hear what I heard?"

Daffy responded, "I think it just became our business."

Plotz pointed at Dot, "Her punishment is to be erased from existence!"

Executioners entered the room all carrying large pencils to do the job. Erasers were one of the few things guaranteed to kill a cartoon character such as Dot.

Dot and Yakko embraced each other and cried, "We want to stick together!"

Wakko grabbed Scratchansniff by the collar feeling hysterical, "You're the pee-psychiatrist. Do something!"

Scratchansniff put Wakko down and felt very sorry for him. Even though the Warner sibs were annoying with their antics, they weren't bad children and he was sort of their father figure, "I'm sorry, Wakko, but this is out of my control."

"Hold it right there!" called out Sora. He and his friends ran down the isle to stop the erasing from happening.

Plotz put his hands on the desk and sat up to get a closer look at the trio who was interfering with the sentencing, "What is the meaning of this?" Sora, Daffy and Porky all stopped to face Mr. Plotz. They could tell he was upset, "Go back in your seats and don't interrupt the court again!"

Sora was the first to speak up in defense, "Excuse the interruption, sir, but there's been a misunderstanding with this whole case. We know who the real culprit is."

Porky nodded in agreement, "W-w-w-we certainly do, and that culprit is the heart-" he quickly covered his mouth with both hands, catching himself before he made a grave mistake.

Sora looked back at Mr. Plotz and pointed at Dot, "As I was saying, the Warner Sister isn't the one you're looking for."

Dot cracked a joke, "I didn't even know I was lost."

Sora snickered a bit, "Okay, now that was funny. You're Daffy."

Daffy got in front of Sora, "No, I'm Daffy!"

Wakko took it from there, "And I'm Wakko, and that's Yakko."

Yakko looked over the Looney Tunes, "Hey, the two of you look familiar."

"I should, you t-t-tried untwisting my tail many times," Porky reminded them bitterly.

"So what's your name, kid?" Dot asked.

"It's Sora," Sora introduced.

"Ahem," Mr. Plotz cleared his throat and got back on topic, "I hate to tell you this, but you speak nonsense, young man. Have you any kind of proof to what you claim?"

Sora was at a lost for words right there and felt embarrassed. Plotz caught him red handed, or empty handed in this case "Uh…oops."

Ralph the Guard showed off his watch to Mr. Plotz, "Uh, sir, I thinks you should see the time."

Plotz groaned that he'd have to postpone the execution for a bit, "Drat it! Put her in the cage so she can't run away."

Ralph obeyed and put Dot a cage, which upset her, "Can't I at least get one with a view?"

Plotz talked to Sora and his group, "Since you three are convinced that Dot isn't the culprit, I'll give you just twenty minutes to find evidence, no matter how big or small and bring it back here when you're finished or else."

Porky was curious, "P-p-perhaps I shouldn't ask, but or else w-w-what?"

Pro wrestling star, Bret "Hitman" Hart was in front of guillotines, electric chairs, torture tables, "Or else prepare to be excellently executed."

Sora gasped at the sheer thought of having to be sentenced like that while Daffy gulped.

"Oh! Or else that!" Porky understood though he wished he didn't asked. Nevertheless, he motioned to his friends, "C-c-come on, l-l-l-let's go."

Sora, Daffy and Porky exited the room and Plotz addressed the jury, "Ladies and gentlemen, there will be a twenty minute recess."

"I call first dibs on the slide!" Yakko thought it meant recess like in school.

"A tire swing, that's for me!" Wakko joined in.

Plotz put his head on the desk and put his hands over it (his head), "Talk me down, Scratchansniff, talk me down."

"It'll be over soon, Mr. Plotz. Just keep reminding yourself of that," Scratchansniff told him in a doctor to patient sort of way.

Back outside, Sora, Daffy and Porky took a pause for a moment to discuss their unfortunate predicament. All they wanted was to find their missing friends and now they're caught in the middle of a trial when they weren't originally involved. They knew for sure that the Heartless were somehow the ones behind this, but they didn't know which one since they knew there was more than one kind. Was it worth risking an unnecessary execution for?

Daffy played the blame game, "This is all your fault, you know."

"This is my fault!?" Sora asked appalled.

"Glad to see you agree with me," Daffy smirked. He felt he let Sora walk into that one. Sora however had a sarcastic look on his face. Daffy argued his reason as to why, "You know that you could have thought a bit more of what to do before giving in to your chivalrous impulse!"

Sora pointed the finger right back at Daffy and argued, "Hey, I'm not the one opened his big beak and said that it officially became our business!"

The argument probably would have continued, but Porky tried to get back to the task at hand, "P-p-pardon me, but we only have a short am-m-m-m-limited time to find some evidence, or…" he made a slashing gesture with his thumb against his throat, making a scratching noise with his voice.

Suddenly, they heard a noise in an alleyway between two buildings. Deciding to investigate, they got out their weapons and crept slowly into the alley. While they had not seen any Heartless as of yet since they got in this world, neither of them wanted to take any chances in case they were attacked. Observing their surroundings, there was no sign of the creatures of darkness, but more noise coming from trashcans in front of them. The noisemakers were nothing more than a cat and dog.

The dog had tan fur, light brown hair, floppy ears that were dark brown like the spots on his back (including one big spot), a black nose, white fur from his cheeks trailing though his stomach Also white was the tip of his tail, and paws and he a bit of an overbite like Pinky. The cat had gray fur, a small pink nose, pink skin could be seen in her ears, eyes with emerald irises, white paws, and white fur also from her cheeks trailing to her stomach and on the top of her tail. They were Rita and Runt, a mismatched pair of strays.

Daffy grew angry with the two for making them think they were the enemy, "Who do you think you are making all that racket?"

Runt didn't realize the question was rhetorical and gave an answer, "Oh, my name is Runt, and this is my friend Rita. We're definitely Rita and Runt. Definitely."

Rita licked her paw and groomed her fur a bit like a cat would do, "Nice to make your acquaintance."

Daffy looked at the pair and felt a bit of irony, "Hey, Sora, look at that. A cat and a dog getting along."

"A cat?" Runt quickly got angry and growled, "Where's a cat? I'll pulverize it! Wherever it is," the problem was Runt didn't know what a cat looked like and thought Rita was also a dog herself.

Rita took it in stride and said to the trio, "I won't tell him if you won't."

The boys all looked at one another with expressions on their faces that asked the other to make sense out of the situation. It's not often cats and dogs got along, but to have a dog not even know what a cat is, that's just unheard of.

"Rita, why does Dot have to get erased?" Runt asked with sound of sorrow, "We both know that she's not guilty."

Sora took the opportunity since he found two who also knew that Dot was in trouble for nothing, "That's what the two of us are out here to find. Tell us who the culprit is!"

Rita turned her back to the group as music started to play, "Kid, you got a lot to learn about pets. We see everything that happens from the doorknobs down, but we don't everything to people. All the answers, the guilty party and us pets lay low in the darkness."

"But this is important!" Sora insisted. He wasn't about to be executed for this.

Rita sang a few notes about the culprit, "There is none left in the city, they've all said goodbye and they're gone/but they left behind four boxes filled with evidence you could find one by one/three should give you no trouble, you could collect in the pop of a bubble/but trying to get the fourth box may not be as fun/if you manage to get them, I could give a little reward/nothing to big or too small just something you could afford/so, go, look, there's…still…tiiiiiiiime/"

Sora commented once the music stopped, "That's actually a bit helpful and a rather catchy song, too."

"Aw, Rita does the best singing," Runt complimented, "She should continue singing when we find a home."

"What do you think, kid?" Daffy asked Sora, "You think we can trust their words?"

"I may not know a lot about trust since I've had it bad with past owners, but I can trust one thing. Trusting you boys can decide amongst yourselves."

On the decision end, the trio was willing to take any help they could get. Sora waved bye to Rita and Runt, "Thanks a lot."

Porky added, "And g-g-g-good luck finding yourself a home."

Sora, Daffy and Porky left the alley leaving Rita and Runt to themselves.

"Those were a swell bunch of guys. Definitely, definitely swell!" Runt said in his demeanor.

"Yeah, well, let's get out of this dump and find some real food," Rita picked up a fish skeleton and was disgusted, "Yuck! Smelly and no meat, a lose/lose combination."

Meanwhile, Porky and Daffy took a cigarette break while talking with Sora about how they were going to find the evidence.

"F-f-four different pieces of evidence to find. W-w-which one should we look for first?" Porky asked his friends.

Daffy took his cigarette out of his mouth and blew some smoke, "Who cares? Let's just find one and get back to the courtroom. TP said he'd be happy with at least one."

Sora shook his head, "No, I say we have a better chance at proving Dot's innocent if we find all four pieces."

"If we go for finding all f-f-f-four of them, maybe we should split up to cover more g-g-g-g-more space."

"That would be a great way to get lost, Porky," Sora disagreed, "We got to stick together while we're on this mission."

"And besides," Daffy interjected, "This world is a pretty big one. We could easily get lost."

Not wanting to waste the time they had left, Sora ushered that they should leave, "Well, that settles it for me. Let's see what we can find."

Porky's started shaking nervously and pointed behind his friends, "S-s-s-someone already found us!"

Daffy and Sora turned around to see that Heartless have indeed invaded this world like they've done others. Shadows formed from the ground and Soldiers appeared with them.

Sora got into a fighting stance ready to swing the Keyblade at any that got in his way, "You guys are in a lot of trouble now."

Porky puffed his cigarette, put it on the ground and stepped on it to put it out before picking up his staff. Daffy already had his bow ready, so he taunted the heartless by taking his cigarette and flicking it right in a Soldiers face. The Soldier screeched at the burn as it rubbed its face getting the ashes off. While it was distracted, Daffy set a fire arrow in his bow and shot it at the same Soldier. A direct hit brought it down in flames. Sora, knowing now he could use magic, smirked and pointed his Keyblade right at the Heartless group, gripping the handle with both hands.

"Fire!" Sora declared.

A fireball quickly formed at the tip of the Keyblade and shot right out as fast as any ammunition being shot out of a conventional weapon. Sora fired rapid shots at a Shadow, hitting it and burning it at the third shot. A Shadow leaped at him ready to claw his skin. Sora used his knew dodge roll ability to evade the attack and when he got up, shot a fire spell, defeating the monster instantly. One more Shadow formed into the ground and sneaked behind Sora before going solid again. Sora had a feeling there was something behind him and quickly pointed the Keyblade at the Shadow, shooting it with a fire spell and destroying it.

"See ya!" was Sora's last words to the monster. He could definitely get used to this magic part of fighting.

"T-t-take that!" Porky shouted at a Soldier as he did a wind up and slid with his staff out in front, knocking the Heartless back.

The Soldier put his claws down at Porky, connecting with his quarterstaff. The two were in a small struggle until Porky pulled it down and gave a thrust of the middle right at the Soldiers jaw. The Soldier was knocked on it's back, but got up and did its dash spin kick right at Porky. Porky brought his staff up and the Heartless foot landed on the staff and was now a little heavy for Porky to handle as he kept moving to keep his balance. The Heartless kept trying to scratch Porky's face while the pig moved his feat very fast backward. He ducked his head forward and now had the staff on his shoulders as well as the Soldier. Porky turned his staff around so it was in front of him and when the Heartless put its claws on the staff, Porky flipped it over off his shoulders and slammed it hard on the ground.

The Soldier had little time to react the next time it got up, as a fire arrow from Daffy got it from behind and it burned into ashes. One more Soldier to content with. The Heartless clawed at Daffy, but he jumped away and readied another fire arrow. He shot it, but the Soldier did its flip kick to not only dodge the arrow, but also try to hit Daffy. Daffy luckily jerked his body left for the Soldier to miss. He took out another arrow, but yelped and ducked away as the Soldier tried to attack again. Daffy ran enough so he had enough space but not so far away that he'd have a bad shot and readied his arrow. He aimed at the charging Soldier and released his projectile, with a burned Heartless to show for it.

The group felt triumphant thinking that was the last of them until Sora got shot from behind by a fire spell, which caused him to yelp. He bumped into a wall and felt the hard bricks against his back.

"Ouch! Who did that?" he saw a new kind of Heartless he had never seen before.

The Heartless were the Red Nocturne. A red, flying Heartless that charged up fire spells and shot them at unsuspecting victims.

"Well, there's a big surprise!" Daffy said sarcastically.

The Red Nocturne was not alone and two more flew next to it. They charged their fire spells and we aiming right for Daffy and Porky. The two tried to run, but they each got a shot right in the tails.

"YEOW!" Porky screamed. He hopped around like mad with his tail cooking his little curly tail.

Daffy put his pointer and index fingers on his tongue, rubbed some saliva on them and pressed them against Porky's tail, extinguishing the small flame.

Porky sighed with relief and turned to his friend, "Thanks."

"Naturally," Daffy then felt something strange and sniffed the air, "Hey, you smell something still burning?" he took a good whiff and got a worried look on his face, "Oh no, it smells like…" he turned around to reveal his tail did catch a flame as well, "Tail feathers!" he hopped around while patting his hand against the fire to put it out. Seeing a puddle of water nearby, he quickly sat down in it. Steam came out of the put out flame as Daffy sighed with relief.

"Will you two quit fooling around?" Sora asked impatient.

"Who's fooling?" Porky and Daffy asked in unison.

Five Red Nocturnes all surrounded the three fighters.

"We got the wrong arrows and magic for this job," Daffy pointed out.

"Simple problem solver. We do it melee style!" Sora instructed.

Each of them charged at their new targets. Sora jumped up at one Red Nocturne and gave it an uppercut slash with one hand. The Heartless spun in the air fast when it got hit. Sora landed on the ground and slashed at the Nocturne again only for it to fly higher up and got behind Sora. He quickly looked behind him to see it charge up another fire spell. When the fireball got shot at him, he jumped over it. The Heartless charged up another shot and fired. Sora ducked under that one and ran at the Red Nocturne who charged up another shot and fired. Sora knocked away the fireball with his Keyblade, jumped in the air, and slashed the Heartless several times ending with one spin slash to finish the job and send the Heartless back to where it came from.

Daffy was caught between two Nocturnes. He detached his bow and spun it around like nunchaku. The Heartless both charged up their blasts and fired at Daffy, who whipped his bow to deflect one fireball back with one end of his bow, and then the other fireball. Then he swung the bow part at the Heartless, knocking them back several inches. Daffy swung his bow like a whip at one Nocturne, but it flew above so Daffy would miss. Knowing that it would be behind him now, Daffy swung the bow backward and the string wrapped around the Nocturne. Daffy gave pulled the trapped Heartless right into the other Nocturne, colliding on target. The Nocturnes were not finished however. One charged up a shot while the other tried to bump Daffy with its lower body. Daffy dodged underneath, and when the fireball shot out, he jumped while facing the one that tried to bump him and hit it to finish it off and then spun around quickly, doing the same to the other Heartless.

Porky was running from the two Nocturnes he was trying to fend off. Two fireballs were shot to which Porky leaped over one and then the other. He saw two cinderblocks on the ground and wedged his staff between them. Both were heavy enough that he could bend his staff back a bit. When the Heartless got close enough, he let go and the staff whacked them right in the faces. Porky took the staff back out and got into a stance. The Nocturnes put Porky in-between them. One got ready to fire and then the other one. Porky had enough time to deflect one fireball with his staff and then turn around and deflect the other. He slipped off part of the sidewalk and nearly fell, but he stepped into a puddle. The Heartless fired another shot, but he moved and it disintegrated into the water, emitting steam. Seeing that made Porky know just how to seize the moment by waiting until both Nocturnes were close to him. Once they were he leaped into the air and swing his staff twice, hitting each of them to the ground, onto the puddle. Both screamed out in pain as steam filled the air and they returned to the darkness.

The boys waited a minute for any more attacks. When there were none, they put their guard down.

Daffy wiped his hands clean and began walking, "Well, that's that. Huh?"

What made him stop was the appearance of more Shadows and Soldiers.

Porky looked to you, the readers, "P-p-pardon me, but have you ever had to deal with someone who won't leave you alone?"

Sora remembered what he was told in Traverse Town, "Leon was right. The Heartless will just keep coming after me," he pointed his sword at the creatures, "All of you scared of this?" he tried to shoot another fire spell, but nothing happened, "Hey, how come it's not working?"

Daffy had to inform the boy of how magic works, "I forgot to tell you. Magic is very limited in its power. You'll have to keep drinking ethers if you want to recharge it, but don't feel discouraged. The stronger you get you'll become more reliant on your own to earn back power."

"So this fight is the perfect way to build it up!" Sora grinned.

A Soldier started the fight by doing its dashing spin kick right toward the Keyblade master. Sora held up his Keyblade and the foot and sword collided into a stand still. Sora pushed back and tripped the Heartless, brought his sword up while it was on the ground and then down, clanging against its armor. A Shadow kicked Sora right in the face. He held his jaw, allowing the Soldier to get back up. Sora ran at the shadow, got on top of its head, leaped off and gave a three-way air combination to the Soldier. Turning around the face the shadow, he slashed at it only for it to form into the ground. With a bit of time on his hands, he took a bottle of ether out of his pocket that he got from the item shop. After drinking it, he waited for the shadow to form back, and then he put the Keyblade under it, flung the Heartless into the air and fired his spell to finish.

The Soldier head butted Sora, catching him off guard and having him land in a sitting down position. He got up and ran dashed at the Soldier to give it a taste of it's own medicine. Sora jumped, put out his left foot and kicked the Heartless in the chest. The Soldier hit the wall hard and collapsed face first onto the ground. It got up only for Sora to horizontally slash it. The heartless dissipated soon after.

Daffy reattached his bow so he could fire his arrows again. A Shadow leaped and tried a slash at the beak. Daffy quickly backed away and continued to back away as the Heartless continued to swipe at him. Daffy saw a loose sewer lid right underneath him and put it up as a shield. The Shadow scratched his claws against the hard metal and the resulting sound was like nails on a chalkboard to which Daffy grinded his teeth at the horrible sound.

"Time to put a lid on this!" Daffy shoved the Shadow into the manhole and placed the lid back onto it. He put his hands to his beak and shouted at the fallen shadow, "Get it? Put a lid on?" A shadow back raked him causing him to walk forward while holding his back, "No sense of humor," he groaned in pain. He stood his bow on the ground to point at the Heartless with an arrow ready to strike. One release later and the monster burned to dust.

Porky had three Shadows to contend with. He ran with his staff out like a pole, placed into the ground and thrust himself up against a building, followed by him putting his arms and legs around the staff and sliding down. Once to the ground, he lifted his weapon up and swung it horizontally, hitting two Soldiers in the face. The third Soldier kicked Porky's skull right against the wall. He was dazed for a few seconds, but shook it off. He got up and put his staff up on his shoulders. Spinning around and around as fast he could, he acted like a spinning top hit the three Soldiers down one by one. Porky got so fast that his Staff almost acted like a fan. It was as sharp as one; too, it looked like because when the three Soldiers got up, they were each torn to shreds by the wooden weapon. Porky finally stopped spinning and was stumbling around all dizzy.

"We better go find that evidence before while we still have time," Sora said in a rush. He and Daffy ran down the streets with Porky following suit like a dizzy kid who just got out of a spinning ride. Only a short amount of time left remained. No time to lose or they could lose their heads over this. That is, if the Heartless didn't do so first.

We shall find out next time.

In my closing statements here at the end, I'd first like to grant a thousand apologies to all the patient people who have read this story and still kept it in their favorites. A year I feel is too long to wait until putting up a new story, much less a new chapter. It wasn't that my creative juices weren't flowing, but laziness and the will to continue a particular story when you're focused on another project really gets one distracted. That being said, I took careful approach when dealing with this chapter over the past several days and with me having the Animaniacs sets on DVD not only brought back a lot of memories, but also helped a great deal for me to do these characters justice. My friends whom I previewed this to loved the jokes and action and I hope you do to, but I'll wait for you all to say that in your reviews. Stay tuned if you haven't seen your favorite Animaniacs character yet, I guarantee some familiar favorites will appear. TTFN! Ta, Ta for now.


	8. Proving Innocence

Disclaimer: Okay, I left everyone in suspense long enough as to when I'll have the KH crew prove Dot's innocence

Disclaimer: Okay, I left everyone in suspense long enough as to when I'll have the KH crew prove Dot's innocence. Netflix subscription and starting a new job at Toys 'R Us aside, this chapter deserves completion. In this chapter, you'll see some other Animaniacs favorites (not all, but a fair amount) who all lead Sora and company to important parts of the story. Enjoy!

Chapter seven: Proving Innocence (or how I was forced to be a detective so no one would be executed)

Out in a suburban area in Burbank was a neighborhood. A particular house was white with a red roof, and red roofs over the front porch, a picture window on the side and over the back door. There were also red flaps on each window. Two of the windows were in front and five on the side including the picture window, plus a circular window right below the houses roof. There were two paths leading to the black bar gate in the front yard and a back door amongst the large white piquet fence surrounding the lawn. In that lawn was a doghouse, also white with a red roof.

Beside the doghouse was the dog, which was now sleeping. He had orange brownish fur all over him, except for a brown spot of fur from his lower back reaching to a stripe on his tail. Yellowish tan fur ran from his snout, down his stomach and to the underside of his tail. His paws were also yellowish tan, his ears were brown with pink insides, and had a black nose. As the name written on the doghouse implied, his name was Buttons. Unlike most of the animals in the world of Animaniacs, Buttons was a non-anthropomorphized animal that couldn't talk or walk on his hind legs most of the time.

At the big tree amongst the yard was a little girl laughing and playing in her blue harness. She had blue eyes, blond hair and wore a white t-shirt with purple overalls, white socks, and shiny black shoes with a belt strap on them while the upper part of her feet were exposed. Her name was Mindy Sadlier.

Mindy looked to the other side of the yard beyond the black bar gate. On the sidewalk stood a pink box, "Present!"

Sora, Daffy and Porky were walking down the same sidewalk looking for clues to prove Dot's innocence. Porky noticed a pink box on the ground and picked up to observe it, "N-n-n-now who would just leave a box like this in the middle of the street?" he opened up the lid and noticed something peculiar, "S-s-sora, D-d-daffy, get a load of this."

Sora and Daffy looked in the box along with Porky. Then the three looked at each other wide eyed and asked in a baffled unison, "Footprints in a box?"

Sora took another look and snapped his fingers in realization, "Bulls eye! I recognize the shape of the prints. It's just like the Heartless! I bet the rest of the evidence is in pink boxes like this one."

"That's one down and we got three more to…more to…" Daffy couldn't finish his sentence as she sneezed. The sneeze was so hard that it blue the box out of Porky's hands. Miraculously, the lid got back on it during the force of the sneeze and it landed in a newspaper van.

"Present," Mindy ran over to the newspaper van but couldn't reach out of the gate because of her harness. She pulled as hard as she could but couldn't get any further. She lifted her arms out of the harness and slipped out of it so she could now get to the box, "Present."

Sora whipped his hands as some of the sneeze got on them, "Ew. Cover your beak next time."

Porky handed Daffy a tissue to blow his nostrils, which the duck promptly did and threw the tissue over his shoulder. Porky looked to his left to see where the present left and gasped at what he saw next, "D-d-don't look now, but our present and a l-l-little girl are about to get a ride!"

Buttons' ears pointed up higher than they usually did in one of those wild takes. Buttons cringed his teeth at the thought and started whimpering. Whenever he got left alone, Mindy would find something and chase it, usually escaping from her harness and the yard. Buttons would follow her since she was his responsibility, however, Mindy would often walk into dangerous areas and would usually have danger just barely miss her or Buttons would save her. Too bad for Buttons he often received the brunt of the danger, leaving him in great physical pain. Ironically, Mindy would make it back to her home unharmed, but Mindy's parents would scold Buttons if anything bad happened. Nonetheless, he had a job to do and ran out of the yard to the van.

Daffy motioned to the boys, "Quick, grab them!" The trio hurried over, but was too late as the driver of the van closed the sliding door, got back in the vehicle and drove off. Buttons came to a screeching halt to the street, so he could swerve and start chasing. Sora, Daffy and Porky stopped at the corner and Porky called out for a cab, "T-t-taxi!" Just before Buttons could run out of the way, a taxicab came and drove right on top of him! Sora, Daffy and Porky got in the back of the car and Porky pointed to the van, "F-f-follow that van!" The cabbie nodded and did as the pig told. What was left when the smog cleared was a flattened buttons with tire marks on his fur. He popped back to shape, shook off the feeling and gave chase.

Inside the van, Mandy was about to grab the box, but the turn to the next street caused her to fall and the box to roll around, "Present!" the van came to a stop and the paperboy got out of the ride, opened the sliding door and took a stack of papers with him to make more deliveries. Mandy found the box again and was about to reach it, "present!" but accidentally kicked it and it ended up the basket of a bicycle that someone rode down the sidewalk! Mandy got out of the van and continued to follow. Soon, the taxicab stopped behind the van, but Buttons didn't stop quick enough and ended up squashed against the glass of the rear windshield! This made Mandy giggle, "Silly puppy," and she went back after the box.

Sora's group got out of the Taxi and he paid the cabbie, "Here you go, sir. This munny should do as a fare," afterwards, they continued their pursuit.

Further down the sidewalk was a handyman pulling on a rope. On the other end of the rope was a safe being hoisted upwards.

The bicycle with the box went passed the handyman, but Mindy stopped to look at the man work, "Hello, Mr. Man. Whatcha doing?"

"Lifting this safe up," the handyman replied.

"Why?" Mindy asked curious.

"Because it's too big and heavy to get through the door," answered the handyman.

"Why?" Mindy repeated.

"The picture window on the second floor can open and I can get it in the house that way," the handyman pointed out.

"Why?" Mindy said again.

The handyman grew irritated at this point; "I don't work at the safe manufacturer, so how should I know?"

"Okay, I love you, buh-bye!" Mindy then left.

"Nice kid," the man simply said. He then realized what he said, "What am I saying!?" he let go of the rope while he was in his state.

Sora, Daffy and Porky ran by, but just when a recovered Buttons came by as well, the safe landed right on him! The safes combination lock turned a few times and the door opened to reveal Buttons with a large lump on his head and a black eye fall to the ground.

The bicycle rider came to a stop and saw the box in his basket, "How did this get here?" he tossed the box aside, to which it landed on the road.

Mindy finally caught up with the box and picked it up, "Present!" but quickly got taken by Daffy.

"I got it!" Daffy declared.

Before he, Sora and Porky could celebrate; a large eighteen-wheeler truck came down the road, blowing its horn. The trio screamed in alarm, Sora picked up Mindy and they all ran. Buttons was about to catch up to them when they all ran past making Buttons spin around like a whirlwind. Buttons was so dizzy; he didn't react to the trucks horn and got hit by the front of the vehicle, taking him for a ride. Sora, Daffy and Porky kept running until they dodged to the left, landing on the sidewalk and letting the truck pass. They all panted to catch their breath.

Sora whipped the sweat from his forehead and saw where they were, "Hey, we're right back at the house where we found the pink box at."

"Isn't that convenient?" Daffy asked sarcastic. He handed the box to Porky, took Mindy out of Sora's hands and put her back in her harness tied to the tree, "That'll hold ya!" he marched back out of the yard to his friends, "Now let's find the rest of that evidence."

A dazed and roughed up Buttons stumbled back into the yard causing Mindy to giggle again, "Buttons look funny," Buttons plopped to the ground feeling he may need to consider another career.

A little later, Sora, Daffy and Porky were searching in the woods. Suspicious to them was one of the trees that had a mailbox next to it, a stoop, and a blue door with a red roof over it and two windows both with red flaps, a red shade roof over them and a blue platform, possibly for putting plants. One window was on the right side and one was further up indicating it was a two-story house.

Sora scratched his head when he saw the strange tree, "Never seen something like this before. I guess this is what you call a literal definition of a tree house," he knocked on the door to see if anyone was home.

After a few seconds of waiting, a squirrel opened the door. By the look of her posture and her carrying an umbrella like a cane, one could tell she was middle aged or a tad elderly. She had gray fur all over and white fur from her eyes to her stomach, plus white fur under her big, curly tail. She had pink nose, buckteeth, pink skin in her ears, blue eyes with her lids covered in purple eye shadow, and wore a green derby hat with a yellow strip and a yellow flower hanging out of it. Her name was Slappy Squirrel, a retired Hollywood animal star.

Slappy sounded cranky when she talked, "Yeah, what is it you want?"

Sora cleared his throat before explaining, "We're looking for a pink box with something inside and were wondering if you seen it."

All Slappy did was respond in sarcasm, "And I'm wondering if anyone's seen Rocky the Flying Squirrel in the past decade! What's it to ya?"

Porky looked at Daffy perplexed, "B-b-but Rocky and Bullwinkle aren't in this story."

Daffy put his index finger to his beak and shushed to Porky, "You trying to spoil things for the folks at home?"

Porky looked at you, the readers, in realization before apologizing, "Sorry."

Not paying any attention to that, Slappy continued, "What would this pink box look like anyway?"

Sora looked away when something caught his attention and he pointed, "It looks just like that."

Out in front of the three and Slappy jumped a smaller squirrel that was a young boy. He was brown furred with tan fur from his cheeks down to his stomach as well as under his also big, curly tail. He had a pink nose and buckteeth just like Slappy. His name was Skippy Squirrel.

"Aunt Slappy!" Skippy declared in a childish voice, "Take a look at what I got!" Sora was indeed correct; Skippy had in his hands a pink box just like the one Sora and co. found before, "I found this box in the forest! Can I keep whatever's inside?"

"You mean to tell me you bought that box all the way here and you don't even know what's inside?" Slappy asked, no idea as to why her nephew would.

"I wanted to make sure you thought it was safe. I'm just a kid," Skippy replied.

Slappy looked to you, the readers, "He's got me there since he's doing the responsible thing, I guess," then she bent down to Skippy's level to get a better look, "Alright, let's see what you got," Skippy opened the box and a strange aroma came out. It was so strong that Skippy's face turned green and he held his mouth ready to throw up. He dropped the box as he ran inside to the bathroom. That wasn't the only effect the aroma had, as the leaves on Slappy's tree fizzled in decay and several birds and tree animals feel out, hitting the ground with loud thuds. Slappy covered her nose in disgust, "Holy Toledo! That stinks worse than any movie starring the 3 Ninjas!" she put the lid on the box and handed it to Sora, "Here's what you wanted, kid," and she shut the door fast.

Daffy, Porky and Sora stared at the house confused for a second and then to the box. Sora opened the lid and all three of them took a whiff. They quickly plugged their noses with their fingers.

Daffy looked to you, the readers, and talked with a very low, baritone voice, "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEE OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Ugh! What is that smell!" Sora asked grossed out by what he just sniffed.

"M-m-most likely the stench of the Heartless," Porky assumed.

Sora closed the box so they wouldn't have to smell that anymore. Moments after, in the same woods, they found a large log that had a red door on the end. The door had two little windows on it and a gold doorknob. On the branch was a lantern for light in the night and there was a stovetop on the log most likely for cooking or the fireplace. There was also a mailbox with the name "Minerva" on it.

A woman's voice could be heard inside singing, "It's not pretty being me/just try it and you'll see/it's harder than you think/to be a gorgeous mink/"After walking down the path, Sora's group stopped at the door, which Daffy knocked. Whoever was singing stopped

And opened the door, "Who is it?"

Daffy greeted, "Excuse me, ma'am, have you…" he stopped when he saw who he was talking to and suddenly got love stricken in a daze, "…been on a date lately?"

The resident of the home was a tall Mink. She had white fur from her head to her toe, a bushy tail that was as blond as her hair, turquoise eye shadow and long eyelashes, and pink skin inside her ears…not to mention a knock out figure covered in a red dress. This was Minerva.

Daffy leaped in the air with hearts forming in his eyes, making the familiar "Aooga!" sound. He did his hopping around routine, "Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo! Woo, woo hoo hoo!" leaving imprints of hearts on the grass.

Porky and Sora stared at their friend baffled. Porky decided to take it form here, "W-w-what my friend was trying to ask was…" As soon as he laid eyes on Minerva, his head took the shape of a wolf's! "Howooooooooooooooooold is she?" and panted dog like with a long tongue. Then he ran around in circles barking.

Sora frustratingly grabbed both his friends and pulled them away from the foxy Mink. Once they were a good distance away, Sora sternly spoke to the Looney ones, "If you guys can snap out of it, we got a mission to do, remember?" Daffy and Porky shook their heads to snap out of their romantic foolishness as Sora continued, "She's just a mink! A rather attractive one, but a mink nonetheless."

"Okay, Buster," Daffy replied in a daring tone of voice, "Let's see you talk to her."

Certainly, Sora would have no problem doing so, but then a thought had come to his head in the form of a thought bubble (due to the world's physics, of course). He imagined himself trying to talk to Minerva, but that he would go into similar spasms similar to what Porky and Daffy had done, such as throwing the Keyblade at a tree and it carving the tree into a heart shape! Or even doing a "whoo!" strut similar to Ric Flair, the famous wrestler. The thought bubble popped.

Sora covered up his uneasiness by making a suggestion, "Maybe we should think of something else," in his mind he thought, _"Something that doesn't involve me making a fool out of myself."_

Meanwhile, Minerva was powdering herself while looking into a compact and sounding a bit snobbish about the behavior she witnessed from the pig and duck, "Can't a girl take two steps without a boy gawking with no control? It was also rude of them to leave like that," she overheard a whistling sound and turned around. To her surprise, a male Mink with 1950's style hair and a leather jacket was standing behind her. As irony had it, she began to uncontrollably gawk herself, "Humana, Humana, Humana!" was all she could say before her body melted like liquid until she was reduced to a puddle. Unbeknownst to Minerva, the male mink was nothing more than a cardboard cutout placed there to discract her, for while she was in her moment, Sora, Daffy and Porky took a peak in her house.

Sora pointed to a desk with a mirror and some make up on it, but that's not all that was on there, "Over there! Another clue,"

Daffy handed Porky a decoy box that looked exactly the same as the boxes they already collected and went over the plan, "Remember what I told you. Grab the box, leave this in its place and get out of here. We'll whistle if we see the mink come back."

Porky gave Daffy the thumbs up and went inside while Sora and Daffy waited patiently for him to come back. Sora leaned back on the log with his head resting on his hands. Daffy casually looked at his hand, in sort of that bored like motion. The look on his face grew impatient as he looked back at the house, tapping his foot. He didn't think it would take this long.

Porky finally came out with the clue, "Sorry. Had to use the b-b-b-w-washroom. Oh, that reminds me!" he handed the clue to Sora before going back inside. A toilet flush was heard causing Daffy to roll his eyes.

Sora opened the box to take a peak. He saw a squiggle kind of line inside, "This looks like the antenna we saw on the Shadows. Now for that last clue."

Time passed as they looked for the last clue, which was in the park where people were walking. A narrative voice, sounding similar to Ray Liotta, "As far back as I can remember, I always wanted be a watch bird. Obviously, it's the watchmen of birds. Only the most trusted of the feathered clan were considered worthy of such responsibility to survey the city and keep an eye on the most important of items. Bobby, Pesto and I were given a job to prove our worth. What an honor."

A male pigeon was who gave the narration. He had gray feathers on his head and neck, plus three gray tail feathers and a gray stripe on his white wing feathers. He had light gray feathers on the rest of his body, plus tan feathers on his stomach, and he had two claws on each foot except for the usual three. His name was Squit. The pigeon next to him had his eyes closed, turquoise feathers on his head down to his neck and as well as his three tail feathers, plus a gray body of feathers. Like Squit, he had tan feathers on his stomach, a gray stripe on white finger feathers, and two-clawed feat. His name was Bobby. The third pigeon in the group had a different color for each of his eyes. You know, a case of heterochromia. His body had sky blue feathers, purple feathers from his head to his neck and three purple tail feathers. Like the others, he had a gray stripe on each white feather finger, tan feathers for his stomach, and two clawed feet. His name was Pesto.

The birds were watching over and squawked at the people walking by, though no one paid attention really.

"Hey!" shouted Pesto, in his Joe Pesci tone of voice, "Keep your eyes off the goods! Yeah, you better walk!"

Bobby did the same, in a Robert DeNiro kind of tone, "You heard the bird. Forget about it. You ain't getting nothing."

As that went on, a bush was seemingly walking on it's own! Familiar feet of webbed toes, pigs' feet and yellow shoes could be seen under the bush along with familiar voices talking.

"You can't be serious, guys," Sora's voice whispered inside, "People would notice if a large bush was out of place while being somewhere it wasn't before."

Porky's voice then whispered, "It was either this or w-w-we dress Daffy up in a p-p-pigeon costume to distract those birds."

Daffy's voice whispered in refusal, "And there's no way I'm dressing like a hot date for some birdbrains!"

They stopped when they got close enough and Porky's hand reached out to grab the pink box and their final piece of evidence. Just as he touched it, he could feel three beaks peck against his skin, "Ouch!" and he leaped out of the push during the yelp. When he landed, he examined his hand, to see his fingers all red and swelling up and down. He looked to you, the readers, "Ferocious, isn't it, f-f-folks?" Sora and Daffy came out thereafter, knowing the jig was up.

Bobby was the first to confront, "You peaking at our box?"

"Who, us?" Porky asked.

"I don't see anyone else," Bobby replied looking over his shoulders, "You peaking at our box?"

Sora bent down to the pigeons level and told them the situation, "We kind of need that box. It's important we get what's inside it."

Pesto stuck his thumb out and pointed away, "Get lost! We ain't giving this box for no one."

Daffy got right in Pesto's face, "Tough guy, eh?" he rolled up his sleeve, "I guess we have to be tough back."

Squit put his hands between the two and pushed them back, while Bobby tried to stop it before it began, "Hey, cool it! Both of you."

Daffy rolled down his sleeve while Squit explained, "Guys, it's not our call. It's the boss who…"

He stopped and the Goodfeathers all gasped as said boss waddled in on the scene. He was morbidly obese, with a strip of white hair over his gray-feathered head. His tail and wing feathers were also gray, while his body had white feathers and his eyes were closed. Like the other pigeons, he had tan feathers on his stomach and two clawed feet, which he stuck out one for the three Goodfeathers to kiss simultaneously. He spoke in Sicilian mumble that no one could understand.

Except for Bobby, who translated to Sora's group, "The Godpigeon wants you to state your business."

Sora bent down to he Godpigeon's level, "Please, sir. We need whatever is in that pink box. It's urgent."

The Godpigeon observed Sora and his friends for a second and talked back to three Goodfeathers, which Bobby had to translate again to our heroes, "The Godpigeon says you can have it IF you can entertain him."

"Is that all? I'll give him something to tell his grandkids about!" Daffy offered, though a bit arrogantly, "Music maestro!" and from parts unknown he was tossed a hat and cane. The hat he put on his head, and then he began doing a soft shoe dance to the song 'tea for two'.

Sora crossed his arms, again in disbelief at what he was watching. He thought to himself, _"Who gave him that hat and cane? For that matter, where did the music come from?" _

Daffy finished the dance with a pose. All for nothing it seemed, for the Godpigeon didn't even crack a smile. Daffy frowned while beginning to walk away, "No sense of taste," but didn't see where he was going and his bill hit a lamppost.

Sora gasped, "Daffy, are you okay?"

Daffy pushed himself away, though his bill was tilted up, making him look like he did in his short film Robin Hood Daffy. Sora began to laugh, as did Porky. The Goodfeathers all laughed hysterically. Daffy looked at them unsure what they were laughing. When he realized his beak was out of place, he put both hands on it and pushed pressed it back so that it pointed forward.

The Godpigeon also laughed at the predicament, said one last thing to Bobby and waddled away. Bobby translated once more, "The Godpigeon says you boys can have the box and it's contents."

Sora smiled as he grabbed the box, "Alright!" the trio then left, Daffy muttering in irritation to himself.

Squit felt happy over this, "I guess it pays not to be so selfish, eh, guys?"

Pesto misheard that, "What did you just say?"

Squit reiterated, "I said I was glad we weren't selfish."

"Selfish?" Pesto got in Squit's face, taking what he said the wrong way, "Do I look like a crustacean? Am I some clawed invertebrate that digs in the sand here to amuse you?"

Squit worryingly shook his head, "No, no! I'm not saying that!"

Pesto turned away as if he cooled down…only to lose his temper and jump at Squit, "That's it!" The two got into a puff cloud with noises of fighting heard from it. Bobby laughed as he usually did when this happened, which was very often.

Sora, Daffy, and Porky made their way back to the court room when they heard a familiar voice, "You decided to find all the pieces. Good job."

They turned to see Rita and Runt. Sora responded, "This is sure to be enough to save Dot."

"Dot should be safe. She's definitely safe," Runt said in his goofy way.

Rita however, disagreed, "I wouldn't be a hundred percent on that, kid. Maybe Dot's innocent, but what would you think about yourself?"

Sora didn't enjoy the sound of that, "What are you saying?"

"You'll find out soon," Rita then took out a piece of paper that was rolled up, "Here's the big prize I promised earlier," she tossed to Daffy.

Daffy caught the paper, "Thanks," Rita and Runt took their leave while Daffy unrolled the paper. His eyes widened at what was strung on it, "Arrows!" he felt the tip of the arrowhead. It was cold, "Blizzard arrows!" he snapped off an arrowhead and handed it to Sora.

"Ice power, huh?" Sora asked as he looked at it, Daffy nodded to Sora, putting the arrows into his inventory for future use. Sora put his spare arrowhead in the same slot of his Keyblade that he put the fire arrow in. Now he had the power of ice magic.

Back in the courtroom, the intermission was now over with the court case ready to continue. Ralph the guard spoke to Mr. Plotz, "Duh, Sora, Daffy and Porky has just come back, sir."

Mr. Plotz looked at his watch, "Hm, and with a few seconds to spare," he grabbed his gavel and hammered the sound block, "The case will continue."

Dot, who had fallen asleep in the cage, woke up at the sound block noise, "Keep it down, will ya? I need my cutie sleep."

Sora, Daffy and Porky entered the room with all the boxes they found and approached Ralph, "You's three ready to give evidence to Mr. Plotz?"

"Yes, sir," Sora answered.

Ralph pointed to the podium, "Counsel, uhhh…stand up!"

With Sora on the podium and Daffy and Porky now amongst the jury, Plotz addressed the Keyblade carrier, "I gave you enough time. Let's see what you found," Sora presented the four boxes he and his friends recovered. WB security took them and placed them in front of Mr. Plotz on a table for him to observe, "Well, well, you did find a lot. I'll give you that. However, I have my own evidence," he snapped his finger and the guards put another pink box on the table, which added the count to five.

Yakko popped up from the table, grabbed all the boxes and moved them quickly like a Three Card Monty dealer, "Round and round and round it goes. Where it stops nobody knows!"

Plotz slammed his gravel against his desk angrily, "Enough of this horseplay!"

Yakko looked at a random horse that was next to him, "Sorry, Mr. Horse," The horse left with it's head down.

Plotz was more than frustrated at yet another Warner trick, "How are we to tell which evidence is which now?" a light bulb literally lit up above his head, then he pointed at Sora, "You! Pick one of the boxes and have it opened. It will determine the party's guilt or innocence."

"What?" Sora exclaimed in shock, "It wasn't exactly easy to collect them all."

Plotz shouted, "No objections! Question my authority again and you'll be the first executed! Choose one box and only one!"

Sora looked to his friends. They were just as shocked as he was. Porky sighed, "B-b-better just choose a box."

"And you better pick the right one!" Daffy yelled in alarm.

Sora replied sarcastically, "I don't know your faith in the system, but some faith you have in me," In all honesty, Sora hoped he picked the right one, too. He observed all five boxes. It was not easy since all five of them looked alike, "I'll use that one," he pointed all the way to the left, "The one on the end."

Plotz smiled in confidence, "No second chances."

Sora was certainly concerned. If he picked the wrong one, he and his friends could be in a lot of trouble. Not to mention Dot would remain guilty. He gritted his teeth, but made it his final decision, "I want to use that one."

Plotz ordered, "Then open it so we can see who's responsible."

Sora carefully took the lid off the box he chose. Out of it grew an image of a Soldier Heartless that soon disappeared. This left Plotz speechless on what to say, "What in the name of Humphrey Bogart was that?"

Sora pointed to the box with a smile of triumph, "THAT was your evidence," he turned to the jury, "People of the jury, that creature you just saw was the real culprit. I vote that Dot be found innocent."

Plotz couldn't believe this. He stood there and let himself look foolish in front of people. He grew so angry that his face turned red, took a coffee mug in his hand and crushed it.

Yakko commented to Wakko, "There goes the deposit we put on that cup."

Plotz slammed himself on the desk while going on a tirade, "I'm the CEO of the studio! Says in article catch 22: Anyone who won't respect the authority of the boss is a guilty party by default!"

Daffy and Porky jumped out of the jury and took a stand against such abuse of power. Daffy especially, "Plotz, you've lost your mind!"

Ignoring Daffy, Plotz gave his orders to the guards; "Apprehend them at once!" Trap doors opened underneath the floor and got rid of the benches for the audience and the jury, along with the people with them!

A tower then came out of the floor, which Ralph pulled on a lever to raise Dot's cage upward as well as put a red curtain over the cage. Dot was heard from behind the curtain, "Who turned out the lights? Turn on the light!"

Plotz signaled to several WB security guards with nets in their hands and executioners armed with axes, who all surrounded Sora, Daffy and Porky. The trio got in fighting stances with their weapons drawn.

"Guards!" shouted Plotz, "Don't let them near the tower, or your contracts will be terminated!"

Sora gave a wicked grin overhearing that, "Big mistake, Plotz!"

The group split up so they could divide and conquer. Daffy did his hopping routine to avoid getting caught in the nets. He jerked his head left as an axe swung by, then to the right as another axe came down, then ducked (no pun intended) away two more axes. The axes got caught in the wall when they hit. The executioners tried pulling them out, giving Daffy the chance to pull out an ice arrow in his bow, aim it and with a pluck, ice crystals formed out, hitting the executioners, who then shivered. Daffy stuck his bow in one executioners stomach making him keel over and then he stuck it in the other executioners gut and hit him in the back. A guard came from behind and caught him in a net! Daffy was caught off guard at first, but with his hand free, he grabbed the handle, ran backward and pushed the guard against the wall hard. He then spun with the handle out, hitting two guards.

Porky got into stick fights with the net guards. He blocked one shot at capture, spun his staff around the net handle, stuck his staff in the ground, tipped the end back and released it, which hit the guard right in the face with a hard smack. Two guards brought down their nets that Porky blocked with the staff, three times. On the fourth time, it got into a struggle. Porky swung his staff down to get the nets off, and then brought back up and hit one guard away, but the second guard moved away from the next shot. The guard brought down his net. Porky responded by placing his staff upward again, causing the net to get caught on the end of it, then placed it back up and hit the guard square on the forehead.

Sora had three with axes to contend with while they stood between him and the tower. One of them brought down his axe, that Sora clashed with the Keyblade. Sora swung his blade and clashed with another axe. The third one struck at Sora, who dodge rolled away, and the axe hit the ground leaving a mark on the floor. The same man swung his axe up, and clashed with the Keyblade being held vertical. The two others clashed back and forth with Sora, at one point Sora held his Keyblade sideways to block both axes at once. The third man charged at Sora, but Sora jumped over him slashed one of the men coming down, turned around when he landed to slash the other, and gave a horizontal slash at the last one.

The guards have all been laid out. Now Sora turned to the tower and slashed at one of the cranks about ten times until it broke. Plotz put his hands on his cheeks with a look that asked why this was happening. He took out a small gong and hit it with his gavel. This snapped the guards and executioners out of their slump.

Plotz spat, "I'm not paying you to lay around. Get them!"

The guards saw Sora, Daffy and Porky hacking away at the other cranks of the tower. They grabbed their axes and nets and stalked toward them. The trio saw this and grew concerned. They each got into a duel with a group of guards, luring them away from the tower. They all got caught in a struggle with the guards and executioners trying to push them away, but kept getting pushed back. Daffy jumped away and slid on the floor with an arrow set up. He let go with a fireball hitting one of the cranks. He had to roll away with axes coming down at him, but managed to get up

Seeing attacking the tower from a distance as a good strategy, he called to the Key wielder, "Sora!"

Sora caught on right away, and pointed his Keyblade. The men thought he was pointing at him when he was really aiming at the tower; "Fire!" a fireball hit the other crank. An executioner swung his axe, but Sora bent his legs down to avoid and fired another spell at the crank. Sora found a guard to his left and a guard to his right about to catch him, but he dodge rolled away. All the guards caught in the nets were each other rather comically. Sora fired at the crank a couple times after.

Daffy jumped away from a net, aimed an arrow while in the air and shot the fireball right at the crank, "Hoo, hoo!" he hopped away in his usual loony way from an executioner chasing him. When he got to the other side, he thrust himself away from an axe swing, slid on his stomach, and shot another fire arrow, hitting the other crank.

"Help!" Porky yelped.

Sora and Daffy saw their friend in trouble, surrounded by guards. Daffy stuck his fingers in his bill and whistled. The guards turned around, allowing Porky knock them down with the staff. An executioner came in toward the pig. Porky maneuvered away from the axe and brought up his staff to block, but when the axe hit, it got stuck in the staff! Porky and the executioner kept pulling back to get their weapons loose. At one point, Porky slipped under the legs of his opponent. The executioner managed to pull out his axe and Porky stood back up and hit the end of his staff in his opponents back. What he didn't see was another axe man was right behind him, and he stuck his tip under Porky's shirt, lifted him up and stuck the axe against the wall, leaving him to hang.

Daffy and Sora were about to run in to help their comrade, but were stopped by the other guards. More executioners slashed at them, but while Sora blocked them with his blade, Daffy kept getting hit with his feathers being cut off at each turn, "My feathers!" Daffy alarmingly shrieked watching his feathers float to the ground. Then a guard caught him in a net and hit the duck against the wall hard. Daffy slid down the wall in pain, caught like an animal (which he was).

All Sora could do now is contend with the rest alone. He pointed his Keyblade out and performed his new spell, "Deep Freeze!" he chanted.

Ice crystals shot out, hitting the guards, once again causing them to shiver. Sora turned away and hoped he could get back to hitting the tower, however, more executioners and guards were right there. Sora clashed with two axes, got caught in a net, but ripped out of it with the Keyblade. Another axe was about to be swung, and Sora tried blocking it, but the axe hit the black of his left hand instead causing him to scream and clutch it. He looked at his hand and saw his glove ripped up and a red scratch. Unfortunately, he dropped his Keyblade, but didn't realize until he saw another axe being swung, and he was about to clash again noticing he was defenseless. His arm then got slashed, leaving another red scratch. He even got slashed at his face, with a cut right across his cheek. He stumbled to the wall, and his opponents stuck the needle part of the axes through his clothes (above his shoulders) and pinned him against the wall.

Plotz smiled feeling it was finished, "Good work, security. Now for their sentencing,"

Daffy heard that and held his neck in worry, but then stood up, "Oh yeah! That's what you think!" He tried to run, but the guard holding the net he was under kept holding him back. Daffy stuck a fire arrow in his bow, shot it, and the net burned to smithereens. Plotz's jaw dropped right down on his desk at this sight.

It was only the beginning. Sora stuck his hand out to where his blade was. The Keyblade disappeared and reappeared in his hands like it had before. He hammered the axes until he was loose. Porky put his staff vertical, stood it on the floor and pushed up while loosening his shirt off the axe tip. He slid down the staff and now our Trio was free! Daffy and Sora then shot fire at the two cranks, burning them down. Plotz was ripping his wig off in so much frustration.

Plotz decided to get involved physically, throwing his gavel at the heroes. They all dodged so it would miss, and, to add insult to injury, Sora threw the Keyblade straight at Pltoz, hitting him on the noggin. Plotz's eyes went googly, seeing little Yakko's, Wakko's, and Dot's running around his head until he fell backwards out of his chair. The guards and executioners quickly ran over to check on him. With the opposition distracted, Sora (who picked the Keyblade back up), Daffy and Porky hacked away at the tower. A part of the roof busted off and bits of munny fell out of it, prompting Daffy to take his eyes off his task.

"It's mine!" Daffy declared, "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"What's gotten into him?" Sora asked Porky before hacking away again at the tower.

Porky answered, "Th-th-the power of riches I suppose."

Another chunk of the roof was broken off, with more money dropping and Daffy scooping it up, further proving Porky's point. Sora gave one last hit to the tower. Now destroyed, the harness carried the cage holding Dot back down.

Plotz recovered from his state, shaking his head vigorously. He was even unhappier at Sora for hitting him, even though he himself threw the gravel first, "Why you…" before he could finish, he heard the sound of a curtain falling. It was the curtain falling off the cage Dot was in. Plotz looked and saw that the cage was empty, "The cage is empty!"

"Gone?" popped Yakko and Wakko from behind Plotz, scaring him out of his seat. They searched the cage all around, but no sign of their sister.

"You think she escaped?" Wakko hoped.

"On a cage with no padlock? How does that make sense?" Yakko responded, "If anything made sense, that explains our paychecks," Wakko got behind drums and did a rim shot, ala stand up comedy.

Sora, Daffy and Porky walked over to the cage, just as confused over Dot's disappearance. All Daffy could measure up was, "No sign of breaking out, no marks on the bars if she slipped out. There's only one other possibility. While we were fighting she was…" Daffy looked at you, the viewers, and the 'web cam' did a close up, "Kidnapped!" he spat a bit, and then took out a towel to wipe the saliva off the screen.

Plotz was simply furious, "You call yourselves security?" he yelled at the guards.

"Duh, it was in our job description," answered the oblivious Ralph.

"Just go and find who's responsible for this!" Plotz demanded, "I don't care how!"

Yakko appeared in front of the guards, "In that case, they'll do it our way. We'll find our sister if it takes us a lifetime, or takes us an eternity, or if it's a never-ending story!" he chanted melodramatic. He then calmly asked Wakko, "Seriously, how many sequels did that movie have?" Wakko just shrugged.

The guards all separated, and the Warner's left as well to search for their sister. Sora's group decided they should do the same thing, all sighing in distraught that they have to solve another mystery. Sora drank a potion to heal his scratches. Then he muttered, "Here we go again."

The trio all walked out with their hands in their pockets beginning their search for the missing Warner Sister. On the way, a ball bounced down their path, with a familiar face running out their way, "Ball! Ball! Get the ball!" it was Runt fetching the ball and he grabbed it with his paws.

Panting her way to the mutt, was Rita, "Boy…talk about having a ball," she looked over her shoulder to see Sora, Daffy and Porky walking her way, "Well, hi again, boys. What can we do for you?"

"Not so fast, my fine, furry feline," Daffy talked suspicious, "Dot has gone missing and we should be asking you if either of ya have seen her."

Runt gave a goofy look, trying to think of an answer. He replied simply, "Nope, but we did see shadows. Definitely, definitely shadows!"

This caught the group's attention. Porky asked, "W-w-which did they go?"

No sooner did he ask, a music cue hit and Rita began to sing, "Does it really matter/if it's this way or that/the shadows have it mixed up, down, left, right and all the way back/go forward in the city where a building looms/you'll find shadows all over in an upside down room/"

Sora was beginning to enjoy her singing the more Rita did it, "What a gifted cat, but gifted as it is, we got a job to do. Let's go find that room, guys."

Daffy and Porky nodded, walking off with Sora, but not before the ball rolled over to Porky's leg and he picked up, "You want your b-b-ball back?" Runt panted and wagged his tail happily and excited, "G-g-go get it!"

Porky threw the ball far. Runt proceeded to give chase, "Ball! Oh boy!"

Rita grabbed Runt's tail and her armed stretched as she spoke to you, the readers, "Any of you have a dog like this?" before she got pulled away.

Back with Sora and crew, they walked awhile down the streets trying to find the building with this "upside-down" room. On their way they found something good and something bad. The good thing was some lost Smurfs. Sora pointed them out, since his friends had not seen them yet. Daffy picked up the Smurfs that they found and put them on a little scanner device that beamed them back to their rocket. The bad thing was, you guessed it, more Heartless.

Sora and Daffy weren't worried, though. Their new spell gave them a trick up their sleeve, especially against the red nocturnes. Sora yelled, "Take that!" the ice crystals took out the Shadows and Soldiers instantly.

Daffy did the same with an ice arrow to the red nocturnes, quick and easy. However, there was one Heartless left and it was a big one!

"W-w-what is that?" Porky pointed out.

His friends saw what he was pointed at. It was a Heartless with a large round girth waddling towards them. Sora answered, "Large body."

Daffy looked at Sora in a double take, "How did you know that?"

Sora took out a blue print just like the one Porky had earlier that taught him how to dodge roll, "I'm using my new scan ability, and this big guy will take a lot of hits before he ends up like the other Heartless."

As they were talking, they didn't realize that the Large Body had jumped up next to them. When it came back down, the impact caused a shockwave, knocking the trio back until they hit the ground. They groaned as they cautiously got up, all glaring at the Heartless. After regrouping, they all charged at it, prepared to strike. Only when they struck, their weapons all bounced off the Large Body's stomach. This left them in a bind of how they were going to slay it now.

The Large Body leaned back, and leaped forward at the group. Daffy jumped away and Sora dodge rolled, but Porky couldn't run fast enough and got caught in the body slam. The Large Body got back up, revealing Porky on his back in the ground. Porky got up leaving an imprint of his body in the cracked street. He used his staff as a stand to stay on his feet since he could barley stand after that one.

"Porky!" Sora handed Porky a potion to drink.

"Th-th-thanks," Porky said grateful. He drank it and was ready again to continue.

Daffy readied a fire arrow and shot it at the Large Body. A last resort to try and inflict any harm to the creature. It hit, and the Large Body stumbled back. Sora's eyes widened seeing that. Using his scan ability, he noticed some if its energy was now gone.

"Daffy, keep using your arrows!" Sora signaled.

Daffy nodded and reloaded his bow. Sora unleashed a couple fire spells at the Large Body. Unfortunately, his Keyblade then left nothing but a bit of steam while he tried again, "Out of magic again?"

The Large Body swung its fists at Porky, who blocked each swing with his staff. On the second block, he spun to it's back and hit it in the back.

Sora's scan saw more energy being depleted, "That's it! We gotta attack it from behind!" he then ran up to the Large Body and slashed its back three times.

Porky charged at the Large Body's back and hit it with his staff while Daffy hit it with his bow. The Large Body then began to glow with an aura, stomping its feet in what one could assume was anger. It faced the group and charged with its gut straight out, hitting the group straight on. Little did it realize, Daffy had an arrow ready as he was soaring, shot it and it hit the Large Body, making it vanish from existence.

Daffy didn't see where he was headed and hit the side of a building, slid down the wall and fell on his stomach. Sora and Porky managed to get back up off the pavement and helped up the little black duck. Daffy was in a daze and began to sing off key, "It's alright 'cause I'm saved by the bell/"

Sora shook Daffy in hopes that he would come to, "Daffy, snap out of it!"

Daffy grabbed Sora's hands now out of his daze, and put them back at Sora's side, "Enough with the maraca bit."

"L-l-look," Porky pointed at a door that had a sign on it.

Sora read the writing, "To the upside down room," he looked back at his friends, "That must be it," He opened the door and they all went in.

The room was appropriately named. Sora, Daffy and Porky now found themselves on the ceiling of Acme Labs!

"What kind of crazy room is this?" Sora asked baffled, "We're up, but we won't fall down."

"This is enough to have Sir Isaac Newton roll around in his grave," Daffy commented shaking his head.

Porky tapped on his friends' shoulders, "There's r-r-Rita again."

Sure enough, he was right. The cat and Runt were near a lamp. Rita spoke, "You found me, but the shadows are still hiding."

"Oh boy!" Runt clapped, "Hide and seek! I love that game."

The misunderstanding made Sora and his friends quirk their eyebrows. Rita paid no mind to it and instructed the boys, "If you want to find the shadows, you'll have shine some light on the situation."

Sora spotted something, "Not for them!"

Heartless had appeared in the room, drawing the group into another battle. Red Nocturnes charged up their power and shot two fireballs at the group. Sora reflected one fireball and Daffy dodged the other, fired and ice arrow, and the nocturnes dissipated. A Soldier tried to scratch Porky, but the pig hopped up on his staff to dodge, but another soldier did its midair cartwheel kick at the staff, knocking him down to the floor…uh ceiling. Daffy shot a fire arrow and burned one Soldier. Porky got up and when the other Soldier scratched again, Porky blocked it, hit the Soldier with one end of his staff and then slid on his feet, thrusting the other end of the staff into the Soldier, knocking it down and then stuck the staff in it, defeating it.

Sora was surrounded by Shadows, all of which went into the ground and scrambled. Sora waited patiently, and then when the time was right, he put the tip of his Keyblade on the surface, used the strength of his arms to swing his body around the blade, and slid right toward a Shadow with his weapon out, colliding it with the Shadow. One Shadow formed behind him, and one formed in front of him. Sora jumped up, put his foot on the head of the Shadow in front of him, jumped off, turned around in midair and struck his Keyblade from above at the Shadow behind him. He gave a good horizontal thrust, sending the Shadows all back to oblivion.

All that was left was the lone Large Body. Remembering the strategy from last time, the group was ready. The Large Body jumped up and hit the ground, causing a shockwave. Sora jumped over that, got behind the Large Body and gave three good thrusts to its back. Daffy ran up to also attack, but the Large Body swung its arms and backhanded Daffy making him stumble, then punched Sora, sending him back a few feet. Daffy regained himself and hit his bow against the back of the Large Body. Porky charged at the Heartless and gave a good hit to its back as well, but now the Large Body was glowing the familiar aura. It ran at the group, but Sora came in and hit its gut. The Large Body stumbled back and just stood there scratching his head, wondering what went wrong. The group too advantage and finished it off.

"Glad that's over. Now for that light," Sora jumped up on the lamp and twisted the light bulb in it until it lit. He had to cover his eyes because of the brightness.

Runt commented, "The room still looks a bit dark. You should definitely make it brighter."

Daffy wondered, "So now what?"

Rita instructed, "Just turn on one more lamp. Nothing to do it but to do it."

Sora hopped up another lamp and twisted the bulb in. That did the trick.

"There you go, kid," Rita acknowledged and began to walk away with Runt following, "Now that the lights are on, the Shadows should come out of their hiding place. That place is this room, but elsewhere. I wouldn't be surprised if they went after that mouse cage. I know I would," she licked her lips at the thought of a mouse dinner.

Sora pondered at the statement about the mouse cage, "Unless the Heartless are after Pinky and the Brain, why would they go after that cage?"

Porky changed the subject, "F-f-first let's figure out how to get back on the floor."

"Over here! I found a shortcut," Daffy signaled. He lifted open the cover to the airshaft and the group went in.

Fortunately, they found themselves back right side up on the ground, now it was off to get back into the laboratory, in hopes that the Shadows Rita kept mentioning would be found.

That gave a thought that popped in Sora's head, "Wait a sec. Remember back in Traverse Town? There was a giant Heartless that was the main boss, right?"

Porky indeed remembered, "W-w-what are you saying, Sora?"

"Who do you think is behind Dot's kidnapping?" Sora indicated.

"The Heartless most likely. Then there must be another Heartless master," Daffy assumed.

Their answer was soon to be found out, as they entered Acme Labs, right side up this time, and spotted Rita and Runt on a desk.

"Come on up boys!" Rita called out, "It's a nice view from up here."

The trio did so, climbing up the drawers and the desk chair up to the desk where the cat and dog duo stood. Once there, Sora asked them, "Okay, so where are the Shadows?"

"Oh they'll be here soon," Rita then pointed up, "If you're not ready for trouble, you better be."

Out from the ceiling, something jumped down the floor; over the desk Sora's group was (leaving them staring in awe at what they were witnessing) and landed on its legs. It was a big replica of the famous Warner Bros. Studio water tower only this one was alive! Its front legs reappeared on its sides, with hands popping out. It drew out a large sword and removed the WB symbol off to use as a shield. Shocker of all shockers, in the WB logos place was a Heartless symbol!

Porky and Daffy couldn't believe their eyes, "That's the master?"

Sora drew out the Keyblade, "Never thought I'd have to fight against big corporation."

The battle had begun! Daffy shot a fire arrow at the tower, but it got blocked with the WB shield. The tower brought its sword down at the group, which made them jump in opposite directions and on other sides of the sword once it hit the desk. The tower brought the sword up and brought it down again. Sora clashed with it, sending the strongest force he's felt yet through his body. Sora slipped his blade out and clashed again. Porky knocked the sword away with his staff and collided it with the WB shield.

Daffy hooked the string of his bow on the shield, allowing himself to be lifted up. He climbed on the shield and leaped into he air. He shot an ice arrow out as he came down, and then a fire arrow. Both hit the tower square on the roof. The effect caused a splash of water to form and Daffy landed on the tower, slid down thanks the water, leaped off and landed back to Sora and Porky. Sora gave Daffy a high five for that cool stunt. It was too soon for celebration, for the tower stabbed its sword into the desk! Another near close call for the trio, too close if the looks on their faces weren't a giveaway.

The tower swung his its sword horizontal three times, forcing the group to jump over each swing. It then banged the handle of the sword on the desk, missing all but Daffy, who was pressed hard against the pavement (not in a cartoon-y way). This left Sora and Porky to work alone. Sora got his magic back from fighting earlier and held the tip of his Keyblade out.

"Burn!" Sora chanted.

The tower brought up its shield to block the fireball, but didn't count on Porky using his staff as a poll vault and headed straight toward its front end. He spun around like a helicopter while in the air, and hit the tower itself several times before floating gently down like a real helicopter would and feeling a bit dizzy. Porky was losing his balance and didn't realize he was right on the edge of the desk.

"Porky! Look out behind you!" Sora called.

Porky fell off, but caught the edge with his free hand. Now dangling, Porky looked down and knew since he was now much smaller, it was a long way down, so he quickly tried to pull himself up. The tower had other plans however, and banged its fist against the desk, causing it to shake and Porky to fall not to the floor, but in an open drawer that had been left open. Thank goodness for him, but now he realized Sora was left alone. He put his staff up and climbed up it to get back to higher ground.

Sora gulped. His friends were out of the equation for the time being and had to fight the big monster by himself. The tower and Sora got into a duel, clashing back and forth. Sora dodge rolled away from a slash and struck the towers hand. The tower shook its hand, trying to relieve the scratch, but dropped the sword in the process. Sora tried an ice spell, but once again got blocked by the WB shield. The tower bent down to grab its sword, giving Sora an opening. He ran to the end of the desk and jumped off, landing on the platform that surrounded the tower. Then he slashed at the Heartless symbol, and then leaped again giving a slash uppercut and a slash coming down as well. The tower had enough and keeled over, allowing Sora to jump back onto the desk.

Porky managed to get back on the desk and ran over to the still fallen Daffy.

"D-d-daffy!" he gave the duck a potion to drink.

Daffy was still awake enough that he slowly drank the healing liquid, though some of it spilled. He felt energized again and sprung to his feet, "Thanks a lot," he thanked his friend.

Noticing the keeled over tower, the two Looney Tunes joined with Sora and hacked away at the tower. Sora did slashing combos, Daffy fired his arrows and Porky hit with the quarterstaff. It only lasted a few seconds, for the Tower got up to its feet and was now getting angry. With its hands empty, it used one hand to take off the roof like it was a hat and reached in with the other hand, pulling out an anvil.

"That was…" Sora paused at a loss for words at what he was seeing, "…Unexpected."

The tower dropped the anvil above the group, who all moved away with the anvil making a loud clang when it hit the desk.

The tower took out another anvil and dropped it near Sora, who dodge rolled away. Porky ran away as he could, but stopped when an anvil fell in front of him. He ran the other way, but stopped again when another anvil dropped in front of him. Daffy saw a shadow overhead and yelped when a big anvil was falling. Sora pulled the duck away with the Keyblade and the anvil missed.

"Why do I always get the big ones?" Daffy groaned.

The tower put the roof back on its head. Sora held the Keyblade up so the notch was aiming for the tower and threw it right at the Heartless symbol. A direct hit made it keel over again. He picked up the blade and the trio ran to it, doing another hack and slash routine as much they could. The tower stood up again and picked up the sword and BW shield. It angrily hammered the shield on the desk, causing the group to leap away. Then it hammered the sword in the same fashion. It went back and forth with this, forcing the trio to constantly move. It put pushed its shield on Sora and pushed him against the wall. When the shield backed away, Sora feel on his knees, but put his hands out in front of him on the ground so he could get himself back up, but now slowly.

Sora, Daffy and Porky all were beginning to feel tired, but then Porky thought of a strategy. He swung his staff, but the shield blocked once again. Daffy and Sora wasn't quite sure what their swine friend was doing. Porky looked back at them and tilted his head toward the tower. Daffy and Sora didn't get it at first when they looked at the tower, but when they looked at their weapons; they looked back at each other with cocky smiles. Daffy loaded a fire arrow in his bow, Sora pointed his Keyblade out and they both shot a fire spell at the same time at the tower.

That double hit finally did it. The tower began to shake uncontrollably, dropping its weapons and its arms retracted back into front stands. A heart flew out and the Heartless symbol disappeared, putting the WB symbol back where it belonged. Sora and friends panted with their time to rest. They succeeded in ridding another world of Heartless. An accessory called the Irift's Horn dropped out.

"Hoo hoo! Goodies!" Daffy grinned, snatching their prize for the defeat of their enemy.

"Enough with that noise!" said a voice from behind. The group turned to see the Brain in his cage with a large pen in his hands writing on a paper, "How can a mouse concentrate on a written test that will get him his law degree?" he tried writing again, but nothing came out of the pens tip, "Pinky, more ink!"

"More ink, coming up, Brain!" Pinky laughed. Too bad he knocked into the inkbottle and tipped it over. Ink spilled all over the paper ruining the Brains hard work.

"No!" the Brain shouted in alarm, "I can't present my test like this!"

Pinky, unaware of the fact, clapped his hands with glee, "Oh, an ink blot test! Let me guess."

The Brains eye twitched as he stalked toward Pinky with his arms out, ready to do something very physical and painful. Good thing for Pinky, Sora got the Brain's attention.

"Hey, it was an accident. I know the paper looks bad now, but don't do anything you might regret," Sora pleaded to the mouse.

The Brain sighed in defeat. He couldn't bring himself to do it to Pinky this time, even if he was an annoyance. After all, he does consider him a friend. Perhaps his only friend in the world, "Maybe Harvard was too sophisticated for this mouse's taste. Come, Pinky," the Brain opened the cage door for he and Pinky to step out, "Let's find the liquid white to clean up the cage. Then we'll prepare for tomorrow night."

"Why?" Pinky asked, "What are we doing tomorrow night, Brain?"

The Brain looked back with that determined yet sinister looking eye, "The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!"

A chorus was heard as the mice left, "They're dinky/they're Pinky and the Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain/"

"Of course!" Daffy shouted. He was in an outfit similar to M. Bison, the boss from the Street Fighter games. He looked to you, the viewers and said, "My little tribute to the Nostalgia Critic," he removed the outfit back to his other clothes, "I didn't like working on Space Jam either."

All of a sudden, something amazing happened. The keyhole in the lock of the cage began to glow. Sora and his friends looked at it with astonishment. Sora's Keyblade began to shake in his hand, "Ah!" The key shaped sword pointed to the Keyhole and shot out a beam of light at it. When the beam hit, a noise was heard and the glow disappeared.

Daffy stood there with a blank stare at his friend, "What was that all about?"

"Not exactly sure," Sora wondered, "But did you hear that sound? It's like something locked and closed."

Out of the keyhole dropped a little piece of what looked like a part. Porky recognized it, "A piece of the r-r-rocket ship! Though this one is n-n-not like the others."

Daffy picked it up and put it in his pocket, "No worries brother. It's in my care now."

Rita and Runt peered over the desk at the group. Runt was amazed, "Wow! You guys were really heroic. Definitely heroic."

The group looked back at the strays. Rita then told them, "Like he said, good job on getting rid of those monsters. Too bad Dot wasn't here to see this. Last I saw of anything, she went out of this place and with the shadows into the dark. Better luck next time, fellas."

The duo walked away, leaving Sora to sulk, "Aw, man. This sucks! All of that and Dot's now gone."

Daffy put his hand on Sora's shoulder, "Guess that means there's nothing more for us here. Let's get us back to our regular size and get back to the ship. With the way the Heartless are, we're sure to find Dot in one of the other worlds."

Sora cheered up a bit, "Good point. Thanks, Daffy."

Porky looked to you, the viewers, "S-s-sorry to end this on a down note, folks. Here's something t-t-to end on a smile."

He brought down a black screen. An announcer said, "It's mime time," at a park in the middle of the city, a mime with white face paint, a red nose, a candy cane stripped shirt, red suspenders, black pants and big shoes walked in and rested his arm on an "invisible" desk as only a mime can. The announcer continued, "Today on Mime Time, playing an imaginary piano," the mime nodded and began moving his fingers like he was playing the song 'the entertainer'. Even piano music began to be heard, but on the last note, a real piano fell on the mime! The scene faded while the announcer said, "The end."

And that will also end the chapter. I apologize for taking so long, but I think my writing juice is back on the table. Hope you liked this chapter and it was worth the wait. I'll be back soon with another chapter on this and maybe a new chapter on another story or maybe even a new story, so you guys have plenty to look forward to. Until then, glad you enjoyed the trip through the world of the Animaniacs.


	9. Phantoms of the Night

Disclaimer: Bet you thought I disappeared, didn't ya? Well, I'm back. Hope you all had a great Valentines/Presidents weekend. Reasons for my absence? Nov and Dec because of work during the holidays, the past two months due to being lazy and just watching movies all the time. I think you readers deserve better, so let's go to the next chapter where Sora and friends meet "He's gonna catch 'em all, cause he's Danny Phantom/" Enjoy!

Chapter eight: Phantoms of the Night

On the ship, Penny was pressing buttons on her computer book and writing in a notebook. No doubt adding to her journal. When she was done writing, she put the paper in her book and closed the page on it. Then she pushed a button, which activated a scan noise. Now the page was info in the archives. Penny smiled knowing she got her work done, but then heard a noise coming from the door.

Sora, Daffy and Porky were back, so she greeted them, "Welcome back, everyone."

Daffy sat in his chair and sighed, "Easy for you to say. You write, not fight."

Sora sat down and spoke up about a thought he had, "I feel kind of bad leaving without telling the Warner Brothers or the guards about what happened to Dot."

Porky reassured Sora, "D-d-don't worry about it. As far as they know, D-d-dot is still missing, which is true. Whenever we find her and bring her back here, it'll be like she n-n-n-h-hadn't left the world in the first place. Now, we have to p-p-press on."

With that put in perspective, Sora put his thoughts back on their mission, "Fair point. Let's head to the next world!"

Daffy looked on his navigation screen, "That won't be a problem, but first we have to make a pit stop back to Traverse Town," Sora was about to ask why, but Daffy quickly told him, "Just to stock up on extra supplies. Then it'll be a half hour to the next world," he pushed a few buttons and then pulled the lever for the ship to take off.

Sora slumped back in his chair with his arms crossed, "This could take longer than I wanted. You guys got anything to read?"

Penny asked, "Sora, would you like to see what I have so far in my journal?"

Sora smiled and held out his hands, "Sure, thanks."

Penny handed Sora the book and he read while they went on their way back to Traverse Town. After stopping there and stocking up more on potions and ethers (as well as more arrows), they headed back to the ship. Daffy and Porky also got new designs for their weapons. A metal bow with sharp edges good for melee and a staff with a hallow tube made of stronger material than ordinary wood. With that out of the way, they set course to the next world, but not without company.

Porky warned, "S-s-sir, Heartless ships at three o'clock."

Daffy pulled out a pocket watch (not thinking about the terms his cadet was using) "I think my watch stopped," when he looked back outside, he yelped at the sight of Heartless ships, "Oh! That three o'clock," he then pushed a button and a panel came up with labels on it indicating it was a weapon system, "Sora, handle the missile launchers."

Sora looked at his table to see several buttons with missile labels on them. At his window, he saw a Heartless ship go by, firing discs at the ship. While Daffy did evasive maneuvers, Sora tried to get a lock on the ship. He pushed a button three times, sending out three missiles at the ship, but couldn't get a proper lock in it. Once he finally got the ship on his lock, he fired another rocket. Boom! It blew the ship down, "Got him!" Sora said triumphant.

Daffy still had to deal with the other ships in front of him, trying to get a lock on, "It's like trying to swat flies," the ship rumbled and a blast noise echoed. Enemy fire hit it no doubt, "Why you!" he got in a little closer range and pushed the button to charge up the laser powered ray cannon to full blast. Once locked to all three of them, he shouted, "Fire!" and the cannon shot three projectile beams, one for each ship and blew them away. The foursome could calm down now and saw the next world come into view, "Cadet, what are the details on that one?"

Porky explained, "It's called Amity Park, a place that's said to be p-p-plagued by ghosts from another dimension."

Sora quirked an eyebrow at that, "First monsters, then talking animals. Now ghosts?"

Penny mentioned, "My Uncle Gadget would say there's no such thing."

Porky continued, "W-w-well it says they are in this world, as well as a t-t-tournament series happening at their sports arena."

Sora perked up when that gave him an idea, "Hey! If our friends are down there, maybe they'll be at the arena."

"Say no more, Sora," Daffy began landing the rocket, "If there's one thing Bugs can't miss up its good entertainment. Away we go!"

Welcome to Amity Park

Amity Park was much like any big city. Buildings, a park, stores, restaurants, it was a metropolis without the skyscrapers. Sora, Daffy and Porky came out into the streets and looked up in awe at the sports arena. Above the large monitor and entrance read the words "Amity Sports Palace."

"I hope it's not messy like a lot of sports complexes I've been to," Daffy shivered at the thought.

While many famous arenas around the globe were worth seeing shows in, no doubt they could feel like a dump to some people. Nonetheless, the trio went inside. While making their way in, they saw the food counters were locked and the place had no one practicing on the field or anyone in the seats. Smurfs were around however and Daffy scanned them back to the ship. They continued and finally got to a lower level room where someone was facing the wall. He was an African American teenage boy wearing glasses, a red hat backwards; a long sleeved pale yellow shirt, greenish kaki pants with a belt and brown boots. He was punching in keys on his PDA when Sora and company approached him.

"Um…" Sora was about to tap on the boys shoulder.

The boy overheard him however, "Hey, man. Didn't hear you come in," the boy kept his back turned and focused on his PDA, "Do me a favor," he pointed to something, "Go ghost and move that pedestal out of the way. I got to make sure this place looks good before the games start."

Sora had a look of confusion on his face. Looking to his friends to make some sense out of it, all Daffy and Porky could do was shrug, "What do you think he meant by go ghost?"

"How should I know?" Daffy scoffed. He put his hands against the pedestal to try pushing, "Come here and give me a hand."

Porky and Sora joined him and they all tried to push the pedestal together. As one can guess, it simply would not budge even with their combined efforts. Daffy and Porky panted and on their last breath let their tongues hang out until they touched the ground (yes, somehow they got that long).

"It's no use. It weighs a ton," Sora felt. He walked back up to the teen that was still looking at his PDA, "I couldn't move it. It's way too heavy!"

"Say what!" the teen asked startled. His PDA flipped out of his hands and he fumbled it around trying to catch it. Thankfully, he did so and felt relieved, "What do you mean it's too heavy?" he turned around, "With your power, you don't even have to lift…" the boy changed his tone when he saw Sora, "Oh. You're not the person I thought you were," Daffy rolled his eyes at the obvious, "No one is supposed to be here right now accept for personnel. Such as yours truly, Tucker Foley."

Porky asked, though thinking of the wrong person, "D-d-didn't you co-star in the movies with Jackie Chan?"

Tucker, looking annoyed a tad by such a question, walked closer to Daffy, making the duck back away, "I'm very busy right now getting things set up for the games later today. Now go on. You guys don't want security to find you."

Sora pouted, not liking the way Tucker was treating them, "We only came down here wondering what these games were. We thought someone we knew might have been here to watch," Sora put his hand to his chin, wondering if what he though earlier on the ship was a possibility, "Maybe even be apart of the games."

Instead of showing them the door, Tucker relaxed a bit and explained the event, "Alright. Here's the scoop. Due to the towns large problem with ghosts, it's to a point where the local ghost hunting family, who are personal friends of mine by the way…" he said the last part proudly, "…can't handle it by themselves right now, so the city decided to ask hunters and fighters from all around to come here and battle them inside the Palace in what they're calling the "Tournament of Heroes".

A sly smirk came across Daffy's face, looking at you, the readers to quirk his eyebrows up and down. He then put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose, "Look no further, my bespectacled adolescent. Standing before you are combatants that you've been seeking."

Porky grinned and put his hands on Sora's shoulders, "R-r-right. Sora here is a genuine swordsman chosen b-b-by the Keyblade itself."

Daffy added, "The cadet and I have battled evil doers in our own right."

Tucker felt that was quite absurd, especially with Sora, "A swordsman? That dude?" he began laughing hysterically, "That's a laugh!" he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes while laughing, "Thanks, this is really making my day," he pounded his fist against the wall, laughing even harder.

Sora took great offense to Tucker's behavior, "What are you laughing at? Even if I haven't faced any ghosts, I've taken on plenty of monsters!"

Tucker stopped his laughing and caught his breath, putting his glasses back on, "Yeah, right. If you can't even move this out of the way…" he pushed against the pedestal to prove his point, but it didn't move. He tried pushing harder, "Then how can you say…" Sora crossed his arms, looking at his friends amused by Tucker's own arrogance. Tucker tried pushing his back against the pedestal with his feet slipping, "…you're geniuine?" But he couldn't move it either. He panted, took his hat off and wiped his forehead; "I always was more brain over brawn anyway," he put his hat back on, "Since you're serious, I'll give you a trial run. Just to warn you, this isn't easy. Think you got it in you?"

Sora flipped out his Keyblade determined, "I'm ready to go!"

Tucker motioned to the arena floor, "Then get out there and show your stuff!" Sora went out. Daffy and Porky were about to follow, but Tucker stopped him, "Just him, guys. You can watch on the monitor."

Daffy and Porky looked at one another wondering why just Sora got to do this. They spotted the monitor on the wall and decided to check out the action. Outside, there were several props ready for practice.

Tucker instructed Sora, "See the time limit on the board? You got thirty seconds to break down the twenty ghost targets. Go!"

Several cardboard cut outs of green ghosts appeared out of the floor. Sora came up with a strategy, ran up and slashed three of them easy with a combo. Once they broke, several pieces flew toward and hit more targets and they fell back, counting as hits. He then ran through the rest of the ghosts slashing them and finishing with a bit of time to spare.

Sora looked at Tucker, "How was that?"

"Not bad, but I was just getting you warmed up. Let's see what you can really do," Tucker then signaled to the scoreboard. This time he had a minute to hit twenty-five ghosts, "Think you can beat it?"

Sora was a bit nervous at his chances this time, but decided it was best to take the challenge anyway and got into position. Once Tucker gave the signal, new ghost targets came up. This time they began moving, so this certainly was more challenging. Sora charged at the targets and hit at what he could on the ground. He made sure to hit any pieces he could into other targets to make it faster. Next he put his focus on the ones above him, which he had to jump to hit. He even used his fire and blizzard spells at a couple. With only five seconds left, he managed to make it through.

Tucker patted on his PDA to make sure the scoreboard was right, "Either my stats are off, or you actually broke a new record," he said impressed.

Sora certainly felt confident after that one. When they went back to Daffy and Porky, the two Looney Tunes patted Sora's back, congratulating them on a job well done. Sora smiled and scratched his head.

Tucker also gave his congrats, "I have to give you credit, Sora. You weren't half bad out there."

Sora chuckled while putting his hands behind his head, feeling pretty good about himself, "Looks like this means I'm headed straight for the games."

Tucker rolled his eyes after hearing that, "I suggest you look again."

Daffy was just as shocked as Sora was. Sora asked, "But why not?"

Tucker told him straight up, "All you did was break a bunch of cutouts. Read the sign, 'Tournament of Heroes'."

"Come on!" Sora whined.

Daffy glared at Tucker, "Oooh, you're despicable!" his spit ended up on Tucker's glasses, "Whoops," the duck took them off and cleaned them himself before handing them back.

Tucker took his glasses and put them back on, "I'll tell you what though," he went into the corner and brought something familiar to the trio, "I found these arrows laying around the other day."

Daffy quickly snatched them, "Thunder arrows! We'll take them," he snapped off an arrowhead and gave it to Sora, "Here you go, kid."

Sora put the arrow into his slot on the Keyblade. Now he was able to perform a thunder spell. Still wasn't what he wanted though, "Too bad I can't use this in the games."

Tucker mentioned, "Sorry, guys. According to the rules of our state athletic commission, you need a pass to get in the games. You can still stick around and watch if you want."

Porky began, "I s-s-suppose we could…"

But Daffy quickly squashed that idea, "Ah, we don't have time for this. We still got other places to go and people to see."

"Suit yourself," Tucker shrugged then went back to his PDA.

The trio left the Park Palace and decided to look for their friends elsewhere, though disappointed, Sora tried his best not to show it, "Who wants to be a hero anyway?" Daffy raised his hand, causing Sora to be sly, "I had a feeling you were putting on an act."

Porky chuckled, "Daffy n-n-never could resist the spotlight."

Daffy repeated Porky's sentence, but in a mocking tone. A voice from behind them spoke up, "For a techno whiz, that young man is rather naïve. Wouldn't you agree, gentlemen?" It was the same ghostly figure that was part of Green Goblin's group.

The three turned and became startled in a flash of fright, "A ghost!" Daffy shouted. Both he and Porky hid behind Sora, slowly coming back out to look. Daffy pointed his finger accusingly at the figure and demanded, "And who may I ask are you?"

The ghost approached them, "At ease, Mr. Duck. I wasn't trying to scare you. I couldn't help but overhear you three want to part of the upcoming game," he put his hand on Sora's shoulder and pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, "This should make it possible."

Sora's eyes widened when he saw what it was, a pass to get in the games! "You're giving this pass to us?"

The figure nodded, "It was an extra I had left over, good enough for a team of three such as yourselves," the figure turned to leave, "Best of luck to you all."

"Thanks, Mr. Uh…" Sora never did catch his name

"Plasmius," the ghost figure introduced, "Oh and boys, keep this our little secret," he left.

Porky felt suspicious that they got this pass from a stranger, "I w-w-w-wonder why he gave this to us?"

Daffy slyly smirked again, "All I'm thinking of is the look on that techno geeks face when we show it to him."

Sora assured Porky, "I don't understand it either, Porky, but come on. Let's see if we can get in the games."

Porky, in the end, decided to put his suspicions on hold and followed his friends back into the Palace. Plasmius watched from above, floating in the air. A large, insidious grin grew on his face, laughing evilly.

Tucker was hanging up the rule board inside when he heard footsteps. It was Sora's group again, "Huh? Oh, it's you again."

Sora showed him the pass and Daffy gloated, "Friar Tuck, we got something for ya!"

Tucker took the pass and couldn't believe his eyes. He even lifted his glasses up in surprise, "Hey, how did you score this pass?"

Remembering what Plasmius said, Sora changed subjects quickly, "I think the bigger question is, can we be in the games now?"

Tucker observed the pass closely "Well, it is real. You're in," points to the rule board for them to see, "The games just have three rules. No summons, no fighting to the death, and have fun throughout," the trio all nodded in understanding, "Now that we got that out of the way, the preliminaries start in one hour. You guys ready?"

"You bet!" Sora said with pride. He held up his hands for his friends, "High fives!" Daffy and Porky slapped his hands happily.

"Then I should warn you. Some weirdoes that aren't even ghosts or human signed up earlier, so be careful," Tucker cleared up.

Sora's group wondered who that could be. For the next hour, citizens of Amity Park filled up the audience in the Park Palace. Everyone was very excited to finally see the games after much hype.

The announcer came out to make the announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the tournament preliminary rounds. In just a few moments, the first round participants will enter the arena floor. The object of each match is to duel until one side submits or can no longer continue. The winners will move on to the rounds until all but one team or participant remains and they will be parrt of the next set of tournaments. Introducing first to my left, Sora, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig. The key team!" the trio came out from the left entrance until they got to the middle, "Their opponents to my left, Shadow Scout!"

Much to the unexpected trio, their opponents were comprised of Heartless. Four shadows and three new Heartless to them called Blue Rhapsody, which were like Red Nocturnes only they shot ice spells.

The trio got in position with Sora saying, "Even when I want to have some fun, you guys have to follow me here?" The announcer left and the bell rang for the first round to begin. Sora signaled to his friends, "Separate them!"

Daffy and Porky went after the Blue Rhapsody's so Sora could deal with the Soldiers. One Soldier tried clawing, him, to which Sora blocked with his Keyblade. He then jumped away and aimed his Keyblade right at all three of them, firing an ice spell. That took care of them and focused on helping his friends. Daffy jumped away from an ice spell from one Rhapsody, aimed a fire arrow and hit it dead on, though it wasn't a critical hit like the ice was to Red Nocturnes. Another Rhapsody hit an ice spell from behind, causing Daffy to shiver and his teeth to chatter. He held his beak to make it stop.

Porky swung his staff around at two Rhapsodies', but they kept flying away. One Rhapsody shot an ice spell, which Porky jumped above, and hit the other with his staff. However on the way down, it was now slippery where landed and he slipped, falling on his back. Sora jumped in to help and hit one Rhapsody with an air combo, slaying it. He got shot in the arm by an ice spell, causing him to jump.

"Ah! Cold!" he yelped, feeling the cold ice against his bare skin.

He glared and pointed his Keyblade at the same Rhapsody, hitting it with a fire spell. Critical hit that one was. Daffy jumped and hit one Rhapsody with the sharp edges of his new bow then jumped up and kicked the other. He loaded another arrow, and burned one Rhapsody to smithereens. Porky then popped in and spun around his staff, eliminating the final Rhapsody. The bell rang and the group all did a victory dance.

Sora twirled his Keyblade around, "Nothing to it but to do it!"

After the match, Tucker scouted them on their match, "Not quite "there", but so far, so good," he then smirked, "Of course, no surprise since I'm your coach."

Sora, Daffy and Porky gave a half smile and shook their heads, chuckling at Tucker. A man walked passed the four of them. The man and Sora's group stared at each other. He looked to be in his twenties, was very muscular, had blond hair that was spiked up like Sora's hair and wore a red cape that was torn on the end, a blue shirt with belts attached, brown gloves, a blue extension on his right arm, and several metal bracelets around his left arm as well as a metal shoulder pad, blue pants, brown shoes and a hoister for a sword. The man then continued his walk paying no attention.

Tucker told Sora and his friends the story behind that man, "I did a little research and according to my stats, he's a pretty tough one to beat. Call it a hunch, but maybe you'll end up facing him sooner or later."

Sora, Daffy and Porky kept their thoughts to themselves as they kept their eyes on the man. That was short lived when they were sent back to the arena floor for their next match. The team to beat was called Sinisters, a Heartless team of ten Shadows and three Blue Rhapsody's. The shadows all went into the ground and scattered.

Sora waited patiently for them to come up, and then pointed his Keyblade in the air, "Thunder!" several lighting bolts came out of the sky, hitting the shadows, destroying them. One Blue Rhapsody shot an ice spell, but Sora dodge rolled away only to be scratched by a shadow. He winced at the scratch, turned around and stabbed his Keyblade at the shadow.

Daffy shot three fire arrows in a row, two at the shadows, which burned them down and one at a Rhapsody. The Rhapsody charged up a spell, but Daffy saw this as an opening and hit with another fire arrow for the critical hit. A shadow snuck out of the ground and clawed Daffy at the tail feathers, making him yell. For that, it got a stab from Daffy's sharp edged bow returning the favor.

Porky blocked a scratch from a shadow, but it scratched his staff in one direction, making Porky hit himself with the other end by accident. Seeing a blue rhapsody behind him. He put one end of his staff on a shadows head and pole-vaulted over, hitting the blue rhapsody and head butting a shadow jumping at him. When he landed he stuck his staff in the creature, taking it out.

The trio finished the job and the bell rang, making them victorious. Daffy tossed his bow in the air and chanted, "Call me a lucky duck."

The next group they faced was called Heat & Freeze, which had Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsody's together on one team. They all flew around in different directions. Sora jumped in the air and slashed a bunch of them with an uppercut thrust and then a combo. He jumped from a fire shot; dodge rolled an ice blast, stuck the notch of the Keyblade on the ground, spun around to dodge another fireball, and slid on his feet with his Keyblade out to block an ice crystal. Sora then hit an ice spell at the red nocturnes, quickly taking care of them, then shot fire spells at the blue rhapsodies.

Daffy shot out an ice arrow and that was the last of the red nocturnes. Porky jumped up with his staff and hit several rhapsodies while Sora finished them off with fire spells.

They all cheered. Porky twirled his staff like a piton in a marching band, "P-p-piece of cake."

They saw Tucker again after their match and Tucker began to let Sora's skills grow on him, "Guess I judged a book by its cover. You're doing great. Wish my best pal was here to see this."

This perked Sora's interest, "What friend is that?"

"Danny," Tucker explained, "Better known as Danny Phantom, half ghost, half kid, deputized protector of Amity Park. It's too bad he's hunting ghosts with his family right now or he'd be here scouting the competition, including you."

Sora looked back at Daffy and Porky. All of them smiled hoping they'd get to meet this Danny Phantom. Putting their focus on the next match, they had to deal with Shadow Platoon, which included Shadows, Soldiers, Red Nocturnes and Blue Rhapsodies. Daffy shot out an ice arrow to get rid of the Shadows quickly. Then Sora used a thunder spell to shock the Soldiers. With them stunned, the group hit each of them with their respective weapons until they were eliminated. A red nocturne shot a fire spell from behind that hit Sora, who gasped from the burn. He turned around and gave it in air combo. Daffy got between a red nocturne and a blue rhapsody. As soon as they shot their spells, he leaped away and the two spells hit the opposite heartless, taking themselves out.

Daffy wiped his hands clean, "Gets them every time," but then got hit by a nocturne flying by. Porky ran around with his staff on a rhapsody until it disappeared back to the darkness. Sora slashed the last nocturne and the bell rang.

"Oh yeah!" Sora cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

For the next round, the group fought Blue Revenge, which was nothing but Blue Rhapsody's. They all flew forward and started shooting out ice spells. Sora, Daffy and Porky used their weapons to deflect each shot. Sora then did a dodge rolled between them and slashed at any in his way. It took a good horizontal slash to eliminate two of them. Daffy started to notice he was running out of arrows, so he focused on melee attacks with his bow, like it was a double edged sword, even twirling it fast like a buzz saw, slicing the Heartless to bits. Porky deflected more ice shots and spun his staff above him, knocking away any Heartless. Sora shot fire spells to finish the rhapsodies off and the bell rang. The group did another victory dance.

Porky jumped up and down, "Hurray! We d-d-did it!"

The crowd cheered loudly for them the more progress they made. They were beginning to like Team Key. However, not all were cheering. In the locker room, Plasmius and the blonde man who passed Sora's group earlier were watching the monitor.

Plasmius gave instructions to the man, "You see that young man with the animals? That Heartless slaying menace is your next opponent. Win if you can, lose if you must, but when the match is over, kill him."

The man leaned against the wall and did a bit of talk back at Plasmius, "The great millionaire Vlad Masters is afraid another kid? Don't mean to disappoint you, but remember that my contract says…"

Vlad quickly snapped at the man, interrupting him, "I'm fully aware of what your contract says! I wrote the whole thing myself!" Vlad cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "I remember the contract stipulates you face Danny Phantom in this tournament, then bring him and his family to me before killing his father, but the Keyblade boy is the only one standing in your way," on the monitor, they watched as Tucker was speaking to them, "It's like that Foley boy and the other kids would say, it's just a game, so try to have a little fun while you're here," Vlad gave a sinister smile, "What's a casualty or three along the way, after all?"

Cloud walked away, "Alright, fine, but remember our deal."

After the man left, Vlad spoke to an unseen someone in a dimly lit side of the room, "For a warrior, he's more stiff than most others in the Ghost Zone. You have to admit though, he's the perfect pawn," A small roar came from the shadows. Whatever it was, it could only be bad news.

The semi finals had Sora, Daffy and Porky against Big One, which were Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsody's and a Large Body. Sora and Daffy used their magic to get rid of the Nocturnes and Rhapsody's before focusing on the Large Body. The Large Body did its body slam attack, which the group all jumped away from. As it got back up, the boys all hacked and slashed it's back. Large Body stumbled, but then turned around and tried punching the trio. Porky ducked the first punch, but got clobbered by the second and sent into Sora, knocking him down. Daffy shot a thunder arrow, and shocked the Large Body.

Problem was, that last shot made the Large Body mad, and ran at Daffy with its gut out. Daffy did his hopped away in his routine, "Hoo hoo! Hoo, hoo, hoo! Hoo hoo hoo hoo! Hoo hoo! Hoo hoo!"

Sora got up and saw what Daffy was doing. Then he got an idea. He whistled to Daffy, motioning him to hop this way. Daffy did so and hopped over Sora at the opportune moment. Sora then deflected the Large Body with his blade. The Large Body stumbled back and Sora gave a fire spell to finish the job. The bell rang with the group victorious once again.

Sora cheered, "That's what you call the power of the Keyblade!"

Soon, it was time for the final round. The trio felt a bit worn out and each drank a point. Daffy sighed, "Boy, all this combat stuff sure makes a duck tired. I wonder who our final opponent is going to be?"

The announcer spoke into the microphone, "And their opponent to my right, he is an ex member of SOLDIER, Cloud Strife!" out walked the blonde man that passed by them earlier.

Daffy looked unimpressed, grabbed the microphone and called out to the audience, "Okay, how many here in Amity Park saw this coming? Be honest," when several hands got raised, the trio's eyes widened.

Once that was over, Sora held out his hand at Cloud, "Hey, may the best man win."

Cloud lifted his hand, but didn't bother shaking Sora's, instead just putting it on his sword handle, "I intend to."

He pulled out a large sword wrapped up in torn sheets. Daffy put his hands up to the sword and looked at his hands to see how big it was. He then shook Cloud's hand, "Weeeeell, goodbye!" he began to flee out of the arena, obviously not wanting to deal with a sword that big, but Porky went after him.

"C-c-come back here! We g-g-got to do this as a team!" Porky yelled as he chased.

When they ran by Sora, he quickly pulled both of them up by the shirt collars. The two kept moving their feet in the air, until they realized they weren't on the ground. Sora looked sternly at the two, making both animals give him nervous grins. He put them down and chuckled at Cloud sheepishly, "Looney," Cloud looked at them not amused, simply waiting for the match to start. Sora took out the Keyblade, "Now you guys going to both help me or what?"

Daffy groaned and reluctantly took out his bow, "Fine," Porky also readied his staff.

The bell rang and Sora's team walked one way in a circle while Cloud walked the other. Sora brought down his sword to start, and Cloud easily blocked it, knocked the Keyblade away, and tried to slash Sora. Sora quickly blocked it and got into a blade lock. This surprised Cloud incredibly. The two got into a duel, clashing back and forth. Sora felt great force each time Cloud's sword hit his Key weapon. Sora dodge rolled away and Daffy loaded an ice arrow at Cloud, which he blocked with his blade. Cloud brought his sword back about to thrust his sword at him. Daffy stepped away, but when Cloud thrust forward, he did it at lighting quick speed.

He looked to his friends with a bewildered look, "Did you two see how fast he was?"

Sora and Porky both had their mouths open and nodded at Daffy. Cloud came again with the same move and all of them got hit, knocking them back. The trio was a bit slow getting up. Cloud tried to get Sora with the same move, but he dodge rolled away again. He tried it to Daffy, but the duck leaped away. He tried to get Porky with his last sonic thrust, but Porky brought up his staff and blocked it, getting into a duel with Cloud that didn't last long. Cloud used his sword to push down one end of Porky's staff making the pig stumble. Then he slashed the pig away from him.

Daffy fired a thunder arrow, hitting Cloud with a lighting bolt. He got stunned for the moment, but when Daffy got close to him, he brought his sword up. Daffy slid on his back to dodge the sword, and Cloud missed. Daffy got up and swung his bow at Cloud, who jerked himself left, right, left, right, each swing missing. Daffy then hit the bow in Cloud's face, catching the young man off his guard. Cloud responded by kicking Daffy in the gut, then hit him out of the way with his sword. This left just he and Sora. Sora charged at Cloud and clashed against Cloud's sword. Cloud brought his sword up, and Sora fell on his rear from the force.

Cloud shook his head disappointed, "Is that the best you can do?"

Sora gritted his teeth and when Cloud got close to him, he swung the Keyblade, hitting Cloud in the shin. Cloud yelped and held his leg in pain. Sora then hit Cloud with a combo, the last slash sending him back a couple of feet and falling to one knee. Daffy and Porky managed to get to their feet and joined the Keyblade wielder. Cloud got up and charged at the group. He leaped into the air and stuck his sword downward. The group all ran forward as Cloud came down, stabbing his sword in the ground, even causing a dark aura around the tip. The group then charged at Cloud. When Cloud turned around, he was met with three jumping kicks to the face.

Cloud fell to the ground, but when he got up, Sora, Daffy and Porky ran and hit him with their shoulders, knocking him down again. Sora tried to shoot a spell, but he was out of magic again. He took out some ether and drank it. Daffy did the same just in case for his arrows. Cloud got back up, charged at the group and swung his sword at them. Sora deflected the shot and tried to slash Cloud. Cloud jumped over Sora to avoid it. Daffy ran up, causing Cloud to elbow him, and turn around with a swing of his sword. Before he could, Sora hit Cloud with an ice spell, stinging him. Cloud turned his attention to Sora and got in a blade lock with him. Porky used his staff to knock Cloud's sword away. Daffy used his bow to hold the sword down for Porky and Sora to strike.

This didn't stop Cloud however, for he kicked Sora in the gut, slid his sword out of Daffy's grasp and clash with Porky. The group all got into a back and forth duel with Cloud. Cloud thought to himself in great surprise, _"These three are keeping up with me. Even few men by themselves couldn't stand up to me like this." _

Cloud leaped away and thought of a way to get back on the offensive. Daffy charged at him, spinning his bow around. Cloud quickly brought his sword down and Daffy clashed with every spin. Cloud saw Porky coming next and tried a horizontal slash. Porky put his staff up vertically to block. Sora then charged, which Cloud caught and brought down his sword and they clashed. He went back and forth with dueling the three. Porky, Daffy and Sora defended themselves fine, but since they were clashing with the far end of Cloud's sword, they weren't able to get close enough to lay a blow on Cloud. They saw what he was doing, but before they could counter, Cloud got close enough and gave several horizontal slashes at the trio, causing them to duck several times as they backed away.

He then did his sonic thrust again, and hit them dead on. All three of them screamed at the pain that they received from the slash. Each of them clutched their chests and fell on their knees.

Daffy looked at Sora, "Got any bright ideas?"

Sora looked at him and Porky, "As a matter of fact, I noticed he keeps getting caught of guard by our teamwork. We need some kind of formation."

Porky thought of one and whispered to both his friends who nodded. Daffy said, "Uh huh. Uh huh," when finished, he loved the idea, "Oh that's good."

Sora got himself up, "Alright. Let's give it a try."

Cloud approached them wanting to continue the duel. He swung his sword and Sora blocked it with the Keyblade. The two got into a duel as they clashed back and forth. Sora tried a thrust, which Cloud sidestepped. Cloud then tried a vertical slash that Sora twirled away from. Sora then leaped up and came down with a vertical slash that Cloud leaped to dodge and then he tried the same to Sora, who slid under Cloud so he would miss. The two clashed back and forth once more. When Cloud tried another vertical slash, Sora stepped on the sword. Cloud then moved his sword up making Sora flip and land on his feet. Sora stepped on the sword again and leaped off with a kick. Cloud bent his body to the left and Sora was now three feet from him when he landed.

Cloud looked back and asked Sora, "Why are you fighting by yourself all of a sudden?"

Porky tapped Cloud on the shoulder, "I think he m-m-might want a second opinion on that."

The pig then tried hitting him with his staff, but Cloud blocked and then got into a duel with the pig. Porky spun the staff around to block Cloud's attempts. Sora joined Daffy who had an arrow ready in his bow, "Get ready."

Porky was in a sword/staff lock with Cloud when he heard Sora say, "Thunder!" he pointed his Keyblade in the air. Porky knew that was the signal and slipped out of the lock. Cloud got hit with the thunder spell and Daffy launched a fire arrow at Cloud hitting him making him hit the ground.

"Bull's-eye!" Daffy leaped in triumph.

Cloud got up and just about had it. He wasn't about to let himself get embarrassed like this. He brought his sword back, readying another sonic attack. First, Cloud slashed Daffy and then Porky. Both fell on their tails, seeing stars from the punishment. Sora gasped at what happened to his friends. He quickly snapped out of it when he saw Cloud dive down toward him with his sword in a stabbing position. Sora jumped away to avoid and got into a hard clashing duel with Cloud, even more quick and intense. Sora kept blocking against Clouds attacks, but when he tried the offensive, Cloud blocked every move. Sora swung the Keyblade horizontally, but Cloud ducked and tried a swing of his own at Sora's feet. Sora jumped over that and brought his sword down. Cloud brought his sword up and the two got in a blade lock.

The audience was kept on the edge of their seats as the match went on. Sora and Cloud struggled and pushed their respective weights against each other while in the lock. The two jumped away out of the lock, charged at each other and ended up in another lock with sparks coming from their blades when the clash happened. Sora jumped out of it and charged at Cloud. Cloud jumped over Sora and thus away from the attack. Then he charged at Sora to try the same, but Sora dodge rolled away. The two got into another duel going back and forth with their swords. Cloud bent down and went for a low kick, which Sora blocked with the Keyblade. Sora went for a front kick that Cloud blocked also with his sword.

The two went into another duel until they got into another blade lock. Sweat poured down Sora's face. This was becoming his most grueling battle yet. Cloud took advantage and pushed his sword up. Consequently, the Keyblade was knocked out of Sora's hands landing notch first in the ground. Sora made a sprint for the Keyblade. Cloud leaped in front of Sora before he could get the Keyblade, and smacked Sora in the face with the flat end of his sword. This knocked him over to where Daffy and Porky lay.

Cloud walked over to the group and taunted while also complimented, "I have to give you and your teammates credit for trying, but no kid is a better fighter than me," Cloud lifted Sora's head up with his sword under Sora's chin so that he'd see Cloud eye to eye, "Just give up and get it over with it."

Sora didn't feel he could keep going on any longer. He was tired, his friends were out of it and he was sword-less. That was before he heard clapping noises coming from the crowd. The audience was beginning to get attached to this new team. Sora shut his eyes and clenched his fist in a rush of adrenaline, "I won't…give up yet!" He then grabbed Cloud's sword with his other hand and pulled himself up.

Cloud was completely baffled. He didn't think Sora had anything left in him yet here he was using his last bit of energy. As soon as Sora got up, he punched Cloud right in the face, knocking him down. He then made a jump for the Keyblade, grabbed it, and charged at Cloud as he stood up. Sora gave a three hit combo to Cloud, then another and then another, slashing away. Cloud dropped to one knee when Sora finally stopped. The two sword fighters stared at each other, panting exhaustingly.

Tucker quickly ran in and threw in the towel for the match to stop. He whispered why to the announcer why. The announcer got up and addressed the crowd, "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been informed that the Amity Park State Athletic Commission has ordered the match up to stop, rendering it no contest."

The crowd all groaned disappointed that the match stopped without a decisive winner. Sora, Daffy and Porky caught their breath and all sighed knowing they didn't win. This could have ruined any chance they had in continuing with the games.

One person didn't care if he won or lost, and cast his shadow over the trio. Sora and friends looked up to see Cloud standing over them with an expressionless face, sword gripped with both hands, "A finished match doesn't mean my job is finished yet. Plasmius and I had a deal."

The trio all exclaimed, "Plasmius?"

Behind Cloud was the ghost in question, watching from the sidelines, "That's right. One swipe of the blade…"

Cloud used any strength he had left to lift his sword in the air. Daffy and Porky put their hands over their eyes waiting for the inevitable while Sora turned his head away, putting his Keyblade in front of him. The crowd all gasped at this. Cloud just paused for a few seconds looking at this site. Suffice to say, second thoughts crossed the young mans mind _"A battle like this that I have not had in a long time, and I'm just going to slay these three over a contract? Is this deal I made the only way to find what I'm looking for?" _He finally lowered his sword and put it back in its holder, "It's not worth it. I won't kill you. You don't deserve it."

Sora, Daffy and Porky all opened their eyes. Another close call dodged…or was it? They all spotted something over Cloud's shoulder, "Look out!"

Cloud looked behind him only to be stomped on by a large blue dragon with red eyes, green horns and spiked fins on both sides of her face and all down across its back ending at her tail. She also had what looked like a gold necklace around the neck. Sora yelped and got to his feet, backing away from the monster.

Vlad chuckled evilly, "One other rule I forgot to tell you, blond man: there's always a risk involved," he took his leave out of the arena confident with his back up getting the job done.

The dragon leaned down to Sora, Daffy and Porky's level, "I want to go! I have to go!"

Daffy's legs shook back and forth in fear, "Then go ahead and leave us!"

Porky looked to you, the readers, "P-p-p-pardon me, but is there a dragon slayer in the house?"

The dragon ghost let out a deafening roar that made the whole arena shake. The crowd would have been worried if it weren't for the fact they thought this was part of the show. Daffy and Porky however screamed and ran away. When they got to the wall, Daffy pulled out a can and paint brush, then painted a portrait of a tunnel on the wall. Once finished, he and Porky surprisingly went right through it! Sora, ran after them, but instead slammed into the wall. He stood back and rubbed his nose, "Ouch!" he felt the wall to see it was solid. He could not understand how his friends did that. Unfortunately, he was alone with the dragon, and had his back up against the wall when he saw how close the dragon was.

Before the dragon could attack, the voice of another teenage boy called, "I haven't taken a look at the brackets yet, but I'm pretty sure this isn't your turn."

The dragon then felt a fist punch it right in the face, making her neck real back until her head hit the ground. The crowd cheered in thunderous applause. Sora noticed whom they were clapping for. It was a boy around his age with snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black jumpsuit with an insignia on the chest that read DP, and a white collar. His gloves and boots were also white. Another ghost Sora assumed, only this one was on his side.

Tucker quickly recognized him, "Danny! About time you showed up," he grinned.

Danny smirk back at his best pal, "Hey, Tucker. When I'm done here, show me who said they could start the fun without me."

The ghost dragon ghost growled and breathed fire right at Danny. Danny retaliated by putting his hands out. A ray of ghost origin blasted out of his hands. When the ectoplasm blast met with the fire, it was in a stand still.

Over the speakers, the head of security announced to the audience, "Attention! I want everyone to clear the area right now!"

As Danny continued blasting, he shouted to the crowd, "You heard him, everybody outside!" security all escorted as much as the people as they could out of the arena, but some were pushing to stay. Danny grew annoyed by this, "Well, go on! This isn't a free show!"

Sora watched the whole scene in bewilderment until he heard a familiar duck, "Sora!" he turned to see Daffy motioning to him from backstage, "Come quick!" Sora made a run for it. When he got back, Sora crossed his arms at the two animals. Daffy quickly explained, "Sorry about having to leave you like that, bud. Didn't know you couldn't run through with us."

Tucker took off his hat and whipped his forehead, "Phew! That was a little too close for my comfort," he then put his hat back on and started pressing his PDA, "Now that you guys alright, you're probably wondering about that dragon you saw," Tucker turned around his PDA to show them the dragons picture, "Her name is princess Dora, one of the many that live in the ghost zone. Around her neck is the amulet of Aragon. If you get stressed out while wearing it, prepare to make a fashion statement by becoming a terrible thunder lizard," he put the PDA back in his pocket and grinned, "But Danny's no stranger to her. He can handle it," a nearby monitor showed Dora whipping her tail and she hit Danny, sending him back into the air. Tucker pulled down the brim of his hat over his eyes not wanting to look, "Of course, things can change."

Daffy was passing back and forth in frustration over this whole circumstance while Porky was trying to add everything up counting on his fingers, "C-c-cloud, D-d-dragon, P-p-plasmius," he clenched his fists with a glare for having his suspicions proven right about Vlad, "D-d-darn that old trickster."

Sora watched the monitor as Danny continued to thwart off Dora. Danny may be the local boy made good of this world, but Sora felt this time Danny shouldn't be the one battling the ghost, and that it should be him and his team, "Cloud!" he exclaimed, seeing his last opponent on the ground, and a stare on Dora's face ready to pound him. Danny quickly flew in and grabbed Cloud, putting him over his shoulder. Sora looked back and forth between both between the way he came and the monitor twice before finally deciding run back to the ring. Daffy and Porky saw this, looked to each other and nodded.

All three of them were just about to enter until Tucker spoke up, "Don't tell me you guys are going back out there. I can understand if you want to help, but this isn't a match up. That dragon can roast you, toast you and burn you to a crisp!"

Sora explained the actions he and his friends were about to take, "Tucker, we were set up. The match with Cloud was an ambush. That dragon was meant for us, and Danny shouldn't be the one in there. I'm not going to let some ghost scare me! You can let this decide if it makes us "Tournament of Heroes" material or not."

Tucker took one last glance at the monitor. He knew even Danny sometimes needed some help. He told Sora, Daffy and Porky to "Go for it! Just be careful."

Daffy chuckled, "Like you actually need to say it," he then looked to his friends with a different demeanor, "Let's get moving. No one double crosses this little black duck!"

On the arena floor, Danny, who was still holding the still unconscious Cloud over his shoulder, was now standing between the wall and Dora's face. She growled, but Danny tried reasoning with the princess he knew was beneath the dragon, doing what was against her will, "Easy, girl. You don't have to do this. Let me remove the amulet," Dora then heard footsteps behind her. Turning her head, she saw Daffy, Porky and Sora below taking fighting stances. Danny felt the trio was crazy, "What are you doing here? I said for everyone to leave!"

Porky smirked, "L-l-looks to us you have your hands full at the m-m-mo-mo-for the time being."

Danny shot a glance at Cloud knowing what the talking pig meant. He then did a double take, realizing a pig just talked to him!

Sora gave his orders, "You get Cloud to safety. We're the ones she wants."

Dora snarled at the three, "I must obey orders!"

Danny's eyes drooped a bit at the comment and retorted in wit, "In case I couldn't take that kids word for it, she seals it," then Danny ran out to the backstage area, "Don't turn your backs on her!"

After Danny passed Tucker, who wanted to watch this up close, he also threw his two cents in, "I only have one last word of advice: Attack!"

Dora let out a huge roar, stomping her large feet. The battle was on!

Sora told his friends, "Remember what Tucker said. Now spread out!"

The three all ran in different directions. Dora began by breathing out green fireballs individually at them. Porky put his staff in front of him and slid under it like a limbo stick, letting that fireball fly right over him. Sora dodge rolled away from the fireball toward him. Daffy bent back and slid on his back, spinning back up to avoid the last fireball. The team regrouped, but Dora lifted her front feet off the ground ready to stomp on them. Sora, Daffy and Porky backed away in time, but the shockwave caused by Dora's landing, knocked them off their feet and sent them back, their backs landing hard on the ground.

Sora groaned and opened his eyes to see Dora's tail coming straight down. He gasped, and rolled out of the way. After her tail slammed against the ground, Daffy saw this as an opportune moment. The duck got on Dora's tail and ran up across her back, stopping right as he got the amulet, "There you are," he talked as he waved around his fingers. Dora felt Daffy trying to remove the amulet. Swaying her head back and forth made Daffy hold on for dear life, only Dora's neck was so big that his wings couldn't get a grasp. She lifted her tail back up and attempted to swat Daffy. Daffy let go and leaped over, landing on the tip of the tail. The tail then went back up, with Daffy tripping backwards, but he grabbed the tailfin, which sent him back first to the floor. Sora and Porky checked on him as he got back up, he saw the imprint he left on the floor; "I never leave a place without making a good impression."

Sora rolled his eyes at the joke, "Funny, but not the right time."

Dora opened her mouth wide and tried biting at her targets like she was a snapping turtle. Daffy yelped as he leaped away from the large teeth. She snapped her teeth at Porky next, but he climbed on his staff while it stood vertical, so she missed him. Lastly then snapped her teeth at Sora. Sora readied the Keyblade, and took one hard swing that connected. Dora roared in pain at the Keys impact against her jaw. She took another snap, and bit down on the Keyblade. Sora got in a tug of war, but his feet were slipping against the much stronger dragon. Daffy and Porky held onto Sora, but it was no good. Dora then picked her head up and jerked it behind her, sending them flying to the stands. They would have landed hard on the seats if not for Sora sticking the notch of the Keyblade out, catching the edge of the wall. The three fell to the concrete a little safer.

Dora lifted her head up ready to breathe fire again. Daffy, Porky and Sora caught this and leaped over back to the arena floor. Dora's green fire burned all the seats that it touched. Her attention got back to the threesome, and attempted to fire again. Daffy set an ice arrow in his bow aimed right at the dragon. As soon as her mouth opened, Daffy released the arrow, which formed into ice crystals right in Dora's mouth. The sting stung her mouth bad, letting out a screeching scream. Sora pointed out his Keyblade while her mouth was still open.

Sora chanted, "Deep freeze!"

More ice got in Dora's mouth, her head jerking around at the pain. She glared both Sora and Daffy, lifting her tail up to attempt another whip. They moved away, but Porky wasn't so lucky and got slammed. Porky tried to get out of it, but her tail was too heavy. His hands slipped causing him to fall on his chest. The tail pressing against him was excruciating for him. He grabbed his staff and poked it against her tail. When it wouldn't budge, he stuck it under and set up her tail with the staff standing up. He crawled out and took his staff back. Dora lifted her tail up again and whip lashed at Porky. Porky blocked with his staff, she then lifted her tail and whip lashed at Sora, who jumped over her tail. Before she could whip Daffy, he shot a fire arrow at the tail and she screamed at the burn.

Dora lifted her left claws into the air and scratched at Sora, who clashed blade to claw. She then scratched at Daffy, who blocked with the sharp ends of his bow. She lifted her right claws up to scratch again, only this time, Daffy stuck the tips of his bow out and she stepped on it, once again roaring in pain. She gritted her teeth, and Sora's group could see fire building in her mouth again and she breathed the flames right at the arena floor, spreading into smaller flames. The boys all scattered as the flames started to burn. One flame hit Sora in the side of the arm and he screamed, rubbing his arm from the burn. He lifted his hand to see his left arm was red and swelling could happing if it got worse, so he took out a potion and poured it on his arm, but not without wincing.

After he threw the bottle down, he regrouped with Daffy and Porky, all three sweating from the heat even though the fire had flamed down. Daffy then thought of something, "Wait, I read in a book once on mythology that dragons are hard scaled, but they got soft underbellies."

Sora smirked, "Well, I know my next target," Dora lifted her head up ready to snap her teeth again, but Sora aimed his blade at the underbelly, "fire!" when the fire ball hit, Dora reeled her head back, giving Sora the chance to run under her. As he ran he scratched the notch of his Keyblade against the underbelly.

After Sora came out, Dora fell on her side with a loud thud, cracking parts of the arena floor when she landed. Porky quickly ran up and stuck his staff between Dora's neck and the necklace holding the amulet. Then he started to bend it to try and snap it off her neck. The amulet was on pretty tight to say the least. What he didn't realize was Dora hadn't passed out completely from the beating. Her eye quickly opened and caught out of its corner what Porky was trying to do. Daffy and Sora gasped when they saw this and quickly ran over. Dora stopped them by backhanding them with her left claw. The two got sent in the air and hit their backs against the wall, then landing chest first onto the floor. She then grabbed Porky with her claw and removed him and the staff. Standing on her legs, Dora looked down at the pig as he held him in her hand.

Porky tried to talk his way out of this, "I d-d-don't suppose I can interest you in another hob-hob-hob-activity?" She responded by roaring in his face. The force of her breath was blowing against him. Porky had to cover his ears from the loud noise.

Sora groaned as he slowly moved his hand and pushed himself up to his knees. Daffy also lifted his head up to shake it, trying to get his senses back. Their eyes both widened when they saw Porky was in trouble. Both of them struggled a bit to get on their feet, but they managed to stand. The scratches and dirt stains could tell a person they've taken a beating. Daffy took another arrow out of his supply, which this time was a thunder one, prepared it in his bow and aimed for the horns on Dora's head.

Sora gripped the handle of his blade with both hands and panted, lifted it into the air to let out a chant, "Thunder!"

As soon as he said that, Daffy shot the arrow. Several thunderbolts hit against Dora's neck and face making her flinch. Two manage to hit her horns like a lighting rod and she shook in electric shock from the attack. This made her let go of Porky. The pig yelled as he fell back to Earth. He quickly pointed the tip of his staff below him, and it stuck in the ground once he made it. He slid down his weapon like a poll. Seeing Dora in this state of shock, Porky quickly got off his rear and ran over to Sora and Daffy. The three tried to think of another strategy so they can finally end this.

Porky informed his two tired teammates, "I th-th-thought of something while she was holding me," Sora and Daffy looked at him all ears, "S-s-so far we've attacked the same body part at once. We can do this better if we spl-spl-separate and attack a different part of her body."

Sora liked the idea and ran with it, "Okay. You take the tail and Daffy will take her face. I'm going for the amulet."

Dora finally came to and turned her attention to Sora's team. She walked toward her, but even her movement was slower from such a long battle and taking a lot of hits. She swiped at the trio with her right claw, but they all ran in different directions. Porky got the to tail and stuck his staff right at the fin. Dora removed her tail and growled at Porky. She whipped her tail at him, to which he blocked with the staff. With her head turned, Daffy got under her and aimed twirled around his staff before stabbing it in the underbelly. Dora's neck straightened while she screeched from the anguish. Sora took this opening and ran toward her with the Keyblade ready. He hit her right in the face with a swing so hard that her head got slammed against several chairs in the stands. When she lifted her head, it moved around in a daze.

Sora called to Daffy and Porky, "I got her dizzy! Help me remove this jewel!"

Daffy and Porky ran up to help the boy. Sora jumped up and stuck his Keyblade above the part where the amulet was held and tried to pull it down. It was a little hard though, with him off his feet. Daffy leaped up and wrapped his arms around Sora, then Porky leaped up to grab Sora's feet. All three combined pushed down to try and pull the amulet off. The more the weight was pushed down, the looser was becoming. It finally snapped off with the boys landing on their feet and the amulet landing in Sora's hand.

Dora began to shrink down to size. Not only that, but she became a humanoid ghost. A girl with blonde hair wrapped in a long ponytail wearing a gown with a green belt, a hair band and slippers. This was her true form on her knees. She pleaded with Sora's group to no more fighting, "Please, spare me from this so I may go to the crystal ball. I wish to cause you no more pain."

Sora could feel Dora was now a different person without the amulet, so his demeanor changed as well as he spoke softly, "We're not going to hurt you, princess. It's over now. We'll let you go back to the ghost zone in peace."

Dora stood up and smiled at the young man, "Thank you," She tossed an inferno band accessory to the group that Porky caught, "Consider that my debt of gratitude," with that, she disappeared.

Sora, Daffy and Porky walked back to the exits now that it was all said and done. As they passed Tucker, Sora tossed him the amulet, "Put that somewhere safe."

Tucker caught and looked at the amulet, then glanced at Sora's group with a whistle, "Forget half bad. Those guys aren't bad at all."

Later that day, the press was in the lobby. Sora, Daffy and Porky stood before Tucker reading off an official "Heroes License" to boys. Danny was also present for the festivities while the cameras rolled or flashed.

Tucker read the statement on the paper out loud, "As a representative and coach for this event, the Amity State Athletic Commission has asked me to present to you a high honor. Thus, I, Tucker Foley, dub Sora the Key Wielder, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig "Junior Heroes" and grants the team all rights and privileges to be contestants in the upcoming games for the "Tournaments of Heroes"," he then handed three licenses to each of the boys, "Congratulations. You guys earned it."

Sora's group all smiled and shook Tuckers and Danny's hands as the cameras took their pictures. They felt Tuckers sentiments that they earned it and could be in the games.

Daffy all of a sudden snapped out of his moment of glory with an angry stare at Tucker, "Hey, just a minute, bub! Just a minute! Just where do you get off calling us "Junior Heroes" anyway?"

Tucker answered as he understood it, "Hey, you're just rookies to the commission. They probably think you don't know what a true hero is."

Porky tapped his chin in wonder, "I w-w-wonder what does make it true."

Danny crossed his arms with a grin on his face, "That's something everyone ends up finding out for themselves. I more than know you three will figure it out. I know I did."

Sora waved his hand in a 'no sweat' type motion, "Not a problem for us. We're going to start by going the distance in all the games," the boy was certainly excited for it.

Tucker had to remind them however, "Too bad there's not going to be any games for a bit. We got a lot to clean up first from the mess that last battle left behind," the janitors walked in with brooms and trash receptacles.

Sora felt a bit sheepish knowing the damage that happened, but he didn't have time to help clean it up. He had other priorities, "That's alright. We'll come back again later. Hey, nice meeting you, Danny."

Danny nodded in agreement, "It was nice meeting you."

The trio waved goodbye and took their leave. Daffy looked at the cameraman, "You can edit out that Junior Heroes remark."

Danny and Tucker waved goodbye as they left the lobby. Tucker then scratched his head a bit, "Man, what a team. I'm still having trouble adding up how those dudes beat a fire ghost dragon."

Danny put a hand to Tuckers ear and whispered, "Between just us guys, keep this under your hat. I had already worn Dora out a bit before Key boy and his pals decided to take her on."

Tucker chuckled at his friend, though he wasn't sure to believe it or not, "Whatever you say, man. Whatever you say."

Sora, Daffy and Porky exited the arena and took the long walk down the parking lot. Daffy spoke up, "Well, that does it for us right now. Let's look somewhere else."

Porky looked at him baffled, but Sora interjected, "We talked with security after the fight. They saw no one who bought a ticket that looked like a rabbit or Riku and Kairi. Time for us to head back to the ship," when they got to the end of the lot, they spotted a familiar face. It was Cloud sitting on a bench. Sora approached him, while Porky and Daffy stood cautious in case any fowl play happened again, "Hi there. You feeling okay?"

Cloud looked pretty upset over something. He lifted his head up to look at Sora, "I'm alright. Don't worry about me. I just have to know better next time who I make a deal with."

Now that he brought it up, Sora was curious, "Yeah, about that. Why did you go along with him anyhow?"

Cloud stood up and told him his story, "Long story short, I'm looking for somebody. Vlad Plasmius promised he would help me if I did something for him in return. He gave me the power of darkness to exploit during my fights in the preliminaries. Once I met you and your friends, they backfired," he looked down at his feet, "I feel into the dark and I saw no sign of any light."

Sora tried to cheer Cloud up, "If it makes you feel better, I feel you'll find it. Heck, I'm doing some searching, too."

This lightened Cloud's spirits a little bit and he asked Sora, "You mean for your light?" Sora nodded yes. After having a cold face for so long, he cracked a bit of a smile at Sora for being nice to him, even after he tried to kill the boy. Cloud reached into his pocket and gave Sora a blueprint for a new ability, "Here. Take this and don't lose sight of your light, no matter how dark it seems."

Sora grinned, "I will, Cloud. Thanks," Cloud walked away, but Sora called out one last time, "Since it ended in a draw, how about a rematch sometime? This time fair and square. No dark powers allowed."

Cloud stopped and arrogantly flicked his hair with his hand, "Right now I think I'll pass."

Cloud went back walking and Porky looked at the blueprint Sora was given, "Oh, it's a S-s-sonic Blade ability. You can make the same fast dashes with your s-s-sword that he did during our match."

Sora got a big grin out of that, "Totally cool!" he put it in his pocket for safe keeping.

On the ship after a few minutes passed, Penny welcomed the boys were back, "Well, you guys look like you had fun down there."

Sora took his seat and lay back, "Yeah, we kind of did."

Daffy got in the pilots chair and switched on a monitor, "Spaceship to engineers. Spaceship to engineers, copy please."

The monitor revealed Sylvester rubbing a knife against a fork ready to eat a pie and singing, "Mama's little baby loves Tweety, tweety/mama's little baby loves Tweety pie/" Daffy cleared his throat to get Sylvester's attention. Sylvester noticed finally he was being watched and laughed nervously, coming up with an alibi, "I was going to save you all a piece."

Tweety popped his head out of the pie and gave an angry look to Sylvester, "Bad ol' puddy tat!"

Daffy grew irritated at this and snapped, "Will you two stop this lunch business and listen!?" The two house pets stood like soldiers as Daffy instructed them, "Amity Park has given us their blessing to be in their tournament games. I want both of you to keep an eye on the world alert us when there's a new one for us to compete in. Understand?" Tweety and Sylvester saluted to acknowledge, "Dodgers out," he turned off the monitor and started the ship back up so they could head to the next world.

After the ship left Amity Park, Vlad could be seen watching Danny on television, "Daniel, you can walk through walls, disappear, fly. You're pure of heart, stick up for your friends and loved ones, and the girls think you're cute," his collected tone changed to a furious one when he blasted the monitor to smithereens, "About as cute as a cockroach!" he yelled while holding his hands out and blasting a ghost ray into the air, "That boy gives me such a headache!" the ghostly man lowered his hands trying to regain his composure, "Settle down, Vlad. No cause for alarm just yet. Things can still run according to plan. Here's what you'll do, let Daniel train the boy with the key. In the games, you'll kill two birds with one stone," he gave a wicked smirk, "So to speak."

A voice from behind him concurred, "Oh, I simply love that old saying."

Vlad turned to see the Green Goblin addressing him, but he wasn't too happy to see the leader of this operation involving the Heartless, "I don't remember you purchasing a ticket to the Amity Palace."

Goblin crossed his arms, "Just checking to see your progress. Time is money, after all, and both of us have lots of money."

"Hmph!" Vlad responded, "You don't need to look over my shoulder. Leave me be."

Goblin decided it was best to do just that, "If that is what you want. Go and fight to your hearts content," Vlad grinned in pride, but that was short lived with what the Goblin said next, "If you seep deeper in the dark powers and begin to sink, I'll happily look over your vast fortune and assets for you," Vlad gritted his teeth and was about ready to rip Goblin a new one. Goblin took his leave however, laughing maniacally. All Plasmius could do was stand there and contemplate his next steps like a game of chess…

Wow, to think I had this chapter planned for Halloween and got started on it, but then time got in the way and I almost forgot about it. Long wait aside; I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I know a lot of you became fans of Danny Phantom and were disappointed that the series ended, so here's a little something for you. Just reassure everyone, I haven't given up writing. In fact, I am going to continue this story until it is finished, I've done a bit of reworking to the storyline in my Silver Key Millennium story, and to you video game fans, I will post a new chapter (since they're mostly one shots) to my Captain N story every so often, so I'm not about to just leave. Until next time, see you guys later, and keep your fingers crossed. I'll try to post a new chapter this weekend.


End file.
